Wandering New Stars
by RedKnight21
Summary: After saving the Capital Wasteland, freeing the Pitt, exploring Point Lookout, and taking an alien space ship, the Lone Wanderer is ready for a new adventure, among the stars. But the Lone Wanderer won't do this alone, he's got his crew, his friend, his dog, and his robot butler to go with him on this journey. Rated M for Language/Violence/and Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, RedKnight21 here with a new story, but like always I do things a little differently!**

**So I was talking to '_SPARTAN-626_' a little while ago about story ideas and we came up with a Fallout/Mass Effect story idea. The idea is the Lone Wanderer, or LW, will be transported to the Mass Effect universe in the Zeta ship while he has his own crew. This will take a while before the first game, giving the LW enough time to adjust to the new universe along with his crew. **

**I won't bother with making a character description of the LW since in Fallout 3 you can make your character damn near perfect in every way possible. Like with just a little work and you could bring your SPECIAL all the way to 10 each with some work and your skills at 100. As for weapons, the LW has all of them including armor, guns, and misc. from all the DLCs, plus he'll collect a bunch for him and his crew in the new universe.**

**As for the crew, it will mostly consist of humans the LW trusted to come with him and the working class Zeta Beings since they know the ship best. But as time goes on the LW will recruit other aliens to his crew.**

**I will give a small list of noticeable perks that will be important, along with standard gear the Lone Wanderer will usually have.**

**I'll also give a list of noticeable people on the crew that might come into the story later.**

**Well, let's start another new story!**

* * *

**_Wandering New Stars_**

**Chapter-1**

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

_War, war never changes._

_Since the dawn of humankind, when our ancestors first discovered the killing power of rock and bone, blood has been spilled in the name everything: from God to justice, to simple psychotic rage. _

_In the year 2077, after a millennium of armed conflict, the destructive nature of man could sustain itself no longer._

_The world was plunged into an abyss of nuclear fire and radiation. _

_But it was not, as some had predicted, the end of the world. _

_Instead, the apocalypse was simply the prologue to another bloody chapter to human history._

_For man had succeeded in destroying the world- _

_But war, war never changes._

_In the early days, thousands were spared the horrors of the holocaust by taking refuge in enormous, underground shelters, known as Vaults. _

_Thanks to the underground shelters humanity were given a second chance at redemption, for a brighter future._

_Though not everyone that came out of the vaults was good, some was the embodiment of human goodness._

_Selflessness, compassion, and honor._

_One of these noble souls was the Lone Wanderer, who crawled out of Vault 101 in search of his father, who left his child for the betterment of humanity. After fallowing in his father's footsteps the faithful son found his father and was able to restart Project Purity, to bring clean water to the dying waists._

_But old demons from the past saw to use the waters of life for death. The Enclave sought to use Project Purity to purge the waists of any and all they deem as filth._

_So the Lone Wanderer, with the help of his many allies, fought the old demons of the past and was able to bring Project Purity to its apex, as the mother and father would have wanted it. _

_But the Lone Wanderer's story was far from finished._

_Time and time again was the wanderer who was called upon for some grand mission to show what humanity had to offer._

_Scouring Point Lookout for a lost woman and discovering the old world grudges._

_Freeing the slaves of The Pitt and giving a little girl home with an old woman._

_Ending the Enclave ones and for all._

_But the most shocking and memorable moment came to the Lone Wanderer just from fallowing a strange signal to the middle of nowhere. _

_Hotrods in the stary night sky and little green men._

_Mothership Zeta, and it was the Lone Wanderer's for the taking_

* * *

Inside a large metal room, there was a lone figure lying in bed. The figure was snoring softly in leopard printed pajamas and a Pipboy on his wrist, at the foot of his bed was a large dog also sleeping soundly. The room was filled with weapons, armor, and knickknacks of all kind, almost making the room look like a strange store.

The figure was a man in his late teens, almost 21 years old. The person had thick blood-red hair that was wild, his skin was ghostly pale, and the person had a long scar running down their face running right over their right eye.

Suddenly a loud banging was heard on his door, and since it was metal it made it all the louder.

"Captain, it's time to wake up!" The voice of a little girl was heard on the other side. "Today's the big day!" She shouted, sounding excited.

The Captain let out a groan as he slowly sat up from while rubbing his face. "Sally, takeoff doesn't happen for," Looking at the time on his Pipboy the captain groaned. "1 hour."

That didn't seem to discourage the girl one bit. "Yeah, but you're the captain, you're supposed to be awake before everyone else!"

"Says who?" The Captain couldn't help but ask through the door.

"Well, in Captain Cosmos, Captain Cosmos was always on the bridge on time." The girl said in a little too innocent voice.

The Captain couldn't help but give a small laugh as he slid off his bed. "Can't argue with that logic." He said as he stood up from his bed while stretching. "I'll be out in a few minutes, you head to the bridge. Let me just get dressed."

"Right away Captain Morningstar!" The girl said before running down the hallway.

The Captain gave a small laugh as he got up from his bed. "Energetic as always." He said before walking to his bathroom.

One in the bathroom the Captain throw off his pajamas before looking at the mirror.

This was Lucifer Morningstar, otherwise known as the Lone Wanderer.

A year and a half ago the Lone Wanderer left the shelter of Vault 101 for the Capital Wasteland in search of his father. The Lone Wanderer was forced out of his home and into the hellish wasteland without any preparation from his father's actions. Being cast out of his safe home the Lone Wanderer changed his name to Lucifer Morningstar as to forget the home he was cast out from, and a promise that no matter what he would stick to his morals as a person, even in hell.

With that, the journey and Legend of the Lone Wanderer began. He concords the Capital Wasteland, freed the slaves of The Pitt, walked Point Lookout, defeated the Enclave, (passes a really hard simulator videogame), and most impressively, he got his own spaceship after being abducted by aliens.

You see, about a year ago after the LW did everything there was to do in the Capital Wasteland, but Lucifer suddenly got a strange signal on his Pipboy unlike anything before. Feeling adventurous as always, the LW fallowed the strange signal into the middle of nowhere.

The last thing the wander expected was to be abducted by aliens.

The aliens, or Zeta Beings as Lucifer called them, were little monsters who looked at humans as nothing more than lab rats. For hundreds of years, the Zeta Beings have experimented with humanity creating abominations or just trying to figure out how most of the human's stuff works. But the aliens made one big mistake when they took the Lone Wanderer as their 'Lab Rat'.

After escaping with some help and freeing some of the other the survivors, they fought the main forces of the aliens off before making their way to the captain's bridge. Once killing the alien captain and most of the aliens on the ship another alien mothership came into view to destroy mothership Zeta.

The battle was long, one alien after another came teleporting into mothership Zeta and tried to kill the human survivors, but everyone was able to prevail and destroy the second mothership. When everything settled some people left the spaceship, others, however, decided to stay.

Lucifer was one of those others that decided to now live on the alien spaceship.

The LW saw an opportunity like nothing before. The Capital Wasteland held nothing for him, he already did everything he could and sacrificed so much for the people. Now it was time for the LW to be a little selfish and do what he wanted.

Lucifer always loved exploring, whether it was a dark cave filled with Deathclaws or old ruins of the old world, the LW always loved moving. So what better way to move around then using an alien spaceship.

That started the LW year-long project of getting the Zeta ship up and running, but even with the ship operational it still needed a crew. So over the months, Lucifer started recruiting people from the Capital Wasteland to join his space crew. To name a few, he invited the people of Big Town to join him, Reilly's Rangers, Fawkes, Dogmeat already fallowed him wherever he went. It wasn't long before around 200 people all joined Lucifer's crew on the spaceship.

As for supplies, the Zeta ship was stocked full of seeds and frozen cows before the war, giving everyone more than enough to live off of. They also found tones of weapons, ammo, armor, and even clean cloths before the war. Hell, they found weapons Lucifer never even seen or heard of before.

A major interior change to the ship was they took most the teleports. As cool as it was to teleport from one end of the ship to the other in an instant, it was thanks to the teleports that the humans were able to take over the ship. If a teleporter was broken then no one could get to the section of the ship, or they would just funnel the enemy down a narrow hallway before picking them off one by one, like shooting fish in a barrel. Luckily the Zeta Beings were easily able to construct hallways with the robots help and take out the teleporters, along with all the other useless stuff on the ship such as the cryo-chambers, dissecting labs, and the room filled with Giddy-up Buttercups.

Lucifer also renamed the ship 'The Revelation' in honor of his mother and father.

But even with all the people he could gather Lucifer still needed people who knew how to work the ship or aliens in this case.

Sally explained to the LW that the worker aliens in the red jumpsuits were treated more as slaves then actual equals, hell they didn't even have their own names. So after a few weeks of communication Lucifer was able to recruit the Zeta Beings to join his crew and have them start to fix the ship. Lucifer and the rest of the crew were given special earpieces so they could understand the Zeta Beings and even Tashiro.

The Lone Wanderer walked out of his room warring a Chinese Stealth Suit with the helmet off and his Lucky Shades on. On his head was a black fedora Moria Brown gave him after helping her with some... creative tasks.

As Lucifer made his way to the bridge he saw a few of his crew members, warring much cleaner and nicer clothes they found in storage. They wore black jumpsuits under their clothes to help them adjust to space and gravity, though everyone wore whatever they wanted over them such as regular clothes, jackets, or even just hats.

It wasn't long until the captain was on the bridge and who he saw made him smile a bit. There he saw Sally, Elliot, Fawkes, and a few crew members on the bridge.

"Pilot Sally Rogers reporting for duty captain!" Sally said as she stood at attention with a big smile on her face.

Despite being only 11 years old Sally was probably the only human to know the ship as much as the Zeta Being, and thanks to the Zeta Beings help she was able to learn how to easily fly the spaceship. That's not to say someone else couldn't fly the ship, or even Lucifer, only that Sally was just the best at handling the ship. Some people were against the idea of Sally flying such a large ship, but when they saw her pilot one of the fighter ships like a bird in the sky they quickly pulled back their previous statement.

"How are things, Elliot?" Lucifer asked while turning to the right.

Elliot Tercorien was one of the survivors of the Alien abduction, along with Sally and Toshiro. Lucifer was able to save a few more people from the cryo-chambers, but most either died instantly or went crazy and were forced to be put down. The ones he could save joined his crew after hearing what happened to the earth. It took time but eventually, they were able to adjust.

Elliot was a field medic during the Great War and currently one of the trainers for the crew's combat trainers. He was also incredibly smart and one of the few humans who could understand some of the alien technology at the moment, even with the aliens' translation.

"Everything is operational sir." The solider said while at attention.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and waved Eliot down. "Calm down, you don't have to pull that crap with me."

Elliot blushed lightly as he relaxed. "Sorry, a force of habit. This whole crew feels like I'm back in the army and you're my captain. And let me tell you, he was an asshole so I always tried to not piss him off." He said, getting a laugh out of Lucifer. "To answer your question I just got off the communicator with Onyx, so yes, everything's good to go. We can leave whenever you're ready." Elliot then turned to the front of the ship to look at the brown earth in front of them. "Hard to imagine I'm on an alien spaceship about to travel the stars."

"I know, it's pretty unbelievable," Lucifer said as he walked to the captain chair. "But look at us know. About to explore the galaxy in an Alien spaceship."

"I agree with my friend," Fawkes said as he walked up next to the LW. "This is something that has never been done in human history, and may never happen again. Words must be said before setting out on such a grand journey."

Fawkes was Lucifer's second in command and adviser. The Super Mutant was one of the few on the ship that could give him a hard time in a fight, and he was one of the few Lucifer trusted with his life. After the wanderer saved Fawkes from vault 87 they've been best friends ever since, seeing each other as equals and watching each other's backs.

Lucifer knew what Fawkes meant. This was a big moment for the humans on the ship, and the now freed Zeta Beings. They were doing what everyone thought to be impossible before and after the great war. This was big, and big things needed big speeches.

Sitting in the captain chair Lucifer pressed a button on the armrest and a holo-screen appeared in front of him.

"Crew of The Revelation, this is your captain speaking." All over the ship people, both humans, Zeta, and whatever else stopped in their tracks and started to listen. "As you know, I'm not the kind of guy to give long-winded speeches, so I'll try to make this brief. We're about to go where no human has gone before, and we're going to be badass while doing it." The LW said with a huge grin on his face as he leaned back in his chair. "So this is your last chase to leave this ship and go back down to earth, and that goes for the Zeta Beings as well. I won't think any less of anyone for choosing to leave, but realize that once we leave that hunk of irradiated rock and water, theirs no going back. I'll give everyone 1 hour to make their decision."

An hour passes and nobody wanted to leave, making Lucifer grin.

"Sally, fire up the engines."

"Right away captain!" The little girl said as she started to push a bunch of buttons. "Blast off in T-Minus 20 seconds!"

Lucifer grinned as he brought up the holo-screen again. "People of The Revelation," He said with as Sally counted down. "Welcome among the stars!"

"Blast off!"

In less then a second The Revelation was gone in the blink of an eye, never to be seen again.

* * *

"You know, I would see why Saturn is called the jewel of the galaxy... if we weren't in a fucking fire fight right now!" Lucifer called as his ship was flying right past the ring planet.

Right on the Revelation's tale were several smaller ships, all shooting at the mothership as it fired back.

It's been a few days since the ship left earth, maybe a week, and thing were going smoothly. The crew got to see a bunch of the other planets as they flew, Lucifer even put on a space suit and walked around Mars for a bit, the first human ever in history. But as soon as the crew got close to Saturn they were suddenly attacked by alien spaceships that looked a lot like Zeta design.

"You know in hindsight we should of expected the Zeta Beings might still be in our sole system after we took and destroyed their motherships!" Elliot yelled as he looked over his console. "Large shot coming from the right!"

"On it!" Sally yelled before moving the ship out of the way of incoming shots. "Captain, the main blaster is charged!"

"Thank you Sally!" Lucifer said as he aimed the main cannon at the center spaceship. "Eat this!" He yelled before the firing.

The energy blast hit the enter spaceship, causing it to explode and take two others.

"Only 10 left Lucifer!" Elliot yelled. "Damn it, what are these ships!"

_"Their battle ships!" _A Zeta Being popped up on screen called with a worry look on his green face, Onyx was his name and he was the head engineer of the ship. _"Their mostly used by our people as fighter to take on larger ships, herding ships to specific locations!" _

Onyx was the head engineer of the ship and speaker of the Zeta Beings. Despite Lucifer being the main one in charge Onyx spoke for his people and brought important matters up to him or Fawkes.

"Fuck, so their leading us into a trap!" Lucifer said as he tried to think of a plan. "We can't take these guys on if they have a mothership hiding somewhere!"

"Captain, what should we do!?" Elliot called as the ship took a hit, luckily their shields took the bulk of the damage.

Lucifer grit his teeth. He was the captain and he needed to make a call now, or he and his crew would die.

Glancing to the side an idea hit Lucifer hard. "Sally, fly towards Saturn's rings!"

The little girl hesitated for a split second before doing as she was told.

"Are you crazy! This ship is too big to fly through those rocks, it'll only slow us down!" Elliot said with a worry look on his face.

"We're not flying through the rocks Elliot, we're flying right over them!" Lucifer said as he kept his eyes ahead.

The Revelation flew over Saturn's rings and the battle ships were right behind them, slowly closing in. Thanks to taking out all the cryo-chambers and teleporters extra power was sent to the engines, making this the fastest mothership from what Onyx said.

"Their starting to charge their main weapons!" Elliot called. "If they hit us they might push us into asteroid filed!"

"Sally, tell me as soon as our main cannon is charged!" Lucifer called as he lowered their shields.

"Right captain!" Sally called with an odd serious look on her face, thought she was still grinning. Ever since she became the pilot of the crew Sally has always taken her job seriously. "Now Cap!"

Lucifer didn't waist any time wasting firing the main cannon behind them.

The energy shot went straight for the asteroids under the ships, sending them flying up into the cluster of ships. In a matter of seconds all the ships were either blocked off or exploded from the giant rocks.

"Fuck yeah, we did it!" Lucifer cheered.

"Lucifer, up ahead!"

The Lone Wanderer looked ahead and paled slightly when he saw another mothership not far ahead.

"Sally-"

"On it!"

The Revelation moved just out of the way as the mothership fired it's main cannon.

_"Captain, I'm detecting multiple ships heading towards us at this very moment!"_ Onyx yelled through his communicator.

Lucifer bit his lip hard. Things were not support to be this way, they were supposed to explore, see the universe, maybe find a new planet, not fight the Zeta being so soon.

"Alright, get the side cannons ready and deploy the flyers as soon as you-" Lucifer was cut off when the ship suddenly shook. "Great, what hit us now damn it!" The Wanderer shouted, starting to get pissed.

"Nothing- Lucifer look!" Elliot called while pointing ahead.

The Lone Wanderer turned up ahead with his eyes squinted when he was something strange.

Not far from The Revelation Lucifer saw something start to swirl in front. It started off small, but slowly the swirl started to become bigger and bigger by the second.

"Elliot, what the hell am I looking at!?" Lucifer yelled as he stood up from his captain chair.

"I-I-I have no idea, the machines are getting all sorts of readings I've never seen before! Could this be an alien weapon?"

"I don't think so." Sally said before pointing forward. "The other mothership is flying away really fast."

True to the pilots words the enemy mothership was flying away before going into warp speed.

Lucifer blinked before shaking his head. "We'll worry about it later. For know let's get the hell out of-" Suddenly the ship jerked hard again, cutting the captain off. "Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me! Now what!?"

"I don't know, the energy seems to have us trapped in some kind of gravity field! We can't move away!" Elliot now sounded really worried.

Suddenly a holo-screen appeared in front of Lucifer, revealing a worried looking Onyx.

_"Captain, we must escape at all cost!" _Onyx shouted his voice laced with fear.

"Why Onyx?" Lucifer said as he signaled Sally to turn the ship around. "What the hell is going on!?"

_"A wormhole is forming!"_

"A worm-what!?" Elliot called as he looked over his monitor.

_"A wormhole, it's an anomaly of compressed energy and mater that warps space! It's highly dangerous! Every Zeta ship that's ever gone through one has never been heard from again!"_

"You heard him Sally, get us the hell-" The ship suddenly shook hard, cutting Lucifer off. "Now what!?" The LW shouted, starting to get really pissed off.

"Battleships coming up from behind! Their trying to push us in!" Elliot yelled as the ship shook. "Our main thrusters are down! And we're being sucked into the Wormhole!"

Lucifer took a deep breath and for a few seconds everything slowdown to a near halt. The Captain tried to think of some kind of plan where they could come out on top of this. Their main engines were down, they had a giant space hole in front of them that lead to god knows where, and they were being pushed in by battleships. Lucifer honestly thought of only one outcome at the moment.

"Onyx, if we go through the wormhole, will we survive?"

The Zeta Being looked shocked at the captain before he hesitantly answered. _"I-it is most likely, thought our destination would be completely unknown. We could end up half way across the galaxy if not further!"_

Lucifer was silent for a long moment he answered. "Sally, use the secondary thrusters and push us through that wormhole." Lucifer said in a calm voice.

For the first time in a while, Sally actually looked a little scared. Taking the deep breath the 11 year old prodigy nodded her head. "Activating secondary thrusters."

The Revelation jerked forward right towards the swirling energy, nearly every warning icon popped up before the ship seemed be sucked into the wormhole.

And everything went dark for Lucifer.

* * *

"-fer!"

"..."

"Ca-...Lu-"

"...Wh..."

"Captain Lucifer! Wake up!" Sally yelled before slapping the Wanderer in the face with her little hand. "Ow!" She yelled in pain as she grabbed her hand. "Why is your face so hard!"

Lucifer's eyes fluttered open as he sat up in his chair. "Am I alive?" He muttered while grabbing his head.

Sally sighed in relief as she smiled at Lucifer. "Glad to see your okay." She said before hugging his waste.

Lucifer smiled as he hugged Sally back. "Elliot, you still alive?" Lucifer called as he got up from his chair.

"Somehow captain." The soldier groaned.

Lucifer sighed as he pressed a button on his chair. "States report Red, any causalities?"

Red from Big Town popped up on the holo-screen, sweat and some blood dripping down her face. Lucifer invited all of Big Town onto his crew since they didn't have a lot going for them in that death trap, and the old teens all agreed. Though Lucifer made sure to tell the Little Lamplights to send there adults to Megaton for now on. _"A few broken bones here and there, but no deaths reported Lucifer." _She said with a sigh as multiple doctors were working in the background. _"I say about 25 are injured at the moment." _

Lucifer gave a sigh of relief. "Better a broken arm then spaced." He muttered before switching communications. "Onyx, how's the engines."

The Zeta Being popped up with a bunch or robots and workers running around behind him. _"The Main engine is down at the moment. Luckily it was nothing too sever, but the main cannon will be offline at the moment." _

Lucifer sighed as he turned off the holo-screen. "Well, at least we're all alive."

"But where are we?" Elliot asked as he looked at his screen. "My scans aren't picking up anything familiar. We might actually be half way across the galaxy for all we know." He said in a worried tone.

"Better away then dead." Lucifer said as he got up from his seat. "I'm going to have a look around, see if anyone needs any help. Call me if anything comes up."

"Yes captain- er, yes Lucifer." Elliot said as he turned to the counsel while Sally went back to the helm.

Walking out of the bridge Lucifer started to make his way to the barracks to check on his crew. It took a few minutes of walking, but it wasn't long before Lucifer entered the living quarters.

"Well if it isn't the all mighty captain."

As soon as the door to the barracks open Lucifer came face to face with Butch DeLoria. Butch was one of the few people Lucifer actually grew up with in the Vault and he was even few to know his real name. Despite being an asshole Butch was not half bad in a fight, and even after everything Lucifer has done, the other Vault dweller still talked to him as if they were 16 again. Butch may not be the best fighter, but he could keep everything settled down if he wanted to. It was one of the reason Lucifer made Butch the guards of the ship to help keep the piece, though Lucifer made sure the delinquent didn't shake anyone down.

"Fuck you to Butch." Lucifer throw back as he crossed his arms. "How are things?"

The Tunnel Snake let out a sigh as he rubbed his head. "Shit's been thrown around and I just sent some people to the doc to get looked at. But no deaths." He said as he looked at the Lone Wanderer. "What the hell did you do Luc, the shooting stopped but for some reason everyone was knocked out at once."

Lucifer sighed as he leaned against the wall. "On paper, it'll look like I saved everyone's lives. But really, I just pulled off a fucking miracle right out of my ass, and I don't even know if it really saved us." He said while rubbing his face. "Listen, I need you to get Fawkes, Red, Onyx, Reilly, and Scribe Bigsley to the conference room, there's a lot we need to discuses."

Butch groaned as he rubbed his face. "Why do I have to be your errand boy?"

"Remember my 10th birthday when you clocked me in the eye." Lucifer said with a snort as he turned around and started to walk away.

"Yeah, but you kicked me in the dick you asshole!" Butch called back with a glare, only to get flipped off by Lucifer.

* * *

"Well we're royally screwed." Red said as she slumped against her chair.

Red was the leader of the people of Big Town and she was the organizer for the doctors on the ship. Despite not being the best doctor Red knew enough to keep things organized and efficient enough for things to run smoothly.

After everyone gathered in the conference room Onyx started to explain what the wormhole was.

"It's hard to imagine a sudden anomaly in the middle of space where mater is compresses and stretched to the point where it is shot to a different part of space." Bigsley said as he slowly understood what Onyx was talking about. "And you decided to fly right into it." The ex-scribe said with a sigh as he deadpanned at Lucifer.

Bigsley was once a the most experienced Scribe for the Brotherhood of Steel but was forced to work in the Jefferson Memorial after asking too many questions. Bigsley was overworked, underpaid, and underappreciated at Project Purity, practically organizing the whole thing by himself. Feeling sorry for the over worked man Lucifer offered him the spot of head scientist on his crew. At first Bigsley was thoughtful, but when he saw the Revelation and heard Lucifer's plan, he jumped right on.

"Hey, it was either that or get torn apart by the ships behind us." Lucifer defended with a shrug. "We got out of the fire fight, have no loss of life, and our ship will be up and running in no time. I say that's a win at least."

"Yeah, but we're nowhere close to earth." Reilly said in a worried tone. "I know we planned to not return to earth for a while, but I kind of liked the option of going back on a solid planet whenever we wanted, you know."

Reilly was the leader of Reilly's Rangers, a group of good mercenaries from the Capital Wasteland, she was now Lucifer's tactician and one of the people in charge of training. Lucifer ran into Reilly in a place called Underworld and the woman asked him to save her team. Feeling generous Lucifer searched for the team and found them on top of a hotel building fighting off Super Mutants. After helping them cut through a small mutant hoard Lucifer was practically a member of the mercenary group from that point on. After Lucifer came to Reilly about his plan she was a little hesitant at first, but after they agreed that Reilly would have a say in big matters she agreed to come.

Lucifer sighed. "Look, I know things didn't exactly turn out the way we were planning. But we're not exactly doing anything common here. We're the first humans in space in who knows how long. I didn't sugar coat anything, I told ever singe person on this ship that this could become a one way trip and that anything could happen. Well this is anything."

Fawkes put his large hand on Lucifer's shoulder. "Worry not my friend, none of us here regret coming with you on this ship. But that dose not stop our worry, that is just how we feel." The Super Mutant reason.

Lucifer nodded his head as he folded his arms. "Okay, my bad for jumping the gun their." He sighed before turning to the Zeta Being. "Onyx, how long until we can get moving-" Lucifer was cut off when the ship shook hard and a small explosion fallowed. "... I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THESE FUCKING EXPLOSIONS HAPPENING ON MY FUCKING SHIP!" Lucifer yelled at the top of his lungs, making everybody wince. "Reilly, get your rangers ready on the drop-ship, I want to be on whatever ship is firing at us and I'm going to take them down hard!" Lucifer said as he turned around.

Reilly hesitated for a split second before she spoke. "Who will you bring with you? My rangers will fallow me but who will go with you."

That made Lucifer pause for a moment as he thought of who to bring with him on the alien ship. Despite having a crew of 300, Lucifer only had a few options of companions to chose from. Fawkes, Dogmeat, Butch, Clover, RL-3, Charon, Elliot, and Toshiro. They were the only companions of Lucifer could convince to come with him on this space ship. Thinking it over, Lucifer could only bring two people with him along with Reilly's Rangers.

"Reilly, bring Clover and RL-3 with us." He said getting a nod out of the ranger.

"I'll have them and my team waiting by the drop-ship. Come by when your ready."

With that Lucifer made his way back to his quarters to grab his weapons. As the wanderer walked he brought up his pipboy and pressed a button.

"Elliot, talk to me, what's going on?"

It took a few second before the solder answered. _"It's... It's a different ship Lucifer. The design and shape are completely different from the Zeta Beings." _

"So what, another hostel alien species." Lucifer sighed as he turned a corner. "As if the Zeta being weren't enough."

_"They sent communication with visuals. Their definitely not Zeta Being. Here, I'll send it to your pipboy." _

Lucifer stopped in his tracks and brought up his pipboy. A moment later an alien the LW has never seen before popped up on pipboy. It was speaking a language complexly different from the Zeta Beings, not to mentioned it looked different. The alien had four eyes on it's face, green skin, and almost seemed squid like. Also it looked angry with a slight smug look on it's face that seemed to piss Lucifer off a bit.

The alien seemed to be warring a black with a strange symbol on it's shoulder, reminding Lucifer of a gang symbol.

"How are our shields holding Elliot?" Lucifer asked as he started to move again.

_"Strangely enough there weapons seem to be having little effect on our shields, not only that the ship is considerably smaller compared to the Revelation, maybe half out size. As soon as they appeared I put all power into our shields and they sent a warning shot of some kind. It wasn't an energy base weapon, but some kind of missile, maybe a warhead. Anyway the shot barley put a dent in our shields and now their just sending bug bites at us, most likely trying to weaken the shield and scare us."_

That seemed to make Lucifer sigh in relief. "So their not as advance as Zeta Beings, that's good to know." He said as he started to move again. "We're about to send a drop ship to take the ship down, do you think the shields will hold until we take the aliens out?"

_"Definitely, but I be carful while in the drop ship, the Revelation might be able to take a hit from the big guns, but a drop ship might be totaled with one hit."_

"If they can hit us." Lucifer said with a grin as he entered his quarters. "Lucifer out."

The LW wanderer looked over the many weapons he had in his room. Most might seem like a joke to a highly advance race aliens, hell Lucifer had a toy knife on a wall and the funny thing was the LW actually killed someone with it. Their was also some armor hanging on the wall such as Lucifer's personal T-51 Power-armor, mortified and upgrade as far as it could be.

After a few moments Lucifer grabbed everything he might need before making his way to the hanger.

* * *

After a few moments of walking Lucifer entered the hanger room.

The LW was warring a dark black leather duster over his Stealth Suit with it's orange helmet plat up and a black fedora on his head. On Lucifer's back was his Gauss Rifle, one of Lucifer's strongest weapons, he also had his Terrible Shotgun on his back if the enemies got little too close. On his hip were two one handed weapon, a .44 Magnum revolver called Blackhawk and a Plasma Pistol called Novasurge. Inside Lucifer's jacket was a special Katana the Zeta Beings help make for Lucifer, it was similar to his shock-sword only this one was more dribble and had a stronger shock when it hit a person.

Lucifer saw Reilly's Ranger's in their green armor and weapons in hand waiting by the drop-ship.

The Drop-Ship was one of many on the Revelation. It was bigger then the battle flyers, able to hold up to 10 people. It was a sleek silver with two large cannons on the front and three large thrusters on the back.

"Reilly, where's Clover and RL-3?" Lucifer asked as he walked to the drop-ship.

"Right behind you sugar."

Lucifer turned around to see both Clover and RL-3 enter the hanger.

Clover wore a sleek back combat armor that was both lightweight and skin tight, she also had her old bomb caller around her neck but Lucifer took out the main components a long time ago, making it only a heavy chocker. On her hip was a shock-swords and a double-barrel shotgun, she also had an assault rifle on her back to give her more damage and range. After Lucifer bought Clover's contract from Paradise Falls the two quickly destroyed the slaver camp and freed all the slaves. Lucifer tried to find Clover help for her mental condition, but no matter what no doctor could help her, only give Lucifer advice. Over time the woman slowly gained a bit of her sanity back, but still fell back to her old ways from time to time.

RL-3 looked the same as when Lucifer picked him up form the merchant, only with reinforce steel, a sharper buzz saw, and an enhanced plasma blaster. After Lucifer bought the robot off the old merchant RL has been a valuable asset. Not only could it dish out a lot of punishment, it could also take a hit very well.

"Reporting for duty Captain sir!" RL called while saluting. "Let's show these alien scum-bas why you don't mess with an American soldier!"

"I got all my toys to show them a good time sugar." Clover said with a wicked grin on her face as she caressed her sword. "Let's go have fun."

Brick let out a small shudder as Clover climbed into the drop-ship. "Man that girl gives me the heebie-jeebies."

With that the rest of the crew climbed into the drop-ship with Donovan behind the wheel.

"All right, depressurizing." Donovan said as he pressed a button. "Now time to drop."

Flying the drop-ship down the large hole in the center of the hanger the drop ship flew into space.

"Alright everyone, here's how things are going to go." Lucifer said as Donovan flew the ship towards the enemy spaceship. "Reilly's crew will head to the engines of the ship and take them out, without them the ship can't move. So if we need to make a sudden escape it will be easier, but if we have them on the ropes and you take out their main and secondary weapons, then we can call the rest of our crew and take them down. Just make sure you don't take out the main power, I don't want to suddenly suffocate to death."

"Got it." Reilly said with a nod.

"Also I need you guys to do something else impotent." Lucifer said getting the ranger's attention. "Try to get as much information on these aliens as you can. It might take a while, but if you collect enough our ear pieces should be able to transplant there language soon."

"Got it Lucifer." Brick said as she looked over her minigun. "Can't wait to test Eugene on some aliens!"

Suddenly the drop-ship jerked softly, rocking everyone in their seats.

"The enemy ship notice us, their directing some of there fire onto us." Donovan said as he steered the ship to the side. "Once we enter the ship they'll know we're on board."

"Will the shields hold Don?" Reilly asked as the ship jerked again.

"Don't worry, the shields are strong enough to get us pass their barrage. But if we get hit with their main weapon, I can't really say for sure if we'll survive." The technetium said in a worry tone.

"Well if you see a big hunk of metal flying towards us, get the ship out of the way." Lucifer said in a cheeky voice getting a small laugh form the crew. "Anyway, while Reilly's Rangers are going for the engine room and whatever is in-between me, Clover, and RL will make our way to the captain. We take him down and maybe we can get some answers out of him, if we translate their language later. If we takeout everyone else on the ship, we just got a bunch of new stuff." He said, getting a nod from everyone.

"Found their hull Lucifer, we're pushing through." Donavan said before he blasted the side of the ship.

"Shields up everyone!"

At the same time everyone pressed a button on there belts and a clear shimmer covered their bodies before disappearing. These were kinetic shield, invincible shields that covered a person's body from bullets and melee attacks. That's not to say they could block everything, enough shots could overwork the shields before they were forced to charge. Still they were vital to have them on just to make fighting a little easier. They also put on their space helmets to breath just in case they couldn't breath their air.

Donavan moved the drop-ship into the enemy ship's hull and instantly they felt enemy fire.

"Look's like they were ready." Reilly muttered before turning to her team. "Brick, your up. Mow them down!"

The woman with the have weapon grinned as she brought up her main weapon. "With pleasure captain."

The side to the drop-ship opened and Brick didn't waist any time revving up Eugene.

"Suck on this you alien bastards!" Brick yelled as she already took out a couple of aliens with her minigun.

As soon as the close aliens were down the rest of the crew left the ship.

The alien hanger was filled with storage crates and other small drop-ships. Their was a tall ledge the aliens were using to stand on with weapons on hand, firing down at them.

Lucifer activated his stealth suit and practically became transparent before he started to move. Pulling out his Gauss rifle Lucifer looked down the scope before pulling the trigger, a second later one of the aliens head's popped like a Blotfly. This freaked out the other Aliens as they started to fire wildly down below. Reilly and her rangers set their place behind come crates and started to fire, picking the four eye aliens off one by one.

Clover and RL-3 used this to run up the catwalk from some stares off to the side. Some of the aliens saw this and fired at them, but their shields held up luckily.

"The day your puny shots punch through my armor is the day I become a communist!" RL yelled before he set off his Plasma Blaster. "And I'm an American soldier!"

Plasma base weapons were slow both in shots and in fire rate, some people could easily move out the way from a plasma blast. But when it hit the hit was always devastating.

The Plasma blast his an alien right in the chest, throwing him clean off the catwalk from a small explosion. The alien fell head first with a satisfying creak, dead in an instant.

Clover easily made her way up to the catwalk, both her sword and shotgun in hand. When she reached the top and alien tried to hit her with the butt of his gun, but Clover was faster and stabbed the alien in the gut before grabbing her shotgun and blowing it's head off. The crazy girl didn't stop however and grabbed the alien's weapon before firing it at the other aliens on the catwalk.

As soon as the aliens on the catwalk fell dead a door close to Lucifer opened, and he saw more then just aliens.

"Harak! Chekt! Chekt!"

"On our right!" Lucifer yelled as he brought up his shotgun.

Soon Lucifer saw what he could only see as alien dogs run at him. They had smooth leathery skin, red eyes, and sharp teeth that could give a Deathclaw a run for it's money.

The little monsters were fast, but Lucifer was faster. Lucifer's shotgun tore though the alien dogs skin like butter and they fell limp at Lucifer's feet.

"Lucifer, duck!"

Lucifer hit the ground as Butcher throw a grenade into the door just as the aliens closed it. Their was a small explosion and the sound of splatter.

"Clear!" Reilly called as she looked around.

Lucifer sighed as he brought his invincibility down and let out a small breath of air. "Looks like these assholes have pets." He said while kicking the dead alien dog. "Looks like the offspring of a dog and Deathclaw. Anyway, loot the corpses, see if you can find anything interesting on them."

With that the human crew got to work scavenging the dead alien bodies for anything valuable. Donavan took the weapons onto the drop-ship to be examined back on the Revelation.

Lucifer looked over one of the alien bodies for anything useful. The wanderer found what he could only think was currency of some kind in the alien's pockets, not unlike the Zeta Being crystals, these seemed to be chips of some kind. As Lucifer was about to leave he noticed the clove on the alien had. It looked differed, more high tech, and it was sleek back with brass knuckles built into it.

Shrugging, Lucifer pulled the glove on before putting it on his left hand. "Huh, fits like a glove." He said with a grin as he flexed his hand.

"Lucifer, come over here!" Reilly called as everyone else gathered.

The LW whipped his head up and made his way over to his crew. "What you got Reilly?"

Reilly placed a map of some kind on the floor with a grin. "Found this in one of the closets, must have it for maintenance. Can't understand the language but I can read it enough." She said before placing her finger on the map. "We're here right now, and the engine room is here, and the bridge is here."

"Look's like they run in opposed directions sugar." Clover said as she pushed her body against Lucifer's, who did his best to ignore it.

"Well we better get moving them." Lucifer said as he shrugged Clover's body off, making her pout.

"Just one little problem boss." Brick said as she stood by one of the doors. "How the hell are we going to open the doors. They seem different from our green guy's ones."

Donovan walked up to the door and looked it over. Suddenly a green hologram appeared right in the center of the door. "It seems they use some kind of hologram as the mechanism to open the door. Sensory maybe?"

Lucifer walked up the door and placed his hand on it. "It's going to be a bitch to get this open, and blasting it open is out of the question, we're going to have to find out how they open their do-"

Without warning the door suddenly slid open to reveal an empty hallway.

"Lucifer, your arm." Reilly said while pointing to her companion.

Looking at his arm Lucifer was surprised to see some kind of glowing gauntlet over his left arm. "What the-" When Lucifer flex his hand the gauntlet disappeared in an instant. "What the hell just happened?"

Donavan looked over Lucifer's arm before noticing the glove over his hand. "Where did you get this?" He asked while looking over the glove.

"Found it on one of the dead aliens, thought it look cool so I kept it. Why, what the hell is it?" Lucifer said as he looked over the glove.

Donavan looked at the glove for a long moment. "Lift up your arm to your chest." Lucifer shrugged and did so. A moment later the same glowing gauntlet appeared on his arm again. "Wave it over the door."

Lucifer did so and instantly the door opened without ever trying. "Huh, so it's some kind of key?" He said while looking over the gauntlet. "Everyone take one off the aliens, it'll be useful to have them."

Everyone did so and started to pull the high-tech gloves and gauntlets off the dead aliens bodies.

Butcher reached down on of the aliens and grab it's hand. "A little hard to believe these guys have hands so different but similar to us, even come with five fingers." He muttered as he remember the Zeta Beings long finger hands.

Suddenly the four eyed alien jerked up with a gasp while coughing hard.

"Jesus Christ!" Butch yelled at the top of his lungs as he fell on his ass. "It's still alive!"

Everyone instantly rushed over and aimed their guns at the alien as it continued to cough up green blood.

"Resilient bastard, isn't he." Brick said as she aimed her big gun at the coughing alien. "That can easily be corrected with Eugene."

"Fuck you, you... crazy human bitch."

Everyone froze in place. Slowly looking down, everyone looked down stared at the alien glaring at them.

"Wha-... what the fuck did you just say?" Lucifer asked in disbelief as he felt his mouth hung a little.

The alien glared up at Lucifer as it pushed itself up with it's arms. "What, can't understand a fucking insult human?" He said sarcastically making Clover hit it with the butt of her gun.

Everyone looked at her and the former slave shrugged. "What, just because I can understand him doesn't mean I'm not going to hit him." Clover said with a too sweet smile.

Lucifer gently pulled the woman back to from the bruised alien as it rubbed it's head. "Why don't you and RL scout the perimeter sweetie."

"Okay!" She cheered before skipping off.

Lucifer then turned to the alien with a glare. "Alright four eyes, why don't you answer some questions for us and maybe we'll just leave you tied up in a closet?"

"Fuck you human!" The alien spat at Lucifer's feet. "I'll give you nothing, unlike you, Batarians aren't so weak willed."

Now that was something Lucifer caught, Batarian seemed to be this aliens kind, and it seemed very proud of that. Lucifer could use pride.

"Batarians, strong, there doesn't seem to be much evidence of that." Lucifer said with a smug grin on his face. "You knew we were coming, you had the home field advantage, but we still slaughtered you." Lucifer said in a cold tone as he grabbed the Batarian by the neck, practically choking him. "Don't fuck with me alien, or do you want me to get my crazy friend over their to skin you alive. And let me fucking tell you, she's crazy enough to not only do it, but enjoy it."

That seemed to get the Batarian to start sweating as Lucifer saw feet in it's eyes. "Alright, alright, just keep that crazy bitch away from me!" He pleaded making Lucifer loosen his grip. "What do you want to know?"

The five humans looked at each other wondering what to ask the alien before them.

Lucifer was the first who spoke. "How are we able to understand you when earlier we couldn't?"

The Batarian looked confused before scoffing. "Then your Omni-Tool must of been busted, how is that my problem?"

"What the hell's an Omni-Tool?" Brick asked with a confused look on her face.

Donavan tilted his head as he brought up his arm, and the orange gauntlet appeared. "Do you mean these holo-gauntlets?"

The Batarian looked at Donavan as if he was stupid. "Are you stupid human, their Omni-Tools."

Lucifer squeezed his grip on the Batarian through, making him choke on it's air, "I don't care how stupid the question may be, you answer them with a smile. Okay?"

"O-Okay!" The Batarian wheezed.

"Good, now tell us what the hell is an Omni-Tool?" Lucifer asked while tighten his grip ever so slightly.

"Th-there computers, you know, for holding information, credit, th-there the reason you can understand me!" The Batarian said quickly making Lucifer loosen his grip. "They have translators in them that allow you to understand any alien species."

"Okay, see, that wasn't so hard." Lucifer said in a sickly sweet voice as the Batarian coughed violently. "Now then, why did you attack our ship?"

The Batarian's breathing started to become ragged as he looked at Lucifer. "We're... We're a pirate ship. We thought someone was testing a new ship and thought we could get an easy score. Maybe get a few slaves."

If you were looking into Lucifer's eyes, you would of seen pure fury. "Slaves?" He asked in the calmest voice he could, but all his companions could see the change. "You have slaves on this ship?"

The Batarian didn't notice the change and continued to talk. "A few Salarians, some Asari, group of Turian, maybe a Quarian or two, and a couple of human-"

_*SNAP*_

The Batarian fell limp in Lucifer's hands as he slowly breath. Climbing to his feet the LW looked to everyone with his head down.

"Sorry... I just..." Lucifer let out a frustrated sigh. "When he started talking so casually about slaves like it was nothing I... I just snapped."

That seemed to get a snort out of Brick. "More like you snapped him."

The morbid joke seemed to lift Lucifer's spirits a bit as he turned to everyone. "All right, change of plans." The LW said, getting serious. "Reilly, I need you to get these slaves off this ship and onto ours. Tell Elliot to send for a few drop ships with some extra men, give them these Omni-Tools, they seem damn useful. Me, Clover, and RL-3 will stick to our plan, but we'll see if we can take control of this ship."

Reilly nodded. "Got it Lucifer. You should get moving now, we already wasted a lot of time here."

"Right." Lucifer said as he turned to his companions. "Clover, RL, let's move!"

"Aye-aye captain!"

"Lead the way sugar."

With that said the two teams split and went their separate ways.

* * *

"AAAHHH!"

A Batarian in high-tech armor slammed it's fist into the table as he watched a monitor of the humans that invaded his ship.

"Why are these humans on my ship!" The Batarian yelled as the others around him shrank in fear.

"We-we already sent a squad after the human's sir!" A smaller Batarian said in a shaky voice as he didn't meet his captains eyes. "They won't get far!"

The Batarian captain growled as he sat back in his chair. "They better not get far." He growled before turning to another Batarian. "And why is it taking so long to take down that ship!" He yelled at another Batarian.

The gunman jumped at the sudden shouting and turn to his captain. "W-we don't know, we think they have some kind of shield up."

"Impossible! To put a shield up on a ship that size would drain all their power in a matter of minutes, and no human could make such a thing!" The Batarian Captain said as he sat back in his chair. "Must be some experimental Alliance Ship." He said with a big grin on his face. "That means there are tones of slaves on the ship just for the taking." He muttered in a sinister voice. "Keep firing a that ships, their shields will have to fall eventually! And send some men to deal with the vermin on my ship!"

"Yes sir!" The Batarian called as they all got to work.

The Batarian captain leaned back as he let out a chuckle. "Those humans won't know what hit them."

* * *

The Batarian didn't know what hit him until it was too late and he was missing a head.

Clover ran up to a Batarian as it seemed it's weapons was jammed before the former slave stabbed her sword right into it's chest, shocking him hard before he fell limp. Clover then used the Batarian's body as cover as she pulled out her shotgun and blasted another Batarian's head off.

RL-3 was flouting in the center of a hallway soaking up bullets as he blasted the Batarians. When one got close and tried to hit RL with the butt of it's gun, the Mr. Gutsy turned it's buzzsaw on it and cut right into the Batarian's chest cavity.

Lucifer was keeping back some and giving them cover fire with his Gauss Rifle, taking their head's off one by one. Out of the corner of his eye Lucifer saw two Batarian got a little to close for Lucifer's liking. Acting fast, Lucifer reached into his duster and pulled out his sword in one fluid motion before he sliced a Batarian's chest open, making him scream in pain. As the other Batarian tried to grab Lucifer's sword the LW was faster and brought the sword down right onto the Batarian head, making him fall limp in an instant.

Pulling the sword out Lucifer saw all the current Batarian were already dead.

"We got a runner!" RL-3 called as he chased a Batarian that was running away.

Or maybe Lucifer spoke too soon.

Running after the fleeing Batarian the three companions entered a somewhat large room that looked like a mess hall.

"Get back! Or I'll blow her head off!"

The three companions saw the Batarian holding another alien as a meat shield.

This alien looked female with dark blue skin, she wore torn cloths on her body and had a thin collar around her neck.

Lucifer could see all the tells that this alien was a slave.

"Take one step closer and I'll blow the Asari's head clean off!" The Batarian shouted in a frantic voice as he held a pistol to the blue aliens head, who looked beyond scared.

"Taking a woman hostage! Just as a cowardly alien communist would do!" RL yelled as it's Omni-Tool translated the Batarian's language.

Before RL could do anything Lucifer raised his hand, stopping both his companions. "All right, you got something." Lucifer said calmly as he lowed his gun. "Now where do we go from here?"

The Batarian started looking around frantically as his gun shook. "D-drop your guns on the floor!"

Lucifer simply shook his head. "I can't do that and you know it. Which means this will end in a fire fight and you'll both end up dead." He said calmly as he looked into the woman's eyes, seeing fear. "Here's what we're going to do. We hold out our weapons and drop them at the same time, then you make a break for it. Deal?"

The Batarian looked hesitant but nodded his head frantically. "D-Deal!"

Lucifer pulled out his Novasurge and held it our in front of him. "Now you."

The Batarian looked at Lucifer's gun before he fallowed suit and held his pistol out. "All right, we drop them on the count of 3-"

_*BANG*_

The Batarian fell like a sack of meat with a big hole in his head.

Lucifer snorted as he pulled his Blackhawk down. "Dumbass." With the gun away from the slave, their was no real threat to her, giving Lucifer a big opening.

The Asari feel to her knees as she panted for air, relief washing over her. "Thank, thank you so much for saving me!" The Asari nearly cried in relief.

Lucifer still found it a little weird that he could understand a new alien species. But when your the LW who's talked to Super Mutants, living trees, and talking brains, you learn to get used to the weird.

"I'm just glad he was stupid enough to pull his gun away from your head." Lucifer said as he walked up to the blue person.

The Asari glared down at the dead alien before kicking it's corpse. "Damn Batarian Pirates, they should all rot in hell!"

Lucifer gave a small chuckle at the woman in front of him. "Well you recover fast. Listen, there some other humans on this ship not far from here, rescuing the other slaves on this ship. Go to them and they'll get you off this ship."

"Are you all with the Alliance?" The Asari asked as she walked forward.

Lucifer tilted his head before shaking it. "We're not with this... Alliance?" Lucifer said slowly getting a strange look from the alien. "My people are more... explores you can say. Just flying around, maybe doing jobs."

Now the Asari tilted her head. "So your mercenaries?"

Lucifer thought for a moment before shrugging. "Sure, let's go with that." He said before pointing to the door. "But like I said, you should get going and find my people so you can get off this ship."

The Asari looked ready to bolt but stopped at the last second. "What about my collar, do you have the key for it?" She asked in a worry tone.

Lucifer looked at the collar around the aliens neck. It was much too thin to be a bomb collar, then again this was alien tech so anything was on the table at this point. "Is this a bomb collar?" Lucifer asked as he walked up to the woman. "Or is this a shock collar?"

"It's a shock collar. They can't make a profit if they kill their slaves, so they shock us if we resist. But too much shock can be lethal." She said with a grim look on her face.

Lucifer trailed his hand over the caller making the Asari stiffen. "This might be alien tech, but all technology fallows a base line of principles." The LW muttered before reaching into his pocket. "Now let's see if I still got it."

The Asari gained a worry look on her face as she saw Lucifer bring out a simple screwdriver and pliers. "A-are you sure you know what your doing?" She asked in a nervous voice. "I m-mean if you mess up you could end up kil-"

"Done." Lucifer said a he pulled of her collar. "I'm sorry I wasn't listening, what did you say?"

The Asari gave the LW a shocked look as she grabbed her neck. "H-how did you take it off so fast!?" She asked in a shock tone.

Lucifer shrugged as he put his tools away. "Wasn't hard, just disconnected the power and picked the lock." He said before pointing to the door. "Now get to safety, your looking for a human woman named Reilly."

"R-Right!" She shouted just before she stop. "Y-your looking for the captain, right?" She asked, getting a nod out of Lucifer. "I remember the faster route to the bridge, if you take the left end of the hallway and keep going straight you should be their in minutes."

Lucifer smiled and nodded to the Asari. "Thank you, now get moving." With that the blue skinned alien ran out the door with hast. Lucifer brought up his Pipboy and quickly contacted Reilly. "Reilly, it's Lucifer. I just sent a blue skinned alien woman to the hull."

_"...Are you serious?" _

"Very." Lucifer said with a snort. "She's a little shaken up after nearly having her head blown off but she's tough. How's your progress."

_"Most of our guys landed in without much trouble. We ran into a few more Batarians but they didn't put up much of a fight."_

"Good. Contact me once you find the slaves or take out the engine. One more thing, the slaves have deadly shock collars around their necks, just sever the power connection before taking them off." He said before hanging up. "Alright Clover, RL, let's move!" Lucifer said before running out the door.

"Right behind you sugar!" Clover called as she got right behind Lucifer.

The three fallowed the direction the Asari told them to go and quickly ran into a door.

"All right, let's see if this still works." Lucifer muttered while raising his hand and the Omni-Tool. A moment later a negative buzz was heard and the green panel flashed red. "Fuck, I think they locked it." The LW cursed as he smacked the Omni-Tool. "Come on, work you stupid thing." He said while looking it over.

Lucifer then notice something interesting on his Omni-Tool and looked it over. Pressing a button Lucifer was surprised to see some kind of cipher on his Omni-Tool. Looking it over the LW saw it connect to the door and started to spin.

"Must be some kind of hacking mechanism." Lucifer said with a big grin on his face. "Let's see if I can hack alien technology."

10 seconds later the door open.

And about 20 guns were pointed at the trio.

"Kill those humans, and the fucking tin-can!" The Batarian captain yelled as his men let lose their weapons.

The Lucifer and Clover quickly hid behind cover while RL let lose his flame thrower.

"Eat this you Commie Alien bastards!" RL yelled as he let lose his flame throw onto the Batarian, lighting three in fire.

Clover pulled out her assault rifle and start firing behind a computer. A Batarian charged at Clover from the side and managed to tackle her to the ground.

"I got the human bi-" The Batarian never finished his sentence as he was blown off the white hair girl.

Clover looked up to see Lucifer pointing his Gauss Rifle right where the Batarian was before he reloaded it. "Thanks sugar!" Clover said with a dope grin before she jumped to her feet.

Lucifer gave his companion a single nod before turning to the Batarian captain, who looked to be foaming at the mouth with rage.

"You filthy humans have pissed me off!" The Captain roared in rage as he glared deeply at Lucifer. "Forget taking you in as slaves, I'm going to sell you all in pieces!" He yelled before leaping forward.

As soon as the Batarian Captain moved a blue shield appeared over his body as he raised his gun. RL turned to the Batarian and fired his Plasma Blaster.

"Eat this!" The robot yelled while firing.

The Plasma shots hit right into the Batarian's side but to Lucifer's surplice they barley did any damage to him.

"_Damn it, he's got shields!_" Lucifer yelled in his head as he raised his Gauss Rifle and hit the Batarian square in the chest.

The force of the shot was strong enough to send the Batarian flying into his ass, but again the shot didn't seem to do any damage to him. It did however cause his shield to flicker a bit as he climbed onto his feet looking pissed.

_"Okay, so his shields have a limit, I can work with that._" Lucifer thought as he brought up his Terrible Shotgun.

The Batarian Captain raised his weapon and fired a steam of bullets aimed right at Lucifer. The LW ran to the side as the bullet's were quickly behind him, but Lucifer was just fast enough to not get his.

Jumping over a computer console Lucifer aimed his shotgun right at the Captain's gun and fired. The shot was able to throw the Captain's arm back with his gun still in hand, making the Batarian click his teeth. This gave enough time to rush the Captain in a spring, catching him off guard as he tried to raise his gun up.

When Lucifer was close enough he pulled out his Gauss Rifle and fired it right at the Batarian's chest. Again the shot was strong enough to send the Batarian Captain flying, but this time his shield fell down.

The Batarian Captain crashed into a console hard enough to smash some pieces and knocking him out.

Lucifer quickly looked around and found all the Batarian were dead. The LW sighed as he holstered his guns and looked to his companions. "You two alright." He called out to Clover and RL.

"Nothing but a few dings captain." The robot said as he saluted Lucifer.

"I got a few bruises, maybe you can kiss then sugar." Clover said while putting a hand on her hip.

"Have Red look at them." He said getting a pout out of the ex-slave. The LW then brought up his pipboy and quickly called Reilly. "Reilly come in, how are things on your end?"

It took a few moments before the leader of the Ranger's answered. "_Things are... okay._" The woman said, sounding a little stressed. "_Okay, honestly things are weird. We found the slave pens thanks to the blue lady but... Lucifer there's a lot of aliens here._"

"How many are we talking about?" Lucifer asked in a worry tone.

* * *

Dozens.

Dozens of different aliens scattered around the hanger as some of Lucifer's crew started taking their collars off one by one, though they all seemed a bit jumpy.

What really caught Lucifer's eyes were the other human's that weren't apart of his crew, but captured by the Batarian's. Speaking of the Batarians, their captain was tied up and guarded by a few of Lucifer's people. The LW wanted to question the Alien later on his ship. Lucifer's crew all wore white combat armor with their weapons holstered on their backs, this was standard equipment for anyone who wanted to fight.

Looking at the slaves that were being freed Lucifer felt good knowing he put down a bunch of slavers down for good.

"Hey, watch the hands human!" A tall, white skinned alien said while slapping one of Lucifer's technician's hand away. From the tone of it's voice it sounded female.

The technician glared at the alien as he throw his tools to the ground. "Well how about you fucking take that collar off yourself alien!" He yelled, also looking pissed off.

Lucifer quickly walked over to the commotion with his hands raised. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, everyone calm down." He said quickly, grabbing a lot of people's attention.

The technician seemed to stiffen when Lucifer walked by. "B-boss." He said while standing a little straighter. "I'm sorry about that, I'll get right back to-"

"First, breath." Lucifer said in a calm voice and the man quickly did so. "Okay. Look, I know this is stressful for you, but I need you to pull through." He said, getting a nod from the man. Lucifer then turned to the tall alien, Turian he though her kind was. "And you, I think you should show a little more appreciation to the people that just saved your ass. The least you can do is let the guy take your collar off without any trouble."

The Turian and human looked away before the technician grabbed his tools from the floor. "Stay still... please." He said, making the Turian give a silent nod.

Lucifer sighed as he walked away from the two. As he walked away the LW was stopped when a woman walked up to him with a smile, someone else that wasn't apart of his crew but appeared to be in a blue uniform of sorts.

"Nice job defused the situation." The woman said as she glanced at the Turian, who now had his collar off. "Things could of escalated badly if a fight broke out."

Lucifer gave the woman a small shrug. "My guys know not to cause any trouble with the aliens, but they will defend themselves if they have to."

"Yeah, your guys." The human woman said as she glanced at Lucifer's crew. "Your clearly not with Alliance Military, so are you a mercenary group of some kind?"

Lucifer gave a shrug as he looked at the woman. "Well we're more of a... exploration group. Left our home not long ago just started riding around. Ran into some trouble just before these Batarain's hit us." He said while giving a sigh. "But we weren't expecting this."

The woman sighed as she looked over the other slaves that were being freed. "I know what you mean, the Batarian's hit us just as we were all heading to the Citadel."

The both the name and explanation all caught Lucifer's attention. "Wait, you were all together when the Batarian took you?" Lucifer said in complete confusion.

The woman didn't hear the confusion in Lucifer's voice and continued to talk. "Yup, we were taking a shuttle from Illium when the Batarian's pushed us deep into the Terminus System before taking all of us. We sent a distress signal but we didn't think anyone would come saves us. Luckily you showed up."

Lucifer stared at the woman for a long moment before he finally blinked. "Yeah... I only understood half of what you said." The LW admitted.

The woman gave Lucifer a strange look. "Did... did you get hit in the head or something?" She asked with some concern.

Deciding to play dumb, or admit he was ignorant of the situation, Lucifer rubbed his head. "I... might of taken a bullet or two to the head. It didn't go through, but it sure as shit caused some ringing."

Now the woman looked even more worried. "Maybe you should lie down, you could have a concision."

"Well it's not my first and it sure as shit won't be my last." Lucifer said getting an uneasy chuckle out of the woman.

"Well I'm no doctor, but I do know some concussions can cause problems with memories." She said before pointing to Lucifer's arm. "Maybe you should look at your Omni-Tool for any information, you just might get an extranet signal." She said before giving a sigh. "Well I'll go see if I can help around, I just can't sit on my ass and let some mercenaries to all the work."

Lucifer tilted his head at the woman. "You... seem more grounded then the rest."

The woman pointed to her uniform with a small snort. "Incase you couldn't tell by the uniform, I'm with C-sec, basically we're police for the Citadel. Not only am I one of the few human's to join, but one of the fewer women." She said while folding her arms. "Me and a few guard were escorting some asshole Salarians lawyer to the Citadel to be questioned before we were hit. Fucker didn't even last the first gun shot fired." The woman then glanced to the side to see some of the aliens getting a little restless. "Well I better help your guys before someone starts a fight." She said before walking away.

Lucifer stared at the woman for a long moment, his brain going into overdrive. Literally all she said to the LW didn't make sense, she seemed accustomed to the aliens around her, she mentioned a place called the Citadel where she was a cop for, all this was making the LW head spin.

Looking down at the alien glove on his hand, Lucifer stared at it for a long moment before raising it up. The orange gauntlet appeared over his arm making Lucifer stare at it before he slowly typed one word that came to mind.

Earth.

It only took one second for something to appear on the Omni-Tool.

And what it was literally stopped Lucifer's heart cold.

It was Earth. But it wasn't the barren wasteland the Lone Wanderer had lived in for two years.

This Earth was alive. More alive then Lucifer ever hoped to see.

Looking at the current date Lucifer was again shocked by the year he read.

2178.

One thing came out of the Lone Wanderer's mouth, one question that went over and over in his head.

"What the fuck is going on?" Lucifer said he looked up more on this 'Earth', hoping to get some form of answers.

* * *

**21Note: And that's my new story, a Fallout x Mass Effect with it's own twists. The Lone Wanderer, or LW since it saves time and space, has his own space ship and crew. And before anyone says anything, I've ready plenty of far-fetch stories that were even crazier, to please test this story out. **

**Now to clear up a few things.**

**1: The reason I named the Lone Wanderer Lucifer Morningstar is easy. When the LW leaves the vault they have the option to change their name. I believe if the LW entered a new world like the Capital Wasteland, he would change his name, and what better name then the first angle that was cast out of heaven by his own father. Maybe I'm making this too deep, but I feel it'll fit with his character.**

**2: The Zeta ship, or Revelation, was completely re-hulled. With most of it's teleports and cryo chambers taken out. The reason for this is simple. For one, I don't trust teleporting, and since you can only get to certain area's when teleporting this leaves a lot of weaknesses in the ship, not to mention how much power it uses. So most of the teleporters were taken out by the robots and Zeta Being and their robots. Same with anything else that Lucifer deemed was useless or not necessary. The teleporting system is still installed, it's just not as used as it was before.**

**3: Lucifer's crew now is mostly consisted of 200 humans and 100 Zeta Beings, along with about 100 robots of all kind. Some of the people on the ship are people the LW knows while on his travels, here's a list of the named people.**

* * *

**(Revelation Crew)**

**Fawkes**

**Charon**

**Dogmeat**

**Wadsworth**

**Clover**

**RL-3**

**Butch DeLoria**

**Tashiro Kago**

**Elliott Tercorien**

**Beckett **

**Daniels**

**Scribe Bigsley**

**Sally (Mothership Zeta)**

**Moira Brown**

**Sydney**

**Emaline**

**Antaginizer/Tanya Christoff**

**Mechanist/Scott Wollinski**

**Kenny (Point-Lookout)**

**(Big Town)**

**Red**

**Bittercup**

**Dusty**

**Flash**

**Kimba**

**Pappy**

**Shorty**

**Sticky**

**Timebomb**

**(Reilly's Rangers)**

**Reilly**

**Butcher**

**Brick**

**Donavan**

* * *

**This is all the notable people from the Capital Wastelands that have joined Lucifer's crew. If anyone has any reasonable recommendations I will hear their offers before making a decision to add the person or not. **

**4: Lucifer has two set's of gear he uses when fighting, his Infiltration Gear, and Heavy Soldier Gear, which he may swap out certain weapons depending on the situation. **

* * *

**(I****nfiltration**** Gear)**

**Armor: Stealth Suit + Black Kevlar Duster**

**Primary Weapons: Terrible Shotgun + Guass Riffle + Perforator + Xualong Assult Rifle**

**Sidearm Weapons: Blackhawk + Novasurge **

**Melee Weapon: Shock Katana + The Shocker + Jack (The Ripper)**

* * *

**(Heavy Soldier Gear)**

**Armor: Medic Power Armor + T-51B Power Armor + Winterized Power Armor**

**Primary Weapons: Vengeance + Eugene + Burnmaster + Experimental MIRV + Miss Launcher +Tesla Cannon **

**Sidearm Weapons: Firelance **

**Melee Weapons: The Mauler + Discharge Hammer**

* * *

**5: The Power Armor in this story will be based around Fallout 4, since that's one of the few things they did right.**

**6: I won't go over Skills and SPECIAL since it's super easy to max them out, so I'll just give a list of notable Perks.**

* * *

**(Perks)**

**Lady Killer**

**Gun Nut**

**Bloody Mess**

**Gunslinger**

**Commando**

**Strong Back**

**Finesse**

**Life Giver**

**Toughness/Rank 3**

**Sniper**

**Silent Runner**

**Robotics Expert**

**Fast Metabolism **

**Light Step**

**Ninja**

**Adamantium Skeleton**

**Concentrated Fire**

**Paralyzing Palm**

**Solar Powered**

**Night Person**

**Grim Reaper's Spirit**

**Party Boy**

**Hematophage**

**Ant Might**

**Barkskin**

**Rad Regeneration**

**Survival Expert**

**Nerves of Steel**

**Xenotech Expert**

**Pitt Fighter**

**Superior Defender**

**Almost Perfect**

**Nerd Rage!**

* * *

**I hope that covers everything and if anyone has any questions please leave a review and I'll answer them as best I can. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Wandering New Stars_**

**Chapter-2**

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

Lucifer sat on his bed while staring at his holo-gauntlet. On the gauntlet were images of Earth, an Earth Lucifer never dreamed of seeing.

After seeing this discovery Lucifer showed this to the other leaders of the Revelation and they were all shocked to say the least. The only one who had any explanation was Onyx.

Apparently the wormhole the Revelation flew through brought them to another dimension. Another universe so similar to your with only a few changes, but to Lucifer this was a big change.

Earth never went to war and blew itself up in 2077, countries didn't fight over resources. Instead this Earth not only united all the countries under one government, the Alliance Military. This Earth gathered their resources and built ships to explore space in 2157 and it wasn't long before humanity gained an embassy on the Council.

Things weren't perfect for humanity, many of the alien races fear how fast this humanity is moving as a whole and their is plenty of prejudice. But in the end, this humanity was a hell of a lot betters then the wasteland's.

A small part of Lucifer was jealous of this Earth, but a larger part of him was angry, angry that Vault Tech, the Enclave, America, China, or whoever from a 200 years ago didn't stop the Great War from happening. If those people from 200 years ago could see what humanity as a whole could of had and accomplished, maybe Lucifer's world wouldn't have ended. Maybe he would of had a normal life, have met his mother, have kept his father, wouldn't have had to do the things he did.

A sudden knock at the door brought Lucifer's eyes away from his Omni-Tool as his door opened. Floating in was a Mr. Handy with a shiny white metal coating, on top of it's head was a black bowler hat.

"Sir, Mr. Bigsley has requested to see you. From what he told me you apparently have a meeting in 20 minutes." Wadsworth said with a British ascent.

Lucifer gained a confused look on his face. "What, but I told Bigsley to set a meeting in 3 days?" The LW said in confusion.

"Sir, it has been 3 days." Wadsworth said in a cheerful tone.

That made Lucifer pause before he rubbed his head. He remembered falling asleep after feeling tired before getting up and reading more about Earth for who knows how long.

Lucifer sighed and rubbed his head. "Let me take a quick shower, then I'll make my way down." He said before getting up from his bed.

"I'll inform Mr. Bigsley right away." Wadsworth said before flying away.

Lucifer sighed as he walked to his personal shower, one of the perks of being captain of your own ship.

As Lucifer felt the warm water wash over his body he started to think about the meeting he was about to attend. Lucifer showed all his top people how to use the Omni-Tool and how to access the extranet, so he gave them all three days to gather any useful information that might be needed to know in this new world. At the same time Lucifer's crew was striping the Batarian's ship bare for anything useful, weapons, equipment, drop-ships, armor, Omni-Tools, power, food, anything at all that couldn't be ripped from the walls. The saved slaves were all moved to the extra rooms on the ship and would stay their for the time being until they found a place to take the Revelation. Lucifer gave them limited access to places such as the library, cafeteria, game room, boxing ring, gym, and the gun range to blow off some steam or to keep themselves busy.

The only information Lucifer's has been looking into was Earth's history and seeing how different it was compared to the wastelands history by comparison. Lucifer didn't know what the others might be looking for, but he could guess it was something related to their fields.

Turning off the water Lucifer grabbed his towel and dried himself off before grabbing his cloths. The LW wore a leather jacket with the number 101 on his back and a simple pair of jeans. Grabbing his Lucky Shades Lucifer made his way to the conference room to have his meeting.

After walking down the corridor Lucifer entered the council room to see Elliot, Red, Reilly, Bigsley, and Onyx. Everyone turned to Lucifer with weary smiles. All were sitting around a metal table that hade a projection screen at the far end.

"You look like crap." Reilly said, getting a snort form the LW.

"I've been reading through this Earth's history for the last 3 days. Their was a lot." He said as he sat at the head of the table. "So, anyone find anything interesting?"

Elliot was the first to raise his hand while clearing his throat. "I like to discuss a few things that seem very important."

Lucifer nodded and leaned back in his chair. "The stage is your Elliot, tell us what you found."

Elliot nodded and brought up his Omni-Tool. "I found two thing that seem very important to know, the Citadel Council and Races of this universe." He said as he brought up an image of a giant structure floating in space on the main monitor. "This is called the Citadel, a giant city in space where the Council conducts it's work. The Council is made up of three of the most influential races in the galaxy, though other races do have their own embassy in the Citadel to conduct business. The Council's basic job is to make sure trade, territory, technology, and peace is kept in check between all the races in the galaxy."

"And just how many races are in this galaxy?" Bigsley asked as he leaned forward with interest.

Elliot looked up in though for a moment before he gave an answer. "I believe their is about 12 races exploring the galaxy, including humans, but only 8 joined the Citadel Races."

"A race can just not join these guys?" Reilly asked while folding her arm. "I thought they would of tried to force everyone to join?"

"Every race has the option to join but can refuse or join later. However a race can be kicked out of the Citadel Council if their kind has committed crimes against the Council's law. This doesn't stop individuals from going to the Citadel, but it dose make it difficult for races as a whole to make trades or get help."

"What kind of races are a part of the Citadel?" Red asked with interest, finding the whole thing exiting.

Elliot looked over his Omni-Tool before a blue skinned woman appeared on the main monitor. "These are the Asari, one of the most influential races in the whole galaxy and the first race to discover the Citadel. Two very interesting things I found about them was their life span and gender."

"What's so interesting about those things?" Reilly asked while looking the blue skinned woman up and down. "_Damn she's got a nice rack._"

"For their life span, an Asari can live up to 1000 years."

Everyone stared at Elliot with wide eyes and hung jaws.

"1000... years." Lucifer said as he picked his jaw up. "Shit, and this is just the first race."

Elliot just snorted. "If you think that's shocking, just hear this. Their a mono-gender race."

Both Lucifer and Bigsley's eyebrows shot up. "Really, now that is interesting." The Scribe said while rubbing his chin.

Reilly raised her hand with a confused look on her face. "Excuse me, mercenary grunt here. Can someone explain to me what mono-gender means?"

Lucifer looked at her with a small snort. "It means they only have one gender." He said making Red and Reilly's eyes widen. "And by the look's of their bodies, their an all female race." He said before groaning. "Someone better put a leash on Butch, if he finds out about a race of hot blue women he'll get himself shot in seconds." He said getting a few laughs from the others.

"But if their all female, how do they reproduce?" Red asked in a confused voice.

"Apparently when an Asari mates they can take the genes of their partner and use that to impregnate themselves, meaning they can reproduce with both male and female. This allows them to mate with any species in the galaxy, though the child will always be an Asari, just with a few traits from the 'father'."

Their was a silence in the room as everyone absorbed what Elliot said.

"Shit. Lucifer's right, if this is just the first race what else is their." Reilly groaned. "What's next?"

Elliot brought up a lizard base people with orange skin, big black eyes, and antenna on their heads. "These are the Salarians, the second race to join the Citadel Council. Their an amphibian base race that seemed to have evolved from lizards. There life spans are surprisingly short, the average Salarian only living about 40 years because of a very high metabolism, if their lucky. But thanks to this they are fast in thinking, talking, and moving. On average nearly every Salarian is a genius that could rival a scribe easily." Elliot then turned to Bigsley with a sheepish grin. "No offence."

Bigsley waved Elliot down. "I know I'm not the smartest man in the world. So continue."

An image of a white skinned race with almost armor like skin appeared on the monitor. "The Turians, the third race to join the Citadel Council. They are a militaristic and disciplined race, practically every Turian has to be apart of the military in some way. This gives them one of the biggest fleets in the galaxy and making the bulk of the Citadel fleet. Their life span is very similar to humans and intelligence wise they are the same as well. One major difference is they have an exoskeleton, it's harden then human skin but it's not bullet proof."

"Kind of remind me of an Albino Deathclaw I killed a few years back. Tough son of a bitch." Reilly snorted.

Elliot continued with his presentation and brought up the three races. "These are the three races that are members of the Council, making the big decisions of the galaxy."

Lucifer looked the three aliens over before turning to Elliot again. "You mentioned their were other races that had embassies on the Citadel."

Elliot nodded and brought up an image of what can be described as a bowling ball on two arms and stubby legs. "These are the Volus. Their a race of aliens that live on a pressurized world with a different atmosphere, resulting in them having to wear these pressurized suits. Physically the average Volus is no threat, fanatically, that's a different story all together. Volus are known to be very good traders and handlers with money, they were also the race to come up with the credit system and galactic economy."

"They were able to come up with a currency system that works for 12 different races?" Lucifer asked while rubbing his chin. "That's damn impressive, why weren't they given a spot on the Council?"

Elliot looked to Lucifer before he spoke. "Because the Volus is known as a Client Race. The Turians protect the Volus in military matters and the Volus handles the Turian's money and trading. In order to join the Council a race must be willing to offer military support, resources, and land in case of an emergency. The Volus are pacifist to a default, they hate any type of fighting and would rather avoid it at all cost."

"Sounds to me this Council is only interested in power." Onyx said while putting rubbing his chin. "It seems like the Council will only allow a race to join them if they have enough ships and soldiers. Resources and territory only seem a secondary requirement."

"So nothings really change. The biggest guns calls the biggest shots." Reilly snorted before she waved to Elliot. "What's the next race?"

Elliot tapped on his Omni-Tool before an image of a huge alien on four legs. "The Elcor. A race that come from a planet with extremely high gravity, resulting in them moving extremely slow, but this also made them evolve incredibly strong with thick, tough skin. They are also a race that can live for a very long time when compared to humans, but not as long as Asari, about 400 years to be exact."

"Anything significant on the Elcor?" Bigsley asked while looking at the massive aliens.

Elliot just shrugged. "Nothing really interesting other then them slow but strong. Elcor are known to be bland when it comes to talking and can't show facial expression, so they say what their feeling."

"Still, this feels like the most normal alien race yet. Nothing extraordinary, just normal." Red said while shifting in her seat.

Elliot tapped is Omni-tool and an image of a pink blob appeared on the screen. "These are known as the Hanar, their known for being extremely polite and strong beliefs on religion."

"They look like a Centers tongues." Lucifer grimaced as he looked at the pink aliens.

"They actually look similar to some of the food we had back on my planet." Onyx admitted as he tilted his head at the alien.

Elliot snorted as he pointed to the picture. "We think they may have evolved from a Jellyfish like creature on their planet."

Lucifer tilted his head at that. "I... remember reading about jellyfish when I was living in 101. Their boneless pink fish that can shock people."

"Really, weird." Reilly said while looking the Hanar over.

"The Hanar can't stand on their own, so they use a device that allows them to travel on land since their home-world is almost complete water, they even use devices to talk." Elliot said before giving a shrug. "Other then that nothing really significant. The Hanar are genderless and can make a toxin from their skin, but other then that combat wise their not a serious threat."

"I'm feeling theirs a but somewhere?" Red asked, getting a nod from Elliot.

"The but is the Drell." An image of a green man that looked a little too close to Mirelurk King. "The Drell once lived on a planet not far from the Hanar, but do to overpopulation and short resources their world was quickly dying." Elliot said with a sigh. "The Hanar was able to save several hundred thousands from their home-world before moving them onto theirs."

All the humans in the room sat in silence as they felt sympathy for the Drell race.

"Well, at least they got help." Lucifer said with a sigh. "Anything more you can tell us?"

"The Drell have a lifespan of 85 galactic years. I don't know how much that is in Earth years, but it's pretty close I think. Drell also posses the ability to relive any moment in their lives so vividly they might think it's real." Elliot said as he tapped on his Omni-Tool. "The Drell became a client race to the Hanar after they saved them from their home planet, helping them in ways the Hanar couldn't do by themselves."

"How is the relationship between the two races?" Bigsley asked while leaning forward.

"Other races might say the Drell are second class citizens to the Hanar, but that doesn't seem to be the case. The Drell have completely integrated in Hanar society and have a very good relationship." Elliot said as he looked to the Omni-Tool. "And the most recent race to join the Citadel races... Humanity."

Lucifer raised his hand at Elliot. "You can skip this one for now, I'll explain humanity later."

Elliot nodded and looked to his Omni-Tool. "Well that's all the Citadel races."

"But you mentioned that not all races in the galaxy were apart of the Citadel?" Onyx asked getting a nod from Elliot.

"Their are about 4 races that aren't apart of the Citadel Races." An image of a Batarian appeared on screen. "You already know the Batarians. They used to have an embassy on the Citadel, but after Humans started settling in a region the Batarians were actively settling they tried to have Humans pull away. When the Council refused to do anything the Batarians pulled away from the embassy and have isolated themselves in their own system."

"Seems like a stupid move to pull out of the Council just because they didn't get what they want." Reilly frowned while folding her arms. "It's space, their has to be planets worth something to them."

"Oh, it gets better. Soon after the Batarians pulled from the embassy, well armed pirates attacked the human colony and took a lot of people as slaves." Elliot said with a scowl. "Everyone knows the Batarian government were funding these pirates, but the Council had no proof, so the Alliance took back their own people and took down the pirates themselves." He said making everyone scowl. "The Batarians have high value for social casting, and look down on anyone who goes beyond their place. This doesn't work for them since they believe anyone with fewer then 4 eyes is considered stupid." Elliot's face the became grim. "The biggest thing I found was that slavery is a big part of their culture."

"...How big are we talking about?" Lucifer asked in a low tone.

Elliot looked uncomfortable at the tone in Lucifer's voice before he spoke. "Nearly every Batarian deals in slavery in some way, they even enslave their own people. When the Batarian heard the Council put a band on slavery the Batarian's clamed it to be discrepancy."

"You got to be fucking kidding me." Reilly groaned while rubbing her face. "An entire race of slavers. Fucking great."

Elliot nodded his head. "The Batarian government climes not to deal with Rogue Slave rings, but when these Slavers have military grade weapons, armor, and always seem to have a buyer for slaves, it tends to add up."

"How are they able to keep so many slaves in check?" Bigsley asked with a grim look on his face. "With so many slaves they must have some way to keep them all in line."

Lucifer agreed with Bigsley. Every slaver the LW had met had something over the slaves to make them not fight back. For Paradise Falls, they had bomb collars and weren't afraid to kill any slaves, be it for shits and giggles or to prove a point. For the Pitt, their was the deadly disease that could turn a man as feral as a ghoul. So how did the Batarians control their slaves.

Elliot sighed as pointed to the back of his neck. "They've made control implants that is put in the base of the skull of their slaves. The implants give lethal and painful shocks, keeping the slaves in line."

Their was a grim silence in the air as everyone stood quiet.

Lucifer turned to Bigsley with a serious look on his face. "If we ever find any of these implants, I need you to make a device that can jam them, make them useless."

"I'll get right on it." Bigsley said with a determined look on his face.

Elliot sighed and started tapping on his Omni tool. "Moving from a less depressing topic." An image of a an alien in body suits and helmets appeared on the screen. "The Quarians, known for their skills in ships and technology."

"I've seen a few on the ships." Red said as she looked the alien over. "I tried to give them a check-up, but they seemed very defensive."

Elliot nodded to that. "The reason is their suits. The Quarians were driven off their home planet when a race of machines they created called the Geth took over their world. This forced them to live in space as nomads for years, and living in such a controlled environment has caused their immune system to become very weak. Their suits can protect their immune system, but if it's ripped they risk dying. They used to have an embassy in the Citadel, but after they created the Geth the Council closed their embassy and left them to defend themselves three hundred years ago."

"They lose their home and the Council gives up on them?" Reilly said in disbelief. "The Batarians are running slave operations and the Council just lets them be despite them targeting their people, yet these guys lose their home and they kick them out of the Citadel and refuse to help them? I feel like this Council doesn't want to do anything."

"Well when they made the Geth they made a form of intelligent AI, which is illegal in the galaxy." Elliot explained. "Theirs a common fear that an AI will seek to destroy organic as some logical rout."

"Still, the sins of the father and mother do not become the sins of the child." Lucifer said strongly before he sighed. "What's next?"

An image of a large reptile like alien appeared on the screen. "The Krogan, fought in a war a long time ago with a race call the Rechni after being 'Uplifted' by the Salarians and are known to be one of the best species to fight in hand to hand. They have thick hides, strong muscles, multiple organs, redundant nerves system, can survive extreme heat, cold, radiation, and have a regenerating system. Some Krogan can live up to 1000 years like the Asari but their have been some indications that Krogan could live even longer."

"Damn, reminds me a lot of an Overlord." Lucifer grimaced as he remember facing some of the toughest super mutants in the past.

"At least an Overlord couldn't regenerate, but these Krogan seem to." Bigsley said with a sigh. "Hopefully we won't have to face them."

Elliot shrugged at the Scribe. "The Krogan are few, but many are mercenaries. A long time ago their was a rebellion of the Krogan as they tried to expand farther and take planets that weren't theirs. Their was a long war and because Krogan could breed so fast in such a short amount of time, they were quickly winning thanks to their large numbers. So in order to end the war, the Council made the Genophage, a biological weapon that caused a genetic mutation, which caused the Krogan to reproduce at a much slower pace." He said making nearly everyone in the rooms jaws drop.

"They... they neutered an entire race?" Bigsley asked in shock.

Elliot nodded his head. "One of the biggest advantages the Krogan had was numbers. One female could have around 1000 eggs a year. The Genophage was used to stop their numbers and calm the Krogan down."

"But have they done anything about this?" Lucifer asked while narrowing his eyes. "The Krogan have had the Genophage for who knows how long, shouldn't the Council have tried some way to help them grow since then. They were the ones to bring them into space before their time."

Elliot just shook his head. "Nope, after the Genophage the Council stopped helping the Krogan in any way. Though to be fair, the Krogan haven't done anything to improve their race ever since. Krogan nowadays are mostly mercenaries for hire since nearly all Krogan are born warriors." Elliot said before looking to his Omni-Tool. "Only one race that's worth mentioning left, if you can call them one."

"Finally, I was getting tired of hearing all this grim alien life." Reilly sighed.

An image of a pale skinned alien with red eyes and sharp teeth. "The Vorcha. A short live alien race, only living about 20 years."

"I've meet people that were never lucky enough to live past 18." Bigsley said with a snort though their was an aged look on his face.

"Anyway," Elliot continued. "The Vorcha live on an extremely overpopulated but small planet that's in a constant war for recourses, land, or just because they like fighting. They have a unique biology that allows them to adapt to any environment over time, such as growing thicker skin in the heat or stronger muscles for higher gravity. But what's really surprising is the fact they could actually regrow an entire limb in a few months and are practically immune to all disease."

"Amazing." Red said slowly as she heard how the Vorcha's biology worked. "They must have a lot of non-differentiated cells, it's not that different from certain worms back on Earth."

"It dose sound useful, but theirs a downside to this." Elliot said as he showed a few images of Vorcha fighting. "Because the Vorcha can adapt to any environment in a matter of weeks it caused them to stop evolving as a whole race. Their DNA has remained unchanged for millions of years. They are savage to a fault and can barley speak their own language."

"If that's the case, how did they developed the knowledge of space travel if they stopped evolving for millions of years?" Onyx asked while rubbing his chin.

"Most Vorcha stow away on ships that were visiting their planet, some mercenary groups even recruit Vorcha as cannon fodder. Their naturally violent and can't do much on their own or even in groups." Elliot said as he brought up an image of Asari working with some Vorcha. "However, I found out that some Asari took in some Vorcha orphans and taught them to become non-violent. But because of their short lifespans not many people like putting in the effort to train and educate the Vorcha." Elliot gave a sigh as he sat back down. "And that's it. Every notable spices in space."

Lucifer nodded to his friend with a smile. "Nice job man." He said getting a sheepish smile from the soldier. "So, anyone have anything else they feel they need to bring up in this crazy new universe?"

Red raised her hand and stood up. "I got a few things I think I should mention." She said, getting a nod from Lucifer. "One thing I kept running into was something called Medi-Gel, it's a lot like Stimpacks and our Biogel in a lot of ways but it is different. It seems all races can use Medi-Gel and dose not need to be injected, but just placed on the wound. However our Stimpacks are better at healing broken bones and even organs in an emergency situation. Now the thing about Medi-Gel is that it technically falls under illegal because of Genetic Modification laws."

"Their are laws of Genetic Modification?" Bigsley asked while tilting his head. "Hopefully they don't do anything against Fawkes." He said, getting a worried look from Lucifer.

"Yeah, from what I read the Council doesn't want any race to try and create a 'Super Race' that will end up killing their own kind or seriously messing with their genes." Red said with a shrug. "Medi-Gel technically falls under this but since it's so useful and can be only used to heal the Council has allowed it. Medicine as a whole is much more advance then ours, they have things that can seriously help people that would seem impossible back in the wastelands. I've been downloading as much information on medicine and I plan to show it to our doctors, hopefully it will help us later."

Lucifer nodded to Red. "If you think this will help then do what you think is best. I put you in charge of the doctors for a reason." He said, getting a smile out of Red. "Anything else worth mentioning."

Red nodded to the captain. "One very interesting thing I found was something called Biotics. From what I read, Biotics is an ability all life forms can gain after being exposed to element zero or eezo as an infant. Basically what a Biotic can do is lift up objects, create force-fields, or even tear people apart."

"So it's like telekinesis?" Bigsley asked while rising an eyebrow.

"I think so. Asari are naturally born with this ability and are the most skilled commonly, but other races have gained this ability. I found this out when I was looking up medicine and thought I should mention it." Red said as she sat back down.

"Well I think it's good to know that we might face telekinetics later on." Lucifer sighed. "What's next in this crazy meeting?"

Surprisingly both Bigsley and Onyx stood up at the same time. "While we were researching important information we came across something very significant about space travel."

"You see, the way we're able to use space travel on the Revelation is by a combination of gravity control and power cells." Onyx explained. "With Gravity control we're able use the ships weight to help stop, propel, and travel with. Our Power Cells are used to power the engines strong enough to reach Faster then Light travel, or FTL."

"But the way ships travel in this universe is different." Bigsley brought up an image of a blue glowing rock. "Red already mentioned this, it's Element Zero, or Eezo. Another thing is something called a Mass Relays."

"So what, it can also power ships or something?" Reilly asked while looking at the glowing rock.

"That and more." Bigsley said in an exited tone. "Element Zero is a completely new element found only in this universe. When Eezo is exposed to an electric current it releases dark energy which is then manipulated into a mass effect field. Now a mass effect field is basically able to increase or decrease the mass of an object, in this case a ship. Increasing mass can be used to create artificial gravity, lowing it can allow faster FTL travel while barley feeling a thing."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow before looking to Onyx. "Is it possible to use this Eezo for our ship?"

Onyx nodded his head to Lucifer. "I thought the same thing when I first read this. It would take some time and some ship planes would be helpful, but I believe in time the Revelation can use Eezo as it's main power source for flying in space. This will allow even more power to be diverted to controls, shielding, and our weapons."

"And what about these Mass Relays you mentioned?" Red asked.

"Apparently these Mass Relays can be used by any ship to shoot them farther and faster in the galaxy then their engines can take them. As long as the ship uses Element Zero as it's fuel source." Bigsley explained. "Even with FTL travel it would take months or years for one ship to travel to different systems. With the Mass Relays the travel time is cut into hours."

Lucifer grinned and nodded to the Zeta Being and Scribe. "Once things settled down I'll look into getting you what you need so our ship can use these Mass Relays." Lucifer then turned to Reilly. "What do you have Ranger?"

"Weapons and Armor, seeing just how out gunned we are." Reilly said as she stood up.

"Finally, something fun." Lucifer said with a grin.

Reilly snorted as she used her Omni-Tool to bring up weapons. "Weapons in this world are a lot different then ours. I don't understand the exact science behind it, but nearly every gun has unlimited ammo."

"Unlimited ammo?" Lucifer asked in a confused voice, hoping Reilly had more.

"Well practically unlimited. See nearly every weapon uses these mass effect field things to throw miniature slugs at high speeds, basically becoming a bullet. The bullet comes from a dense metal cube inside the gun that is shaved to make shards for the ammunition, about the size of a grain of sand. Technically the gun practically has unlimited ammunition since one of these cubes can make thousands of rounds and you never have to reload. The only problem is overheating, use a gun too long and it will over heat, forcing you to wait until it cools down."

"How is weapon damage compared to our weapons?" Bigsley asked while rubbing his chin.

"Well aim an assault rifle or one of these alien guns at anyone's head and it's going to go splat either way... except for Lucifer of course." She said, making the LW grin. "What makes a real difference is the armor and Kinetic Barriers. Armor in this universe is broken up into three classes, Light, Medium, and Heavy, Light is good for mobility but can't take heavy shots, Heavy is good for taking damage but slow, and Medium is a little of both. It's not all that different from our armor, just more high tech with Medi-Gel dispensers and enemy tracking. What really makes the difference is the Kinetic Barriers."

"Is their Kinetic Barriers anything like ours?" Lucifer asked.

"As far as I can tell, yes. Hit earthier with enough damage and their bound to fall or a few bullets will push through." Reilly explained. "But this universes guns hit harder then ours, so they can take down the barriers faster."

"Great, that means we need all new weapons." Lucifer sighed. "Wonder if we can get anything if we sell our old ones. Or maybe the Batarian's had enough for our crew."

"I don't think we need to sell everything." Reilly said as she brought up images of some of the crews guns. "Lower caliber guns will be useless like 9mm and 10mm, but higher caliber guns will still be useful, such as sniper rifles and Miniguns. But the real useful weapons are the energy weapons."

"Our energy weapons, what about them?" Bigsley asked in a confused tone.

"Apparently energy weapons aren't as common in this universe as in ours. They do have their own laser and plasma weapons, but not as effective as ours. The heat from a plasma and laser shot should be able to get through Kenetic Barriers. That's what makes our Kinetic Barriers different, ours can block off most of the extreme heat from energy weapons."

"But I saw RL shoot the Batarian Captain with his plasma blaster, the guy took several shots and didn't stop, same with my Gauss Rifle." Lucifer said with a raised brow.

"But he did take damage." Red said, grabbing everyone's attention. "When we were taking his weapons and armor off we found his sides and chest to be severely burned. Reilly's right, energy weapons can push through the Kinetic Barriers, such as laser, plasma, or even your Gauss Rifle, or at least the heat. It's most likely his armor was healing the damage and helping with the pain, allowing him to 'shrug' it off. He was the captain of the slavers, I wouldn't be surprised if he had better armor, shield, pain killers, and even Medi-Gel in his armor."

"So we're not completely defenseless, that's good." Lucifer sighed as he stood up as Reilly sat down. "Well, guess it's my turn." Lucifer brought up images of this universes Earth, which was filled with life, technology, and was not in ruin.

"It almost seems like a dream." Bigsley said as he and everyone else stared at the image.

"Well this is a dream I don't want to wake up from." Elliot sighed in a wishful voice.

Lucifer nodded before he started to speak. "We've had a long meeting so I'll try to make this short. After WW2 it wasn't long before technology took a leap forward and stopped using Vacuum tubs. Instead they used chips and such that could not only do more, they wasted less resource. Another thing that was different was the fact that resources weren't as scarce as in our world, so this Earth didn't relay on nuclear energy as much. Their was no Great War with China so weapon production wasn't as pushed as before. Instead Earth's countries came together before pushing for space travel, hoping to find something on the other worlds."

"Oh they found something, a shit load of aliens." Reilly joked.

"She's not exactly wrong." Lucifer said, getting a surprised look from everyone. "Soon after humanity improved their space travel they landed on Mars and found the remains of an ancient alien civilization."

"Well that must have been a blow to your ego." Bigsley said with a snort. "Look's like you can no longer claim to be the first man on Mars anymore."

"Trust me, I felt the blow right in the nards. I can't use the 'First man on Mars' pick up line in this universe." Lucifer said getting a small laugh from everyone. "Anyway, with the technology they found on Mars it was able to jump their technology about 200 years, giving them FTL travel for their ships, and it wasn't long before they found a Mass Relay just outside their solar system in 2157. That's when things turned down hill."

"What happened?" Elliot asked in a worried voice.

"Apparently one of Council laws is that it's illegal to mess with a Mass Relay. When the Turians saw some humans messing a dormant Mass Relay, they opened fired."

"Wait, the Turians attacked a race that had no idea what their laws were?" Bigsley asked with a shocked expression.

"I remember reading that Turians fallow their laws to the letter, but I didn't think they would inforce them like this." Elliot said, also shocked. "How bad did things go?"

"It started what was known as The First Contact War." Lucifer said with a sigh. "It was nowhere as bad as the Great War, but it was intense for something that lasted for 3 months before it ended in peace. Most humans blame the Turians for openfiring on a race that had no idea about their laws. The Turians say it was the humans fault for being ignorant of the Council laws." Lucifer said before snorting. "You tell me the whole thing was pointless."

Reilly sighed and slumped into her chair. "Feels more like a display of power. I've seen some gangs do that type of thing, show they have bigger and better guns, only for the smaller gang to fight back." Reilly then let out a small snort. "Your right, it is stupid."

Lucifer nodded before he continued to speak. "The most resent thing that humanity has faced was the Skyllian Blitz. A shit load of pirates, slavers, and Batarian warlords hit a human colony hard. Their was talk and small evidence of Batarians funding the attack but nothing solid to hold the government. Luckily the Alliance ships were able to take out most of the slaver and pirate ships, fuck I read about one soldier holding back the attack damn near singlehandedly before reinforcements came, but some still got to the colonies. There's talk that the Alliance will find the group responsible and take them out, though most think it's nothing but hot air."

"Well hopefully our own people will look out for our own kind. It would be a nice change of pace." Red said with a sigh.

Lucifer sighed as he sat back down. "That's all I got, but their is a lot of things different."

"We'll go over that later." Bigsley said as he leaned forward with a serious look on his face. "We have slightly bigger problem to deal with first." He said as he looked to everyone. "How do we explain this to the crew?"

When Lucifer leaned about the situation they were in he only told the people in the room and Fawkes, everything else he made sure to keep to himself. He even had all the Omni-Tools taken and put away just incase someone figured out how to use the search function. He did have Onyx update the ear pieces so they could understand the aliens speak.

What Lucifer learned was not something just anyone could proses in an instant. Hell, it took nearly a full day just for Lucifer's top people to get what was going on, and that was a bitch of itself. So sooner or later Lucifer was going to have to explain thier situation to everyone in his crew, or their all going to find out the hard way on their own. Hell, a lot of Lucifer's crew were already asking questions.

Lucifer sighed as he sat up a little straighter. "As soon as we take these people we rescued to a safe place I'll announce to the crew what exactly is going on as best I can." He said before he looked to Elliot. "What's the nearest large settlement?"

Elliot tapped on his Omni-Tool and stared to speak. "Their is only one place that may be able to take these people home that's not far. It's called Omega."

An image of a giant space station built into a big meteor was brought on the big screen.

"It's as big as a city." Red said in a shocked tone as she stared at the structure.

"It may be even bigger." Elliot said as he shifted in his seat. "Omega is one of the biggest cities in the Terminuses System. It used to be a mining outpost before everything useful was taken, it was then converted to a city not long after. Now it's mostly a hot spot for gangs, thugs, and illegal activities to take place without the Council interfering."

"Sounds fun." Lucifer said with a grin.

Despite being known as 'The Savior of the Wasteland' Lucifer was by no means a saint, given his name. He drank, had wild crazy sex, killed without mercy or for fun, stolen from people, and had the occasional drug or two. Living in a cushy vault without any freedom will build a lot of rebellion in a teen, but that didn't mean the LW didn't have morals. Lucifer hated slavery, rape, he never killed bystanders or innocents, never stole from the poor or people trying to make a living, and he never harmed a child. Anyone who did do any of this better be prepared to face Lucifer's wrath.

"So how long will it take for us to get to Omega?" Bigsley asked.

"Using our FTL travel it should only take a few hours, two at most." Onyx explained as he looked to Lucifer. "If you can, see if you can find a place where we may be able to gain the necessary parts to covert the Revelation. I don't know if our crystals are worth anything, but from what I heard, it's not hard for you to gain money and supplies." He said, making everyone look to Lucifer while nodding.

"You are strangely lucky at finding things." Reilly said slowly.

"You always do have way too many guns." Red added.

"And he practically found all our crystals on our ship when he was taking it over." Onyx explained. "I am sure money won't be a problem for long."

Lucifer just shrugged at everyone. "What can I say, I always know where to look."

"Yeah, but theirs looking and then theirs taking every damn thing in the room to be sold later." Reilly teased.

"And I was able to make enough caps to find the parts to rebuild a fucking space ship." Lucifer bragged with a big grin on his face.

"He's not wrong." Bigsley admitted, getting a small laugh.

Without warning the door to the and a frantic crew member entered the room. "Boss, we got a problem!" He said in worried tone.

Lucifer instantly stood up with a serious look on his face. "Is it more Batarians?"

The crew member shook his head. "No, it's one of the aliens we took in." He said, surprising everyone. "I don't know the details, but I heard he locked himself in on of the room at the gun range and he has a gun."

"Was anyone hurt?" Reilly asked as she stood up.

"Let's walk and talk." Lucifer said as the three rushed out of the room.

"One of our guys was grazed in the arm, but no deaths." The crew man said as they turned a corner. "From what I was told, the alien started ranting about us and how we were really going to take them to be slaves again. It was on of those big black eye aliens."

"Salarian." Lucifer sighed as he shook his head. "The guy probably became stir-crazy from all the waiting, and add the fact he was a slave a few days ago and you have paranoia." He said while glancing at his crew man. "I'll handle this, I need you to get Butch and tell him to keep everyone away from the gun range.

The man nodded and rushed around the corner while Lucifer and Reilly started to jog.

"How do you want to handle this?" Reilly asked as she glanced at Lucifer.

Lucifer thought for a moment before he answered. "I'll try to talk to him, the last thing I need to do is kill the poor bastard. If I do the other ex-slaves will feel scared and might try to fight back, and I can't tell my guys to not fight back."

"Got it, if the Salarian dies all hell breaks lose." Reilly said with a nod. "I'll try to keep as much people away from you."

Soon the two entered the gun range to see a crowed of Lucifer's crew and the ex-slaves gathered around the back.

"Get back! Back I say!"

"Look man... alien thing!" One of Lucifer's crew members shouted as he glanced into one of the storage room. "I need you to put the gun down and just come out! No one is going to take you anywhe-" The crew member pulled his head back just in time as a bullet whizzed passed him. "Fuck!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" The Salarian yelled as he fired through the open door, hitting nothing but the wall. "You can't take me!"

One of the crew members noticed Lucifer and Reilly, making him sigh in relief. "Thank god your here Boss." He said, grabbing a lot of peoples attention.

"Anyone shot?" Lucifer asked with a concerned look on his face.

"One of the aliens that tried to talk to the crazy fucker was grazed in the leg, seemed they knew each other." The crew member said as he pointed to the side. "One of our doctors is giving him the alien medicine."

Looking to the side Lucifer saw one of his doctors applying Medi-Gel to a Salarian's leg.

Lucifer walked over to the Salarian, grabbing his and the doctors attention. "Captain." The Doctor said with a nod as he stood up. "Glad to see your here. Hopefully you can defuse this situation before it get's out of hand."

The Salarian got up while leaning on his good leg. "Please, you have to calm by brother down!" The Salarian said in a desperate voice. "He doesn't know what he's doing, he's just scared and confused!"

Lucifer raised his hands. "Calm down and take a breath." The Salarian hesitated but did so. "Can you tell me what happened?"

The Salarian took a deep breath before he spoke. "I was taking my brother Got here to help him blow off some steam, he's a really good shot with a pistol when he's calm. But after a while he started to become nerves, I think he was having flashes of the Batarians holding us." The Salarian then let out a sigh. "He then took his gun and started firing, hitting one human in the arm. I tried to calm him down but he shot me in the leg before running into the room."

Lucifer was silent as he listened to the Salarian. From what it sounded like the Salarian was having flashbacks of being captured and couldn't tell what was real and what was fake. The LW had seen it a dozen time in the past with just freed slaves and he had an idea of how to help.

"I'll try to calm your brother down as best I can, but he has a gun so be prepared for anything." Lucifer said in a serious voice. He wasn't going to sugarcoat anything.

The Salarian's face became grim at that. "Just please try to calm him down. He's not in his right mind at the moment."

Lucifer walked back to the room the Salarian was hold up in. He saw Reilly leaning against a wall while looking at the LW. "Got our guys to keep the aliens back, this is all up to you." Reilly then took a step forward and whispered into Lucifer's ear. "I really think you should find a nonlethal way to end this. The other aliens are getting worried and if that Salarian die then it may cause you and this crew some problems."

Lucifer nodded before walking next to the door. "Got, this is Lucifer Morningstar, Captain of the ship." Lucifer said in a calm voice. "You can call me Lucifer."

"H-how do you know my name!" Got yelled as he fired his gun out the room. "Y-y-you won't take me away!"

"All I want to do is get you and everyone here somewhere safe." Lucifer said as he glanced into the room and got a good look at the Salarian.

Got looked tired as he hid behind two large ammo creates. His eyes were wide as a he looked around frantically.

"Then why are we still here!" The Salarian shouted at Lucifer. "It's been three days and we haven't moved! Are you waiting for someone, trying to give us false security!? Tell me, why haven't we moved!?"

Out of the corner of his eye Lucifer saw some of the other aliens talk among themselves at the Salarian's words, giving Lucifer's crew uneasy glances.

Lucifer sighed and took a step into the door way, making Got point his gun at him. "Do you really want to know why we haven't moved?" Lucifer asked in a calm voice.

Got's hands shook as he pointed his gun at Lucifer. "T-tell me!"

Lucifer took a deep breath and looked Got right in the eyes. "Our engines are damaged." The LW said with a straight face.

That got a shocked look to cross Got's face. "W-what?"

Lucifer nodded his head. "Before he ran into the Batarians, my crew and I were in another fight with some other ships. We managed to get away but our engines were damaged in the fight. When the Batarians showed up they only made things worst. So for the past three days my guys have been taking everything useful off the Batarian's ship that will help us fix the engines. Their in working order now but-"

"If their working then why haven't you flown us away!" Got shouted as he pointed the gun at Lucifer's head.

Lucifer didn't flinch and looked Got right in the eyes. "But the FTL system is messed up." Lucifer finished, again getting a shocked look from Got. "We won't be able to use the Mass Relays to get to the Citadel, so I was talking to some of my guys on where we can take you."

As Lucifer spoke he was slowly moving in on Got, trying to get as close as possible.

Got lowed his gun an inch away from Lucifer's head. "W-where are you taking us then if not the Citadel?" He asked in a shaky voice.

Lucifer was now only a few feet away from Got. If the LW tried he might be able to snatch the gun away form the Salarian. "The closet place that might be able to help you is Omega."

The Salarian's eyes widen as he raised the gun at Lucifer's head again. "Omega! That place is filled with criminals! I knew it, you are trying to sell us off!"

Lucifer clicked his teeth, looks like he needed to work a different angel. "Think about it Got, if I wanted to sell you off why would I take the shock collars off!?" Lucifer throw back, making the Salarian pause. "Why would I allow you to use weapons at the gun range!? To explore the ship even!?" When Got didn't say anything Lucifer continued. "I know what it's like to feel like your life isn't your own." He said in a much calmer voice as he took a step forward. "I have seen a lot of slaves and saved as many as I can. I was even a slave once myself."

Lucifer was not ashamed to admit about his time in The Pitt. Most would call him crazy for willingly becoming a slave just to free others, but when an entire slave group had not only guns but over 100 men, even Lucifer Morningstar wasn't edger to face a small army on his own without a very serious reason. By the end he freed the slaves, killed all the slavers, and made his way home knowing he did some good. He also took the slaver's boss's baby daughter back with him, Marie, not wanting earthier side to get their hands on her. Lucifer made sure to hand the girl over to Star Paladin Cross, the same woman who protected him when he was a baby.

Got gained a shocked look on his face as his hands shook. "R-really?"

Lucifer gained a grim smile as he nodded his head. "Yeah, fought my way out with some other slaves. But you never forget the feeling of your life being in someone else's hands." He said while being only one foot away from Got. "Your scared, I get that, that's why I allowed you and the others to roam the ship. But I need you to lower the gun before anyone else get's hurt."

Realization crosses as Got's hands shook hard. "Wh-what have I done, Taz..."

Lucifer put a hand on the gun gently and lowered it. "Your brothers fine, my doctor is healing him outside." He said while looking the Salarian in the eyes. "If you lower the gun-"

_*Bang*_

Lucifer winced as he snatched the gun out of Got's hands, who fell on his ass.

A look of shock and horror crossed Got's face as he looked at Lucifer. "I-I'm s-s-s-s-s-s-s-so-"

"Quiet." Lucifer said in an annoyed voice as his crew ran into the room with their guns raised, Reilly included. "And you guys calm down, I'm fine."

"Lucifer, you were just shot!" Reilly said as she saw a bullet hole in Lucifer's white shirt as it turned a little red, right where his kidney was.

Lucifer rolled his eyes before looking at his friend. "Reilly, say that again and remember who your talking to." He said with some smugness.

Reilly opened her mouth before she realized what he meant, even the other crew members lowered their guns at that. "...Point taken." She said with a small sigh.

A moment later Got's brother Taz limped into the room with a worry expression on his face. "Got!" He yelled while limping over to his brother, who looked to be in shock. "Got, talk to me!"

Got turned to Taz as tears started to form in his eyes. "I... I'm so sorry brother." Got said with a solemn look as he lightly cried. "I-I did not know what came over me."

Taz gave his brother a soft smile as he brought him into a hug. "I forgive you brother."

Lucifer gave the brothers a small smile as he turned to his crew. "Take them to the doctor after they collected themselves, and have a guard watch them."

"Got it Boss."

Lucifer walked out of the room to see a small crowed of aliens had formed around the room Got was in, seeing if everything was okay.

The LW clapped his hands together, grabbing everyone's attention. "Okay everyone, after this incident the gun range is closed for the time being." Lucifer was glad to see no one protested. "Also I'm happy to inform you that my engineers will be done fixing the main engines in a few hours."

"So will you be able to take us to the Citadel?" An Asari asked in a slightly hopeful voice.

Lucifer gave her a sad smile as he shook his head. "Sorry, the engines are still a little shaky and I don't want to risk using them on the Relays. They'll be able to use FTL flight to get us to Omega."

The ex-slaves seemed to accept the answer and made their way out of the gun range. As Lucifer was about to make his way out he was quickly stopped by a small group of aliens, all Quarians.

"E-excuse me, Captain Morningstar." The lead Quarian said in a nerves voice. "My name is Kar'Danna, and these are my friends Kenna and Shele." From the sound of the Quarians voice he was male and as young as Lucifer.

"Nice to meet you, is their something you need?" Lucifer asked as he rubbed his side a bit.

The Quarian noticed this as he glanced down. "Um, are you okay?" He asked in a worry tone.

Lucifer waved him off with a small grin. "It was just a nick, trust me when I say I have been through a hell of a lot worse." He said while pulling his hand away. "So is something wrong?"

Danna nodded his head as he rubbed his hands together nervously. "We... we were hoping to discuses something with you before we all leave."

Lucifer looked at the Quarians and could read them like a book. They wanted something from him, or for him to do something, either way Lucifer would hear them out before making a decision.

"Ask one of my guys to take you to the meeting room, or council room." He said getting a nod from the three Quarians.

Lucifer made his way out of the Gun Range and Reilly quickly fallowed.

"So, two things." Reilly said as they walked together. "One, how are you really?"

Lucifer stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked around to see no one was in sight. He then lifted up his shirt.

Reilly gained a surprised look on her face as she saw Lucifer's side. Their was a tiny hole right under his left ribs, but it didn't look deep and their was very little blood all together. In fact Reilly could of sworn she saw the hole slowly close on it's own.

"Damn, I knew you were touch, but I didn't think even you were bullet proof to alien weapons." Reilly said in near awe as she grazed her hand over Lucifer's wound.

It was no secret to Lucifer's top crew members and even some of the lower ones that he was different. The LW didn't know how, but do to his adventures in the wasteland and his encounters with dangerous and strange chemicals and medicine have caused an effect on him in ways that even have his doctors and scientists stumped. What they do know and were able to figure out was he was nearly bullet proof and had a healing factor.

Lower caliber bullets such as 10mm pistols, Chines pistols, .32 pistols, 10mm submachine guns, Laser pistols, and even flamethrowers and minigun rounds all seem to have little effect on Lucifer's skin. Most if not all seemed to only burse his skin instead of penetrate for whatever reason. That didn't mean he couldn't take damage, higher caliber weapons such as Super Sniper Rifles and Chines Assault rifles still could put a hole in him, but only got far as an inch and if he was warring good armor then barley that. From what the scribes and scientist could tell Lucifer was that his skin was tighter together and reinforced with the iron in his blood, hell even Lucifer's bones seemed to be made of some extremely hard medal at some point. **(A/N: Toughness/Rank 3 + Adamantium Skeleton + Barkskin + Pitt Fighter + Superior Defender + Rad Regeneration + Ant Might + Nerd Rage + Survival Expert + Armor + Kinetic Barriers = Fucking Bullet Proof)**

As for Lucifer's supposed healing factor, that was a little easier to explain. Scribes such as Bigsley and Rothschild had taken the LW's blood and done as much research as they can on it. Apparently Lucifer had a very high white blood cell count, higher then humanly possible, not only that his cells worked in a way that was similar to both plants and reptiles, healing his skin and bones over time. The scribes made it very clear however that Lucifer might be able to save up on Stimpacks and lose some scars, but he could still lose a limb or die of blood loss. **(A/N: Solar Power + Life Giver + Fast Metabolism + Hematophage + Rad Regeneration = Healing Factor) **

Now Lucifer knew he was far from invincible. He couldn't count the number of times a Deathclaw or Overlord got the drop on him, and it was only thanks to his friends that he came out in one piece. But thanks to his additions he was able to fight longer, harder, and more dangerous then even the most harden warriors.

"What can I say, I'm a tough son of a bitch." Lucifer said with a grin as he pulled down his shirt.

Reilly gave a small laugh as they started to move again. "The other thing I wanted to ask was what did the Quarians want?"

Lucifer shrugged. "I told them to come to the meeting room, it seemed important."

It wasn't long before the two entered to see everyone was still in the room.

"Is everything okay?" Bigsley asked with a concerned look.

"Wait, where you shot!?" Red nearly shouted as she saw the bullet wound on Lucifer's side.

"It barley punched through." Lucifer waved off. "Now we know I can even shrug off alien weapons."

That didn't stop Red from forcing Lucifer to sit and examining his side.

"So everything was not okay?" Onyx asked while looking at Lucifer's side.

Lucifer waved everyone off. "One of the Salarians got a little to stir-crazy, grabbed a gun and locked himself in a room. No deaths, two injured, not including me." He said before hissing in pain. "Ow." He said while giving Red a look.

"Don't look at me like that, you should of went straight to the doctor." Red said as she applied a Stimpack.

Lucifer rolled his eyes as he looked to everyone. "By the way, some Quarians want to talk to use."

"About what?" Elliot asked.

Lucifer shrugged as Red pulled away. "No idea, I just told them to come here when they were ready."

Bigsley sighed while rubbing his forehead. "And when will that be? I want to look at the Eezo we gathered from the Batarian ship and I don't want to wait half the day for a meeting that might not hap-"

The Scribe was cut off when the door opened, revealing both the three Quarians and a human of Lucifer's crew. The LW gave Bigsley a look making the scribe roll his eyes.

"Boss, these guy said they you invited them here." The crew member said as he throw his thumb at the Quarians.

Lucifer nodded. "Yeah, we can take it from here." The crew member nodded before leaving. "So, what is it you three wanted to talk about?"

Danna stepped forward and rubbed his hands nervously together. "W-well Captain Morningstar-"

"Stop." Lucifer raised his hand making the Quarians flinch. "Call me Lucifer. I might be the Captain and leader of this ship, but I don't do formality all that much."

The Quarian sighed and nodded his head. "Okay, Lucifer, thank you for speaking with use."

"No problem. Practically everyone I meet need something from me in some way." Lucifer said as he shifted in his chair.

Danna rubbed the back of his head. "Were we that obvious?"

Lucifer waved them off. "Don't worry about it, practically every person on this ship has asked my help for something." He said getting nods from everyone at the table. "See. So what is it you three need?"

Danna seemed to stand a little straighter as he looked to Lucifer. "You see before we were taken by the Batarians we were on our Pilgrimage."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Bigsley said while raising his hand. "But what is this Pilgrimage your on?"

The female Quarian of the group stepped forward, Kenna Lucifer remembered. "It is our rite of passage into adulthood." She said with some pride.

"Rite of passage? So what, you have to prove yourself to become an adult?" Red asked while tilting her head.

"Something like that." Danna said with a nod. "It's a tradition among our people. When we reach maturity we leave the Flotilla in order to search the stars in order to bring something back to Migrant Fleet such as tools, weapons, food, fuel, even ships to be broken down, anything that can be used."

"Basically we scavenge for goods and bring them back." The other Quarian male, Shele, said while crossing his arms.

Danna seemed to slouch a bit as he rubbed the back of his head. "He's not wrong. But the Pilgrimage is also a way to show we are willing to help our community and won't be a burden."

"How old do you start your pilgrimage?" Elliot asked while leaning forward in his seat.

Danna rubbed his helmet in thought. "Some ships start their pilgrimage earlier or later, if just by a few years. I remember reading that our home world years were not that different from Earth years, so by Earth standards I say between the ages of 22 to 25. Me and my friends are all 23."

Reilly snorted and looked at Lucifer. "Hey, their all older then you." She said making the LW roll his eyes.

That made the Quarians tilt their heads. "Um, how old are you exactly?" Kenna asked while tilting her head.

Lucifer gave them all a big grin. "Right now, 20, but I'll be 21 in a few months."

If the Quarians didn't have their helmets on Lucifer would of seen all their jaws dropped. "Y-your the captain of this ship at such a young age, how!?" Danna asked in a shocked tone.

Lucifer shrugged. "I found the ship, I am the strongest on this ship, and I was the one who recruited everyone. Making me captain by default." He said, getting some stares from the Quarians. "So, what is it you exactly need?"

That seemed to snap Danna out of his shock. "Well... before we were captured by the Batarians we were on Illium trying to find work. We were hoping to save up enough to by our own ship to take back to the Flotilla together, but nobody wanted to hire us." He said with some depression.

"Why, from what I heard Quarians are some damn good engineers." Elliot said with a confused expression on his face.

That seemed to perk up the Quarians a bit, but only a little. "As you may know... 300 years ago our people created the Geth before we were pushed off our home planet. Ever since then our people have become nomads, wondering the stars. People don't trust our race because of that."

Reilly snorted with an angry look on her face. "You know, you think with so many alien species in space their would be a little less racism going around."

Lucifer snorted and shook his head. "Actually, I'm surprised their isn't more. Humans have enough trouble dealing with other people with different skins colors or even what continent you were born on. Any person will pick at something they don't like about you and use that against you." He said before looking at the Quarians. "What happened next?"

Danna sighed as he slouched a bit. "After we couldn't find any work on Illium we were hoping to find something at the Citadel, but our ship was taken by the Batarians and you know the rest."

Lucifer nodded at Danna, he gathered enough from around to think of a clear picture. "So, what is it you exactly need from me?"

That question seemed to make the three Quarians all nervous from their body language. "We... we noticed you were scavenging the ship for parts for the mast few day. Everything from weapons, fuel, even Batarian food, but you didn't seem that interested in taking the ship itself." Danna took a deep breath before looking Lucifer in the eyes. "We were hoping if... you gave us the Batarian ship."

Everyone at the table looked at the Quarians with a surprised look. "You want us to... give you the ship?" Onyx asked while tilting his head.

Kenna rubbed her hands together nervously. "It... it would be very useful to the fleet. It's big enough that we can use it not for spare parts, but as a new ship to add to the fleet as a whole. Not only that it's so intact that repairing it would take little effort."

Lucifer rubbed his chin in though before turning to Bigsley and Onyx. "What was our original plan for the ship?"

"After we were done taking anything useful we were going to turn our main cannons on it and destroy it, so no other Batarian can use it." Bigsley said, making the female Quarian take a sharp gasp.

Lucifer nodded before turning back to the Quarians. "If that's the case I wouldn't mind giving the ship to you, but can the three of you fly it?"

The thee Quarians all looked at Lucifer in shock before nodding their heads. "Ye-yes! It wouldn't be a problem for use to direct the ship to the migrant fleet!" Danna almost shouted at Lucifer. "It would only take a few hours!"

Lucifer nodded to them. "Alright." He said before glancing to Onyx. "Give them enough fuel and whatever they need to get back to their home."

Onyx gave Lucifer a small smile as he nodded his head. "Right away captain."

Again the Quarians looked at Lucifer in complete disbelief. "I... I can't believe... your giving us the ship." Danna stuttered but from his tone he was very happy tone. "I... I don't know if we can ever repay you." He said emotionally.

Lucifer smiled at them while giving them a small shrug. "Well we can't scrap it or take it somewhere to be sold, so it's earthier destroy it or give it to you. And you seem like you'll get more goods out of it then us just destroying it."

Shele shook his head at Lucifer. "Most would rather destroy a ship then give it to a Quarian out of principle."

Kenna nodded her head to Lucifer. "We are eternally grateful for what you gave have given us." She said with pure happiness.

Onyx lead the Quarians out of the room before closing the door behind them.

"Even in space you can't help but help people, huh?" Reilly asked with a grin on her face.

Lucifer gave her a small smile as he shrugged his arms. "They've been through a lot, they could use a good thing." He said before looking to Elliot. "So anything more you can tell me about Omega?"

Elliot brought up his Omni-Tool as he started to read. "Well... they have bars and strip clubs." Elliot said off hand.

Now a wicked grin crosses Lucifer's face. "Now your talking."

* * *

After giving the Quarians the Batarian ship it wasn't long before the Revelation started to move using the FTL travel. It took a while but it wasn't long before the Revelation saw Omega in the distance.

"Coming up on Omega Captain." Sally said as she steered the ship. "Estimated time, 3 minutes."

"Lucifer, we got an incoming transmission." Elliot said with a worried look.

Lucifer folded his arms over his chest. "Patch them through." He said in a serious tone.

A few seconds later an image of a Turian with blue face paint appeared on the holo-screen, a serious but also nerves look on his face.

"Human, what is your reason for coming to Omega in such a large ship?" The Turian asked in a serious voice.

Lucifer leaned forward and looked the Turian in the eyes. "My ship is a bit damage and we got some people here that we rescued from some slavers. We need to dock to make some necessary repairs and get these people home."

The Turian was silent for a moment before he spoke. "Give me a moment." He brought up his Omni-Tool and started to typed on it.

"I guess it's understandable for them to be worried with a ship this size suddenly coming out of nowhere and wanting to park." Elliot said as he leaned back in his seat. "Hopefully they'll at least let us get the ex-slaves off."

"If not then we'll force our way on, then deal with the problem later." Lucifer said with a shrug.

After a few more moments the Turian looked back at Lucifer. "Your aloud to dock at bay 15, but no one is aloud to leave the ship except for you. Use a shuttle to get to the docking bay. Aria will speak with you before you do anything."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at this. From the tone of the Turian's voice it sounded like he both respected and feared this Aria. Which means if the LW wanted anything done he would have to talk to this Aria, or risk having his crew fight in something pointless.

"Am I allowed to bring some of my guys?" Lucifer asked, just because he wasn't looking for trouble didn't mean he wouldn't fight back.

The Turian was quiet before nodding his head. "You can bring 3 people with you, no more. You can also bring weapons, but if you start a fight then you and your ship will be gunned down." He said before ending the transmission.

"So it looks like you'll be having a diplomatic meeting." Elliot said with a sigh. "Should I ready the cannons?"

"Fuck you." Lucifer said playfully getting a small laugh out of his adviser.

"So, who will you bring with you? Clover?"

That just made Lucifer snort. "I want to talk to this Aria, not have her mulled by that minx."

"Right, right." The soldier said with a nod. "So who will you bring?"

Lucifer gave the decision a long thought. He would need to bring someone of sound mind that wouldn't cause trouble at the smallest thing, so Clover and RL were out. He also needed people who wouldn't get distracted and could fallow orders easily, so that left out Butch and Dogmeat.

"Tell Fawkes, Charon, and... Sydney to meet me in the docking bay." Lucifer said as he got up from his chair. "I need to get changed."

"Got it captain!" Sally said with a smile as Lucifer walked through the door out of the control room.

* * *

Lucifer walked into the hanger warring his Infiltration Gear, only this time he had his Xualong Rifle instead of his shotgun, and he also had The Shocker in his coat instead of his Katana.

The LW saw his crew waiting for him by the door.

Fawkes was decked out in a specially made armor that covered his yellow body. The armor was made from pieces of power armor the ship had along with some combat armor to cover the exposed bits. On Fawkes back was his favorite weapon, the Gatling Laser with his personal Super Sledge Hammer. **(A/N: Think Frank Horrigan from Fallout 2, only no exposed bits)**

Charon was warring a sleek set of black combat over his leather suit that covered his entire body. He also had a black helmet over his head that completely covered his face and only showed his milky white eyes. If you were to see him you couldn't tell he was a ghoul. On his back was his favored combat shotgun and on his hip was a .44 magnum revolver along with a sleek combat knife. Charon has been a faithful companion to Lucifer for a while, ever since he bough the ghouls contract back in Underworld. Tough no matter how hard Lucifer tried Charon seemed to still have some form of obedience to anyone who held his contract. Thankfully the doctors on the Revelation were slowly breaking the so-called brainwashing that was placed on Charon and now the ghoul had a lot more free will then before.

Sydney stood warring a set of light weight combat armor panted white. On her hip was her personal 10mm Submachine Gun along with a shock baton on the other side and a few grenades on her back. Sydney was one of the lest common companion Lucifer has teamed up with, but the two were still good friends. The LW met the young woman after he heard a distress call from a museum not far from Underworld.

Once there Lucifer was treated to the sight of the young beautiful woman gunning down a pack of Super Mutants with her personal gun along with her friend Emaline who used Flamer as her main weapon. After some talking Lucifer learned the young woman was a Relic Hunter, a mercenary that looks for old stuff someone might find useful, such as documents or even tech, and Emaline was a long time friend that was tagging along for the ride. Lucifer agreed to help the women and the three fought off a small army of robots together before grabbing both the Constitution and the Bill of Right. The three got out of the museum before heading to Rivet City to turn in the documents and earned a nice fat bounty. They spend a good portion on booze and got to talking, and it wasn't long before Lucifer found out that Sydney was the 'Little Moon Beam' the holo-tape the LW found in the abandon hotel was meant for. To say that Sydney and Emaline were shocked would be an understatement.

The next morning Lucifer woke up to the welcome sight of both girls in his arms as the three laid naked in a queen size bed in a privet room. All three exhausted but were more then satisfied.

Sydney and Lucifer were by no means in a relationship, they were simply good friends with very good benefits. Hell it seemed Sydney may have started a relationship with Emaline but was too embarrassed to admit it to him.

"Everyone ready?" Lucifer said as he pulled the orange faceplate down.

"We will fallow your lead friend." Fawkes said while shifting in his large armor.

"Kind of shocking we're going on an alien space station." Sydney said as she put a hand on her hip. "You always take us to the strangest fucking places."

Charon just snorted at that. "I stopped being surprised the moment I stepped on an alien space ship."

"True." Sydney nodded.

Lucifer gave a small laugh. "Please, your all loving this."

"Traveling the stars and exploring the unknown while having everything I could ever want on this ship, hell yes." Sydney said as she put a hand on her hip. "And the space sex isn't bad earthier." She said in a flirty tone.

"Keep your pants on, we have some serious work to do." Lucifer said in a slightly serious tone, though he had a grin on his face. "So we're going to see the boss of this place. I have no idea what this person wants, so try not to start anything. The last thing we need is for us to start a fight with our entire crew in space." He said, getting a nod from everyone.

"So who's going to fly us in to the alien space ship?" Sydney asked as the group moved to the shuttle.

Lucifer turned to his ghoul friend. "Charon, think you can fly us?"

The ghoul rolled his head around before nodding. "It won't be a problem."

The four climbed into the drop-ship before Charon flew them out of the Revelation to Omega. The group all stared out at the large city floating in space as Charon flew towards dock 15.

"This is truly a sight to behold." Fawkes said in a soft tone as he stared at the city. "It is a place to make you realize how small you are in this large galaxy."

"I wouldn't go that far." Sydney said as she gazed at the large station. "But it sure is something."

Charon was quiet for a long moment before he turned forward with a slightly softer gaze. "Approaching Dock 15." He said while seeing a giant glowing 15 at one of the docks.

The ship a small opening in Omega's side that was protected by a Kinetic Barrier that allowed them to go through. Looking through the windows the group saw several armed aliens witting for them with guns in their hands.

"Um, you sure this isn't a trap boss?" Charon asked while he landed the ship.

"Not sure, but if it is we can handle ourselves if this turns out to be one." Lucifer said with a care free shrug.

That only made Sydney sigh. "Why is it you always take us to such dangerous... hold on a second." Sydney cut herself off as she leaned closer to the window. "What the fuck, some of those guys are human. How the fuck are humans out here, and with guns? I can understand enslaved humans being in space, but these guys seemed to know the place." Sydney said while giving Lucifer a look.

The LW was quiet as he looked out the window, seeing some of the armed guards were in fact human along with Turians, and even two Batarians. Sighing, Lucifer turned to his friends. "Look, I know you all have a shit load of questions, and are confused. But I need everyone to bare with this. Treat this like nothing more then some of the missions you all helped me with in the past... please."

Both Sydney and Charon looked at Lucifer with some confusion while Fawkes only nodded, already knowing the situation they were in.

Charon shrugged as he landed the drop-ship. "Your the boss, and I don't really feel like finding out what is going on."

Sydney rubbed the back of her head with a confused look. "I don't know what's going on... but I trust you, if I didn't I wouldn't have fallowed you into space on a fucking alien space ship."

"Or into my bed." Lucifer throw back with a flirty grin.

"True, perv." She said with a laugh.

"Keep it in your pants smooth skins, I think the locals are getting restless." Charon said as he throw his thumb to the window.

Lucifer nodded as he looked to everyone. "I'll go first, be ready for anything." He said getting a nod from his crew. Pressing a button on his neck the orange face plate slid back to reveal his face.

Opening the side of the shuttle Lucifer climbed out making all the guards grab their guns.

"Where's the rest of your crew?" A Turian asked with a glare.

"Depends if this is a trap or not." Lucifer said while crossing his arms. "I don't mind risking my life and running into a possible trap, I find them fun. But I don't risk my guys."

The Turian glared at Lucifer before he lowered his gun back into his holster, his guys fallowing. "Aria want's to meet you, and what Aria wants Aria gets. Anyone who's stupid to disobey or throw her name around without giving a shit is asking for a bullet in his head. And I think we both don't want a death wish."

Lucifer looked right into the Turian's eyes before nodding his head and looking back. "It's good guys!"

Charon and Sydney climbed out while looking around. Relaxing a bit as they saw none of the guards had their guns in hand.

What made them pull out their guns however was when Fawkes climbed out.

"Fuck, they got a Krogan!"

"I... I don't think that's a Krogan!"

"Fuck, he's got a serious weapon!"

The Turian quickly stepped forward. "Put your guns down! Are you Aria's men or some shitty street rats!" That seemed to make the guard lower their guns, though a bit reluctantly. "And you, maybe you should warn us when your bringing a Krogan with you." He said in a peeved tone to Lucifer.

Lucifer just shrugged. "You said I could bring three people with weapons, I brought three people with weapons." At the glare he received Lucifer could tell the Turian was not amused. "Should we really be talking and making Aria wait, or do you want to get us to her on time?" Lucifer asked with a raised eyebrows.

That seemed to make the Turian sweat a bit as he quickly turned around with a grunt. "Stick close and don't wander off." He said before he and his crew started to walk, making Lucifer and his friends quickly fallow.

As Lucifer and his crew fallowed the guards their eyes wondered around to see tones of stores, shops, and people roaming around, both humans and aliens.

"Kind of reminds me of Rivet City's market, only bigger." Charon then sniffed the air before cringing. "But it smells the same." He said making Sydney give a small laugh.

As the Revelation crew continued to fallow the guards it wasn't long before they opened a door and saw a large building a block away.

'Afterlife' in big red letters were shown glowing above the entrance as people waited in line to get in. Surprisingly an Elcor was blocking the line of people trying to get in, a bouncer.

As Lucifer got closer he could hear a conversation between a human and the bouncer.

"Come on, let me in!" The human said in a annoyed voice. "Aria's expecting me!"

The Elcor however didn't move an inch. "Annoyed: if Aria wanted to see you, you would be inside already." He said in a bland tone.

Lucifer's crew continued to fallow Aria's men and made their way inside without any hesitation.

"Oh come on, you just let like 10 people in!" The man shouted even more annoyed as the door closed behind them.

As the LW walked behind the Turian leader he started to hear strange music at the end of the hall along with a lot of talking. When they finely reached the end of the hall the main door opened, and what they saw was a sight to behold.

Fast music, dancing girls, liquor, only one thing came to Lucifer's mind.

"I'm home." He said with a big smile on his face while taking a deep breath, smelling smoke, liquor, drugs, and sex in the air.

"Come on." The Turian said while rolling his eyes a he led Lucifer's group.

As they fallowed the Turian Lucifer's eyes couldn't help but wander on all the Asari dancers in tight revealing cloths. As Lucifer found out more about the Asari the more the LW wouldn't mind bringing one to his bed, or a few.

Shaking his head slightly Lucifer focused on the task at hand. The last thing he needed was to talk to this Aria while thinking about sex.

Walking up some white stares to a balcony on the second floor, over looking Afterlife from below. Right on the edge of the balcony was a large couch with an purple Asari sitting with a serious look on her face, along with a few guards around her, mostly Batarian.

"Aria only wants to speak to the one in charge." The Turian said as he blocked Lucifer's crew from walking up the stares.

Lucifer looked back and gave his crew a grin. "Don't worry, you know I can handle myself." He said in a care free voice as he walked up the stares.

As soon as Lucifer reached the top of the stares he was stopped. "That's close enough." Aria said in a serious voice making Lucifer stop right at the top of the stares. "You know, most people who see a ship that size come to Omega without telling me must be earthier preparing for a war, or desperate. Which are you?" Aria asked while looking into Lucifer's eyes before she raised an eyebrow at how young Lucifer's face looked.

"Desperate." Lucifer said without any hesitation. "So by the amount of power I heard you have just by walking in here, I can assume your the one in charge of Omega."

That seemed to get a laugh out of Aria as she got up from her seat and turned towards the balcony. "I am Omega." She stated as a fact and not a damn person around seemed to second guess her before she turned back to Lucifer. "I am the boss, CEO, queen if your feeling dramatic. It doesn't matter. Omega has no titled ruler and only one rule." She said before sitting down at her seat.

"Don't fuck with Aria." The purple Asari said with a small smile on her face.

That actually got a laugh out of Lucifer, making Aria raise an eyebrow. "You know, I tried to also have a rule like that back home, but no matter how hard I tried people just kept coming at me. Don't know why."

That made Aria snort. "Then you weren't doing it right." Aria said before giving Lucifer a serious look. "So you mind telling me why you have a ship the size of a dreadnought parked in front of Omega?"

Lucifer gave a small shrug. "My ship was in a fight with some other ships before we escaped into the Terminus System. But not even an hour later a Batarian Slaver ship hit us." He said in an annoyed tone. "To make a long story short I took a small team with me to take out the slaver crew and rescue the slaves."

That brought an amused look on Aria's face. "Well aren't you a regular hero. I hate slavers just as much as the next self-righteous asshole, but that doesn't mean I go looking to hit one of their ships."

Lucifer gave her a small shrug. "I do some good when I can, it's good to have karma on your side when you need it. Plus the pirates had a lot of stuff on their ship, creates, credits, weapons, goods that can be sold."

Now that made Aria smirk. "Well now, turns out the leader of this little crew isn't as kind hearted after all. If, your really the leader." She said while narrowing her eyes.

That just made Lucifer give her a smug grin. "What, can't you tell from how I look." The LW said while gesturing to himself. "I've been told I just have one of those faces."

"I can tell your dangerous, but a leader, not so much." Aria said while looking Lucifer over. "I don't recognize you or your ship. So I have no idea if your as dangerous as you say, or just some human trying to act bigger then they are."

"Then it's time I intrados myself to you Aria." The LW said with some dramatic flare as he gave a slight bow to Aria. "My name is Lucifer Morningstar, and my ship is known as the Revelation."

One of the human guards snorted into his hand, grabbing Aria's attention. "Is something funny?"

The guard now looked a little pale as he started to sputter. "I-It's just his name..." The guard sputtered out.

Lucifer grinned as he raised his hand. "Don't worry, I understand." He said to the guard making his sigh in relief. "Why don't you tell your boss what my name means."

When Aria looked to the human guard expectantly he started to talk. "Well, the name Lucifer comes from the Bible, one of the religions back on earth."

A Batarian just snorted at that. "With so many you have I'm surprised your able to tall them apart." He said getting a glare from the human.

"Don't forget all the freaky cults that worship anything." Lucifer added with a cheeky grin.

"Anyway," The guard said a little annoyed. "The Bible has a lot of stories and one of them was the Devil, the embodiment of evil, and who's name is Lucifer."

Aria raised an eyebrow as she turned to Lucifer with a snort. "So what, you see yourself as all that is evil and end up free slaves, a little counterproductive don't you think."

Lucifer however just waved his hand. "No way, see theirs a little more to the name Lucifer Morningstar then just him becoming the devil. See Lucifer was the son of god but was cast out of to hell for rebelling against his father. He was the first fallen angle and was sent to hell to punish the wicked. But he was most noted for tempting humans and doing whatever the hell he wanted."

Aria gave Lucifer a look before she shook her head. "What the hell dose any of this have to do with anything?"

Lucifer throw his arms wide open with a wicked smile on his face. "Basically, I will do whatever the hell I want!" He said with a laugh. "If I want to kill some slaver bastards and free the slaves, then I fucking will! If I want to party while having crazy sex with drinks and high on drugs, then I will! I wanted a ship and my own crew then I fixed that fucker and picked everyone in my crew in less then two years! I wanted to take down a slaver group and I had no help, everyone told me it was suicide, but I went inside and killed all the slavers their without any hesitation before freeing the slaves, because I fucking wanted to. I will do whatever _I _want, not to please others, not to gain favors, but because I damn well _want it_!"

Everyone stared at Lucifer for a long moment as he finished his speech, and Aria was one of them.

The purple Asari throw her head back with a laugh before looking to Lucifer with a small grin. "That is something I can understand, you want something and you don't give a damn what others think, I can respect that." She said before leaning forward and giving Lucifer a small glare. "But the question is, can you back it up, or is this all hopeful thinking."

Now Lucifer gained an almost feral grin on his face, one that put Aria's men a little on edge. "Trust me, back home I was not someone you fuck with unless you seriously had a death wish." He said before a much friendlier smile crossed his face. "So I think it's time we got down to business. What can I do for you Aria?"

The queen of Omega raised an eyebrow at Lucifer. "What makes you think I need anything?" Aria asked while leaning back in her sofa.

"Not need, do." Lucifer said as he put his hands in his pockets. "Like you said, your the queen of Omega, I'm pretty sure you could get your hands on anything with little effort. What I am offering to you is showing how valuable I am." The LW said with a grin. "To you I'm nothing more then some kid with a big ship with a big crew, nothing you haven't seen. So let me show you what I'm made of, and why it's a good idea for you to have me in your corner."

Aria stared at Lucifer for a long moment before she snapped her fingers to one of her guards, a Batarian. The guard quickly handed her a holo-pad before standing back. The Asari looked at the pad for a few seconds before throwing it to Lucifer, who caught it.

"Theirs been a new gang that recently formed a few months back led by two people, a Salarian and a Human. Human's name is Tooth and the Salarian calls himself Finn, stupid names but that's just how it is. Call themselves the Space Sharks, heard it's some animal from your planet." Aria said as she leaned back.

"Wouldn't know, never seen one." Lucifer said as he looked the bad over. "So, mind telling me what these guys did to piss you off?" He asked while looking up.

An annoyed look crossed Aria's face, but Lucifer could tell it wasn't directed at him. "At first they were like any new merc gang, they did some jobs, shook down some poor bastards, and got their hands on some descent guns. But for the past two months they've been stepping over their boundaries, causing trouble where it effects me." She said with a glare. "Just last week they killed three of my guys when I set up a meeting with some very beneficial clients, nearly breaking my deal. They were also happy to inform me that they 'taken over' a small section of Omega and that they would be coming after me next if I interfered with them." She said with a snort. "Their not the first to threaten me and they won't be the last."

Lucifer nodded as he looked through the data-pad. He was slightly surprised to see all the information Aria was giving her, the exact amount of men in the gang, the weapons they have, what kind of species there were in the gang, nearly everything useful.

"This is _way_ more information then I'm used to." Lucifer admitted as he saw their was even a detailed layout of the Space Sharks hideout.

"What, you usually go into enemy territory blind?" Aira asked with a raised brow.

"No, sometimes I'm told their is enemies around." Lucifer said with a straight face creating a small silence. "So why haven't you hit these guys yet?" Lucifer asked as he looked back to the bad.

"Because their dug in deep in their little base. Good defenses, hard wall's, and a shit load of men for a gang. But really, I didn't see much point since they managed to not only piss off me, but the Eclipse mercenary group as well. Don't know the exact details, but the bottom line is about at the same time they pissed me off about 50 Space Sharks hit an a small group of Eclipse mercs that were transporting weapons." Aria explained as she leaned forward. "The Eclipse came to me a few days ago for some information and were planning to take out the Sharks in a few days. But I don't think they would mind if someone else hit them first." She said with a smile.

"Let it be known that anyone who fucks with you is dead by you hiring a small group of no named mercenaries to take on a gang of over 100 men alone without any help." Lucifer said slowly as he put the data-pad down and gave Aria a grin, one she returned. "At the same time if we fuck up and die you can just say we were some nobodies looking for some good old revenge."

"Well aren't you a smart one." Aria said, not denying Lucifer's logic. "So, will you take the job or what?"

The LW rubbed his chin as he looked into Aria's eyes. "And what will be our composition for completing this mission."

Aria throw had hand at that. "Whatever you want, with in reason. Credits, weapons, armor, I can easily get you anything you might need." She said with little hesitation.

Lucifer however waved his hand. "I got armor and weapons, and credits won't be a problem for me. But I have a better idea, one that can help us both easily."

"What do you have in mind?" Aria asked while narrowing her eyes.

"One, I want you to arrange a shuttle for the slaves I rescued to be taken to the Citadel, that seemed to be where they were all heading." Lucifer said in a serious voice, the first one yet.

"Easy." Aria said without any hesitation. "It would only take a day to get them to the Citadel, and slavers know not to hit my ships."

"Good," Lucifer said with a small sigh. That's one problem off his list. "Next is jobs, you must know a lot of people that need something done that requires guns and bodies. Point me to where these jobs are and put in a good word for me, and I'll give you a cut." Lucifer offered.

"10%." Aria said with a grin. "My name carries weight."

"Yeah, well I'm the one soaking up bullets while you sit her having good shows." Lucifer said with a small glare while he throw his thumb to the stripers. "2%"

"Don't insult me, 8%"

"3% and I'll give you a discount on any job you give me." Lucifer said with a raised brow.

That made Aria pause before she nodded her had. "Fine, you slippery bastard."

"Please, keep the flattery for when I finish the mission." Lucifer said with a grin. "And finally, I'm going to need some equipment and parts to fix up my ships engines, some plans wouldn't hurt. I don't know the exact thing that are needed, but I could use some help at pointing out where to get the _good _stuff."

Aria understood the implication and nodded her head. "All easy. Now are you going to do the job or is this all just to waist my time?"

Lucifer looked back at his crew with a grin on his face. "What do you think guys, want to hit this gang?" The LW asked in a care free tone.

"Well someone has to hold you back." Charon called up while folding his arms.

"It will be exiting to fight with you in battle friend!" Fawkes said while bounding his fist together.

Sydney looked at her weapons before looking back at Lucifer. "I think I'm going to need some bigger guns, but I'm definitely down."

Lucifer looked back at Aria with a small grin. "I'm a need to stop by my ship and get some better gear, I'll be back in a bit."

Aria just waved him off. "I'll have one of my guys wait in docking bay 15 on one of my shuttles. If you take yours to the Sharks hangout they'll shoot you on sight, at least with mine they'll hesitate lone enough for you to get grounded."

Lucifer nodded before turning to Sydney. "Let's move." He said, getting a nod from the treasure hunter before they moved out of Afterlife.

* * *

After making their way back to dock 15 Lucifer flew the shuttle back to the Revelation and the two didn't waste any time grabbing their gear and more. While on the Revelation Lucifer gave Elliot a rundown on what was going on.

While that happened Lucifer and Sydney upgraded their gear.

The treasure hunter upgraded her armor to some Reinforced Combat Armor with a built in Kinetic Barrier. As for weapons, she kept her custom 10mm SMG since it was stronger before thanks to some more upgrades the Zeta Beings made, but switcher her Shock Baton for a high power Ripper. She also grabbed a few extra grenades such as Plasma and Pulse, and an Assault Carbine for more fire power. Sydney like to keep light, but knew when to get a little heavier if the situation demanded it.

Lucifer however went all out. The first thing he did was take off his Infiltration gear and go for his heavy armor. He could wear his Stealth Suit inside his power armor, but it would hinder his movements and he couldn't activate the stealth function to the armor. So for Power Armor Lucifer wore a thin tight black suit made from something called Ballistic Fibers, light but on the thick side, but was thin enough to wear under Power Armor. Lucifer didn't know where the Fibers came from, Onyx said they got it from some military base after the war, what Lucifer did know that their was only a little for a few suits and Lucifer had one of them.

The Power-Armor Lucifer grabbed was his custom Winterized Power-Armor. This Power-Armor was cutting edge, no matter how many shots it took it never needed repairing or fell apart, that didn't mean Lucifer was invincible, it just made him harder to kill. Thanks to the Zeta Beings access to information and technology, Lucifer was able to turn his armor into a walking tank. The helmet was upgraded to highlight enemies even in total darkness along with night vision. The arms were reinforced with Tesla Bracers, allowing Lucifer to hit with a shock for every punch. The legs were infused with Explosive vents, so whenever Lucifer fell from a great height and hit the ground an explosion went off.

But the most noticeable thing was what was on the back, a god damn Jet Pack. Lucifer almost shit himself happy when he found a few on the ship. It allowed him to fly up a few stories and even in the air, but too long will over heat the Pack and force it to shut down. Add all this and the Kinetic Barriers and Lucifer could of been unstoppable back in the wasteland.

For weapons Lucifer grabbed Vengeance, his custom Gatling laser, the LW wanted to see if energy weapons really made a difference against Kinetic Barriers. For his sidearm Lucifer grabbed the Firelance, Onyx explained that the alien weapon was an experimental weapon that was being transported, but fell to earth not long before Lucifer was abducted. And finely was the Mauler, though the weapon was once just a construction tool, Lucifer was proud to admit to killing a good number of Super Mutants, Deathclaws, and Enclave with the Auto-Axe.

With all his gear set Lucifer flew him and shuttle back to dock 15 as best he could in the Power-Armor with Sydney in the back.

Landing in the dock Lucifer and Sydney quickly climbed out to see a Batarian witting for them along with Fawkes and Charon.

When the Batarian's eyes land on Lucifer his jaw drops slightly. "Damn... you look ready for war." The as he gazed at Lucifer's armor.

The LW rolled his head around with his helmet as he grinned at the Batarian. "Just drop us off at this place so we can wreck some shit."

The Batarian gave a chuckle as he throw his hands up. "You don't have to tell me twice." He said as he throw his thumb to the shuttle. "Get in, it'll only take a few minutes to get you to the Sharks main base."

The four 'humans' all climbed into the shuttle while the Batarian climbed behind the wheel before taking off.

As they flew Lucifer pulled off his helmet and looked to his companions. "So thanks to Aria we have a shit load of information on this Shark gang. Average weapons, Kinetic Barriers not that common but still a few, armor is shit but sturdy to take some shots."

"What about the building?" Charon asked as he looked at his shotgun. "Anything we should be expecting?"

Lucifer pulled up the data-pad and looked it over. "A somewhat large building, used to be for refining Eezo so it's factory base. So expect a lot of old broken down machines. It's got several floors and the main guys are at the top. Outer defenses aren't much, just some guards with machineguns on top of the building, though their is little cover to get into the building entrance."

"Any chance we can just drop on top?" Sydney asked while glancing at the pilot.

"No way, they'll start shooting at us as soon as we get close and I'm not taking the chance of dying!" The Batarian throw back with a small glare.

"Just hide behind me and Fawkes, we'll be able to hold of any heavy fire." Lucifer said, getting a nod from Sydney and Charon. "Well you guys know the usual gig, kill everyone that shoots at us and loot all we can before coming back later. Charon and Sydney, you give me and Fawkes support fire as we take up the bulk of the shots." He said, getting a nod from them.

"Just to warn you, Aria just learned that the leaders of the Space Sharks have hired a Krogan, so expect a tough fight." He said making Lucifer give a soft groan. "Also, if you manage to bring one of the leaders back to Aria alive she'll pay you a lot of credits. She want's to know how these guys got information on the Eclipse gun movements."

"No promises, but we'll try." Lucifer said, getting a nod from the Batarian.

The shuttle flew for a few more minutes before the Batarian looked back. "Look alive, we're hear!" He called back.

Lucifer glanced out the window to see a building that looked abandoned, not that different from the old factories back home. The LW could see some guards at the top of the building have spotted them but haven't shot at them yet.

The Batarian landed his ship down about a block away from the Sharks hideout, allowing Lucifer and his crew to climb out.

"I'll come back here in about an hour. If your not here, I'll assume your dead." The Batarian called as he closed the shuttle and quickly flew away.

"I'm really starting to not like Batarians." Charon said with a small growl.

Fawkes nodded. "They have not shown the best of character so far. Then again neither have my brothers, yet here I am."

"Well I'll keep not liking any Batarian until one show's not to be an asshole." Lucifer said as he pulled out Vengeance. "Look alive, they know we're here."

As soon as the words left Lucifer's mouth shots went off, causing Charon and Sydney to hide behind Lucifer and Fawkes as their armor took the shots.

The LW clicked his teeth as he felt the small sting of a few bullets.

Fawkes let out a battle cry as he pulled out his Gatling laser before firing. "You're dead!" The Super Mutant yelled as he and Lucifer started to move forward.

It didn't take much effort for the 4 to not only take out the guards on top of the roof but make it to the front entrance unharmed.

"Alright, as soon as I open the door I want everyone to find cover as soon as they can." Lucifer said, getting a nod from everyone. Taking a small breath the LW brought up his Omni-Tool and quickly opened the door.

Everything seemed to slow down as the four rushed in. Lucifer instantly saw at least 20 people in the room alone, all wearing purple armor with a shark symbol on their chest. Most were human, though their were some Turians and Salarians in the gang, all armed with assault rifles.

Charon and Sydney instantly dived to the side behind cover while Lucifer and Fawkes stood at the door with their weapons out.

"What the fu-" The Turian cut himself off as he saw something land at his feet. "...Shit."

A wave of green energy exploded right at the Turian's feet, shredding him and a few others to pieces.

Lucifer and Fawkes let lose their Gatling lasers on the Shark gang members while Charon and Sydney turned their weapons. Lucifer was a little surprised to see how effective his energy weapon was against the Shark gang members now that he was paying attention. Sure Lucifer had seen what happened to an unarmored person when he turned Vengeance on them, raiders just kept running up to the weapon. But to see the energy weapon do such quick work without any problem was a little surprising, though that didn't stop Lucifer and Fawkes from gunning all the gang members down.

Sydney hid behind a convertor belt as she used her Assault Carbine to take out anyone that poked their head out. Out of the corner of her eye she saw five more gang members rush into the room with guns in hand. Thinking fast the treasure hunter grabbed another Plasma grenade from her belt before lobbing it towards the group, a few seconds later the blast killed two and injured a few. As the others scattered Sydney brought up her SMG and quickly took the other's out.

Charon slowly moved forward with his shotgun in hand, making perfect headshots nearly every time he some a pair of eyes. Despite having nothing more then a Combat Shotgun Charon's shotgun was in top condition and could take the head off a Deathclaw with just three shots.

"Aahh!"

Turning his head to the side Charon saw a human run at him with the butt of his gun in the air. Their was a despite look in his eyes along with determination, something he see loads of times against skilled raiders or Enclave. Ducking under the Shark member swinging his gun Charon pulled out his knife and jabbed it into the merc's side. The gang member screamed in pain as he dropped his gun, in one fluid motion Charon pulled out his knife before jabbing it into the side of the gang members head.

Charon pulled his knife back and brought out his shotgun before the merc even fell dead.

Fawkes was laughing with joy as he gunned down his enemies with little mercy. Despite being a philosopher and sane Fawkes was still known to be blood thirsty in battle, luckily he could still easily tell friend from foe without any trouble.

"You lose!" Fawkes yelled as he swung his arm into a merc's face, practically taking his head off with a noticeable crake.

After a few minutes all gunfire stopped and only Lucifer's crew was left standing.

"Clear!" Charon called as he stood up while looking around.

"Everyone still in one piece?" Lucifer asked while looking over his crew.

"Nothing some rest and a bath can't fix." Sydney said while rolling her shoulder. "These guys were bad, like high raiders bad."

"Don't get cocky, even a raider can get the drop on you." Charon warned as he scanned the area.

"Trust me, I know." Sydney said with a nod. "So what's our next move?" She asked while looking at Lucifer.

The LW reloaded Vengeance as he glanced around. "Thanks to Aria we have a map of the building and know where to find the leaders."

That made Sydney throw Lucifer a grin. "You seemed to be getting close to this Aria," She said in a teasing tone. "Already found an alien race you wouldn't mind dragging a few into your bed."

Lucifer gave a small laugh at that. "Your not wrong." He said through his power armor. "Let's get moving, the sooner we kill these guys the sooner we can send some of our guys here to loot the place."

"Always thinking about money, huh?" Charon said with a small snort.

"It is in his nature." Fawkes said with a nod.

"Let's move." Lucifer said while rolling his eyes.

Lucifer and Fawkes were the firsts to enter a door after climbing up to a catwalk while Charon and Sydney stuck behind them for, giving them firing support. As the group pressed onward deeper into the factory they ran into more mercs trying to stop them, but they were quickly taken care of. It wasn't long before the four reached the top of the building.

As the four entered a large room Lucifer was caught off guard when a large shot slammed into his chest, nearly throwing him off his feet.

Up ahead was a large Krogan in black armor welding a huge shotgun. Behind him was a human in a much bulkier armor then the other mercs with a large rifle in hand. Above the two was a Salarian with three drones flying above him in the air. Their was also a number of other mercs around with their weapons ready.

"Who the fuck do you four think you are!" The human leader yelled as he pulled off his helmet, revealing a young rugged face, but older then Lucifer by a few years. "You come into my home and kill my guys like you fucking own the place! Who the fuck are you!" Tooth yelled.

Lucifer was quiet for a moment as he thought about what the man said. He was Lucifer Morningstar and his ship was the Revelation, but what was the name of the group he was leading, his crew's name. The LW had ran into tones of groups with their own name, The Brotherhood of Steel, the Outcasts, Regulators, Littlehorn & Associates (Which he destroyed soon after), Talon Company (Also blew up their base), and so many more. So what was Lucifer's crew groups name.

After a moment of thought a big grin crossed Lucifer's face as he stepped forward.

"We're Lion's Pride," Lucifer called in a booming voice as his companions looked at him. "And we're here to take you down!" He shouted as he glanced back.

Lucifer's companions seemed thoughtful about the name before nodding their head with grins on their faces.

One of the few groups Lucifer was honored to be apart of was Lyon's Pride. Most people would call Elder Lyons a fool for setting up base in the capital wasteland and focusing on killing Super Mutants, but if it wasn't for him staying the Capital wasteland would be over-run with mutants, or the Enclave would of wiped out all life and become unstoppable. Lucifer might not agree with everything Lyons stood for, but the LW respected the man to a fault, and he felt pride for being apart of Lyon's Pride.

The mercenary gang looked confused before the leader growled. "I never even heard of your fucking name!" The human leader said with a glare.

Lucifer just shrugged in his armor. "We formed about... a week ago?" He asked while looking back at his companions, who nodded. "Yeah, a week."

That seemed to get a seriously pissed off look from Tooth as he tighten his hand over his rifle. "A fucking rookie group is trying to take me out, not fucking happening." Tooth growled as he pulled his helmet on. "Kill them!"

The Krogan grinned as he let out a roar before charging forward.

"He's mine!" Fawkes yelled as he put his Gatling laser away and pulled out his hammer before charging forward.

"Sydney, cover me! Charon, take out those robots!" Lucifer yelled as he brought up Vengeance and started firing.

Sydney turned her Carbine towards the grunts as she ducked behind cover. Suddenly an idea hit the treasure hunter as she pulled out a specific grenade before throwing it towards a group of mercs. As soon as the grenade landed a wave of static washed over two mercs making them pause.

"What was-" The merc was cut off as his head whipped back from a bullet.

"Huh-" The next merc was shot in the neck before hitting the ground, though the next bulled that was about to hit his head bounced off, though he was still dead anyway.

"Huh, so pulse grenades short out shield!" Sydney said with a grin before she throw another one.

Charon was focusing his fire onto the flying drones. They reminded the ghoul a lot of Mr. Gutsys, only able to fly hirer and faster, still, a robot is a robot. At least they weren't as tough as a Sentry Bot.

Pulling out his Magnum Charon shot the glowing eye with precision aim, taking it out. The robot started to jerk around in the air for a few seconds before exploding.

"One down, two to go." Charon said as he pulled out his shotgun before firing.

Fawkes was laughing as he swung his hammer at the Krogan, who blocked the blow with his arm. The Krogan grunted in pain as he felt the full force of the swing but didn't fall. Instead the Krogan turned his shotgun at Fawkes before firing.

The Super Mutant cried in pain as his arm flew back but that's didn't stop him from kicking the Krogan in the chest with enough force to send him on his back. The Krogan was shocked to be kicked with such a force that the wind was knocked out of him. Fawkes used the Krogan shock to raise his hammer and bring it down onto the Krogan's head, a wet crunch soon fallowed.

"You lose!" Fawkes cried out before turning to some of the other mercs, who were staring at him with their jaws dropped. "Ahhh!" The Super Mutant yelled before charging.

Lucifer turned Vengeance on Tooth but was slightly surprised to see the merc leader run behind cover. Tooth pointed his rifle behind cover and managed to hit Lucifer in the arm, throwing his aim off with Vengeance. This gave the merc enough time to stand behind cover and shoot at Lucifer.

"I used to be an Alliance soldier you damn wannabe!" Tooth yelled as he stepped from behind cover and continued to shoot at Lucifer, who raised his armored hand to defend his face. "You think I'm going to lose to some fucking nobody-AAHH!" The merc leader screamed in pain as his arm whipped to the side, a giant hole in his forearm.

"I'm not some nobody." Lucifer said comely as he aimed his Firelance at Tooth as he screamed in pain.

The LW fired up his Jetpack and flew high into the air, getting a shocked look from nearly everyone in the room. Lucifer flew just a few feet away from Tooth as he glared down at him with a wicked grin.

"I'm Lucifer Morningstar!"

As soon as the words left his mouth the LW turned off his jetpack and fell from the air. When Lucifer's feet slammed into the ground right in front of Tooth a large explosion went off, shaking the entire room. Tooth was shredded to pieces as he was caught in the explosion, killing him instantly.

Their was a silent in the air as all the Shark mercs stared at what just happened to their leader. A moment later the rest of the survivors quickly throw their weapons to the ground before running away out the room.

"Do we go after them?" Charon asked as he stood up from behind cover.

"No, we were hired to take out the leader." Lucifer glanced up at the high balcony with a grin. "Or take one of the leader's hostage."

Activating his jetpack Lucifer flew to the top of the balcony before landing safely, without creating an explosion.

"Ge-get back! I'm warning you!" Finn yelled as he held a pistol and aimed it at Lucifer.

The LW raised an eyebrow at the Salarian under his helmet before opening his arms at him. "Then do it, I like to see what that peashooter can do against my armor."

That seemed to make Finn nearly drop his gun as he tried to move back, only to hit a wall. "What... what do you want?" He asked in a scared voice.

Lucifer lowered his arms before stepping forward. "You broke the one rule of Omega." The LW said as he took of his helmet, revealing a wicked grin on his face. "You fucked with Aria."

* * *

After tying up Finn and grabbing any credits they could Lucifer contacted Elliot to send Reilly and a team to his location to scavenge anything they could from the hideout. At the same time Aria's Batarian came back for pickup.

The shuttle went straight for Afterlife and the whole time Finn was shaking like a leaf. After landing the group made a b-line for Aria, with Finn thrown over Fawkes' shoulder's like a sack of potatoes. Though Lucifer left his Power Armor back at his shuttle and grabbed his black duster.

It didn't take long for the group to make it's way into Afterlife and throw Finn to Aria's feet, much to her pleasure.

"Well, well, one of the leaders of the 'infamous' Space Shark gang." Aria said with a cold grin that nearly made him piss himself. "You sure caused me... trouble."

Lucifer grabbed the Salarian by the arm and pulled him to his feet, nearly tarring his arm off. "As I said, I showed you what I'm made off." The LW said with a grin at the Asari. "So I assume you'll get that ship I need."

Aria just have Lucifer a small grin, though he could tell she was a little annoyed. "I'll keep my end of the bargain, also your bonus." She said while snapping her fingers and a human handed Charon a small metal box. "2000 credits should be fair. Hard currency is harder to track."

Charon looked into the box before nodding his head to Lucifer, who gave Aria a grin. "Well aren't you treating me pretty." He said as he throw the Salarian to one of the guards, who caught him. "I need to arrange for our shuttles to get the slaves here so you can take them to the Citadel."

Aria just waved her hand at Lucifer. "The ship will be here by the time you get back." She said as she looked to the shaking Salarian, who was held by a human guard. "Now, I have some very important questions for you." Aria said as she narrowed her eyes at the Salarian. "Such as how did you find out about the Eclipse's weapon shipment. They almost suspected me of leaking the information, and I don't need that annoyance, but I was one of the few that new about the shipment. So the question is, how did you find out about it?"

Finn's eyes darted around with fear before he looked back at Aria. When he saw the look in her eyes he opened his mouth. "I was told by-"

_*Bang*_

The Salarian's head whipped back as he fell to the floor dead.

Just as everyone was grabbing their guns someone grabbed Lucifer from behind and held a gun up to his head.

"Alright, nobody moves or I blow the kid's head off!" A Batarian guard yelled as he throw his arm around Lucifer's neck.

Despite the warning everyone aimed their gun at Lucifer and the Batarian, yet he didn't pull the trigger.

Aria glared at the Batarian as she turned to him. "So your the leak Bark." Aria said as she folded her arms. "It's not wise to turn on me."

Bark tighten his arm around Lucifer's throat as the LW raised an eyebrow. "I swear if anyone takes one step I will blow this human's head off!"

"...Oh man, you picked the wrong hostage situation." Lucifer said with a laugh, getting some strange look's from everyone. "One, your dealing with Aria, and despite only knowing her for about a few hours I can tell she would have no problem shooting me to get to you, making the hostage situation void." Now that made the Batarian sweat as Aria let a wicked grin crossed her face. "Second-"

In a flash Lucifer's hand shot up and grabbed the gun in a tight grip over Batarian's hand, though he didn't move the gun away from his head.

The Batarian flinched and nearly pulled the trigger. "What..." He muttered in a shocked tone as everyone's eyes widen a bit.

"You picked me as your 'hostage'." Lucifer said as a mad grin crossed his face. "...Pull the trigger."

The Batarian flinched at the words as everyone stared at Lucifer as if he was crazy, even Aria. "Wh-what the fuck is wrong with you!?" Bark shouted in a shock tone.

A smile crossed Lucifer's face as he glanced back at the Batarian, freaking him out. "I said, 'pull the trigger'." Lucifer stressed he looked at the Batarian from the corner of his eye. "Here, I'll make it easier for you."

Faster then the Batarian could even question Lucifer moved his finger over to the trigger... and pulled.

_*Bang*_

Lucifer's head whipped to the side as the bullet smacked right into his temple, at the same time he snatched the gun from the Batarian.

Everyone seemed to freeze at Lucifer started to fall to the floor.

But at the last second the LW slammed his foot down onto the floor, stopping his fall.

Everyone's jaws dropped as Lucifer slowly stood up as a small trail of blood flowed from the side of his head. Lucifer reached up to the side of his head and rubbed his hand over the bullet wound. Looking at the gun in his hand Lucifer glanced back at the Batarian who just held him 'hostage' fall on his ass and look at Lucifer with a scared look on his face.

"Your weapon his complete crap, it parley penetrated my skull." Lucifer said with a snort as he throw the gun off to the side.

That Batarian shook at that. "Ho-how did you-"

Bark was cut off when Lucifer grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up with one hand. "Survive getting shot point plank in the head? Like I said, you picked the wrong fucking hostage." Lucifer said in a low tone as a mad grin grow across his face. "See, I might be new to the whole 'mercenary boss' thing, but back home I was not someone you fucked with." Lucifer brought the Batarian an inch to his face and he saw fear in the aliens eyes. "My name is Lucifer Morningstar, but I also went by the Lone Wanderer, Mr. 101, that crazy kid you do not fuck with." Lucifer said as he tighten his grip, making Bark gag. "A lot of people in this galaxy are going to know my name. And they will either respect it, or fear it. But you, you can sleep on it."

Without warning Lucifer head butted the Batarian making a satisfying creak being heard. The LW then throw the Batarian to Aria's feet, who her, along with all of her men, were staring at Lucifer with shocked expressions.

Sydney sighed while rubbing her forehead. "Congratulations boss, you scared the aliens shitless."

Lucifer throw her a friendly grin as he throw his arms open. "What, I needed to show the queen of Omega what I'm capable of in order to get the good jobs."

That seemed to snap Aria out of her stare as she gave a small laugh. "You as crazy as a damn Krogan." She said before jerking her head to one of her guards. "Take this filth away, I want to question him later." She said and the guards quickly did so.

Lucifer grinned as he started to walk down the stares. "I'll see you later Aria, I need to get the people we rescued off my ship and into yours as soon as possible. Their most likely getting stir-crazy." He said before he glanced back and gave her a wink. "See you soon Aria." He said before he and his group started to walk out.

As the four walked out of Afterlife Lucifer's companions looked to him.

"So, how's your head?" Sydney asked with a grin.

Lucifer groaned as he rubbed the side of his head. "Ringing up a fucking storm." He moaned in pain.

Charon just snorted at that. "Well your the one who decided to take a bullet to the head to show your crazy side."

"Or was it more then that." Fawkes said while giving Lucifer a look.

The LW gave his friend a small smile as he nodded her head. "Aria is someone with connections, connections we'll need very soon. I need to show her I'm not some punk that got lucky, I need to show her why people call me the Lone Wanderer."

"But why?" Sydney asked in a concerned voice. "Lucifer, you've got to tell us what is going on here. I held of my questions, but now I got to ask what the hell is going on." Sydney said as she stopped in her tracks, making everyone else stop. "We're on an alien space station filled with humans that don't even seemed faze by any of this, and the real kicker is you don't seem that shock about all of this." She said while narrowing her eyes the LW. "So I'll ask again, what the hell is going on Lucifer?"

Lucifer sighed as he looked Sydney with serious eyes. "Sydney, I promise as soon as we get the slaves we rescued off the Revelation I will tell you and the entire crew our situation, you have my word."

The treasure hunter stared into Lucifer's eyes before she nodded her head. "I'll hold you to that."

Lucifer gave her a weak smirk. "Trust me, there's no way I can hid this for long. I need to tell everyone at once, rip it off like a Band-Aid." He said before he started to move, a serious look in his eyes. "A very bloody Band-Aid."

* * *

**21/N: This is possible the longest chapter I have ever wrote, and I am sorry for that. I wanted to get out all the relevant lore out of the way but add some action as well, which resulted in this long ass chapter.**

**Now to clear some stuff up.**

**1: So some people pointed out how energy weapons do more damage thanks to the heat they produce. I thank those who pointed it out so I can fix it in the story. But I'm pretty sure some shields can block energy weapons, I'm not complete sure. **

**2: For the lore I went through, I went through the most common and useful information. Also if I messed up on something, please bear with me, their was a shit load of reading and lore.**

**3: As for Lucifer's 'abilities' such as harden skin and regeneration, I have an explanation for that. The Lone Wanderer has been all over the Capital wasteland, exposed to so much chemicals, radiation, and medicine in such a short time it effected his DNA, mutated it and adapting to the harsh environment. He now has a miner healing factor and stronger skin. Lucifer can recover from bullet and stab wounds, but can die of blood loss or decapitation. His skin his tough to tank some heavy shots, but can still be cut and shot with heavier weapons. His skeleton his practically made of metal for whatever reason and since his limbs can heal over time they are almost unbreakable, to an extent. (I mean hell their are so many ways to increase DR in Fallout 3 they had to put a 85% cap on it.)**

**Durability: ****Toughness/Rank 3 + Adamantium Skeleton + Barkskin + Pitt Fighter + Superior Defender + Rad Regeneration + Ant Might + Nerd Rage + Survival Expert = Bullet Proof**

**Healing: Solar Power + Life Giver + Fast Metabolism + Hematophage + Rad Regeneration = Healing Factor **

**4: I don't know if anyone noticed, but the Assault Carbine I gave Sydney was not in Fallout 3, but New Vegas. See I feel like the Zeta Being would be collecting a bunch of earth stuff, such as weapons. So I might intradoses other weapons from other fallout games into this story, tough Lucifer will keep to his gear. **

**5: The reason I picked Lucifer's mercenary group to be called Lion's Pride was for a few reasons. 1, I felt Lion's Pride is a much better name for a mercenary group then Regulators or some other name I would come up with. I also wanted the group's name to have meaning to the LW, and Lyon's Pride was the main group that took back the Jefferson Memorial. So Lion's Pride is the name of Lucifer's group.**

**Hope I covered all the major questions, and sorry this chapter is so long.**

**Review/Favorite/Follow**

**We will fight!**

**We will roar!**

**And we'll shake this galaxy to it's core!**

**LION'S PRIDE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: To all those who recommended the app Grammarly, or all those who called out to get my shit together and get a fucking app, thank you! I have been using it to help me find and fix almost all the small grammar errors that have been annoying people. So special thanks to the fallowing that recommended Grammarly for me!**

* * *

**_Wandering New Stars_**

**Chapter-3**

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

**_3 Months Later_**

Lucifer bobbed his head to the sound of music in his room as he worked on one of his guns at a workbench. The LW was currently shirtless as a light shine of sweat ran over his body as he pressed some wires together while listening to some rock n' roll.

"Fuck!" Lucifer swore as sparks flew from his Gauss Rifle. "Okay, less Eezo." He said as he got back to work.

It's been three months since Lucifer helped Aria with the Shark gang and a lot has changed. The LW kept his promise to Sydney and told her, along with the entire crew, their current situation. There were a lot of mixed reactions for everyone finding out they were in a different dimension, one where Earth was alive and well. Some thought it was all a joke, but when they found the evidence they were shocked to their core. Others, however, cried at the sight of Earth alive, feeling something they never felt before. And strangely enough, some worshiped Lucifer, saying he did the impossible.

The bottom line was that it took time for all of his crew members to adjust to the strange new universe, and time to teach everyone all the galaxy had to offer.

Lucifer offered everyone who wanted to leave the Revelation a chance to start a new life on Earth. Surprisingly enough only a few people wanted to start a few life on Earth, the rest wanted to stay on the Revelation. Lucifer didn't know if it was a sense of loyalty, or people just felt like staying since they feel more comfortable.

Since Lucifer had so many people under his command he decided to form his own mercenary group, Lion's Pride. The group would work for various people such as Aria or whoever she recommended but Lucifer made it very clear that they were not a raider group or anything like Talon Company.

In the months to fallow Lion's Pride gained a name for itself for bounty hunting, escort, transport, protection, salvage, and raids on slaver and other minor groups. Lucifer was even able to set up a shop on Omega to sell some of the weapons and salvage they gathered. This also allowed everyone in Lucifer's crew to adjusts to the sudden change of life on Omega and space life. And with Aria's help, Lucifer was able to build everyone on his crew identities to make life easier for everyone.

The Revelation also changed in the three months. It took a few jobs from Aria and some trade, but Lucifer was able to get the necessary equipment and parts to convert the engines to use Eezo as the main power source. Onyx explained the Revelation was even faster than before, not only that but the shields and weapons were also stronger to the point they could take a few large nukes and wouldn't even fall.

Lucifer grinned as he pulled up his Gauss Rifle and looked it over. "Not bad, weights barely any heavier." He said while looking down the scope.

One of the major adjustments to everyone's lives was the amount of technology available to everyone. Better armor, weapons, Omni-Tools, and health care, all this was available to every member of the crew.

Lucifer, however, wanted to keep some of his old weapons since he was the most proficient with them, and he wasn't the only one. So over time, Lucifer started to modifier some weapons with the new tech to be more powerful than before.

Right now the LW was working on his Gauss Rifle to use Eezo so it's shot would be even more powerful. Not only that he extended the clip size to allow him to fire five shots instead of just one.

Suddenly a knock was heard on his door, making him glance back.

"It's open!" He called as he looked back to his weapon.

The door slid open and in walked a redhead with a pep in her step.

"Well hey you! See your working on something." Moria said as she walked over to Lucifer, a box in hand.

The LW smiled as he turned to the red-headed woman. She wore a loose blue space suit that showed off all her curves along with a large belt that had some tool around her waist.

Moria Brown was a very... interesting young woman. She was energetic to a fault and always seemed to want to help others, yet was a little bit of an airhead. Lucifer met the woman not long after entering Megaton, she owned a little trade shop called Craterside Supply and managed to help Lucifer a bit after she gave him a reinforced Vault suit she made. Since then Moira has been Lucifer's go to trader and repairer for his gear, the two even became good friends. Lucifer won't lie and say Moria isn't a little different, she did send the LW to a mine infested town, a Mirelurk infested sewer, and told him to get himself irradiated to the point it nearly killed him. Yet despite all, she wanted to help people in her own way and didn't have a bad bone in her body.

Lucifer put his tools down and grabbed a rag to clean his hands. "Hey Moria, what's up?"

Moria grows a big smile on her face as she showed Lucifer the box in her hands. "I just finished our little project."

That brought a big smile out of Lucifer. "Seriously, nice." He said as he quickly took the box from her hands before opening it.

Inside the box was his Pip-Boy, but more different from before. It was thinner, with a slick screen with the Vault boy giving him a thumbs-up, and white paint coating. Turing it over on the back showed a symbol of a lion's head inside a cogwheel, Lion's Pride symbol.

After seeing how useful Omni-Tools were everyone on the crew got their own, but Lucifer was different. Despite his Pip-Boy being low tech compared to an Omni-Tool he couldn't just part with it, it was a gift from his home and it has saved his life more times then he could count. So a month ago Lucifer asked Moria if she could somehow combine an Omni-Tool with his Pip-Boy. The young woman only smiles before she got to work. Despite whatever anyone said about Moria, she was a genius in her own right, one that could have rivaled some of the scribes in the Brotherhood.

Picking up the Pip-Boy Lucifer was shocked to feel how light it was. "It's way lighter than before." He said with some astonishment.

Moria nodded her head with a smile. "Yup, thanks to all the advanced technology and information I can grab from the extranet I was able to make it not only lighter but 1000 times more effective." She said before grabbing the Pip-Boy from Lucifer's hand. "Here, let me put it on."

Grabbing Lucifer's left arm Moria slid the Pip-Boy around his wrist as it clicked closed. In an instant, the old Pip-Boy screen showing Lucifer's vitals.

"This new Pip-Boy can give you a clearer view of your vitals then before or even other people's vitals, not only that it has a constant connection to the extranet and it can even take pictures and recordings!" Moria said in an excited tone. "I also added a hacking function so you can get through some locked doors, but it won't work for every door you come across."

Lucifer grows a big grin on his face as he turned to Moria and gave her a hug. "This is fantastic Moria, only you could find a way to combine a Pip-Boy with an Omni-Tool."

Moria grows a big smile on her face along with a small blush as Lucifer pulled back from the hug. "And that's not even the best part." She said grabbing Lucifer's attention. "Squeeze your fist and flex your wrist."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at the sudden request but did as he was told. As soon as Lucifer flexed his wrist an orange gauntlet appeared over his arm with a large blade-like object at the end.

"Whoa," Lucifer said with wide eyes as he ran his hand over the blade, shocked to actually feel something. "How did you do this?"

Moria folded her arms with a proud look on her face. "Well since Omni-Tools use kinetic barriers along with Mass Effect fields, I thought why not see if I can turn it into something useful. So I got to some designing and made that after I finish it." She said in a proud tone. "I also used Silicon to really give it some extra damage."

Lucifer let out a chuckle as he shook his head. Only Moria could come up with something like this. "This is amazing." He said with some awe.

"I'm not done yet." She said with a big grin. "Hold it up to your chest and clench your fist."

Lucifer did as he was told without any hesitation. A moment later a giant shield that nearly covered half his body appeared in front of him.

"Whoa!" He said in shock as he moved his arm. "Is this some kind of shield?"

Moria nodded with a smile. "Yup, I figure since I could make a blade why not a shield." She said as Lucifer's shield dropped. "Now both run on the same power source, and using both too much can over heat them, forcing them to shut down and cool off. So you can only use them in bursts, and the shield can only take so much damage before turning off."

Suddenly the Pip-Boy beeped, grabbing both their attention. "Huh, no rest for the wicked," Lucifer said with a grin getting a giggle out of Moria. "Hello, this is Lucifer." The LW said while holding up his new Pip-Boy.

"_Oh good, Moria gave you the Pip-Boy, I was just about to send Sally to get you,_" Elliot said through the Pip-Boy. "_Anyway, Aria called, said she has a job for you._"

"I'll meet her in Afterlife," Lucifer said as he turned to Moria. "Looks like I'm back on the clock." He said while glancing at his Gauss Rifle with a grin. "And just in time."

"Do you need anything else?" Moria asked while tilting her head.

Lucifer quickly waved her off. "I have nothing," He said before stopping himself as he looked to Moria. "Actually, there is something I need you to do."

"What is it?" She said with a bright smile.

Lucifer rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish look on his face. "Well, you see... It's about Sally and Kenny." Lucifer confessed, getting a concerned look from Moria. "It's nothing serious, I was just hoping if you could maybe school them. They've been on their own for a while and don't have a formal education." Lucifer said with a sigh.

There were only two kids on the Revelation, Sally the pilot, and Kenny.

Kenny was an orphan Lucifer found in a cave in a place called Point Lookout not long after he started building his crew. At the time the 10-year-old was living in a mine he rigged with traps to keep the Swampfolk away and was only armed with a BB gun. Kenny told Lucifer that he was born from the Swampfolk, but he was different so they attacked him when he was only 9 years old. Feeling sorry for the kid Lucifer offered Kenny to come with him on the Revelation if he wanted to.

Kenny jumped at the chance to live on a spaceship and fallowed Lucifer, knowing he was a good person from all the stories he's heard about when Lucifer was in Point Lookout. Now Kenny helps the engineers fix and clean simple stuff and the kid loved it.

Moria grows a big smile at that. "I would love to do that! Oh, we're going to have so much fun!" She said as she rushed out of the room.

Lucifer gave a weak chuckle. "Hope she goes easy on them." He said before making his way to the bathroom. He couldn't keep Aria waiting.

* * *

Lucifer climbed out of his personal shuttle and into the Lion's Pride personal shuttle bay on Omega. There he saw some of his crew loading boxes off of larger ships. From the looks of things, they had a good run.

"Oh, hey, boss man!"

Looking to the side Lucifer saw Sticky run up to him with a big grin on his face.

Sticky was an interesting sort of person. Lucifer escorted the young teen when he first came to Little Lamplight on Sticky's 16 birthday. From one look at the 16-year-old Lucifer could tell Sticky would get himself killed traveling to the wasteland, be from Super Mutants, Raider, or even a Bloatfly. So Lucifer escorted the teen to Big Town to see his 'girlfriend' Red. Luckily Lucifer already helped Big Town from a Super Mutant hoard and saved Red and Shorty from a Super Mutant hideout. It also turns out Red and Sticky weren't really in a relationship, though Sticky thought so, Red explained with some embarrassment that she kissed Sticky as she left for Big town.

Surprisingly Sticky was quite talented with nearly any weapon he got his hands on, be it from a Hunting Rifle to a full-on Assault Rifle. He wasn't as good as most trained people, but he was defiantly more skilled than a Raider. If only he could keep his mouth shut with the crazy stories he came up with, luckily the habit calmed over time.

Looking the teen over Sticky was wearing the standard armor of Lion's Pride. It was mostly a Medium weighted armor painted white over a black combat spacesuit. On the front of the combat armor was the Lion's Pride symbol painted black. On Sticky's hip was a high-tech pistol and a high-tech Assault Rifle. Practically everyone on the ship upgraded to the high-tech weapons this universe had to offer, although some like Lucifer, Sydney, and even Brick, liked to hang on to the stuff from back home. They just added a few perks to their personal weapon.

Lucifer gave the teen a small smile. "Hey Sticky, how's it going?"

Sticky smiled and throw his to the larger shuttle behind him. "We got a huge hall from taking out some slave base, we even managed to save some people to, along with a tone of loot."

That brought a grin out of Lucifer. Raiding slavers was the Lion's Pride MO, it provided both credits and loot that could be used. Sometimes the slaves they saved even sent them credits as a thank you. The first group of slaves they rescued sent them a large number of credits, from then on it was routine for them.

The rules of Lion's Pride were simple to fallow to say the least. Mercs would get a portion of the loot and the rest would be sent to the Revelation's treasury, and they were allowed to keep any weapon and armor they found while on mission. The loot they brought back would be sold through Lion's Pride connections and the mercs would be given a portion of the earnings. It was a little hard keeping track of everything but Lucifer somehow made it worked.

"Nice, any casualties?" Lucifer asked with some concern.

Sticky shook his head. "No, a few wounded but nothing serious."

"Good, anyway I need to go, Aria wants me," Lucifer said as he throws his thumb towards the hanger door.

"A job, what kind, can I come?" Sticky asked in an excited voice.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow before pointing to the ship that was unloading crates. "Don't you have a job to finish first?"

Sticky looked back before slouching. "Yeah, yeah." He said as he shuffled back to help.

Lucifer shook his head with an amused look on his face as he started to move. Exiting the docking bay Lucifer made a hard right and started to walk down a metal hallway before opening another door.

Instantly Lucifer entered a busy market with tones of aliens and people walking about. There were a few make-shift stalls selling items and trinkets all around, but there were also tones of shops selling all sorts of stuff from clothing to food, to even ship parts.

Looking to the side Lucifer saw his shop and a small line forming up. After thinking about it for a moment Lucifer made his way over to his shop to see how things were going. Once their Lucifer looked up to see the name of his shop.

'The 101 Locker', it was in interesting name Lucifer came up with but for some reason, it felt fitting. It was an open stall with a bunch of guns and armor in the back along with parts for ships, all out of people's reach. There were also two turrets mounted to the sides that would shoot anyone who became hostels in the market.

Lucifer walked to the front of the line to see Pappy behind the counter.

When the older man saw Lucifer he smiled and waved at him. "Lucifer, how's it going?" Pappy said with a smile.

Pappy was one of the few residents of Big Town. He was once a negative man just waiting to die, but after Lucifer saved Red, Shorty, and even Timebomb things started to look better. Things got even better for him after Lucifer showed the entire town how to fight and fixed up two robots for them. Like everyone in Big Town Pappy jumped at the chance at a better life after Lucifer offered them to come on the Revelation.

Now Pappy wasn't a fighter, he was decent with a pistol and could hold his own, but in a straight-up fight, he was barley as good as a high raider. However, despite being a bad fighter Pappy was actually quite good at selling stuff, and with Moria's help, he was easily able to run The 101 Locker.

"Good, just got a call from Aria about a job," Lucifer said as he throws his thumb to Afterlife's direction. "Also ran into Sticky, got some stuff coming in soon."

"Oh good, we were running a little low on some supplies," Pappy said with a small sigh. "So do you need anything, ammo, some tools?" Pappy offered.

That seemed to catch some of the people waiting in line as they glared at Lucifer and Pappy. "Hey, we were here first, no cutting." A human called out with an annoyed look.

A Vorcha snarled as he pointed at Lucifer. "Leave human, or you die!"

Pappy glared at everyone in line. "Hey, this here is the owner and the guy who helps get you all the stuff you buy. So maybe you can wait five minutes." Pappy snapped.

That got the line to shut up as they shuffled back a bit.

"Well, I see you're popular," Lucifer said with a chuckle.

Pappy sighed as he slumped against the counter. "We provide descent and cheap gear, that's all these people want." He said getting a grin out of Lucifer.

"Keep up the good work Pappy," Lucifer said as he stepped back from the counter.

"Will do boss," Pappy said before turning to the next person in line. "Next." He called.

Lucifer made his way out of the busy district and made his way to Afterlife, the last thing he needed was to keep Aria waiting.

After a few minutes of walking, Lucifer entered Afterlife and made a B-line for Aira's spot. Climbing up the stairs Lucifer was met with no resistance from the guards, only silent nods.

"About time you came," Aria said as she leaned back on her couch. "I was beginning to think you were keeping me waiting."

"You, no~," Lucifer chuckled as he sat on Aria's couch. "I like where my balls where they are thank you very much."

"Well, you learn fast," Aria said with a grin before leaning back. "So I have a job you might be interested in. One of my old contacts called me up for a favor, asked if I can get her in contact with anyone that might be interested in a job she's offering."

"This client got a name?" Lucifer asked as he leaned forward.

"Nassana Dantius, she's an Asari diplomat at the Citadel embassy."

Lucifer gave a low whistle at that. "Someone in political power want's to talk with little old me for a job." He said in a cheeky tone before his eyes narrow. "If it's an assassination gig it better be for some corrupt fuck, I don't target bystanders." He said while narrowing his eyes at Aria.

The purple Asari waved her hand, not even fazed by Lucifer's look. "Don't worry, I made it clear you don't take dirty jobs." She said before narrowing her eyes at Lucifer. "But I'd be careful with Nassana, she's a manipulative bitch."

Lucifer would keep that in mind. "So what can you tell me about Nassana?"

"Only what's common," Aria said with a small grin, she would never give Lucifer too much information for free. "She's a diplomat who owns a lot of property on Illium, giving her a lot of connections, and enemies, I happen to be one of them."

"Contact or enemy?" Lucifer asked with a raised brow.

"Contact... when she's not being a manipulative bitch," Aria added with a frown.

Lucifer let out a snort as he stood up. "I'll keep that in mind."

"I expect my cut by the end of your little mission," Aria said with a smug grin.

Lucifer rolled his eyes at her. "You know I deliver Aria, you don't have to keep asking."

"I'm just making sure you keep your end of our deal," Aria said as she leaned back. Ever since Lucifer started taking jobs for Aria that 3% started to pile up over time for her benefit, so she made sure she got her cut for every job Lucifer took from her.

"See you later Aria." The LW said as he started to make his way to the docking bay. As he walked Lucifer brought up his Pip-boy and called Elliot. "Elliot, you there?"

_"Yeah, you need something Lucifer?"_

"Yeah, I just got a job from Aria. The client is an Asari diplomat on the Citadel, I'm a need a ship to take me there."

_"Wow, a diplomat. We sure are moving up in the galaxy." _Elliot said with a small laugh. _"So what's the job?"_

"No idea, Aria set up the meeting but other than that I don't know the exact details," Lucifer admitted as he opened a door before walking through. "Just have Wadsworth take my Infiltration gear onto my cruiser and to tell... Butch, Charon and... Sydney to meet me on the ship."

_"Will do Lucifer," _Elliot said before ending the transmission and Lucifer entering the hanger.

* * *

Lucifer sat in the pilot seat of his personal cruiser ship as it flew to the nearest Mass Relay to get the Citadel, it was smaller then a normal cruiser, but it was fast. Behind him was Butch, Sydney, and Charon all sitting down watching Lucifer fly the plain.

"So you have no idea what the job is?" Sydney asked while crossing her arms as she leaned back into his chair.

Butch snorted as he pulled out a comb. "No surprise. Lucy always did do whatever he wanted without thinking." He smirked as he pulled his hair back.

Lucifer glanced back at his companions and flipped them off. "Get off. It's called a meeting for a reason. I need to talk to the Asari to find out the job, if it's good we take it, if not we drop it." Lucifer said as he looked forward. "Besides, I want to see the Citadel."

Despite being in the new galaxy for a few months the most they seen were some human colonies and Earth. Lucifer along with others spend a whole month on the planet. It was surreal for the LW, seeing the ruins of his home in their prime was a shocking thing, to say the least.

This was the first time Lucifer was going to visit the Citadel, and from the images, he saw in the extranet it was a sight to behold.

"Hey Lucy, you sure you know how to fly this thing?" Butch asked with some worry as he saw Lucifer behind the wheel.

"Yes," Lucifer said while flipping Butch off from the back. "I might not be pulling any crazy stunts like Sally, but I can get from point A to point B. Now quit your back seat driving."

It wasn't long before the cruiser flew towards a Mass Relay. It was gigantic, sleek white with a large blue sphere at the end.

"Damn, those things are no joke," Charon said as he gazed at the massive device. "How was anyone able to make something that big?"

"Super advanced tech?" Sidney suggested with a shrug.

Lucifer snorted as he flew the cruiser towards the Relay. "Alright everyone, hang onto something." He said just as they flew next to the Relay.

In an instant, the ship was covered in blue light before it shot off in the blink of an eye.

"And now we wait," Lucifer said as he leaned back in his seat, watching the blue light wash over the window.

"For how long?" Butch asked with a raised brow.

"I don't know, a few hours," Lucifer said with a shrug.

"Wait, hours!" Butch said in shock. "What do you mean hours, doesn't this thing move at light speed!?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes at the grease head. "Butch, we are traveling the _galaxy _in a matter of _hours_, that alone would have been impossible back in our dimension. Without the Relay, it could have taken us years to travel across the galaxy. Be thankful it's only taking a few hours." He throws back causing Butch's jaw to drop.

"So, what do we do for the next few hours?" Sydney asked as she saw Lucifer lean back in his chair.

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting some sleep," Lucifer said before closing his eyes.

The three blinked as they saw Lucifer start to snore softly.

"Did he just..." Charon looked at Lucifer's face with slight disbelief. "He fell asleep already, how the hell did he do that?"

Butch gave a snort as he rubbed his greased head. "I have no idea, he seems to be able to sleep anywhere. I remember this one time he slept with his eyes open in class, freaked everyone the fuck out."

"You know, I once heard Lucifer slept in a Deathclaw sanctuary and he was so still the Deathclaws thought he was dead," Sydney said in a low tone making the other two look at their boss sleeping peacefully.

"...So what do we do know?" Butch asked while leaning back.

Sydney gave a shrug. "I don't know, maybe tell some stories." The woman then turned to Charon. "Got anything interesting to tell old-timer?"

Charon snorted and tilted his head. "I remember a few good adventures I did with the boss. I remember this one time we killed a small army of super mutants in an old hotel to save Reilly's Rangers."

* * *

For the next few hours Charon, Sydney, and Butch went on to tell some of the adventures they had in the Capital Wasteland.

"And that's why you should always fully cook a Deathclaw stake." Charon said while folding his arms.

"Damn," Butch said while shaking his head. "And you still fought a back of Raiders with only a rusty knife."

"It was either that or die while crapping myself, I did not want to go out like that." Charon said with a chuckle.

"I would of just not eaten the Deathclaw." Sydney said with a laugh.

Suddenly the blue and purple light in front of the ship vanished, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Are we finally here." Butch said with a small sigh.

"Look's like it."

Everyone jumped at the same time at the sudden voice. Looking forward they saw Lucifer looking at his Pip-boy with a small grin.

"It only took us a few hours to get here." He said while looking back at everyone staring at him.

Butch looked at the others and pointed to Lucifer. "I swear that guy has an alarm clock in his head."

Lucifer just snorted at the grease-head. "I just have a sharp awareness even while I'm sleeping." He said as he grabbed the ships controls. "Now it's time to see what the big deal of the Citadel... is..." Lucifer trailed off as with his eyes wide as he looked out the in front of him.

Everyone fallowed his gaze and soon their own eyes widen and their jaws dropped. They all though of one word at the same moment.

Massive.

The Citadel was a massive construct. It looked about the size of a small country floating in space with arms so long it would take Lucifer weeks to walk just one.

"How... how the fuck did anyone build something like this?" Sydney asked while rubbing her eyes, thinking she was seeing things.

"Determination?" Charon guessed but didn't tare his eyes away from the large structure.

Suddenly their was a high pitch beep making everyone jumped. Lucifer looked for the beep and pressed a button.

"Um... hello?" The Lion's Pride said while tiling his head.

_"Welcome to the Citadel, what is the nature of your visit?" _A feminine VI asked through the ship.

Lucifer thought for a moment before he spoke. "We're... sight seeing, we've never been to the Citadel before."

_"Then please make your way to bay 34 for clearance, and please leave all fire arms on your ship unless you have the right clearance, thank you." _Then line ended and Lucifer was given new coordinates.

"Wait, we can't bring our guns." Sydney said with a slight peeved look.

Lucifer gave a sigh. "We're going in through the normal way, as tourist. I'm sure there's a thousand ways we can not only bring weapons onto the Citadel, but also find them."

"So how long should it take you to find a weapon, 10 minutes?" Charon said with a joke.

Lucifer grinned as he flew the ship. "We'll see."

The LW flew the cruiser to where the coordinates were and easily found bay 34. The ship passed through a mass effect field before landing, a little shakily but nothing too noticeable.

As everyone climbed out of the ship they saw dozens of other ships in the bay with people coming and going. This ranged from humans to Asari to nearly every race discovered.

Sydney looked to the side and let out a loud groan, grabbing everyone's attention. "God damn it, that's a long fucking line."

Everyone fallowed her own line of sight and soon let out their own groans. At the end of the bay were several long lines of people being checked and processed, it was moving relatively fast but it would still take a while.

Lucifer clicked his teeth as he slid his Lucky Shades on and his Shady Hat. "We better get moving, the sooner we get to the client the sooner we can leave." He said before everyone started to move.

To much of everyone's relief the line they stood in was moving relatively fast and it wasn't long until Lucifer's group was in front.

"Welcome to the Citadel, please enjoy your time and try to fallow the law. No weapons are allowed to be carried unless you have the necessary clearance. Names please?" The human female receptions behind the counter said while looking at her computer. They stood in a small room with two C-sec guards to the side, one human and one Turian.

"Lucifer Morningstar."

The woman was about to type in the name before she blinked and looked at Lucifer with a confused look. "Seriously?"

Lucifer grinned and gestured to himself. "God given I'm afraid."

The woman shook her head with a small snort as she typed in his and everyone else's names. "May I ask what's the nature of your visit is?"

Lucifer smiled as he put his hands in his pocket. "We wanted to see the Citadel, we've heard about but never actually seen it." Lucifer didn't want to say he was here to see a diplomat, that might attract unwanted attention to both people.

The woman nodded with a smile on her face. "I can understand, the Citadel is a sight to behold. I've been here for three years and I still find new things that amaze me." She said before shaking her head and looked to her computer. "Before you enter we'll need to scan you to make sure your not carrying any firearms." She said as she started to type.

But before she could get far the human C-sec guard stepped forward. "Hold on there sweetheart, those two need to take off the head gear." The human said while pointing to Lucifer and Charon. "I don't like the look of them."

The woman gave an annoyed sigh as she looked to Lucifer. "He's right, one of are policies is that civilians must show their face unless they have credentials that say otherwise." She said with a somewhat bland tone.

Lucifer took off his hat and shades without any hesitation, but gave Charon a worried look. "Look, can my friend here leave his helmet on, he was... in a chemical fire a while back and it kind of messed up his face."

The woman gave Charon a sympathetic look and was about to open her mouth before the human officer interrupted her.

"I don't care if an Elcor stomped on his head for five hours." The human said with a snort as he stepped forward right in front of Lucifer with a smug glare. "So tell your friend to take it off or we're going to have a problem?" He said while crossing his arms.

Lucifer wasn't fazed in the least as he got a good look at the man. He was in his mid-forties, bald with hair at the side of his head, and dark rings around his eyes that were slightly bloodshot. Lucifer could smell the alcohol on his breath as if he was smelling the bottle itself. The LW knew what this type of guy was, arrogant, a prick to anyone he talked to, abused his position if it meant it would benefit him in any way, and was really just an asshole.

The LW has ran into, fought, and shot dozens of guys just like him, and all of them were more intimidating then this guy.

Lucifer crossed his arms and looked the C-sec right in the eyes. "I told you, my friend has a medical condition." He said in a calm voice making the human guard narrowed his eyes.

The woman behind the counter looked between the two in worry as she started to type on her computer. "Well it's not really a problem, if he has a medical condition we can do a detailed scan. We sometimes to it for Quarians-"

"That won't be necessary honey." The human said while raising his hand, cutting the woman off. "Listen here brat, are you going to listen to me," He then placed his hand on his hip with a smug glare. "or are you going to be a problem."

Lucifer glanced down to see the officer put a hand on his gun, but again Lucifer wasn't fazed, neither was Charon. Butch and Sydney on the other hand were a little on edge, if a fight broke out they had no guns to fight back, then again they had Lucifer, so anything could happen.

Just as the LW was about to open his mouth the Turian officer came of from behind the human and pulled his hand away from the gun. "Are you out of your mind Harkin." He said with a growl. "Are you seriously going to wave your gun at everyone you see?"

The now named Harkin pulled his hand away and glared at the Turian. "Well if they listened to me in the first place then none of this would matter." He said with a snort.

"Then maybe you should talk to them instead of being a decrease to C-sec." He growled before pointing to the side. "Go wait over their."

Harkin glared at the Turian before walking away while grumbling. "Fucking Alien."

The Turian sighed as he looked to Lucifer. "I apologies for that."

Lucifer just shrugged. "No worries, I know how much humans can be assholes."

That seemed to bring a small chuckle to the Turian as he looked to Charon. "Harken wasn't wrong about the head gear. Sometimes wanted people try to put on disguises to bypass certain checkpoints. We could do the detailed scanner, but that could waste a lot of your time since their mostly set to scan Quarians."

Charon just shrugged. "Truthfully I have no problem taking off my helmet." He said getting a surprised look from the Turian. "I just didn't like how that asshole was talking to my boss." He said while glaring at Harken, who glared right back.

Lucifer put a hand on Charon's shoulder and looked at him. "You sure your okay with this, we can wait." He said with some concern.

Charon waved his hand without a care. "I've been living with this face for a long time boss. I've heard every insult anyone could think of and then some, you think some people staring is really going to faze me."

Lucifer chuckled as held his hands up and took a step back. "Point taken," He said before glancing back. "Just so you know, we tried to warn you." He said with a toothy grin.

Charon raised his hands to the base of his helmet before pulling it off in a swift motion, no hesitation. Instantly the two humans and Turian gave the ghoul different reactions.

"Oh my god!"

"Spirits!"

"Kill it, kill it with fire!"

The woman held a hand over her mouth as she pressed her back to the wall behind her. Her face was deadly pale as her legs became weak as she nearly fell to the floor. The Turian had taken a solid step, his eyes were wide open as he stood deadly still. Harken pulled out his gun and pointed it right at Charon, his grip shaky as he stared at Charon with wide eyes and his jaw tight. Lucifer stood in front of Harken and gave him a hard glare, enough to make the officer lower his gun a bit.

Charon wasn't fazed by the reactions in the slightest. The ghoul had be a ghoul for a long time, longer then he'd been a human, and during that time he'd gotten the exact same reactions he was getting now. Truthfully deep down Charon always find it amusing showing his face to people who never seen a ghoul before.

The ghoul turned to the human woman who flinched at his sight. "Is this good enough smooth skin?"

The woman nodded as started to type on the computer. "Ye-yes sir, that is all." She said as she avoided looking at Charon.

The Turian cleared his throat as Charon put his helmet back on. "I... I can see why you were so hesitant before." He said.

"Yeah, a warning that your friend look's like a god damn zombie would of been good." Harken said with a growl as he holstered his pistol.

Lucifer just flipped the C-Sec officer off. "I said he was burned," He said before turning to the woman. "Can we go now?" He asked getting a nod.

With that the group started to make their way out, but not before Harken grabbed Lucifer by the shoulder.

"I don't know who you are kid, but I watch that attitude if I were you. It'll get you killed." Harken said while putting a hand on his gun with a smug grin.

Lucifer just snorted while rolling his eyes. "You know, I'd probably be more intimidated if you had a full head of hair, sucks with the whole pre-mature balding thing." He said with a wicked grin before walking away, ignoring the glare he was getting.

Once they were far away Sydney let out a sigh. "Glad that didn't escalate." She said while wiping her forehead.

"Yeah, that asshole was looking for an excuse." Butch said while pushing back his hair. "That cue-ball was reeking booze."

"Let's forget about him and focus on the client." Lucifer said as he brought up his Pip-boy. "I'm contacting Nassana now."

Using the contact information Aria gave him Lucifer contacted Nassana. It didn't take long to get a response.

_"Come to Chora's Den as soon as you can." _Nassana said on the other line before it was cut off.

"...Well that was informative." Lucifer snorted as he lowered his arm. "Let's find this Chora's Den as fast as we can, then we can take the mission."

"But how are we going to find one place in a ship this size." Butch said as he looked around, only seeing high buildings

Charon looked around to see flying cars zooming around in the sky. Suddenly an idea hit him as he tapped Lucifer on the shoulder. "Hey, I got an idea." He said while walking off to the side.

Everyone stared at Charon as he walked to the edge of the walkway while raising his hand.

"Taxi!"

A few moments later a blue skycar pulled up right in front of Charon with it's doors open.

"Where to?" A Turian asked while looking at the group.

Everyone stared at the ghoul with confused expressions.

"It's something I remember back on earth." Charon said with a shrug.

Lucifer shrugged as he and everyone else climbed into the skycar. "Can you take us to Chora's Den?"

"Sure, it'll take a few minutes though." The Turian said as he started to drive.

Throughout the flight the group of wastelanders stared in wonder at the Citadel. It was huge, clean, and alive, Lucifer could only compare it to Vault 101, only with an open sky, thousands of people, and so much more to do. Tenpenny Tower was

After about 20 minutes in the skycar the driver parked next to a high sidewalk and opened the doors.

"That'll be 30 credits." The driver said while leaning back in his seat. "If you take a left here you'll reach Chora's Den in 10 minutes."

Everyone instantly looked to Lucifer, making the LW roll his eyes and bring up his Pip-boy. The driver's Omni-Tool peeped and he gave the group a nod as they climbed out.

"Why am I always the one paying for shit?" Lucifer asked with an annoyed look on his face as the skycare flew off.

"Because out of everyone, your the one with the most cash on hand." Butch said as he put his hands in his pocket and looked around.

Lucifer just sighed as he started to walk. "Let's just start moving." He said before everyone fallowed.

Taking the Turian's direction it wasn't long before they found Chora's Den. Walking in Lucifer couldn't help but compare the place to Afterlife. It was cleaner, the music was different, and fewer dancing girls. Their was a giant round bar in the center of the room with dancers on top, ranging from human to Asari.

"Not bad." Sydney said while bouncing her head to the music. "Never seen a bar so clean."

"Eh," Lucifer said with a shrug. "Not really in my taste, I prefer Afterlife's more wild side." He said before spotting a Asari that didn't fit in the type of setting. She was looking right into Lucifer's eyes with a knowing look. "I think we just found our client." He said before he started to move with his crew behind him.

Making his way over to the corner of the room Lucifer said nothing as he sat across the Asari.

"Aria said you would get here soon, I didn't think it would be this fast." Nassana said while taking a sip of her drink.

Lucifer shrugged at the blue woman. "I like to get things done now rather then later." He said before leaning forward. "So might I ask what an Asari diplomat wants with me, a mercenary?"

A worry look crossed the woman's face as she gave a small sigh. "I... I need your help. My sister, Dahlia, was a crewman on a cargo vessel operating out beyond the fringes of the Travers. Her ship was attacked by privateers. There was no repotted survivors."

"But you believe differently?" Lucifer asked.

Nassana gave a solemn nod. "This is where it get's complicated. Last week, I received a massage with her voice on it. Dahlia is alive!" She said before her eyes narrowed. "The rest of the crew was killed, but she was taken prisoner. The slavers demanded a huge ransom from me in exchange for returning her unharmed."

"Let me guess, you paid up and they didn't return her." Sydney said while crossing her arms. "Classic kidnapping tactic. Milk you for all you got until you can't pay any more."

The Asari nodded at that. "I transferred the funds to an account they specified. Only, they never released her. They haven't contacted me since."

"Most likely they thought they could get even more money selling her off." Charon said in a grim tone. "They also might hold onto her long enough to get another ransom."

Nassana rubbed her head and took a swig of her drink. "I've made a terrible mistake Lucifer. I am a diplomatic emissary! By law, I am required to report any attempt extortion to C-Sec immediately."

The LW nodded his head in understanding. "You were worried for your sister so you paid the money, but since the slavers didn't keep their end of the deal you can't go to C-sec or your in jail."

Nassana seemed pleased with the LW understanding of the situation. "If you agree to help me this will be easy money for you Morningstar. I already know where the slaver base is, all you have to do is bring her back." She said as she brought up her Omni-Tool. "I won't bore you with the details, but I can tell you is their base is operating out of the Artemis Tau cluster. Take out the merc base and bring my sister back. You will be well rewarded."

Lucifer was quiet as he prosed what Nassana said. Everything made since to a certain extent and this type of situation was no stranger to Lucifer.

That's why Lucifer instantly knew Nassana was lying about something.

"Alright, we'll take the job." The LW said with a nod.

Nassana sighed in relief. "Thank you Morningstar. I knew you were the right man for the job." She said before bringing up her Omni-Tool. "I'm forwarding all the necessary information you'll need. Come back as soon as the job is done."

With that said Lucifer's Pip-Boy beeped, making him nod. With that the LW got up from his seat and gave Nassana a nod.

"I'll contact you if anything comes up." He said before he and his crew started to make their way out.

Once outside of Chora's Den the wastelanders regrouped.

"So our job is to take out some slavers and save a girl." Butch said with a nod. "Simply enough."

"Except for the fact she was lying to us." Lucifer deadpanned making everyone look to him with shocked expression.

"She was lying," Sydney said while tilting her head. "So that whole thing about her sister was made up?"

Lucifer put a hand on his chin with a thoughtful look on his face. "Mostly likely. When you think about it, her story doesn't add up."

"Like what?" Charon asked as he folded his arms.

Lucifer started to think about the Asari's story before he brought up his finger. "First, if Nassana's sister's ship was attacked by slavers and their was reported no survivors, why did the slavers only take Nassana's sister. Slavers would of taken as many people as they could even with Nassana's sister, the only thing they care about is money."

That made the through pause with thoughtful looks on their faces. "He's right, even if Nassana's sister was the target slavers would of taken as many people as they could, and that would of been noticed."

"But what if the slavers were targeting Nassana's sister specifically, what if they didn't care about collateral damage and only wanted her?" Sydney suggested. "It wouldn't be so far fetched for a group to only target one and kill anyone who got in their way."

"I thought that too." Lucifer said with a nod. "The Slavers could of made it looked like Nassana's sister died, then they would of revealed to Nassana that she's actually alive. Nassana may have been overwhelm with relief that she would of paid anything without any hesitation." Lucifer's eyes then narrowed as he shook his head. "But the last thing Nassana said convinced me their is something fishy going on. She said, 'Come back and see me when the job is done' not 'Please bring my sister back safely' or 'Make those bastards pay'. Don't you think that sounded a little cold for a so called concerned sister?"

Butch, Charon, and Sydney's eyes widen as they remembered that Nassana did say that. Not only that but the tone of her voice was more business like the tone of a worried family member.

"You think this might be a trap boss?" Charon asked while turning to his contract holder.

Lucifer looked thoughtful before shaking his head. "I don't think so, a better trap would of been sending us somewhere to pick something up, only to be ambushed. We know where going into a fire fight and it's on enemy grounds. A trap like that wouldn't have made much sense."

"So then what the hell is going on Lucy?" Butch asked with an annoyed look on his face. "Is the bitch lying to us or is this a real mission? Are we going or not?"

Leave it to Butch to ask the simple questions in a complicated situation.

Lucifer thought for a moment before he gave an answer. "I think we should go, if this turns out to be a trap then I want to find out who the wants me dead this week, but if not then at least we can kill some slavers." He said with a grin as he looked at his friends. "Are you guys with me?"

The three looked at each other for a moment before nodding their heads and giving Lucifer their own grins.

"We're in."

* * *

The flight to the Artemis Tau cluster took a while with Lucifer's curser, though luckily not forever. One there Lucifer fallowed the coordinates Nassana gave him to a planet called Sharija. It was a yellow planet that was about the same size as earth, only the air on this planet was lethal to an extent if unfiltered.

"So how are we going to find one base on an entire planet?" Butch asked while looking out the window.

"Nassana gave us a general area of where the base is, so we should be able to find it." He said before putting a hand on his chin. "But now the next question is, how do we get down?"

Butch gave him a strange look. "Can't we just land the ship near the base and go on foot?"

Lucifer shook his head at that. "Not on a planet like this." He said while pointing down. "The air is toxic to breath. Our suits have air and can filter out the oxygen, but not long enough to search the entire area. Plus if something happens to our ship then we're fucked."

"So what should we do?" Charon asked while leaning back.

The LW looked thoughtful for a few minutes before he spoke. "We're going to have to do a drop off. One of us is going to have to stay on the ship and fly the rest of us down before flying away." He then looked back with a small grin. "The question is, who get's to stay behind?"

"Not it!" Butch and Sydney yelled while raising their hands.

Charon raised an eyebrow before sighing. "Fine, move over." He said in a deadpan tone as Lucifer gave a small laugh.

The ghoul flew the ship towards the yellow planet and fallowed Lucifer's directions.

"Shit, you were right when you said this place was toxic." Butch said as he saw a bunch of yellow clouds fly past them. "You sure our suits will protect us?"

"Positive, but we only have about 30 minutes." Lucifer said getting a worried look from Butch and Sydney. "But don't worry, the base we're going to is most likely a building with an air filtration system. We just need to takeout the outer defenses."

"Speaking of outer defenses, heads up."

Everyone looked out the window to see a small building in the distance surrounded by pillars with people on top.

"That's the slaver base." Lucifer said as he slapped Butch on the shoulder before looking to Charon. "Get us down to the ground fast before getting the hell out of here, I don't want my ship to have any bullet holes.

Charon gave a nod as he flew the ship fast to the slaver base. At the same time Butch and Sydney put on their helmets and sealed them on tight. Lucifer pushed a button on his neck and the orange face plate to his stealth suit slid over his face. Thanks to the science of this universe it wasn't hard to turn the Stealth suit into something that could breath in space for a while.

As soon as the cruiser was closed to the building the snipers started firing, luckily the ships shield easily took the shots.

"Goodbye." Charon said with a snort as he turned the ships main guns on all the tall towers along with any ground troops.

In a matter of seconds all the towers fell over in a pile of burning fire with the snipers dead.

Lucifer patted Charon on the shoulder and gave him a nod. "I'll contact you as soon as everything is clear." He said getting nod from the ghoul.

Giving one final nod Charon lowered the cruiser before opening the side door to the ship. The inside of the ship was instantly filled with a cloud of sulfur just as Lucifer, Butch, and Sydney jumped out of the ship. Once they hit the ground the cruiser's door slammed shut and flew off into the sky.

"He better come back." Butch growled as he brought up his heavy pistol, an Executioner Pistol, their was also another pistol of the same kind on his hip along with a shotgun on his back. "I am not getting stranded on a dead planet."

"Then why didn't you stay behind?" Sydney asked while they moved to the building with her own gun on hand. It was her custom Ultra SMG upgraded with some tech thanks to Moria, now it could hit harder and had a small grenade launcher at the bottom.

"And miss all the action and the chance to show Lucy up, not happening." Butch said in a playful tone getting flipped of by Lucifer.

Once at the door Lucifer was slightly surprised to find it was unlocked. The three quickly walked through the air pressurization system before entering an empty room.

Inside everything was clean and not a person in sight. Off to the side were a few large creates.

Lucifer waked up to the creates before nodding his head. "These were on the ship Nassana mentioned."

"So she was telling the truth." Sydney said as she kept her eyes open for anything.

Lucifer was quiet for a moment before he brought out his Gauss Rifle. "Let's find Nassana's sister first before deciding anything else." He said before he started to move.

At the other end of the room was the only other door they didn't come through. Lucifer pressed a button and was surprised again to find it unlocked.

_*BANG*_

Only for a bullet to hit the wall right next to his head.

"Pirates!" Lucifer yelled as he shot one pirate's head clean off.

Butch and Sydney ducked for cover as Lucifer turned invisible.

"Alright, you want to play rough!" Butch called as he brought up both his pistols with a grin on his face. "Then let's play rough!"

Standing up from cover Butch started to fire both pistols wildly with a surprising amount of accuracy. A Salarian stood up from cover and tried to aim his gun at Butch, only to be gunned down in seconds with several holes in his chest.

"Yeah!" Butch said just before his guns overheated. "Shit!" He shouted before ducking just as the bullets started flying.

Sydney was standing behind some creates as bullets were flying past her. The second they stopped Sydney ran to the other side of the room while firing her gun, she managed to kill a few just before she ducked behind some more cover. As Sydney peeked around the corner her eyes widen at what she saw.

"Krogan!" She yelled to her friends.

The young woman had fought a Krogan once in the months she was in this new universe, and it wasn't fun. To her a Krogan was like a super-mutant, only smarter, with better weapons and armor, and could regenerate, which was a bitch of itself.

This Krogan look tougher, meaner, and more armored up then the one she killed before.

"Die wench!" The Krogan yelled through his helmet as he fired his shotgun at the young woman.

Sydney pulled back just in time as the pellets smacked into the floor next to her, leaving a large dent.

"_Damn, that thing could give Lucifer's shotgun a run for it's money!" _Sydney thought as another shot hit her cover. "I need some cover fire over here!"

Butch downed another pirate just as he heard Sydney's call. The greaser head saw the Krogan closing in on Sydney as she gave him a worried look. Without any hesitation Butch turned his guns on the Krogan just as the alien was about to reach Sydney.

"Over here you overgrown lizard!" Butch yelled as he fired both his pistols at the armored Krogan.

The Krogan gave an annoyed grunt as he felt the bullets his armor but did little to injure him. Turing to the greaser head with a glare Butch's eyebrows shot up as the shotgun was pointed at him.

"Oh shit."

Just as the Krogan was about to pull the trigger a blue shot smacked into his arm, throwing off his aim as he pulled the trigger. A Turian pirate was sent flying with a gaping hole in his chest as the Krogan roared in pain, holding his bloody arm.

Lucifer's invisibility fell as his held up his Gauss rifle.

"Sydney, now!"

The young woman blinked for a second before she got what Lucifer was saying. Pressing a button on her Ultra SMG the bottom barrel peeped as she stepped out from her cover.

"Eat this!" She yelled as she fired the grenade from her gun, making her step back.

The Krogan couldn't even turn in time before the grenade hit him right on the head, effectively blowing it up. The Krogan fell like a wet sack of meat, making Sydney give a sigh of relief.

Lucifer lowed his rifle as he nodded his head while scanning the room. All the enemies were dead and as a plus all the creates were still intact.

"Alright," Lucifer said as he started to move. "Search the place and see if you can find any surviv-" The LW was suddenly cut off when a purple light wrapped around his body. "What the fuck-" Lucifer was cut off again as his body was sent flying right into a create with enough force to dent it.

"Lucifer!" His friends yelled in worry.

A moment later a group of pirates led by an Asari rushed into the room, and the Asari looked pissed.

"Kill those two and bring me their heads!" She shouted in a furious tone, almost frothing at the mouth. "And find out who the fuck I just killed so I can mount his head on my wall!"

Instantly the pirates started shooting at the two wastelanders, forcing Butch and Sydney to duck behind a large steel create. The pirates weren't giving them any second to look around and shoot back.

"You got any more grenades?" Butch asked as he tried to point his gun around the corner, only to have a bullet graze his hand. "Fuck!"

Sydney looked at her SMG before shaking her head. "It's over heated, I need to wait a few more seconds!" She said before she looked up, and what she saw made a grin spread across her face. "But I don't think we'll need it."

The Asari leader tapped her foot on the floor in anger as her pirates slowly closed in, her biotics flaring up every once and a while over her body.

"Move faster, I want to move this base as soon as you kill-"

_*Bang*_

A gunshot was heard, but this gunshot was different from the other shots coming from the pirates weapon. This gunshot was loud, and sounded powerful.

A millisecond later one of the pirates heads exploded into a blood mess.

A second later Lucifer stood in the center of the pirates with a smug grin on his face and a smoking Blackhawk.

Before the pirates could even start moving everything slowed down to a crawl.

_"V.A.T.S!"_

The Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System. A system made by Vault-Tec to give people the ability fire a gun with pin point accuracy while having a Pip-Boy. The system speeds up the users cognitive function to the point everything is slowing down and only the users could see everything. Before VATS could only slow things down to the point everyone was walking, now thanks to Moria's upgrades VATS was more effective then before. VATS wasn't invincible, it still took Lucifer's own skill to pick and fire each target, not to mention their was a cool down period before Lucifer could use it again.

Raising his revolver Lucifer shot all the pirates in the head until his gun clicked empty. To anyone else it would of looked and sounded like one loud _BANG _was heard before everyone was dead.

The Asari leader blinked for a second and in an instant all of her men were dead.

"What-"

The Asari didn't even have enough time to activate her biotics as Lucifer turned his Gauss rifle on her.

"Bye."

_*BANG*_

The Asari leader was sent flying back several feet with a gaping hole in her chest. She was dead before she even hit the ground.

Lucifer glanced around the room before letting out a sigh and lowering his guns. "Okay... people are dead."

Butch and Sydney walked from behind their cover their cover with their weapons raised, just in case more pirates popped up.

"You good over there Lucy?" Butch asked while glancing at the LW. "That trip that chick sent you on didn't seem fun." He said while looking at the dented create.

Lucifer rolled his neck around and a loud creak was heard. "It wasn't fun, I can tell you that much." He said while looking around. "Search the place, see if theirs anything captives."

With that said the three split up, Lucifer and Sydney staying on the first floor while Butch climbed some stairs. Lucifer entered a small room filled with more creates, most were big but some were small. Opening a small create Lucifer found it to be filled with weapons in good condition. The create right next to it was filled with armor instead, also in good condition.

Closing the creates Lucifer walked out of the room to see Sydney making a small pile of guns and gear in the center of the room.

"Their weapons are descent enough to either sell or break them down for parts and resell later." The young woman said as she pulled the large shotgun from the dead Krogan she killed.

"Most of the creates here seem to be from shipping and transport ships. They hit the ships and take anything they think is valuable." He said with a sigh as he put his hands on his hips. "But I haven't found any prisoners anywhere, only salvage."

"So Nassana was lying to us?" Sydney said as she throw a gun into the pile of weapons.

Lucifer gave a shrug. "It could be, or the pirates have a different base they hold their slaves, this one could be just for salvage."

Sydney gave an annoyed groan as she rubbed her temples. "You know, I miss how in the wasteland everything was more simple. Monsters and raiders were the bad guys and both were stupid, it was really straight forward." She said with a small pout.

Lucifer gave a small laugh as he put his hands in his pocket. "Your not wrong."

"Hey Lucy, Sydney, come up here! I think I found something!" Butch called from the second floor.

The two made a b-line for the stairs and it didn't take long to find Butch in a room most likely belonging to the leader of the pirates. The greaser was in front of a safe trying to get but was having some trouble.

Butch finally noticed the two and stepped away from the safe. "I've been trying to get this damn thing open but wasn't having any luck." He said while kicking the wall.

Lucifer rolled his eyes as he walked to the safe. "Give me a second." He said while bringing up his Pip-Boy.

While Lucifer and Butch focused on the safe Sydney's eyes landed on the computer.

The LW's eyes narrowed as he started typing on his Pip-boy. "This is not an ordinary safe, whatever's in here must be good." He said with a grin.

After a few seconds of typing the safe opened with a click making Lucifer and Butch grin. Opening the safe their eyes widen in shock at what they saw.

The safe was filled to the brim with credit chips to the point it was nearly overflowing. Credit chips was basically the same as hard currency, only each chip held a certain amount of credits, like a credit card. Lucifer grabbed a chip that fell to the floor and scanned it with his Pip-boy.

"Holy shit, this one has exactly 1000 credits on it." He said making Butch's eyes widen. "And theirs probably more then 1000 chips in their..." He trailed off as a big grin crossed his face.

Butch throw his hands in the air. "Fuck yeah, best mission!" He shouted as he high fived Lucifer.

"Uh... Lucifer." Sydney suddenly called grabbing the LW's attention. "You might want to see this."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at the treasure hunter, he would think she of all people would be exited about such a big haul. Walking over to the computer Lucifer started to read the monitor and his eyes slightly widen. Apparently this pirate group was connected to other slaver and fencing groups, names, locations, even tactical information on the groups.

Lucifer patted Sydney on the shoulder as he grinned on at monitor. "Nice one, with this information we can hit a lot of other groups like this one. And if they have half of the amount of salvage and credits here..." He trailed off as his eyes gleamed with greed.

"That's cool... but I was talking about this." Sydney opened a file on the computer as Lucifer leaned forward.

When Lucifer read the file that popped up it took him a moment to proses the information. Once he did his eyes widen and his jaw went slack.

Dahlia, Nassana's sister who was kidnapped, wasn't really kidnapped, she was the _leader _of slaver group. Lucifer remember the Asari that throw him into a steel create, the same one he shot dead.

Lucifer took a deep breath before letting out a long sigh. "You know what, your right Sydney, the wasteland was much simpler."

* * *

After leaving the slaver base Lucifer contacted Charon for pickup and they made a b-line for the Citadel. On the way Lucifer contacted Elliot to send a team to collect all the steel creates and anything useful that wasn't welded down at the slaver base. As for the credit chips, their was more then 2000 in Dahlia's office safes along with a tone of information on other slaver and mercenary groups.

As soon as Lucifer landed on the Citadel he wasted no time contacting Nassana and setting up another meeting with her, only this time she wanted to talk in privet in her office, alone. The LW left his crew on his ship while he left.

Lucifer walked into a clean white room to see Nassana working behind her desk.

When Nassana saw Lucifer she looked at him with a hopeful look on her face. "Did you find my sister Dahlia?"

Lucifer sat across from her and gave her a blank look. "Really, after everything you just made me go through your still going to keep up this act?" He asked while raising his eyebrow. "Your sister's dead, I put a hole in her chest myself."

The hopeful look on Nassana's face melted off and was replaced with a more colder, calculating one. "No need to be so dramatic," She said as she turned her computer off. "You must understand why I lied."

"Well yeah, you sent me to kill your own sister, that's not fucking normal." He said while letting out a sigh. "So where do we go from here, you give me my payment but I turn around to find a gun pointed at my head."

Nassana gave a small laugh, though it sounded cold to the LW. "Nothing so dramatic, with Dahlia out of the picture my position as a diplomat is now secure." She said in an almost care free voice.

Lucifer just rolled his eyes a bit. "Next time be straight with the mercenary holding guns, most are stupid enough to let something like this really piss them off." He said before shrugging. "But with this I won't hold it against you, your sister deserved to die."

"I am sorry I wasn't honest with you. We have trust issues in my family." She said as she raised her Omni-tool. "I shall transfer a little something into your account as a token of my appreciation. I'm sure you will find the amount satisfactory." She said with a calm smile.

Just as the Asari was about to transfer the funds Lucifer gave a loud snort, stopping her. "I might be a merc, but Lion's Pride is different from your run of the mill mercenary group. I can easily get any amount of credits with little effort, hell, your sister's base had a shit load with just her two safes."

"That may be true," Nassana said as gave Lucifer a small smirk. "But I am the only one who can authorize you to purchase prototype Asari mods. I will get you added to our manufacturer's preferred client list. I think you would be very interested in what they have available."

To Nassana's surprise Lucifer shook his head while letting out a small laugh. "No offence Nassana, but Asari mods don't really interested me. All my weapons are unique and specially made, Asari mods won't do me any good." Suddenly a grin crossed Lucifer's face as he folded his hands together. "I think we can come up with a better deal, one that will benefit both of us fanatically."

Nassana raised an eyebrow but Lucifer could see in her eyes she was interested. "What do you have in mind?"

Lucifer looked thoughtful for a moment before he spoke. "As you know, Lion's Pride hasn't been around for very long. Yet in that time we gained a name for ourselves as a mercenary group, and fanatically we're better off then even the Blue Suns." He said as he narrowed his eyes. "More people want to join my little group every day, the Revelation might be a big ship, but I don't want complete strangers I don't trust on my main ship."

Nassana looked board at Lucifer's speech. "That's nice and all, but what dose this have to do with me?"

The LW gave a small laugh as he shook his head. "I guess I should just get to the point." He said as he gave Nassana a serious look. "I want to set up a base, and I heard you have some property of Illium."

Illium was a trade world in the Terminus System. It was a planet that was a lot like Omega in many ways, only with a different set of law breaking for the rich and cunning. Illium was very relaxed when it came to what they do and sell, it was a kind of planet where you could get anything if you know where to look. It was perfect to set up a base their for Lion's Pride, you could do nearly anything their as long as you bought a license.

The reason Lucifer wanted to set up a ground base was because he didn't want to deal with the shit Nassana just put him through. He didn't want his crew to just take shady jobs that might end up getting them killed because some asshole didn't want to pay for the job. He dealt with enough of that shit in the wasteland, it was time he and his crew got something better.

That defiantly caught Nassana off guard before she narrowed her eyes at Lucifer. "You must be joking, do you have any idea how much property on Illium cost. Not to mention it's not a planet just anyone could set up on. If you don't know how to play the game then your screwed." She said with a scoff as she waved her hand. "Just take the mods I offered, you might be able to sell them later on or something." She said as she brought up her Omni-tool.

Lucifer however wasn't going to budge. "Look Nassana," Lucifer said in a serious voice, grabbing the diplomats attention. "You might think I'm just some run of the mill merc that's going to die in the next few months, but I'm here to tell you that I'm not only different, but so is Lion's Pride. I have the man power, the resources, and a giant fucking ship to shake this fucking galaxy. So how about we talk first before you decided if I'm not worth talking to."

Nassana stared at Lucifer for a long minute before she started typing on her Omni-tool. "This is a building I've been meaning to sell for a while, it has no use to me. It has several labs, medical bays, offices, really a little of everything."

Lucifer's Pip-boy peeped as it received images of the building. Looking over the images Lucifer could tell the building was large, though it had seen better days. The building looked worn-down, old, and abandoned. It reminded Lucifer of home.

"What's the catch?"

"That catch is you either buy it now from me or never." Nassana said while narrowing her eyes. "Here's the price I'm giving you, with a _small _discount."

When Lucifer saw the price appear on his Pip-boy he wasn't ashamed to admit he nearly shit himself.

_"Fuck... that's a lot of zeros."_

The price Nassana was asking for would take a very large chunk of Pride's treasury, and that was just for the building, repairing it would take another chunk, not to mention buying the right licenses to operate on the planet.

"Now do you see why you can't just buy such property on Illium without a care." Nassana said with a wicked grin as Lucifer stared at his Pip-boy. "You might think you have the right pull, but in then end you just a-"

"I'll take it."

Nassana's voice died in her throat as she stared at Lucifer for a very long moment. "...What...?"

The LW rolled his eyes as he folded his arms. "I said I'll buy the building, right here, right now." He said as he brought up his Pip-boy and pulled up the Pride's treasury account. Lucifer was happy to see he had more money then Nassana was asking for, though he was right to think that it would take a big chunk out of the treasury.

Lucifer may be a cautious man in certain situations, but he was also a risk taker, it was how he got so far in the wasteland.

Nassana just blinked as she slowly brought up Omni-tool. "As... as soon as the money comes through I'll forward all the rights and deeds to you-" Nassana was again cut off as she saw her Omni-tool beeped and a very large amount of money just went into her account. She stared at the money for a long moment before she foreword the deed over to Lucifer, though a bit reluctantly. _"I should of raised the fucking price." _Nassana thought bitterly, she had been lowballing the price of the building and the condition it was in, thinking Lucifer would be scared by the price alone. Instead he called her bluff and bought the building for way less then what it was truly worth.

When Lucifer received the deed and all rights to the building he grinned as he stood from his chair. "Pleasure doing business with you Nassana." He said before walking out of the room, leaving a peeved Nassana.

As Lucifer made his way back to his ship his Pip-boy suddenly beeped, grabbing his attention.

"Lucifer here."

_"Lucifer, it's Elliot." _The man said, and from what Lucifer could hear he sounded a bit worried. _"Listen, I just reseaved some information that a huge amount of credits was taken from our treasury... please tell me that was you."_

"It was me." He said getting a sigh of relief from the man. "I just bought some property on Illium, a new base we can use."

_"Illium, you sure it's a good idea to set up a base there?"_

A wicked grin crossed the LW's face. "Elliot, we need better connections then just the shady merc jobs on Omega. Don't get me wrong, their fun, but most are too dangerous then their worth." He said as he looked over to the horizon of the Citadel seeing the giant city in the distance. "We're moving up in this galaxy, and we're going to shake it."

* * *

**21N: Hey, I'm not dead!**

**So sorry I haven't updated any of my stories. I got a new job recently and it's been very demanding of my time, also my body's been trying to get used to the labor. But I'm going to try to update more, I'm not giving up. **

**Not to clear up a few things.**

**1: Some of you have been asking why I haven't given Lucifer the Cyborg perk, and their are a few reasons. 1, in Mass Effect 2 Shepard himself basically becomes a cyborg thanks to Cerberus so their would be two cyborgs in the story, and I felt that would be more Shepard's thing then Lucifer. 2, I wanted to have a different type of super warrior in the Mass Effect universe. It's usually a super Biotic or cyborg soldier, not a biological enhanced soldier. So for this story Lucifer will not be a cyborg, only Shepard. **

**2: Some of you might not know this, but I made some edits to the story, so I recommend re-reading a few chapters so you can see the changes.**

**Review/Favorite/Fallow**

**We will Fight!**

**We will Roar!**

**And we'll shake this galaxy to it's core!**

**LION'S PRIDE! **


	4. Chapter 4

**_Wandering New Stars_**

**Chapter-4**

* * *

**_(Vault 101: Age-10)_**

_A bright light blinded a young boy as he heard the sounds of clapping and small cheers. He heard only one word._

_"Surprise!"_

_"Stanley, you turned on the lights too fast. You blinded the poor kid!"_

_As the boy blinked his eyes rapidly he was treated to a shocking sight that made a big smile cross his face. _

_"Happy birthday!"_

_The young boy had entered a small dining room filled with both kids, adults, and party decorations. The people were all warring matching blue jumpsuits with the number 101 and Pip-Boys on their arm._

_"Can you believe it, he's growing up so fast." An elderly woman said with some fondness._

_"Happy birthday, son! I can't believe you're already 10." Said an older man with gray hair and a lab coat over his body. "I'm so proud of you." He said, bringing a big smile out of his son. "If only your mother-"_

_The father was cut off when another man the same age walked forward, interrupting the heart felled moment. "Congratulations, young man. I don't have to tell you how special this day is, do I?" He asked in an expecting tone._

_"No Overseer sir."_

_"Down here in vault 101, when you turn 10, well, you're ready to take on official Vault responsibility." The Overseer said in a business-like tone before pulling something from behind. "So here you are. As Overseer, I hereby present you with your very own Pip-Boy 3000! Get used to it." He muttered the last part before handing the boy the device. "You'll be getting you're first work assignment tomorrow, hahaha." He said before walking away._

_The birthday boy looked at the device in his hands before clicking it on around his wrist and switched it to life._

_"Enjoy your party!" The father said with a loving smile. "You're only 10 once, so have fun!" He said before walking away._

_A moment later a girl the same age as the boy ran up to him with a big smile on her face. She had tan skin, brown hair that reached to her neck, hazel eyes, and a party hat on her head. _

_"Happy birthday! We really surprised you, didn't we?" The girl said before letting out a small giggle. "Your dad was afraid you were onto us. But I told him not to worry. You're so easy to fool." She bragged and teased, but in a playful manner. _

_The birthday boy grinned and folded his arms. "I was onto you Amata, give me 30 minutes and I would have figured everything out!" He said in a challenging tone, but that just made them both laugh. "This is a great party, Amata! Thanks for doing this for me." He said with a big smile. _

_"You're welcome. But really, you're dad did most of the work. I just helped with the decorations and stuff." Amata said in a bashful tone before she grinned. "Hey, I bet you can't guess what I got you for your birthday. Go on, guess!" _

_The young boy had a thoughtful look on his face before a grin crossed his face. "A date with Christina Kendall?" He asked in a teasing tone._

_That got a shocked look out of Amata as she blushed red. "Ew, gross! I didn't think you even liked girls. Especially not that daddy's girl." She said before a grin crossed her face. "Well, you're wrong. Who's your favorite barbarian?" She said, getting a shocked look from the birthday boy. "That's right, Grognak! Issue 14, and with no missing pages!" _

_Amata pulled out a thin comic book from behind herself and handed it to her best friend. The birthday boy looked at the gift as if it were gold, comic books, especially ones in good condition, was hard to find in the vault. If you wanted a good read, you had to get it from a book or terminal._

_The birthday boy smiled at his friend. "I love it Amata, thank you." _

_Amata smiled and seemed to gain a small blush on her face. "Well, I better let you get back to 'mingling' with your guests. We'll talk later, okay? Happy birthday." She said before walking off._

_The young boy smiled as he rolled up the comic book and slid it into his back pocket. The birthday boy started to explore the small diner, meeting some of the guests that were invited. He avoided some of the guests, such as Amata's father, the Overseer. The young boy never understood why, but he felt the Overseer didn't like him for some reason. Another group of people he avoided was Butch and his friends Paul and Wally. They were a trouble making group and always picked on him and Amata. _

_The birthday boy saw an old lady sitting at a booth, making him smile as he walked up to her._

_When the old woman noticed him she smiled. "Are you having a nice party?" She asked with an affectionate smile. "Ten years old already, my my my. It seems like only yesterday that your daddy came..." She blinked for a second before giving a small laugh. "Goodness, listen to me ramble! You're waiting for your present, aren't you?" _

_The birthday boy gave a small smile as he shook his head. "You didn't have to bring me a present Mrs. Palmer." He said, trying to be polite, Mrs. Palmer was like his grandmother, he remembered her watching him and Amata when they were little. _

_That made the old woman laugh. "Fiddlesticks! What 10-year-old doesn't like presents?"_

_The birthday boy blushed a bit at that. "I never said I wouldn't take a present."_

_Palmer laughed at that. "Here you go, a nice sweet-roll that I backed for you just this morning. And it's all for you, you're the birthday boy, no sharing required today!" _

_Mrs. Palmer handed the boy a warm sweet-roll wrapped in paper. Already the boy could feel his mouth water as he smelled it. _

_"Thank you, Mrs. Palmer!" He said before giving the old woman a hug, one she returned. _

_"Attention everyone! it's time to cut the cake!" Andy, a Mr. Handy, called from behind the counter as he started to whine up his buzz saw and move it slowly towards the cake. _

_"Andy, wait!"_

_Before Amata could stop the robot, it was too late. The cake was shredded to pieces, practically ruining it._

_"Oh no..." Amata moaned as she saw the mess. _

_"I am mortified about the cake mishap. Simply mortified."_

_The birthday boy looked at the sweet roll in his hands before he tapped on Amata's shoulder, grabbing her attention. _

_"We can split the sweet roll." He offered, getting a smile out of Amata._

_Their moment was ruined when Butch spoke. "Hey," Butch called, grabbing the two's attention. "I'm hungry and that stupid robot destroyed the cake." He said in an obnoxious tone. "Give me that sweet roll you got from Old Lady Palmer._

_That made the birthday boy glare at Butch along with Amata. "I'm not sharing it with you Butch, I'm sharing it with Amata."_

_"'I'm sharing it with Amata'... who's talking about sharing, moron?" Butch mocked as he got up from his seat. "I want the whole thing."_

_That made the birthday boy raise an eyebrow while Amata looked mad. The birthday boy looked at the sweet roll in his hand before he got a wicked idea. _

_He unwrapped the snack and quickly stuffed it all in his mouth without any hesitation, getting a shocked look from Butch and a surprised look from Amata. But the birthday boy wasn't done, he quickly chewed the snack before opening his mouth wide open._

_"Still want it, Butch?" He said with a full mouth before swallowing._

_Butch was on the other boy in a second with his fist swinging, and the birthday boy was ready. However, the fight was quickly broken up by Officer Gomez._

_"Hey, hey, break it up!" He said while pulling the two boys apart. Butch had a bloody lip while the birthday boy had a bump on his head, but nothing else. "Butch, go sit down!" _

_Butch looked ready to say something, but the glare he got made him clam his mouth shut. "Asshole..." He muttered before walking off. _

_Officer Gomez turned his attention to the birthday boy, but his eyes were much softer. "I hope Butch didn't hurt you. You want to tell me what that was all about?"_

_Before the birthday boy could say anything, Amata spoke first. "Butch tried to take his sweet roll away, it was a gift he got from Mrs. Palmer!" She said while frowning at Butch, who was now sitting back with his friends._

_That made Officer Gomez sigh. "Why that little... I figured it was him that started it. He's been nothing but trouble since the day he was born." He said as he folded his arms. "You let me handle this. And try to stay out of the way." _

_The birthday boy, however, waved the officer off. "It was nothing Officer Gomez, heck, I did more damage to him and he got the drop on me."_

_That made Officer Gomez laugh a bit. "Good for you. Don't let Butch start to bully you or he'll never stop. I've seen his type before." He said while smiling at the two. "Well, no harm is done then. Why don't you get back to enjoying the party." With that Officer Gomez walked away, but kept an eye on Butch._

_Amata tapped the birthday boy on the shoulder, grabbing his attention. "My dad's calling me over, he probably wants to find out what happened. Well, try to enjoy the party." She said before walking off._

_As the birthday boy was looking around, he noticed his dad gave him a concerned look, making him walk over to him. _

_"Are you alright? Is Butch giving you a hard time again?" He asked while looking over his son's head._

_"No, more like he was being himself and I didn't let him push me around."_

_That made the father nod with a small smile. "I'm glad to hear it. Once you start letting bullies push you around, you'll never see the end of it." He said before smiling. "Come on now, I'm sure there's someone else with a present for you." _

_"Like me," Stanley spoke next to the birthday boy's father with a smile and a party hat on. "So, how do you like that Pip-Boy, sport? Fit alright and everything?"_

_The birthday boy smiled and raised his arm. "Like a glove, it's like I'm part robot now." He said, getting a smile out of the man. "But it's heavier then I thought it would be."_

_That made Stanley nod. "Yeah, the A series is a bit heavier than the luxury models, but that puppy was built to last, and is very reliable. I was saving that one just for you, though you would appreciate it more. I bet you could drop a bomb on it and it would still work. As a matter of fact, I know you could." Stanley said with pride._

_"Well, hopefully, I never have to test it out. I'm not bombproof." The Birthday boy said getting a laugh out of Stanley. "Thanks, Stanley."_

_"Hold on, I didn't just fix that Pip-Boy for you," Stanley said as he pulled out a red cap and put it on the boy's head. "Here, I used to have this when I was your age, so you can guess it's pretty old." He said with a laugh._

_The birthday boy smiled as he hugged Stanley, one he easily returned. "Thanks again, Stanley!" He said while pulling back from the hug. _

_"No problem kid." He said with a smile. "Now go have fun."_

_As the birthday boy started to enjoy his party his father pulled him off to the side. _

_"Hey, that was Jonas on the intercom. He and I have been cooking up a little surprise present." He said with a smile. "Jonas is waiting for you downstairs on the Reactor Level. Go ahead, I don't think anyone will mind if you split for a few minutes." _

_With that said the birthday boy left the small dinner and made his way to the Reactor level, but not before getting one last gift from Beatrice, and the older woman who helped babysit him when he was little. Though the present was only a written poem downloaded onto his Pip-Boy. The boy read the poem and for some reason, it sounded a little depressing._

_Making his way down to the Reactor Level the young boy opened a sliding door. Inside the room was a reactor in the center along with a dark skin man off to the side._

_The man noticed the boy and walked up to him. "What are you doing down here, young man? I thought kids weren't allowed down on the Reactor Level." He said in a playful tone._

_Noticing the tone the boy puffed up his chest. "I'm not a kid Jonas! I'm 10 years old!" _

_That made Jonas give a friendly laugh. "You sure are! Pip-Boy and everything, look at that!" He said as he looked at the door. "If you can wait just one more minute, I think your dad will want to give you the surprise himself."_

_It wasn't long before the young boy's father walked into the room, a long present in his hands. _

_The father smiled down at his son. "Are you ready for your surprise?" _

_"What kind of surprise?" The boy asked, bouncing on his feet with excitement. _

_"The Overseer gave you your Pip-Boy, and you're old enough to do some work. So I figure you're old enough for this." He said as he handed the present, and when the boy saw what it was he couldn't believe his eyes. "You're own BB gun! It's a little old, but it should still work perfectly. Jonas found it down here. It was in pretty rough shape, it took us a good three months to find the parts to get it working again." He said before letting out a small laugh. "You know how tough it is to find a spring that small? Good thing Butch 'misplaced' that switchblade of his, hahaha!"_

_The boy ran up to his dad and gave him a hug, one he returned. "Thanks, Dad, I love it!"_

_"Don't just thank me, thank Jonas as well." He said with a smile._

_"Hey, your the one who spent the most time on the-" Jonas was cut off when the boy ran up to him and hugged his waist._

_"Thanks, Uncle Jonas!" _

_That made a warm smile cross Jonas' face as he returned the hug. "No problem kid." _

_"So, what do you think? Want to give it a try?" The father asked, grabbing the kid's attention. _

_The boy held up the gun and aimed it at the floor. "What do I get to kill with it first?" He asked in an excited tone._

_That made the boy's father wave his finger. "Easy now. It's only a BB gun, but it's not a toy. You could shoot your eye out. Let's go try it out. Jonas and I have found a nice spot for you. Follow me." The boy's father led his son to a near buy door into a large storage room filled with creates. At the end of the room were three targets behind a locker laying down on the floor. "Well, what do you think? You can come down here and shoot at any time you want. Think of it as your own private firing range." _

_The birthday boy looked at the room in astonishment as he smiled at his dad. "This is so great! Thanks!" _

_"Couldn't have done it without Jonas' help." _

_The boy turned to Jonas with a smile. "Thanks, Jonas, this is super cool!"_

_"Hey, you don't turn 10 every day! Now go on and let me see you shoot something."_

_With that said the boy ran up to the targets with a grin on his face. The boy aimed the BB gun at the target on the right and fired, making it spin around. He then aimed down the sight and shot the target in the middle, making it spin before shooting the last target._

_"The kid's a natural," Jonas said with pride as he folded his arms. _

_The father nodded with a strange look on his face before noticing something scuttle across the floor. "Careful! It's a Radroach. Think you can take care of that with your BB gun? Just aim and shoot. You'll be fine."_

_The boy was hesitant at first before he took a deep breath and aimed down at the large bug. He fired once making it stagger, but it was still alive. The next shot hit it right in the head, taking it clean off. _

_"Ew~," The boy said seeing the bug blood everywhere._

_"Clean up on aisle 3." Jonas joked, getting a laugh from the father. _

_"Good work!" The father said, grabbing his son's attention. "That's one less Radroach to deal with. Let's get a picture together. Capture the moment." He said before turning to Jonas. "Hey Jonas, get a picture of me and the big game hunter!"_

_The boy smiled as he stood next to his father while Jonas pulled out a camera. _

_"Smile!" _

_***FLASH***_

_**(Vault 101: Age-16)**_

_A young teen blinked rapidly as a bright light shined in his eyes._

_"As far as I can tell, you're a perfectly healthy 16-year-old boy. So yes, you have to go to class to take your G.O.A.T exam." He said as he pulled down the flashlight. "Go on, now. You've got a G.O.A.T to take." _

_That made the teen sigh. "Come on dad, can't you say I have a headache or something. It's just one test."_

_That made the father cross his arms. "Not a test, an exam, and one of the most important ones you'll ever take." He said before giving his son a small smile. "You'll do fine. It's not so bad. Everyone has to take it when they're 16, including me. And everyone walks away without a scratch."_

_That made the teen sigh as he looked at his dad. "Anything I should know before taking the G.O.A.T?"_

_The father looked thoughtful before he spoke. "The Generalized Occupational Aptitude Test. G.O.A.T! Everyone here in the Vault takes it when they're 16. It helps to figure out what sort of a job you'll have in Vault 101 when you're a bit older. So, pay attention and try not to fall asleep." He warned while narrowing his eyes. _

_"You fall asleep one time with your eyes open and everyone can't let it go!" The teen said as he throws his arms up. _

_"You know what the Overseer says: 'We're born in the Vault. We die in the Vault. Each is tested to determine their abilities, that they may work for the betterment of all Vault residents.' Sound familiar?'_

_"Yeah, I've been having that speech said to me ever since I can remember. It's damn annoying." The teen said with a sigh. "Do we seriously have to die in the Vault? I rather die up top, under the sun at least, I heard it was beautiful."_

_That made the teen's father eye's narrow. "That's not the way it works. And it won't do to go around asking questions like that. Especially not around the Overseer." He said before sighing. "I want to tell you something now. It's important, so listen closely: This place, this vault... it's not perfect, I know. But it is your home. You're safe here. You need to appreciate all you have."_

_That made the teen sigh as he looked down. "I know, it's just... I feel like I hardly make my own decisions. Like the only reason I was born was to work for others."_

_That made a sad look cross the father's face. "I know but you have to understand something. The life up there, that's not the life I want for you, or what your mother wanted for you either. All your mother and I wanted for you, is for you to be safe here." _

_That made the teen quiet for a long moment before he spoke. "Can we talk about... you know... mom?" The teen hesitated. _

_The father gave his son a sad smile as he started to speak. "Your mother, she... she was beautiful. But... beyond the beauty, you've seen. There's just so much those old photos can never show you". He said with a fond smile. "And she was passionate. About life, about love. But most of all, most of all she was passionate about you." He said while looking at his son. "When she became pregnant, it was the happiest I had ever seen her. Ahhhh... she had a great thing in mind for you..." Suddenly the teen's father took a deep breath and clapped his hands together. "And so! Time for you to stop stalling and get to class! Please, son, please take these achievement exams seriously. The last thing I need is your mother's ghost haunting me because her only child became a garbage burner."_

_The teen jumped off the table and nodded to his father. "Right... and dad." The teen suddenly hugged his father, catching the old man slightly off guard. "I love you... and I think mom would be happy with the way you raised me."_

_That made the father smile as he returned the hug. After a second the two parted and the teen started to make his way out of the doctor room._

_"Good luck son." _

_With that said the teen left the room before closing the door behind him. Not far away Jonas walked over with a smile on his face. _

_"Good morning! Stopped in to see the old man before class, eh?" Jonas said with a friendly smile._

_"Yeah, but it turned into something... deeper." The teen said, getting a confused look from Jonas. "Never mind. It was nothing."_

_"Oh, well, good luck on the G.O.A.T." He said before walking into the office behind him._

_"Thanks, Uncle Jonas." The teen said before making his way out of the clinic. _

_As the teen started to make his way to his classroom he overheard something that made him stop in his tracks._

_"I can show you a real tunnel snake, Amata."_

_"She's nothing, Butch!_

_"Get away from me!"_

_The teen started to run at full speed before he turned a crooner, then stopped in his tracks. Not far away he saw his best friend Amata being picked on by Butch, Paul, and Wally, who all wore leather jackets with snakes on the back._

_"Hey," The teen call, making all four turn to him. "What's going on here?" He asked with a glare._

_Butch leaned against a wall and gave a cocky grin. "None of your business, kid. Get outta here before you get hurt. If you mess with the Tunnel Snakes, you're asking for it. Got me?" _

_That just made the teen's eyes narrow. "Leave her alone asshole, or you'll have to deal with me."_

_That just made Butch laugh. "What are you, her boyfriend?" He said before narrowing his eyes. "Keep talking like that, boy, and we'll send you back to your daddy with a few broken bones for him to fix."_

_"And when I break that nose of yours my dad and uncle will let you sit with that until it heals. Or until your mom stops drinking." The teen said with an almost evil grin._

_Butch's jaw dropped before he turned an angry shade of red and glared at the teen. "Tunnel Snakes, get this fucker!" _

_The fight between the lone teen and the gang was more even then most thought. Thanks to the narrow hallways only two of the Tunnel snakes could attack at once, more than enough for the lone teen. He had taken some fighting lessons from Officer Gomez and from reading up on an old fighting book called 'Pugilism Illustrated'._

_After a few minutes, everyone was spotting a few bruises. _

_"Okay, okay, you win. We'll leave the little girl alone." Butch said in a mocking tone as he put his arms down, thought the lone teen could hear his heavy breathing with a black eye. "Common Tunnel Snakes." _

_The lone teen whipped the blood from his mouth and glared at the gang. A moment later Amata rushed to his side._

_"Oh my god, are you okay?" She asked with a face of worry. "You're bleeding!" _

_The lone teen whipped his mouth with his sleeve before spitting on the floor. "Just a busted lip, nothing critical." He said while looking at her in worry. "Are you okay?"_

_Amata gained a small blush as she nodded her head. "Yeah, they were all talk." She said as a scowl grows on her face. "God, their such assholes. I don't know why they won't leave me alone. Just because my father is the Overseer, I guess. Idiots." _

_The lone teen let out a small snort. "Common Amata, those assholes will mess with anyone no matter what. They just think their tough for messing with you just because your dad is the Overseer. They never actually do anything to you." _

_Amata sighed before giving her friend a smile. "Well thanks again for stepping in before they said anything really mean." She said with a self-conscious look on her face._

_The teen rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "Amata, for the 100th time, you are by no means fat. You are at a perfect weight." He said before glancing at her shapely hips and full breast in the snug jumpsuit. "And in all the right places." He said with a grin._

_Amata fallowed his eyes and blushed at what he meant. "Perv." She said with a playful glare. "You're lucky you're cute." She said as she gave him a friendly peck on the cheek. "Now come on, we don't want to miss the G.O.A.T."_

_As Amata started to walk to class the lone teen's eyes landed on her shapely ass as moved side to side. He didn't know if Amata was doing it on purpose until he caught her mischievous smile before entering the class. _

_The teen gave a playful growl. He and Amata were close, so close that if the Overseer found out he would have him spaded for sure. _

_Entering the classroom the lone teen was met with his homeroom teacher, Mr. Brotch._

_"Well, you made it. All set to take the G.O.A.T?" He said while letting out a small sigh. "Trust me, it really isn't that bad. Just something everyone has to go through."_

_The lone teen gave a small cough before rubbing his throat. "Ohh... I feel kind of sick Mister B. Guess I'll have to reschedule..." _

_Mr. Brotch gave the teen a flat look. "Didn't work on your dad either, did it?"_

_That made the teen's head drop. "Nope, and I gave such a convincing performance."_

_"I'm sure you did." Mr. Brotch gave a small laugh. "Take a seat and prepare to take the test, honestly it'll fly by before you know it. _

_The teen sighed before a grin crossed his face. "Well, if I'm forced to take it, then I might as well ace it."_

_"I'm sure you will. Especially since it's multiple chose with no wrong answers." The teacher said with a grin._

_"Just let me have my moment."_

_With that, the teen made his way to the front of the classroom before he sat down. Glancing back he saw Amata right behind him and gave her a thumbs-up, making her smile._

_"Well, now that everyone has managed to find the classroom, we can finally get started." Mr. Brotch said as he handed the test to the 8 teens in his class. "No talking, and keep your eyes to yourself." An obnoxious laugh in the class, making the teacher roll his eyes. "Yes, I'm talking to you Mr. DeLoria!"_

_"Sure thing Mr. Brotch," Butch said in a snarky tone._

_"Unless anyone else has an insightful comment, let's get started. Turn your test over, you have until the end of class."_

_When the teen turned the test over he was surprised to see that there were only 10 questions. He figured that with a test this important there would be 100 questions or 50 at least. Shrugging the teen started to fill in the question answers._

_The test was strange, to say the least, the questions were weird and some looked like they came out of a comic book. The answers were also strange, some answer were obvious and some didn't seem to have a right answer. _

_When the teen made it to the last question he raised an eyebrow before he shook his head at the answers._

_The question basically asked who was the most important person in Vault 101, who we owe everything to and should follow without any hesitation._

_All four answers said the same thing, 'Overseer'. _

_The teen felt like Amata's father was now getting desperate to keep control if he rigged the test like this. With a sigh, the teen circled the first one before getting up from his seat._

_Amata and half the class already left, the teen had heard some of their results and most were satisfied with what they got._

_But when the teen heard what Butch got as his result, he nearly laughed his ass off._

_"Hairdresser. I didn't know you had it in you, Butch." Mr. Brotch said with a satisfied smile on his face._

_"Your so full of it!" Butch yelled before storming out._

_The teen held in a laugh as he handed his test to the teacher. "Honestly, I don't trust Butch with a blade anywhere near my face and neck. He might 'accidentally' nick me."_

_"Wouldn't put it past him." Mr. Brotch said as he put the test through the computer. "Alright, let's see the results." He said while typing on his computer. "Huh... Wow. Wow. Says here you're going to be the vault's next Marriage Counselor. It almost makes me want to get married, just to be able to avail myself of your services."_

_"...The fuck." The teen said with his jaw hanging. "Are you telling me that for the rest of my life, I have to listen to people's problems and have them yell at me?" He said slowly, feeling dread. "...Fuck me sideways." _

_Mr. Brotch rubbed the back of his head. "Well, you wouldn't just be used for marriage problems. You would also be the vault's psychologist for anyone with problems." When he saw the teen's flat look he sighed. "Honestly, I can say I know what you're going through. I went through the same thing, and look where I ended up." He said with a snort, making the teen give a small laugh. "Look, I like your dad, and I might even like you if you weren't my student, but I'm going to be straight with you." He said in a hushed tone as he looked around the classroom, only seeing one kid in the back still working on the test._

_"Straight with me about what?" The teen asked in a worried tone._

_Mr. Brotch glanced at his computer before he spoke. "The truth is that Marriage Counselor is your second option, the first is Chief of Vault security." _

_That made the teen's eyes widen. "Well if that's my first option then why am I not going for that?"_

_Mr. Brotch gave an annoyed sigh. "The truth is the Overseer handpicks every single security officer in the vault. If you're blacklisted then even if you score that job on the G.O.A.T then you can't get the job."_

_"So the Overseer Blacklisted me." The teen said with a sigh while rubbing his face. "I'm starting to think he doesn't like me on some kind of principle." _

_The teacher gave his student a sad look before he let out a sigh. "Listen, I might be able to help you." He said, making the teen look at him. "Over the years the population of the vault has gone down, but also some of the more important jobs have too few bodies. So what I'm going to do is put you on reserve."_

_"Reserve?" The teen asked in confusion._

_"If something were to happen to a person, say a doctor or technician, then someone in reserve for that job would step up if necessary. I can't change your results, mostly because the Overseer is looking over them right now to make sure I did my job, but I can give you some options in the future if you like."_

_The teen had a thoughtful look for a long moment before he spoke. "How many jobs can I be reserved on?"_

_"2 at the most, if you include your primary job you'll be studying three things for the next 5 years." He said while turning to the computer. "So, what jobs do you want to be reserved under?"_

_The teen had a thoughtful look on his face before he gave his answer. "Doctor and... Tattoo Artist." He said, getting a strange look from his teacher. "What can I say, I have a thing for art." He said with a laugh and shrug._

_Mr. Brotch nodded as he typed on the computer. "Well at least you decided to fallow your old man huh. Having another doctor would make things easier." He said before turning to the teen with a smile. "I hope you can live with this, you might not get to do any work in either job for a long time."_

_The teen gave a sigh as he shrugged. "Well, what can you and I do. The job the G.O.A.T gave me the Overseer won't allow, because he hates me, so all we can do is hope for the best." He said with a sigh before giving his teacher a smile. "Thanks for everything Mr. Botch." He said before making his way out of the classroom. As he walked down the hall he gave a tired sigh. "I hope dad won't mind my job, I hate for mom's ghost to haunt both of us."_

_**(Vault 101: Age-19)**_

_"Wake up! Come on, wake up!"_

_The sounds of alarms going off caused the young man's eyes to flutter open as he felt someone shake him. _

_"Come on, you've got to wake up!"_

_Siting up slowly the young man's eyes were met with a lovely young woman, though he was too tired to notice her panic look._

_"How weird, I was just dreaming about you..." The young man said with a grin. _

_"Don't be a smart-ass! This is serious!" Amata yelled. "You've got to get out of here! Your dad is gone and my father's men are looking for you!"_

_Sensing his friends fear the young man started to shake himself away. "Gone, what do you mean gone? Amata, what's happened?" He asked in a worried tone. _

_"Your father left the Vault and... It's Jonas..." Amata started to shake as tears formed in her eyes. "They killed him!"_

_The young man was wide awake now, but also deadly pale. "What?" He asked in a quiet voice, his heart-stopping._

_"My father's men. They took him, and... oh my god, you have to leave now!" Amata said with a look of fear on her face. _

_The young man stood up from his bed and grabbed Amata by her shoulders gently. "I'm listening to you now. What happened to Jonas?" He asked in a deadly quiet voice._

_Amata looked down with a face filled with sadness and regret. "I'm sorry... he's dead. They beat him... they just wouldn't stop... and my father ordered them to do it..." Amata looked so ashamed she couldn't even look at her friend. "I snuck out to warn you as soon as they were gone."_

_The young man felt numb, his dad was gone and his uncle was dead. He didn't know who to be angry at, or what to do. "What the hell is going on?" He said while rubbing his head._

_"My father's men think Jonas helped your dad escape. They caught him and brought him to my dad's office and they... oh my god." Amata started to shake as she put a hand over her mouth._

_The young man brought Amata into a gentle hug as she cried softly. "Are you okay?"_

_Amata nodded softly. "Yeah. Don't worry about me." She said as she pulled away from the hug. "I'm just sorry you had to find out like this." She said while hugging herself. "I know Jonas was family." She then shook her head hard. "But we've got to go, now. My father's men will be here any minute!" _

_"Fuck..." The young man said while looking around in worry. "Dad left the Vault, how the fuck did he do that?"_

_Amata gave her friend a worried look. "I'm sorry... I thought your dad would have told you about his plan."_

_The young man shook his head sadly. "I had no idea."_

_"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sure he had his reason." Amata tried to be positive in the bleak situation they were in. "Maybe Jonas was supposed to explain everything to you?" She said before she shook her head and her eyes turned hard. "But it doesn't matter. I can help you escape, I have my own plan!"_

_"Escape the Vault?" The young man asked Amata in disbelief. "How?"_

_Amata took a breath to calm herself down before she started to explain her plan. "Listen. There's a secret tunnel that leads directly from my father's office to the exit. You'll have to hack the computer in his office to open it." She said before reaching into her pocket and handing her some bobby pins. "Use these to get into his office. That's how I always get in."_

_The young looked at the pins as he nodded his head. He was no stranger to lockpicking, considering all the places he and Amata stuck out to together. "That's a solid plan as any. Let's get the hell out of dodge."_

_"Oh, one more thing," Amata said as she pulled something out from behind herself, and when the young man saw it his eyes bulged. "I stole this pistol from my father. I hope you won't need it, but you'd better take it just in case."_

_The young man took the gun slowly as he weighed it in his hands. Thanks to his security training the young man knew how to reload guns and fire them. "Hope I don't have to use it." He muttered before putting it at his side. "If I'm going to go outside, I'm going to need a lot more then just weapons." He said before grabbing the box of ammo in her hands. _

_Amata nodded at that. "Okay, I'll try and meet you at the exit with a pack and supplies. Watch out for security. Good luck." Just as Amata was about to leave she lingered for a long moment, staring at the young man before she sighed. "Oh fuck it."_

_Before the young man could react Amata brought him into a deep kiss. The man was caught off guard before melting into the kiss._

_Amata pulled back with a blush on her face. "Stay alive." Was all she said before running out the room. _

_The young man gave a quick sigh before he started to gather whatever he might need. He grabbed his BB gun just in case he ran out of ammo along with his baseball bat, a baseball cap, and some Stimpack in the first aid box. All set with everything useful the young man quickly ran out of his room with his pistol in hand. _

_As soon as he turned a corner the young man came fast to face with a security guard at the end of the hall._

_"Hold it right there!" He yelled while pulling out his baton. _

_As the young man was about to raise his gun he stopped when he saw a swarm of Radroachs attack the guard from all angles. _

_"Ahhh!" The guard yelled in pain as he swung his baton wildly, though he barely hit any of the bugs._

_The young man could only watch as the security guard fell to the floor dead, bleeding heavily from a neck wound._

_Swallowing the vomit in his mouth the young man pulled out his bat and charged fast. It didn't take much to kill the remaining Radroachs._

_Looking down the young man felt himself go cold as he recognized the dead guard. It was officer Kendall, Christina's father._

_The young man felt like throwing up but kept his hand over his mouth._

_*Gasp*_

_"Ahhh!" The young man screamed before he looked down and was shocked at what he saw. "Holy shit, you're alive!"_

_The young man knelt down and pulled off Officer Kendall's helmet. He looked at the neck wound and saw the Radroach only nicked his artery. Pulling out some bandages the young man quickly wrapped up the wound before using a Stimpack on his neck. Thanks to his training under his dad the young man was able to treat flesh wounds easily._

_After a few seconds, Officer Kendell seemed to be in a stable condition. _

_The young man whipped the sweat from his brow, he never used the skills his dad thought him on a person in such condition._

_"Look's like he'll be out for a while." The young man muttered as he looked Officer Kendall over, his eyes landing on his armor. "...Oh fuck it, this asshole owes me." _

_The young man took the security armor off of the unconscious guard and quickly put it on himself. The armor was light and a decent fit, hopefully, it will protect him from any serious injuries. Nodding to himself the young man holstered his pistol and other weapons before he started to move. _

_Most of the doors were locked shut, most likely from the lockdown in effect. So the young man only had one way to go, and he started to make his way to the atrium._

_Turning a corner the young man was stopped by the last person he expected to see._

_"You've got to help me!"_

_And that was the last thing he expected Butch to ask._

_"My mom is trapped in there with the Radroaches!" The grease head asked in a despite voice. _

_The young man raised an eyebrow at Butch and was about to ask if he was scared of a few bugs, before remembering what a few bugs did to a fully grown man in armor. He might not have had the best relationship with Butch, but the last thing he wanted to do was live his mom for dead._

_"Come on. Let's go see if we can help her."_

_A hesitant look crossed Butch's face. "I-I can't, I fucking hate Radroaches. Besides, I have nothing to fight them with, my knife is useless against them."_

_The young man pulled his BB gun from his back and throw it to Butch, getting a shocked look from him. "Use my BB gun, now let's save your mom." _

_"Wow, where'd you get this?" He said as he looked the gun over. "Okay, okay. Maybe we can do this." He said before taking a shaky breath. "Alright. I'm gonna go back in there and kill those roaches. C'mon!" _

_With that, the two charged into Butch's home to see Ellen DeLoria being attacked by three roaches._

_"Butchie, help me!" She called while huddling into a ball on the floor._

_ It didn't take much for the two young men to kill the giant bugs. In a matter of seconds, all the bugs were dead and Ellen was safe with no serious injuries._

_"We did it! My mom's gonna be okay!" Butch cheered as he hugged the other young man, much to his shock. "You're the best friend I've ever had, man!"_

_The young man lightly pats Butch's back before pulling away. "No problem man."_

_"No, you seriously could have walked away," Butch said with a surprising amount of seriousness. "I've been an ass to you forever, and you could have walked away without giving a fuck. I owe you." Suddenly Butch got an idea and pulled off his jacket. "Here, take my Tunnel Snakes jacket. I know it isn't much, but it might give you some extra protection. Go ahead, take it."_

_The young man took the jacket and quickly throw it on. It was a little tight with the armor under it, but at least it would provide some extra protection._

_As Butch was about to hand the BB gun back the young man raised his hand. "Hang onto that, you'll need it if more radroaches come your way." He said, getting a shocked look from Butch._

_"Are you sure, won't you need it?" _

_The young man quickly waved her off. "I'll live, but you'll need something if more comes... or if the officers go crazy." He said in a dark tone._

_Butch gulped and nodded his head. "R-right... and thanks again. I can never repay you." With that, Butch helped his mom to the couch and started to look her over. _

_The young man quickly ran out of the room and started to head for the atrium again. He ran into a few more bugs, but it didn't take much for him to kill them. He did find a few dead bodies and did his best to at least kill the bugs that got them._

_"Help, help, someone please help!"_

_The young man stopped in his tracks as he recognized the voice, it was Christine's. Sprinting towards the sound of Christine's calls the young man smelled something burning and the sound of fire. It wasn't long before he found Christina standing in front of a room with fire inside. _

_When the young woman noticed the young man she instantly ran up to him. "Please, you have to save my mom and sister, their still inside!"_

_The young man didn't hesitate to throw all his weapons and supplies onto the floor. Taking a deep breath the young man held the air in his lungs before plunging into the fire room. _

_Thanks to the leather jacket the fire didn't do too much damage to the young man, though he felt the fire burn his hands. Going into the side room the young man saw both Christina's mother and sister unconscious on the floor. He quickly throws both girls over his shoulders before rushing out the room._

_The young man couched hard as he gently laid the mother and daughter down on the floor. Both had soot and minor burns on their bodies, but both looked considerably find considering everything._

_"A-are they..." Christina asked in a fearful tone as she looked at her mother and sister._

_The young man took deep breaths to clear out the smoke in his lungs before he put an ear to both their chests. "They're alive, just unconscious from smoke inhalation." He said with a sigh of relief._

_"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Christina cried as she brought the young man into a hug. "I don't know how I could ever repay you." _

_The young man smiled as he hugged Christina back. They had a brief relationship when they were younger before breaking it off on good terms, though her father was mighty pissed at him when he found out. The last thing he was going to do was let her family die._

_"Here, take this." He said while handing her a baseball bat, much to her shock. "This place is crawling with Radroaches, you'll need whatever you can get your hands-on."_

_Christina took the bat and gave the young man a worried look. "Are you going to be okay, I heard the guards were looking for you."_

_The young man grabbed his things before giving Christina a weary grin. "I... might have gotten into some trouble. Don't worry about me though, you just keep your family safe." He said before turning to go._

_"Wait!" Christina called, stopping the young man. "Thank you for saving my family, stay safe." She said before giving the young man a friendly kiss on the cheek, making him smile before he left._

_As the young man ran he started to think of his situation. Why did his dad leave the vault, why didn't he tell him, and why was everything going to shit just from opening the door. As the young man ran up the stairs with these thoughts in his head, he didn't notice the security officer until it was too late. He reached for his gun and was about to fire until the officer spoke. _

_"Whoa, it's okay, it's me!" Officer Gomez yelled, stopping the young man from rising the gun but not letting it go. "You're lucky it was me who found you. The other's won't be so forgiving."_

_Remembering Jonas's death at the hands of the officer the young man narrowed his eyes. "I wouldn't be surprised, considering they killed Jonas." He growled._

_Officer Gomez winced and looked ashamed. "Don't think I don't know. It's why I'm letting you go." He said while rubbing his face. "Why did Officer Mack go that far, it was like he... enjoyed it." He said with a shudder as he looked at all the gear the young man had. "I guess you're trying to follow your dad... outside."_

_The young man gave a weak shrug. "I can't stay here, the Overseer wants me dead... or worse."_

_Officer Gomez nodded slowly. "The Overseer told every officer to stop you by any means necessary. That means you're a shoot on sight." He said as he gave the young man a sad look. "It's a real shame it's come to this. I know none of this is your fault... but the Overseer doesn't see it that way." He said before patting the young man on the shoulder. "You're a good kid. You didn't do anything to deserve this. Go find your dad, if you can."_

_With that Officer Gomez runs past the young man down the stairs before he was gone. Taking a deep breath the young man moved down the hallway and made his way to his father's clinic, hoping to find some more supplies. As he got closer he heard a fight going on and a buzz saw._

_Reaching the clinic the young man saw Andy fight off a swarm of Radroaches and kill them easily. Look's like in bugs vs. robots the robots win. _

_Entering the clinic the young man saw it was practically destroyed as if someone had ransacked the place. He also saw Stanley sitting on a chair while rubbing his head. _

_"Stanley, are you okay!?" The young man called in a worried tone. He was not losing another friend today._

_The mid-age man looked up and gave the young man a smile. "Don't worry about me kid, Andy's keeping me safe." He said as he noticed all the gear. "I heard your dad left, I guess you're following him."_

_The young man let out a sigh. "I have no choice. It's either I go or the Overseer kills me." He said, making Stanley wince. _

_"This vault is going to hell ever since that Alphonse took over," Stanley said as he sighed. "If you need anything, just let me know."_

_"Right now, I need some supplies." The young man said as he looked around the destroyed room. _

_Stanley nodded as he got up from his chair. "I'll see what I can scrounge up."_

_With that, the two quickly filled a doctor's bag with bandages, Stimpacks, drugs, and whatever else the young man might need. The young man also took the Bobblehead from his dad's office, ever since he was a kid he loved that thing, so there was no way he was leaving it for the Overseer to destroy it._

_"I think we grabbed all that we could," Stanley said as he sat on a chair with a small sigh. "The rest is up to you kid, good luck."_

_The young man gave a smile before he hugged the programmer. "Thanks for everything Stanley."_

_"No problem kid, now get moving," Stanley said as he pulled back from the hug. He then looked down at the young man's Pip-Boy before a grin crossed his face. "Here, let me see your Pip-Boy, I think I have something that can really help you."_

_Grabbing the Pip-Boy on the young man's wrist Stanley pulled out a connector from his Pip-Boy before connecting the two. The Programmer then started to type on his Pip-Boy for a long minute before he grinned._

_The young man looked down at his Pip-Boy and when he saw one word his eyes widen._

_V.A.T.S_

_"Is... is this..." The young man said slowly as Stanley disconnected the wire._

_"Just before everything went to hell I was planning to update some of the securities Pip-Boys, but I think you deserve it more," Stanley said with a grin. "Now get a move on, you got to find your dad."_

_With that, the young man quickly ran out of the clinic with the doctor's bag in hand. He made a B-line for the atrium before entering a door._

_As soon as the door opened he heard voices not far. _

_Sticking close to the wall the young man listened in on the conversation. _

_"We should just head back to our quarters." A female said._

_"Common, it's our only chance." A male said this time. _

_Looking around the corner the young man spotted Tom and Mary Holden, an older married couple._

_"Don't you see, we're getting out of here, just like the doctor!" Tom said in a confident voice. "I'm not going to let anyone stop us." He said before he ran to the other end of the Atrium._

_It didn't take long before the young man heard the first gunshot, and Mary to scream in horror._

_"Tom!"_

_Before Mary could run after her husband the young man quickly ran forward with his gun up. At the end of the hallway he saw two officers guarding a door, not far from them was a wounded Tom holding a bloody arm._

_Just as the guards were about to finish Tom off the young man open fired._

_The first shot was way off, practically hitting the ceiling above the officer's heads. It was enough to pull their attention away from the wounded man and onto the young man._

_"It's him, shoot him!" _

_Both officers opened fire on the young man as quickly throw himself onto the floor, trying to make himself as small as possible. Aiming down the sight the young man fired a single shot at one of the officers. Whether it was from some hidden skill or some crazy luck the young man didn't know, but the single bullet it a wall before ricochet right into one of the guard's throats, forcing him to choke on his own blood._

_The other guard was more difficult, it took 10 shots before he was dead with several holes in his chest. By the end, the young man made a b-line for the wounded adult to see his condition._

_"Oh my god, Tom, are you alright!" Mary yelled as she rushed over to her husband. _

_The young man rolled Tom over making him groan in pain. "He's fine, it's just a flesh wound!" The young man called as he pulled some supplies from his doctor's bag._

_Using some Med-x, some bandages, and a Stimpack the young man was able to help Tom back to his feet, with his wife's help. _

_"Go back to your quarters, things are too crazy for you to try and make a break for it!" The young man warned, getting a frightful nod from the couple before they ran back to their quarters._

_Once they were gone the young man fell to his knees panting hard. He was sweating buckets with a pale look on his face before he vomited on the floor._

_He had just killed two people, one from choking on his own blood and the other from several holes in his chest. He never thought there would be a day he would take a life with a gun, his father taught him killing was wrong, yet if he didn't kill the officers they would have killed the couple without hesitation._

_Glancing at the dead bodies the young man noticed their guns and a morbid thought entered his mind. In order to survive, he would need to do whatever it took... that meant even looting bodies._

_Spiting out the vomit still in his mouth the young man made his way to the two dead officers before searching their bodies. The young man was able to find several bullets, two guns, and a police baton. Taking a shaky breath the young man put all the weapons in the doctor's back before quickly walking away. _

_The young man found a few more Radroaches on some stairs and quickly killed them with the police baton. He quickly made it to the top floor of the atrium and started to run across the catwalk._

_As he ran the young man was suddenly stopped by the sound of banging class. Looking to the left he saw an angry Allen Mack, Wally and Susie's father._

_"You! This is your fault! You and your stupid father! He had to go and leave, didn't he? He had to mess things up for everyone!" Allen yelled while pounding on the class, Gloria Mack keeping her head down on the table as Allen tried to call for some guards._

_The young man glared at Allen Mack. The older man was a bully to everyone that didn't have a gun and he could understand where Wally got his personality from. Susie was also a bitch sometimes but was also pretty cool to hang out with._

_Suddenly a wicked grin crossed the young man's face as he flipped Allen Mark the bird. "Fuck you, you wannabe tough shit. The only time you have balls is against an unarmed kid." He said making Allen glared at him as he started to walk, but stopped at the last second. "Oh, P.S, I fucked Susie right in your bed after graduation!"_

_It was true, during the after-party Susie was mad that Freddie didn't make a move on her, despite her advances. So the two got some drinks in them and the next thing they knew they were waking up naked in her parents' bed. She still had a crush on Freddie, but she didn't mind bumping uglies with the young man. _

_Allen Mark went red in the face from anger and embarrassment. He started bounding on the class so hard it bruised his hand. "Your dead, your fucking dead, you hear me!"_

_The young man ignored the angry father and started to move. As he started running again he entered the System room, which was crawling with Radroaches and a dead body. Pulling out a police baton the young man was able to kill one Radroach before he heard something to the right._

_"YOU!" An angry voice called, grabbing the young man's attention. "You're father betrayed us all!"_

_Chief Hannon, Paul's father, charged at the young teen with a police baton in hand. His charge was suddenly stopped as two Radroaches jumped in front of his way. This gave the young man enough time to pull out his gun._

_"V.A.T.S!"_

_Everything seems to slow down to a crawl as the young man aimed his pistol before firing._

_Unlike last time it only took five bullets to put the officer down after he was killing the giant bugs. _

_The young man breath slowly as he slowly put the gun away. That was the third time he killed someone who was trying to kill him, today was not a good day._

_Shaking his head hard the young man quickly left the Systems room before entering a hallway. He was getting close to the Overseer's office._

_"I told you, I don't know anything!"_

_The young man froze in place as he felt his heart stop, he recognized that voice instantly._

_Amata. _

_Running at full speeds down the corridor the young man soon found his best friend being interrogated by the Overseer and Officer Mack, the same Mack who supposedly killed Jonas. The three were in the security room, Amata sitting in a chair with a scared look on her face as the two men hovered over her._

_"Be reasonable Amata," Amata's father said in a smooth voice, not even fazed by seeing his daughter in such a state. "Officer Mack may enjoy this, but I don't. Just tell us where to find your friend, so we can talk to him." He said with a smile._

_Amata didn't buy the speech one bit as she shook her head. "He's my friend, I was worried about him. What does he have to do with any of this anyway?"_

_"Probably nothing." The Overseer said with a smile. "Which is why you need to tell me where he is, so I can talk to him." He said before looking to Officer Mack with a look. "One more time." He said in a flat voice as the officer started to raise his arm, a wicked grin on his face._

_"Do what your dad says, Amat-"_

_"Don't you fucking dare!"_

_All three jumped at the raging voice before they turned to the entrance. Their they saw the young man they were all talking about, rage in his eyes and a gun pointed at Officer Mack._

_"Amata, run!" _

_The young woman didn't hesitate to bolt out of the room._

_"Stop her-" The Overseer was cut off when a bullet hit Officer Mack in the shoulder, throwing to the floor. As the officer hit the ground he looked up in fear at the young man with the gun, which was now pointed at his head._

_"W-wait, don't shoot me!" He begged while grabbing his shoulder. "Please, I was just doing what I was told!"_

_The young man glared at the officer as he aimed the gun right between the officer's eyes. "This is for Jonas, you mother fucker." _

_Officer Mack went pale as he tried to stand up. "NO-"_

_*BANG*_

_Officer Mack hit the ground dead with a hole in his head. The young man started to breathe hard as he felt the adrenalin rush through his body slowly fade. Turning his eyes to the side he saw the Overseer, standing with a hard look on his face._

_"I hope you're here to turn yourself in, young man. You're already in enough trouble as it is. Don't make this worse for yourself." The Overseer says in a high and mighty tone._

_The young man let out a snort of disbelief along with a laugh. "Seriously, you think I would turn myself in after you gave your guards a kill order?" The young man said with a shake of his head before he glared at the man. "If you ever lay a hand on Amata again," He turned the pistol right between the Overseer's eyes, though he was surprised he didn't flinch in the slightest. "I'll make you regret it."_

_"I place the good of the vault above everything, even my own paternal feelings." The Overseer said smoothly. "We must not allow sentiment to cloud our judgment!"_

_"Your judgment is already clouded!" The young man yelled with a glare. "In what case do you see it alright to have an Officer beat your daughter in front of you!"_

_The Overseer tightens his fist but did not move. "I admire your protective instincts. Very well. I give you my word that Amata will not suffer further because of your actions."_

_That brought a laugh of disbelief from the young man. "My actions, what the fuck did I do!?" He yelled in the Overseer's face. "All I did was fight back when your guards tried to kill me, and I stopped that fucker from hitting my best friend, your daughter!"_

_That made the Overseer shake his head. "If you really care about Amata, you should see how dangerous your father's actions were."_

_"WHAT THE FUCK DID HE DO!?" The young man roared in the Overseer's face, getting seriously tired of his bullshit. "All my dad did was opened and closed a god damn door, nothing else! Your the one that's ordering your guards to kill anyone outside their quarters and to kill me! You didn't order a single guard to help anyone!"_

_The Overseer took a long breath before looking at the young man in the eyes. "If you hand over your weapons now we can both end this dangerous situation and start getting people some help." He said in a calm voice while holding out his hand. "There's no need to join your father as a traitor to the vault."_

_The young man's jaw hung in complete disbelief. The Overseer was so thick-headed that he didn't see any flaw in what he did like everything was perfect. The young man was quiet for a long moment before he lowered his gun slowly._

_"Fine, you think you can end all this if I hand over my weapons?" The young man said as he held out his pistol and a police baton. "This I have to see."_

_The Overseer took the weapons from the young man and looked them over. "Thank you." He said with a wicked grin on his face while glaring at the young man. He raised the pistol and pointed right between the young man's eyes, getting a surprised look. "This will make killing you much easier." He said before pulling the trigger._

_*Click*_

_"...What?"_

_*Click*Click*Click*_

_The young man let out a snort at the shocked look of the Overseer. "Come on, after everything you've done you didn't think I would be stupid enough to hand you a loaded weapon? The two bullets I put in Officer Mack were the last ones in the gun."_

_The Overseer growled as he throws the pistol to the floor before he raised the baton. "Don't think you've won ye-"_

_The older man was cut off when the young man grabbed the wrist holding the baton, stopping the swing. He then drove his knee right into the Overseer's stomach, making him heave in pain._

_"Let me tell you something, Alphonse." The young man said before driving the Overseer's back into a wall hard. "You hurt a lot of people with your actions, and no justification can fix what you've done. But I can make you pay some."_

_Before the Overseer could question the young man already acted._

_"This is for Jonas."_

_The young man drove his knee right into Alphonse crotch, making him wheeze in pain._

_"This is for Amata."_

_The young man grabbed the Overseer by the neck and punched him straight in the jaw, making him spit up some blood._

_"And this if for all the residence that died because of you!"_

_Finally, the young man punched the Overseer right in the nose, a satisfying crunch heard. The Overseer fell to the floor, bleeding from his mouth and nose while he moaned in pain._

_The young man knelt down and looked the Overseer in the eyes. "Listen well, Alphonse. The only reason I'm not going to kill you for what you've done is that I know for a fact that despite everything, Amata still loves you, and killing you would make her very sad." He said to the broken Overseer before he reached down and grabbed his weapons. "You say you can't let your feeling get in the way of running the vault, yet it's your daughter's love that's keeping you alive." He said before grabbing his office key from his pants and making his way out the security office. "Hope you can fix your nose without a doctor, since you killed your only one."_

_Running down the hall the young man took a right and saw the Overseer's office not far, but he also saw something that made his heart stop. _

_The dead body of Jonas._

_Slowly moving closer the young man saw that Jonas had been beaten to death, with blood leaking from his skull, his face heavily bruised, and his hands crushed. He fell to his knees next to his dead friend as tears started to fall from his eyes._

_"Jonas..." The young man said softly as he squeezed his eyes tight. "You didn't deserve this."_

_The young man grabbed the lab coat from Jonas before throwing it over his face, hoping to give him some kind of piece. As he did so something clattered to the floor, grabbing his attention._

_It was a holotape address to him, from his dad. The young man wanted nothing more than to listen to the tape and find out what was going on. But with the guards and Overseer still after him, it would have to wait._

_Taking a deep breath the young man grabbed Jonas' lifeless hand and closed his eyes. "Goodbye, Uncle Jonas." He said softly before getting up. _

_As he turned to the Overseer's office he heard the faint sound of crying coming from the behind him. Turning around he saw the Overseer's quarters and instantly knew who was crying. Entering the room the young man found Amata sitting at a table with her head in her hands, the faint sound of crying heard._

_When Amata turned to the young man she rushed up to him and gave him a hug. "Thank you! I told you my father wasn't himself. I don't know what he might have done if you hadn't come along."_

_The young man hugged back before pulling away and looking Amata over. "Are you alright, did he hurt you?" He asked, noticing her slightly bruised cheek._

_"Nothing too bad, you came when things were getting ugly." She said with a sigh. "I still need to get your supplies, I'll try to meet you at the door. Good Luck." With that Amata quickly runs off._

_The young man could tell she was trying to keep herself as distracted as possible from the fact her father nearly order one of his goons to beat her. Taking a breath the young man quickly ran to the Overseer's office and used the key he found on Alphonse, opening the door easily. _

_The young man quickly entered the office before shutting the door behind him. Looking around the office was clean as can be, maybe the cleanest room in the entire vault. Walking up to the terminal behind the Overseer's desk the young man started to hack the terminal to the best of his abilities. He needed to be very careful, one wrong step and he could have the computer lock him out, making it impossible to use it without the specific password. After a few tries, the young man was able to hack the terminal, making him grin._

_Reading through the terminal the young man instantly spotted the command to open the Overseer's tunnel to the entrance. Before he entered the command the young man noticed something interesting on the terminal, a file marked 'Scouting Reports'. _

_Opening the file the young man started to read, and the more he read the more his jaw dropped. Form the reports he read, scouts were sent outside the vault to see how bad things could be, the water and land were irradiated, and there were giant bugs, but there were settlements above ground. People working together to survive, the above-ground was not just a barren wasteland. Reading deeper into the report the young man found out that not far from Vault 101 was a large settlement called 'Megaton'._

_The young man started to shake in rage before he slammed his fist into the terminal, creaking the screen. The Overseer preached on and on that the outside was dead, that nothing was left above ground. The Overseer had sent scouts outside and found a settlement not far, yet Alphonse was killing people to hide a lie._

_The young man shook with rage as he quickly activated the secret entrance to the exit the young man started to ball his fist. The Overseer was the biggest hypocrite the young man had ever know._

_Turning to the secret entrance under the Overseer's desk the young man wanted to get out of Vault 101 all the more. Running down the underground tunnel the young man only ran into one Radroach before he reached the end. Entering a small room the young man gained a worried look on his face, there was no door that led to anywhere, only concrete walls. _

_Just as the young man was fearing for the worst he saw a switch at the other end of the room. Walking up to the switch he pressed a button and a concrete wall slid down. Walking past the wall the young man's eyes landed on the giant vault door with the number 101._

_Slowly walking into the room the young man's eyes landed on the door control. The young man breath slowly as he took his Pip-Boy and plugged it into the control, unlocking it. Pushing the lever up alarms started to go off as the door to Vault 101 slowly opened with a screech. _

_"He's opening the vault door! Get the door open now!" Glancing back the young man heard voices on the other side of the door behind him. _

_Acting fast the young man pulled out his police baton and jammed it into the gears of the door, preventing them from opening it. Once the baton was stuck he let out a small sigh._

_"Oh my god..." The young man gasped as he spun around to see Amata with a backpack in her hands. The young woman was gaping at the door with a complete shocked expression on her face. "You actually did it..." She turned to the young man with a look of amazement. "You did it! You opened the door! My god, I almost didn't believe it was possible." She said while looking through the vault door to see a cave._

_The young man gave a weak grin. "Was there any doubt. When I say I'm going to do something, I do it."_

_Amata gave a small laugh at the humor. "Your right, I should have never doubted you."_

_The two were brought out by the sound of the door banging. "Fuck, that won't hold forever." The young man muttered as he saw the baton start to bend._

_"You need to go, if anyone can survive out there, it's you," Amata said as she handed him the backpack. "I grabbed everything I thought you might need. Canned food, water, matches, knives, blankets,-"_

_"Come with me."_

_Amata's voice died in her throat as she looked at the young man, who was giving her a very serious look. "What?"_

_The young man dropped the bag and grabbed Amata's soft hands, making her blush. "Come with me, Amata." He said in a serious voice as he looked her in the eyes. "It's too dangerous here, your father is on a warpath and the last thing I want is to leave you behind." He said while gently stroking her bruised cheek._

_Amata took slow breaths as she leaned into the young man's touch. "I... I want to... you don't know how bad I want to come with you..." She said as her voice started to creak. _

_"Amata... I love you..." _

_The young woman's voice hitched as she looked down. At that very moment, she felt the happiest and saddest she ever felt in her life. _

_"I love you too," Amata said as she gently leaned her head onto the young man's chest, hearing his heartbeat strongly. "But... but I can't..." She said with tears in her eyes. "Your right, my father's on the warpath. And I'm the only one who has a chance of calming him down, a chance to turn things around." _

_The young man gave a small laugh. "Why are we the ones cleaning up our parents' messes?" He said getting a small laugh from Amata._

_Their moment was broken when the banging on the door got louder. "You need to go," Amata said as she whipped her eyes. "Find your father, and hopefully we'll see each other again." She said before bringing the young man into a deep kiss._

_This kiss was different from the ones he had with Amata before. This was caring, loving, gentle, this kiss meant something, but it also said something else._

_'Goodbye.'_

_The two pulled back slowly and looked in each other's eyes. Neither one wanted to leave the other, but in order to survive, they had to keep moving. _

_The young man picked up his backpack and quickly slugged it behind him and stuffed the doctor's bag in the pack. He looked to Amata one last time and gave her a small smile. _

_"Never give up Amata, I know you can change the vault." He said before rushing out the vault._

_The young man didn't look back as he heard the door behind him close. It was painful enough just leaving Amata, looking back would only put salt on the wound. Walking to the end of the cave the young man spotted a wooden door with light coming out of it. Once he reached the door he froze in place. He felt the warm light on his skin, something that he never experienced in the vault. Taking in a slow breath of the stale air the young man raised his arm and throw the old wooden door open._

_"Motherfuck!"_

_And was instantly blinded by an intense, warm, light._

_The young man grabbed his eyes and rubbed them hard. Slowly he adjusted to the bright light and when he did, he saw the world outside the vault for the first time._

_It was a wasteland, to put it bluntly. The ground was a sandy gray, brown, and yellow, buildings were destroyed and cars were piles of scrap. The sky... the sky was endless with a giant ball of light, making the young man feel a little scared like he was going to fall into an endless void. In the distance, the young man could see a large structure, clearly, man-made. If it was a settlement that meant it was most likely Megaton._

_Feeling overwhelmed the young man fell to the floor and just sat there, staring off into the distance. He didn't know how long he sat there, seconds, minutes, hours, the only thing on the young man's mind was trying to proses what had happened to him in just an hour. _

_To be blunt as possible, he was kicked out of the vault, killed about 4 people, saved a few people, confesses his love to Amata, only to leave her and may never see her again, and made it outside._

_"Fuck my life..." The young man said in a humorless laugh as he shifted in the dirt. As he shifted he notices something in his pocket._

_Reaching into his pocket and pulling whatever was in it, the young man was surprised to see the holotape he took from Jonas, he had forgotten all about that. Looking the tape over the young man shrugged before putting the tape in his Pip-Boy._

_'Hold on Jonas, I need to record this first.' The young man's father said through the recording. 'I... I don't really know how to tell you this. I hope you'll understand, but I know you might be angry with me.'_

_"How about fucking pissed off." The young man muttered. _

_'I thought about it for a long time, but in the end, I decided it was best for you not to know. So many things could have gone wrong, and there's really no telling how the Overseer will react when he finds out.' _

_"Batshit crazy with a hint of a dictator."_

_'It's best if he can blame everything on me. Obviously, you already know that I'm gone. It was something I needed to do. You're an adult now. You're ready to be on your own. Maybe someday, things will change and we can see each other again. I can't tell you why I left or where I'm going. I don't want you to fallow me. God knows life in the vault isn't perfect, but at least you'll be safe. Just knowing that will be enough to keep me going.'_

_'Don't mean to rush you, James,' Jonas's voice was heard in the background. 'But I'd feel better if we got this over with.'_

_'Okay. Go ahead.' James said before giving a small sigh. 'Goodbye. I love you.'_

_With that, the tape ended and the young man was left with more questions than answers. Not only that but his father, James, left no hint on where he was going or why he left._

_Looking out to the giant manmade structure the young man got up from the ground and dusted himself off. If his father had left the vault the first place he might go to was there, and if the young man was lucky, he was still there._

_Following the road, the young man walked passed broken cars, burnt houses, and dead trees. The strangest thing he saw was a flying robot playing trumpet music, it only flew by the young man without any hesitation before flying off to the distance._

_Walking up a dirt road and passing a few signs the young man soon found himself in front of the giant structure, Megaton. _

_In front of Megaton was a protectron, but the most shocking was a giant dead bug in front of the robot._

_Walking up to the robot slowly it turned to the young man, making him grip his pistol. "Welcome to Megaton, partner, have a nice visit." It said before looking into the distance._

_The young man gave a sigh before he made his way to Megaton's main entrance. But just as he was about to enter he heard a scream._

_"Aaahh!"_

_Spinning around with his gun up the young man saw a dirty woman with a Mohawk run at the robot with... a tire iron. The woman was covered from head to toe in dirt and dried up blood, her eyes were wide and bloodshot and she had a crazed look on her face. The clothes she was warring seemed to protect very little of her vital areas and seemed it's only use was to intimidate. _

_Before the woman could get close the robot shot a laser from its head and killed the girl with three shots._

_The young man stared at the fight in shock. A random person thought they could kill a robot with nothing but a tire iron. Shaking his head the young man quickly made his way into Megaton before something else happened._

_Entering Megaton, the town was something to see. Homes and stores were put together with almost random pieces of junk and scrap, but most shocking of all was the giant bomb right in the center of town._

_"Well I'll be damn, someone new."_

_Turning his eyes forward the young man saw an older man walking up to him. The older man had dark skin, a long brown duster, a cowboy hat, and on his back was a large gun. The young man notices the badge on the man's duster that said 'Sherriff'._

_"Name's Lucas Simms, the town sheriff. And mayor too, when the need arises." Lucas said with a friendly smile as he looked to the young man. "I don't know why, but I like you, boy! Something tells me you're alright. So welcome to Megaton! Mind telling me your name son?"_

_The young man opened his mouth about to speak but found his voice caught in his throat. The young man looked confused before he remembers the day he just had. _

_The old him wouldn't have killed four people and beaten the Overseer, yet the old him would have saved Butch's mom and Christina's family. In less than a day he had changed, for better or worse he didn't know. _

_What he did know was he was different, different in a new world completely different from the vault. If he was different in a dangerous world... he would need a different name._

_The sheriff raced an eyebrow at the silence he was getting. "The quiet type, huh? Fine. Might help keep you out of trouble-"_

_"Lucifer..."_

_The sheriff was cut off by the sudden name as he raised an eyebrow under his hat. "Excuse me, son?" _

_"My name..." I said while taking a deep breath before looking at the sheriff in the eyes, and I could tell he saw my resolve. "My name is Lucifer Morningstar."_

**_(Percent: 6 Months after Nassana's mission) _**

Lucifer slowly blinked his eyes open and was met with a clean white ceiling. Climbing out of the soft bed the LW's feet was met with a soft warm carpet just before he stood up.

Looking at his Pip-Boy he saw it was almost 7 in the morning, making him sigh. "I really got to hold off on the wild parties." He said while rubbing his face, that dream really hit him hard.

It felt like an entire lifetime ago that it made Lucifer sigh. Amata, his dad, Officer Gomez, Stanley... Jonas. He was really a different person back then before that day, and everything went crazy. Now he was the big boss to a large mercenary group in another dimension more advanced than his own but also in the past... try saying that out loud without looking like a junkie.

As Lucifer remembered his past he found a few things funny, it was impossible to believe he was going to work in Vault 101 as a Marriage counselor and psychiatric. If anyone heard that they would laugh in disbelief, the big bad LW could have been asking 'What do you see when you look at this' or 'how does this make you feel' for the rest of his life, fucking priceless. But it was thanks to those talking skills that got him out of trouble a few times in the past.

As he remembered Vault 101 he remembered one of the few good things that place brought him, Amata.

Amata, just the name alone made him smile sadly. If things had played differently if he never left Vault 101, what would have happened? He and Amata would have rebelled against the Overseer, opened the vault, and interact with the wasteland. A smile crossed his face as he knew exactly what he would have done next, he would have asked Amata to marry him, him, the big 101 player would have settled down with one woman and have a family.

Despite what many believed, the LW did want love and to have a family one day. He could remember himself to be in love 2 times with two different women, both he would have asked to marry him and start a family.

... But things didn't turn out that way. He left Vault 101 and was banished, making it impossible to be with Amata, the new Overseer.

The other woman... Sarah... he found the Zeta ship, he was going to fix it and explore the galaxy, he wanted Sarah to come with him... to be more than just his girlfriend... but she said no. Her loyalty was to the Brotherhood, to her bothers and sisters, to her father. Lucifer will admit he was heartbroken when she rejected him, but he understood. The two were going down two paths that would never meet.

Sighing, Lucifer grabbed a water bottle from his mini-fridge before he walked to the large window at the end of the room. Looking outside he saw Illium, active as ever.

It's been six long months since Lucifer bought that building from Nassana and a lot has changed for Lion's Pride.

The building Lucifer had bought was 90 stories tall, practically big enough to fit the entire Lion's Pride in. Though it took a few months to fix the building, thanks to the many robots they had it was cheap and took way less time than normal. His apartment, the very place he was in at the very moment, was the top floor of Lion's HQ, it had everything, even a pool, and a hot tub.

With the building, Lucifer was able to turn Lion's Pride from a grunt mercenary group to more like a private army/company. They now took serious jobs from all types of names, even different armies that were low on men such as the Turian military and the human Alliance had called them on a few jobs.

That was just the military aspect of Lion's Pride. In the last months, Lion's Pride had begun to expand in different aspects, medical, weaponry, and robots were just to name a few.

For medical Lion's Pride started to mass-produce some of the medical items they had such as Stimpack, Buffout, Mentals, Med-x, and the Flush Out drug used to cure the effects of addictions. They made use of all the drugs that were less addictive than their wasteland version. Stimpacks could be used to better heal internal injuries and even organs. Buffout was a stronger steroid that'll help with muscle development and endurance. Med-x was mostly used as an emergency pain killer, the effects were so strong even a Krogan could feel it. Mentals were used by scientists as a brain booster, help speeds up their cognitive function high then normal, if a Salarian had some they said it felt like everything was moving in slow motion, but would get a super headache soon after. The most useful thing was Flush Out, a simple medicine that flushed out someone's body for any kind of toxins, such as poisons and drugs, it was great for recovering drug addicts or doctors to flush out dangerous medicines out of anyone's body but keep the good effects.

For weaponry, Lion's Pride was the hot, new weapons company, the only company to create rapid-fire energy weapons. Energy weapons of any kind were very rare and most were single-shot charge ups. However, Lion's Pride was able to make both Laser weapons and Plasma weapons. It wasn't that hard to break down the energy weapons they had and find new ways to improve them with this universe's technology, making them better and stronger than before. He also put up a few ballistic weapons on the market such as the 'Anti-Materiel Rifle', 'Revolvers' and even the 'Railway Rifle', though they were not as popular as the Energy weapons. When Lucifer first revealed the Laser Rifle and Plasma Rifle, he got calls from across the galaxy from private companies to every major army to have private contracts to his weapons. Some even tried to buy him out with huge amounts of credits, so huge he could by a planet or two.

He felt oh so good to tell them all no and say they would need to buy every weapon the normal way.

That caused a few to become very unhappy, so unhappy they had sent thieves to steal the semantics to the energy weapons. They were quickly caught by Lucifer's security and sent right back to their bosses with a nice bow on top. Next, some companies tried to reverse engineer their own energy weapons from Lion's Pride, most just made weapons that exploded after one shot. The company that did make a working Plasma Rifle tried to make a big reveal saying they were making bigger and better ones and will be fully in the market in just a few months.

That caused Lucifer to reveal footage of there scientist breaking down his guns and making failed attempts for hours before one got lucky. Lucifer then revealed his patent on his energy weapons and that screwed the company over big time. Forcing them to pay a huge lawsuit to Lion's Pride.

That was a fun day for Lucifer.

The only downside his guns had was that they used ammunition, and were not self-recharging. Most were slightly unhappy with that, but the fact they now had energy weapons made up for the inconvenience.

For robotic Lion's Pride was lacking a bit when compared to other companies. The Mr. Handies was unique to many, but most found the look of them unsightly, and Protections were slow and too bulky. The only real winners were the worker drones and sentry bot. The worker drones could do detail work that normal robots were less functional to do.

The Sentry Bots were the real winners. Heavily gunned and armored robots that had strict programming in it to never fire at allies, so many armies wanted there own.

Lucifer drank his water bottle with a big grin on his face, despite everything not going as he hoped Lion's Pride was a multi-billion credit company with a growing army.

With Lion's Pride, so big many people started to notice, from humans to Asari to Turians to even Krogan and Vorcha. Lucifer had to put in a program just to get every new recruit in the right position. Newbies would be put into training and get easy assignments for the first few months and more experienced mercs would be put on the harder missions. Last time Lucifer checked they were well in the thousands already.

Obviously, Lucifer couldn't run all this on his own, despite how smart he was. So he appointed his top people to each division for Lion's Pride.

Red was put into the medical division. She kept the scientist and doctors in line and she was a real hit with everyone.

Reilly and Fawkes were in charge of the mercs, training them and keeping them from killing each other. They both played a little bit of the brawns and brains part, given there personalities.

Sydney was not leading the scavenging teams or her 'Treasure Hunters' as she liked to call them. They were in charge of bringing anything of value back to Lion's Pride to be sold later.

Bigley and Onyx were in charge of all the science parts of Lion's Pride, and the two were more than happy to work on what they love. Hell, the two even had a few side projects that Lucifer fully supported.

Thinking about the Zeta Being made Lucifer pause, he didn't know how people would react to a new race of aliens.

He got his answer about 4 months back.

_**(4 months ago)**_

_"Pivot... Pivot... I said Pivot!"_

_"We're turning the damn thing!" Butch yelled as he and Charon turned a couch to a wall._

_"Stop!" Lucifer yelled and the two dropped the couch. "Perfect." He said with a grin before throwing his body to the couch. "Oh god, I am so fucking happy I paid extra for the soft one."_

_Charon rolled his eyes as he looked around the room. "Why didn't you get a couple robots to handle this place, we have other things to do."_

_"No, you don't, I'm your boss, and last I check, your schedules are free," Lucifer said with a big grin making the two eyes roll. "Also I was thinking about throwing a big party for everyone in Lion's Pride, think of it as an official grand opening." _

_"Um, Lucy, this place has been open for about a few weeks, people have been coming and going like crazy," Butch said as he sat down on a chair. _

_"Who's talking about the building, I'm talking about my Apartment. Look at this place, having the best room at the very top of the building is the best, it puts Tenpenny to shame! I got a fucking pool and hot-tub just outside!" Lucifer said with a laugh making the two laugh as well. _

_Before the three could continue to hang out they were cut off then Lucifer's Pip-Boy beeped, making the LW groan._

_"We might be off, but it looks like you still have to work," Butch said with a grin making Lucifer flip him off._

_"Morningstar here?" He did not sound pleased._

_"U-um, sorry to disturb you, Mr. Morningstar." Lucifer's receptionist said, her voice shaking._

_"Easy on the poor girl boss. It's not her fault if something comes up." Charon said with a chuckle._

_Lucifer sighed. "I'm sorry, please tell me what's happened." _

_That seems to get a small shaky sigh from the receptionist. "W-well sir... there's a Specter in your office that wants to see you... he says the Citadel Council wants to speak you..."_

_The room became so quiet you could hear a bin drop. Lucifer and his crew had heard of Specters, supposed super agents handpicked by the Citadel Council from there own races, they were the best of the best. Lucifer also heard Specters always got the mission done, even if it cost the lives of civilians to do it. The LW also heard Specters did a lot of cover-ups for the Citadel Council, anything that needed to be hush-hush._

_If that wasn't enough Specter's can do practically anything, they were completely above the law. Kill, steal, breaking and entering, harsh interrogations, nothing was above them but the council._

_Lucifer felt confident he could take one on in a fight, though he admitted he didn't want to find out._

_Suddenly Lucifer stood up with a sigh as he rubbed his face. "I was not ready for today..." He said with a sigh. "Tell this Specter I will be down in 10 minutes."_

_"B-but sir, he's a Specter-"_

_"Yes, he is, and he's on Illium, making his status as a Specter useless," Lucifer said with a wicked grin. "So tell this person I said to 'wait' until I'm ready." _

_"Y-yes Mr. Morningstar." The receptionist said before ending the call._

_Both Butch and Charon looked at each other before looking to Lucifer. "So should we prepare for a war with the Council?" Butch joked with a grin._

_Lucifer gave a snort as he walked to his wardrobe. "Depends, if they need my help or to ask me a few questions then I'm more then happy to listened." Lucifer then pulled out his Gauss Rifle from the wardrobe and slammed a microfusion cell in it. "But if they want to take the Revelation away... then we'll have a problem."_

* * *

_It took Lucifer exactly 9 minutes to put on a clean black suit before he made his way to the floor below in his private elevator. _

_Once the elevator dinged the LW stepped forward. Hesitantly saw his receptionist fidgeting behind her desk with a scared expression. She was a young Turian woman with pale scales, red face paint, and wore a tight armored dress of sorts._

_Once she saw Lucifer she sided a bit but still looked scared. "H-he's inside sir... I couldn't stop him..." _

_Lucifer gave the young woman a friendly smile as he walked to his office. "That's alright, why don't you take the rest of the day off."_

_The Turian gave a weak smile and nodded. "I would like that very much, sir."_

_The LW nodded before he stepped forward and opened his office door wide open. "So you're the one who set up an appointment without telling me, not very business-like, but then again it's very specter like." _

_The receptionist nearly fainted on the spot._

_Lucifer closed the door behind him and got a good look at this Specter. _

_It was a Turian a few inches taller than him who wore heavy black armor with red paint. He had white paint on his face and dark green eyes. _

_Lucifer's office was large with a desk facing the wall and the large window at his back. There were photos all over of him and the friends he made, both in this universe and his own._

_"Mr. Morningstar I presume." The Specter said in an even tone as he looked Lucifer up and down. "You're younger then I expected."_

_Lucifer gave a small shrug. "I'm about to turn 21 in just a few months." He said with a grin as he walked over to his desk. "So, what's a big bad Specter want to see a little mercenary boss like me. Need some extra man-power for some big mission. Or is there something else?" Lucifer asked as he sat behind his desk and faced the Turian._

_The Specter's face did not change at Lucifer's tone. "Mr. Morningstar-"_

_"Just call me Lucifer." The LW cut the Turian off with a wave. "I've been hearing a lot of 'Mr. Morningstar' lately and it's starting to get annoying." _

_The Specter paused for a moment before he spoke again. "Lucifer... It has come to the Citadel Council's attention that you and Lion's Pride may have made the first contact with a new race." He said in a serious tone as his eyes narrowed._

_"...Wait, is this about the Zeta Beings?' Lucifer asked with a raised brow as he leaned back into his chair. "Fuck, I thought it was something serious."_

_That that just made the Specter glared at Lucifer. "So you admit to making contact with new spices and bringing them into your mercenary group to work for you." _

_That seems to make Lucifer's eyes narrow as he leaned forward. "If you're implying that I kidnapped and enslaved a group of people, then you seriously did not do your research on me, Specter." _

_The LW and Specter stared down one another, neither one looking away from the other._

_After a long minute, the Specter spoke. "Making the first contact without reporting it is a serious offense, Mr. Morningstar, especially forcing that race to work for you. We might be on Illium, but I will not hesitate to bring you in." He said before placing his hands on Lucifer's desk. "By any means necessary."_

_Lucifer stared at the Turian before slowly bringing his Pip-Boy up. "Onyx, I need you up in my office as soon as possible. I am in a very tight situation and I'm going to need your help." _

_'I'll be up in a few moments Lucifer' Onyx said before the line ended._

_Lucifer looked up to see a slight surprise look on the Specter's face before it quickly vanished. "Are you admitting to your crimes Mr. Morningstar?"_

_The LW sat up straight and gave the Specter an even look. "Look, you don't have the whole story, so why don't you wait a few moments before you contact the Citadel Council. My friend will be more than happy to clear everything up." He said with a straight face. _

_The two stared down one another for a few minutes, neither one giving in to the other. After a few minutes, Onyx walked into Lucifer's office, a worry looks on his face._

_"Is there something wrong Lucifer?' Onyx asked before he noticed the armored Turian. "Who is this?" _

_Lucifer gestured to the Turian. "This here is a Specter sent by the Citadel Council, apparently he and the Council think I've enslaved your people." He said as he sent the Turian a glare._

_The Turian, however, was facing the Zeta being with a slightly surprised look on his face. "How can I understand you, I'm sure my translator doesn't have your language."_

_The Zeta Being looked confused before realization crossed his face. "Oh, I'm speaking English, sometimes my language gets mangled in the translators so I just speak English to make things easier." He said before giving the Specter an even look. "Now what's this about Lucifer enslaving my people?"_

_The Turian stood up straight as he looked at the Zeta Being. "We have heard reports that an unidentified race was seen on Illium, one that works closely with the mercenary group Lion's Pride."_

_"No surprise there, it's not like I was hiding them," Lucifer said getting a glare from the Turian. "Continue." He said with an eye roll. _

_"As such," The Turian continued as he turned back to the Zeta Being. "I was sent to investigate. I planed to confront Mr. Morningstar on the matter before continuing my investigation."_

_Onyx nodded. "I see, I understand your concern and worries for my people, but I must stress that Lucifer is in no way forcing my people to do anything. In fact, he was the one who saved my people." He said getting a surprising look on the Turian's face. _

_"Like I said," Lucifer said with a serious look on his face. "You don't have the whole story, because things are fucking complicated." _

_The Turian Specter looked between the human and Zeta Being. After a long moment, he finally spoke. _

_"If this situation needs explaining, then are you willing to speak with the Council?" The Turian asked the human at the desk._

_Lucifer sighed as he leaned back. "I'm willing... but fuck, that's a whole day flight." He complained softly._

_The Specter's response was to pull on a large disk from his pocket. "That won't be necessary Morningstar." He said as he placed the disk on the floor at the other end of the room. "This disk will allow communication with the Council."_

_Before Lucifer could ask anything the Turian pressed the button. A moment later a large blue screen appeared before them, revealing an Asari, a Turian, and Salarian, all wearing formal clothing._

_"Ah, Nihlus, I was wondering when we would hear from you-" The Asari cut herself off when she noticed not only Lucifer in the background but Onyx. "I see the reports we heard were true." She said in a business-like tone. "Mr. Morningstar I presume."_

_Lucifer gave a grin as he saluted the Council. "Yes, ma'am," _

_The Turian Council member gave Lucifer a heated glare. "Mr. Morningstar, you should not take this situation lightly. You have made the first contact with a new race, not only bringing them into space but have not informed the Council. These crimes are not to be taken lightly-"_

_"Wait, wait, wait." Onyx quickly spoke up while rising his hands, grabbing everyone's attention. "Lucifer is by no means at fault for anything. We were exploring space well before Lucifer found us. In fact, we were exploring space while humans were still forging metal." _

_That got the Council to give Onyx their full attention. _

_"If that's the case, then why have you not made contact with us?" The Salarian Council member asked with some suspicion. _

_Onyx was quiet for a long moment before he sighed. "Because we were ordered to avoid all races by any means, orders from my previous captain." He said before looking at the Council members with serious eyes. "I will explain everything."_

_Lucifer blinked at the tone in Onyx's voice before he gained a worried look. "Whoa, Onyx, you don't have to tell them everything," Lucifer said, getting some looks from the Council and Specter. "What happened was by no means your fault."_

_Onyx turned to Lucifer and gave him a smile. "You have done more for me and my people than anyone else, how can I do any less." He said before turning to the Council with a sigh. "A long time ago my planet was running dangerously low on recourses, so much so that we left our planet in hopes we could find a new one. For years we traveled in hopes to find some planet we can inhabit but never found one... until our ship found Earth." He said with a sad sigh. "At the time the inhabitants were very primitive compared to us but also at war. We were planning to wait for them to be weak to the point we could inhabit the planet, so we froze ourselves... but the humans never dwindled they only continued to grow."_

_"I'm sorry, but you said froze yourselves?" The Asari Councilor asked with a confused expression._

_"Cryogenics, it's how we traveled so far from our planet without advanced FTL flight," Onyx explained. "Anyway, as we saw the humans grow my captain started to notice how much more physically superior they were compared to us and... decided to try and harvest that aspect." _

_"... By harvest... you mean..." The Salarian Councilor trailed off with a grim look on his face. _

_"Alright, time to make a very long and grim story short. We all have a place to go and people to see." Lucifer said as he clapped his hands together, grabbing everyone's attention. "So the Zeta Being's captain had the bright idea to crossbreed humans and Zeta Beings in the hope of creating an army to take over Earth. The results were all failures, Abominations, they were all mindless monsters that attacked everything in sight, no way the Zeta Beings could control them, but that didn't stop them from experimenting. So for about 700 years the Zeta Being's watch Earth from afar and continued there experiments. However after the Zeta Beings noticed us humans were getting more advance and experimenting with space travel, so they retreated and put their plans on hold. After us, humans started to settle on outward colonies the Zeta Beings picked up their planes once again. I was kidnapped a few years back from my home, but I and a few others put together a plan and managed to kill the captain, free the other prisoners, and take their ship as my own. I also noticed that a majority of the Zeta Beings were treated more as slaves then equal, so I freed them as well and offered to do anything for them. They wished to stay on the Revelation until something came up." Lucifer then had a thoughtful look on his face before he nodded to himself. "I think that covered everything. Any questions?"_

_Everyone stared at Lucifer for a long, long moment with a profound silence in the room._

_"That's... that's a lot to take in." The Salarian Councilor said slowly._

_"If any of it is true." The Turian councilor said in a suspicious tone. "All this is very far fetched and we can only go on your word."_

_Lucifer just shrugged. "I have several audio files from different points of human history, the research data of the Zeta Being's experiments, history longs, a bunch of footage of what they did, and a 700-year-old Samurai that's training some of my new recruits," Lucifer said as he raised his arm and put a hand on his Pip-Boy. "I can send this all to your Specter if you need evidence." He said with little hesitation._

_The Councilors looked at one other and had a silent conversation at the moment._

_"That will suffice Mr. Morningstar." The Asari Councilor said, getting a nod from the LW. "We will review the information you provide, and if you are telling the truth... it will be most disturbing." She said in a grim tone._

_"We understand why you kept this information privet, but the matter still should have been brought to the Council." The Salarian said in a serious tone._

_"My people were the ones that requested not to see the Council." Onyx butted in, grabbing the Council's attention. "I... we are all ashamed at what we did to Humanity, and nothing we do will ever make up for what happened. All we can do is help as many people as possible and not become a burden."_

_"Onyx..." Lucifer said softly. He knew Onyx and the remaining members of his kind regretted everything they did to the humans back in their dimension. It's the reason they all help Lion's Pride when it came to the Slave operations, in hopes of somehow redeeming what they did. _

_The councilors looked at each other for a very long moment, the longest one yet. The Asari's face was soft, the Salarian looked passive, and the Turian looked harder than normal. The Specter kept to himself and had a blank look on his face, though he occasionally gave Lucifer a different look, an almost respect one. _

_Finally, the Asari spoke. "We understand why the secrecy and wanting to be left out, and therefore, Lucifer Morningstar will not face any charges for helping you and your people."_

_Lucifer just nodded to the Council, he would have said something witty but felt this was too serious to be creaking jokes._

_The Asari then turned to the Zeta Being. "Onyx, seeing as how you are the leader of your people, would it be possible for you to come to the Citadel. We understand if you wish to keep what your captain did a secret from the general public, but it is best if the leaders of earth know about what happened." _

_Onyx was silent for a long moment before he turned to Lucifer._

_The LW gave his friend a friendly smile. "It's up to you and what you think is best. Lion's Pride will support whatever you decide." _

_Onyx looked down in thought before looking to the Council and gave them a strong nod. "I will come to the Citadel as soon as possible to discuss my people with you."_

_All the council members nodded as the Salarian turned to the Specter. "Nihlus, please escort Mr. Onyx back to the Citadel."_

_With that, the disk shut off and Nihlus picked it up from the ground. "Not how I imagined for this mission to go so smoothly." _

_"And I thank you for not do the Super-Spy thing and just kidnapping me and searching through all my stuff for 'evidence'," Lucifer said with a grin._

_"I would of if you were uncooperative, I would have then found the evidence I need before taking you to the Council. By force." Nihlus said in an even tone._

_Lucifer gave the Turian a challenging grin as he sat back in his chair. "Please, I would have kicked your ass and handed you back to the Council with a bow on top."_

_"Cocky, for someone so young," Nihlus said while narrowing his eye, but also had a very small grin._

_"Tis' but my nature," Lucifer said with a bow and a challenging tone. He then turned to Onyx and gave him a much friendlier smile. "Hope everything goes well, and remember, not only Lion's Pride has your back, but me as well."_

_That brought a smile to Onyx. "Thank you, my friend."_

* * *

_**(Present)**_

"So much has changed in such little time." Lucifer muttered as he took a sip of his water bottle.

"Well you're up early."

Glancing back Lucifer was treated to the very pleasant sight of a naked Asari and human woman in his bed, both looking at him with bedroom eyes. Last night Lucifer was invited to a party from one of the companies trying to get a contract for his energy weapons. It was all very business like and Lucifer found it extremely boring, but money was money.

The only highlight of the night was the beautiful Asari singer that he flirted with, along with the sexy human woman working behind the bar.

After getting a few drinks, sighing few papers, and a few dances, the three made there way back to Lucifer's apartment at Lion's HQ.

A few more drinks later and the three were in bed and moving before they knew it. It was a very good night all around.

Lucifer glanced at the time on his Pip-Boy with a wicked grin. "I have a meeting at noon..." He said while facing the girls with a grin. "So we have a few hours of fun until then." He said, making the two giggle as he throw the bottle away and made his way back to the bed.

* * *

"And as you can see our Stimpacks are showing promising results when it comes to organ repair for all spices. Though it can't replace entire organs, injuries that would usually require a donor will no longer be necessary."

Lucifer gave a small sigh as he leaned back in his chair. He was currently in a meeting with some hospital executives looking to get some contracts on Lion's Pride Medicine. Red was currently leading the meeting by explaining how Lion's Pride medicine works and how it can benefit them. The only reason Lucifer was present was to finalizes any contracts or make adjustments. Because Lion's Pride was still very new a lot of companies wanted to know what exactly their medicine did.

Suddenly a Turian business man raised his hand, a serious look on his face. "That's well and good, but what effect will this medicine have on someone who is dextro-immune?"

Lucifer was the first to speak up. "That was one of the first things we adjusted. We created a Stimpack type that can works perfectly with both Turians and Quarians, so no need to worry." He said, getting a cut nod from the Turian.

The rest of the meeting was mostly uneventful for the LW, just some more talking and technical stuff. By the end the guest left with contracts allowing them to get perches large amounts of Lion's Pride medicine for good deals. Lucifer then made a b-line for his office and quickly sat down at his desk, his back to the large glass window.

As Lucifer sat behind his desk he opened his computer to see dozens of emails that were sent to him, making him give a long sigh.

"God damn it." He muttered as he opened a file and started to do his work.

As the LW began to type his door suddenly opened, making him look up. When he saw who it was he smiled.

"Hey, it's been a while kid." Reilly said with a grin as she walked into his office.

That made Lucifer sigh. "Trust me, I know." He said as he continued to type on his computer. "It's been nothing but work, paper work."

For the past few months Lucifer has done nothing but work at building Lion's Pride. So most of his time was spent on paper work, money moving, and making sure Lucifer's mercenaries got everything they needed to stay alive.

Reilly gave a playful wince as she sat in front of Lucifer's desk. "Oh, your not coming out of that unharmed." She said, making Lucifer snort. "If your feeling so stir crazy, maybe you should go on a raid with your own guys, I'm sure theirs a few missions available."

That made Lucifer pause for a moment before he shook his head. "Maybe later this week, I still have a lot of work to do, and later I have a meeting with some Alliance solders."

The last thing seem to catch Reilly's attention. "Alliance solders, what do they need that requires to meet with you?" Reilly said while tilting her head.

Lucifer gave a small shrug. "No idea, all I do know is that this meeting involves a major and it's sensitive information. Which is why we're having the meeting face to face and not over communications."

Reilly nodded as she glanced at the time. "Well I just came to check and see how you were doing." She said before glancing at his desk. "Results, I'm glad I'm not in your position."

Lucifer deadpanned and gave her the finger, making her laugh. "Just get out of here and spend some time with Butcher, god knows theirs a hell of a lot of sexual tension between you two."

It was no secret to everyone that Reilly and Butcher had a thing for each other. Lucifer remembered when he saved Reilly's Rangers she instantly kissed the field medic to the point the LW was scared they would do it right in front of him.

Reilly glared at the young man with a blush on her face. "Ass." Was all she said before she got up with a small grin on her face. "Have fun with the paper work."

"Bitch." Lucifer said while giving her a deadpan expression.

"True." Was all Reilly said as she started to make her way out. "Call me if you need me Lucifer." She said before walking out of his office.

Lucifer sighed as he got back to work on his computer. "How about you help me with fucking paper work." He said before opening another file.

* * *

"Finally, done!" Lucifer yelled before he slumped in his chair, a weak chuckle escaping his lips. "Fuck paper work, I'm going to find some poor sucker to do this for me. God I need a vacation, maybe somewhere nice with some beautiful woman and some sunny beaches-"

_"Mr. Morningstar, the Alliance soilders have arrived and are waiting for you in meeting room 5." _Lucifer's secretary said through his Pip-Boy before the line ended.

"..." Lucifer took a deep breath before letting it out very slowly. "Fuck... me."

Getting up from his desk Lucifer made a b-line to room 5 for whatever the meeting may hold.

_"Fuck this, after this meeting I'm going somewhere. Enemy base, casino, brothel, hell a joy ride will do. I need some me time." _

After walking for about a minute Lucifer finally made his way to room 5 and instantly entered the room. The room was somewhat large, with a big round table in the center, a large glass window off to the side to see Illium, and a large holo-t.v at the end of the room.

Inside Lucifer saw two men in room 5 in high ranking Alliance uniforms. The first man had light brown skin, a mustache, and a shaved head. The second man was someone Lucifer actually recognized, who had a higher ranked uniform, with white hair, a scar over his face, and hard blue eyes.

"Holy shit." Lucifer said in disbelief, grabbing the two man's attention. "Admiral Hackett himself, the commander of the fifth fleet." Lucifer said with a grin as he walked over. "I was expecting to meet just a major, not someone so high up."

Hackett raised an eyebrow at Lucifer as he slowly put his hands behind his back. "Mr. Morningstar... your younger then I expected."

Lucifer just gave a shrug. "Just turned 21 not too long ago."

That just made the Admiral raise his eyebrow a little further. "... I see... This is Major Kyle," Hackett said while gesturing to the second man, who gave a cut nod. "He's the one who told me about your group and how you can be of some help to us."

A serious look crossed Lucifer's face along with a wicked grin. "Well your not the first Alliance soldier to call me group in for a job." He said while sitting down at the round table. "So, what's so important that Admiral Hackett himself need's to see me?"

The two ranking Alliance soldiers looked at one another before one spoke. "Do you remember the Skyllian Blitz?" Major Kyle spoke in a hard voice.

Lucifer just snorted as he glared at the Major. "Yeah I remember it, an army of pirates attacked a colony and took everyone they could into slavery. That's not something you just forget."

Hackett nodded with a hard look on his face. "Exactly, and it's time those people were saved." He said before bringing up his Omni-Tool. "Take a look at this, and tell me what you think."

Lucifer's Pip-Boy beeped and the LW brought it up. Instantly Lucifer saw a file Hackett sent and started to read what is said. As Lucifer read more and more his eyes widen as his mouth hung open. Slowly the LW looked up to the two Alliance officers with a shocked look on his face.

"...Your serious." Lucifer said in almost a whisper before a wicked grin crossed his face. "Your actually planning to hit it... and you want me and my group to come a long with the ride." He said before looking back at the file, reading the name of the target Hackett what him and the Alliance to hit.

Torfan

* * *

**21N: Finally done! You would not believe how long this took, and how hard it was too make! **

**Sorry for being late, my internet is down and can only work at libraries or cafes. So until the internet comes back up things are going to be a little slow for a while. **

**Now to cover some questions most people are going to ask.**

**1: The Flashback. I thought it would be cool for people to see how MY LW experienced Fallout 3 and what he did, plus with a few of my own twists. I also wanted to show how my LW got the name Lucifer Morningstar.**

**A: In the Flashback, when taking the GOAT the LW can not under any circumstances be a part of Vault Security unless the Overseer allows it. So if someone who is not allowed to be a part of Vault Security the second thing that pops up on the GOAT will be the person's main job. **

**Also, with the dwindling numbers of Vault 101, I'm surprised they don't prioritize certain jobs that are needed, like Doctor, or engineer, things like that. Instead they can still give people jobs like coach, medical tester, or even a tattoo artist. So I think it would make sense for certain people to also study for other jobs, and if something happened to that person the job could easily be filled. I mean when the Overseer killed Jonas after their main doctor left, nobody was able to fill in the job, that left the vault doctorless.**

**Another thing is the three tag skills. I imagine that when you pick the main skill, which is your job, the two other skills are backup jobs you can do later if life.**

**2: Lion's Pride is now more of a private army then an actual mercenary group. But to clear up a few things on the energy weapons Lion's Pride makes, they are super effective against kinetic shields, but still have trouble against heavy armored enemies.**

**That's all I can think to cover at the moment, if theirs anything anyone is still curious about, leave a question in the Reviews and I'll try to answer them as best I can.**

**WE WILL FIGHT!**

**WE WILL ROAR!**

**AND WE'LL SHACK THIS GALAXY TO IT'S CORE!**

**LION'S PRIDE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Wandering New Stars_**

**Chapter-5**

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

Lucifer sat silently in front of Admiral Hackett and Major Kyle while staring at his Pip-Boy, only one word going through his head.

Torfan.

"Tell me, what do you know about Torfan?" Major Kyle ask.

Lucifer gave a small laugh as he pulled down his Pip-Boy and rubbed his forehead. "What don't I know." He said, making the two man raise an eyebrow. "Torfan is a small moon that's a base for major criminal activity, the kind of activity that makes Omega look like Sunday church. Weapons trade, slavery, information exchange, you name it Torfan has it. It's a haven for the sum of the universe, and it just so happens it's mostly populated by Batarians."

"You've done your research." Hackett said, sounding almost impressed.

"You weren't the only one planning to hit that place." Lucifer admitted, getting a surprise look from the men. "Torfan is a hub for major slaver activity, and Lion's Pride, and myself, all hate slavers." Lucifer said before he let out a sigh. "The only reason I haven't is because Torfan is no joke, but you already knew that." He said while bringing up his Pip-Boy.

Dozens of ships, hundreds of armed criminals, heavy defenses, and hundreds of potential hostages. That's what Torfan had in store for anyone who was stupid enough to attack them.

Lucifer admitted to himself that he didn't have the numbers or the fire power to take on a base the size of Torfan. The Revelation may be one of the best ships in the galaxy, but it couldn't survive a fight with dozens of ships and Torfan's outer defenses on it's own. He also wasn't stupid enough to just go himself guns blazing, he might be the LW, but he was still human.

But with the Alliance backing him up...

"Why are you doing this?" Lucifer asked suddenly, grabbing the two's attention. "I mean I hate slavery with a passion, but what's the Alliance stake in this?"

Hackett had a hard look on his face as he folded his hands. "The Skyllian Blitz was a major blow for humanity, and we need to show that we can't be pushed around, or the Batarians and any other race will walk all over us and continue to attack our colonies." Hackett said before his face slightly soften. "And nobody deserves to be a slave to those pirate bastards."

Lucifer was quiet for a long moment before he nodded. "Alright, I'm in." Lucifer said, getting a surprised look from the men. "But we'll need to go over this with my top people, this kind of operation is not something I can just decide on my own." He said before giving the two Alliance soldiers a serious look. "But know you not only have my main ship, The Revelation, you also have me, Lucifer Morningstar." He said with a cocky grin.

Hackett and Kyle gave each other a silent look before Hackett nodded. "Bring whoever you feel is necessary, but you must keep this operation quiet. The more people know the more likely this operation can leak out."

Lucifer nodded and sent a message to all of his top people, from Reilly all the way to Red.

This operation was the biggest Lion's Pride has ever been apart of, and he needed all hands on deck.

* * *

Once everyone in Lucifer's council showed up the LW gave a rundown of the job Admiral Hackett was offering, Torfan.

By the end Reilly was rubbing her temples hard while groaning in pain.

"I blame myself, I honest to god blame myself." Reilly moaned, getting a few strange looks. "I told you to go on a few jobs to loosen up and what do you do, decided to hit one of the biggest slaver bases in the galaxy."

Lucifer gave a wild grin. "Well you know me, I go big or I go home." He said before he grow a much more serious face. "In all seriousness, how do you all feel about this job?" Lucifer asked while looking at his friends. "You know me and how I feel about slavery, so I'm going to help the Alliance take down Torfan and every slaver bastard there, but I won't drag anyone unwilling in. So I'll ask again, how do you feel about this job?"

Everyone on Lucifer's council looked at one another, some looked nervous while others had silent conversations. Finally after about five minutes, Fawkes stood up.

"My friend, I can say with confidence that you have not only mine, but all of our support." The Super-Mutant said, getting nods from everyone. "If you had not saved me from my own prison I may have finally delved into insanity were it not for you. How can I not help you save others from a similar fate."

Onyx was the next to stand up. "You saved not only me but my people from my own kind Lucifer, when you had every right to kill us all and take what you wanted. I want to return the favor as much as I can, and I know my people are behind you."

Bigsley sighed as he gave Lucifer a smile. "When I was with the Brotherhood, the most good I could do with my mind was sign paperwork. Day after day I heard of people dying from raiders and slaver, all while I was pushing numbers. I wanted to use my mind to help others, and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Red spoke up next. "It's no secrete that, if it wasn't for you Lucifer, I would be dead along with the rest of Big Town. You gave us a chance to fight, and we're going to use it."

Reilly rubbed her temples before giving Lucifer a weak smile. "You are by far the craziest son of a bitch I have ever meant." Reilly then stood up and saluted Lucifer, surprising him a bit. "And I'm proud to have you as my friend. You saved my entire crew from impossible odds for chump change, so yes Lucifer, I will follow you to hell and back."

Lucifer gazed at all his top people with a smile on his face. He then turned to Admiral Hackett who looked slightly impressed. "Well there you have it Admiral, you have Lion's Pride support." He said while bringing up his Pip-Boy, "Now, let's talk about Torfan." Lucifer said while looking to the soldiers.

Major Kyle nodded while standing up. "In two months time the Alliance will launch a full scale attack on Torfan. Our main plan is to hit them hard and fast before they have any time to activate their base defenses. We'll then send a small team inside to deactivate the bases defenses, and allow our soldiers to flood inside." He said before sitting down.

Lucifer nodded to all of this. It was probably one of the best plans the Alliance could offer at the moment, though Lucifer wished their was more then just that.

"So you want Lion's Pride to back you up in the fight." Reilly said while looking at her Omni-Tool, reading the information provided to her.

"We need all the help we can get, and with the help of The Revelation, it may just even the odds." Hackett said in an even voice.

Lucifer rubbed his chin before he shook his head. "I don't like it." Lucifer said, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Excuse me?" Major Kyle asked with more confusion then anger.

Lucifer looked down to his Pip-Boy. "I get what your going for. You plan to overwhelm the Torfan base with numbers and fire power, but the problem with that is lives will be lose, both ours and the slaves." He said with a serious look on his face. Lucifer then looked down in thought before turning to his council. "Hey guys, remember Paradise Falls?"

Everyone gained a look of understanding while the Admiral and Major were left in the dark.

"Paradise Falls?" Major Kyle asked in a confused tone.

"A minor slaver base." Lucifer said with a dark look on his face. "It was small, way smaller then Torfan, but it was well fortified, well armed, and had a decent amount of numbers." He said before letting out a sigh, though the dark look on his face never faded. "They were all the worst kind of scum, kidnaping anyone from full grown adults to just kids. They even put bomb collars around their necks and blow them off for fun." He said, getting a look of discus from everyone in the room. "From what I heard about Torfan, they have similar methods, the temporary slaves are given shock collars before being sold, while the permanent ones are forced to have implants in their skulls. If we go in guns blazing, a lot of people are going to die, both on our side and the slaves."

Hackett nodded with a grim look on his face. "We know, no matter how hard we crunch the numbers, a lot of people are going to die in this raid." He said, looking older then he already was.

Lucifer nodded, but gave the Admiral a grin. "Maybe, but I just might have a plan save some lives." Now that got the two Alliance members' attention. "See, back with Paradise Falls, I barely had any friends to help me with the raid, and if I went in guns blazing, then I would of not only got my guys killed, but the slaves as well. Yet I came up with a simple plan to save a bunch of slaves, and weaken the bases defenses." He said, making the Alliance members lean in a bit. "I walked in and fucked shit up."

"...Excuse me?" Hackett said in an annoyed tone, his eye twitching a bit.

"Let me explain my plan first, then tell me what you think." Lucifer said quickly as he raised his hands. "See, back in Paradise Falls, they were very picky with who they do business with, much less let anyone into their base. So what I did was simple, I put on a disguise and talked my way in." Lucifer said with a serious face, making the two Alliance members' raise their eyebrows. "I know it sounds too easy and a bit far fetch, but it seriously worked."

"Trust me when I say, do not underestimate this guys silver tongue." Reilly said while shaking her head. "You won't believe the number of times I've seen this guy rob someone blind with just a few words." She said getting a nod from Lucifer's council.

"Right," Lucifer said while rolling his eyes. "Anyway, once I was in I was able to survey the area, give details on the numbers of slavers, slaves, what kind of weapons they had, that kind of stuff. Once I gave my guys everything I started to run wild, making sure all eyes were on me and nothing else. When my guys came in they came in fast and hard, not a single one of my guys or slaves died that day." Lucifer said with pride.

Hackett had a thoughtful look on his face as he heard Lucifer's story. "So you plan to do the same, make your way in and become the biggest distraction." Hackett said before sighing. "That might work if Torfan was more lay back, but because Torfan is so big their security is tight. We've tried in the past to do the same, but was always meet with resistance, lost a lot of good man that way."

"Torfan has a strict client list." Major Kyle added in a hard tone. "They only let high paying clients with history into the base to buy, sell, or trade. To make a new identity it would have to be somewhat infamous in the criminal world, the time the Alliance can't, and won't put time into."

That made Lucifer sigh while rubbing his chin. He understood what the two were saying, in this universe the criminals are smarter, tougher, and were much more paranoid, all this was making Lucifer jobs harder. Suddenly an idea hit Lucifer, making a wide grin cross his face.

"Well if we need an infamous identity, then why don't we steal one." That got a confused look from everyone in the room. "What I'm trying to say is, what if I disguise myself as someone on Torfan's client list and sneak my way in as that person. With that I'll be able to move relatively free in Torfan until I'm discover."

Both Hackett and Kyle thoughtful looks on their faces as they mulled over the possibility. "If you were to get in, what would you do next?" Hackett asked.

"Use multiple viruses to take out the communication, defenses, slaver collars, and implants. After that I would create as huge distraction as possible before the cavalry comes in, such as kill a few guards before running away. Basically anything to put all eyes on me." Lucifer said in a serious tone, making everyone stare at him again. "With this Torfan will be completely caught off guard when the Calvary comes in, and I just might be able to save a good portion of the slaves."

Hackett rubbed his chin in thought at Lucifer's plan. "Your plan dose reduce the number of lives that could be lost, but their is too many 'what ifs'. Also, a lot of what your asking his hypothetical, you might not be able to make it into the base in the first-"

"Onyx, when can you start working on the viruses?" Lucifer cut Hackett off while turning to the Zeta being, making the Admiral blink.

"It shouldn't take long, a few weeks to get through their defenses, but you'll need to place the viruses directly into the control systems for each one." The Zeta Being said, getting a nod from the LW.

"Bigsley, Red, think you guys can make a disguise to fool scanners?"

The two doctors looked at one another before they nodded. "I've been working on a way to enhance Biogel and make it mimic very specific cell structures. Using it to make an organic disguise will take some time, but it's not impossible."

Lucifer nodded to the scribe before turning to the last two. "Fawkes, Reilly, I want you to train our troops like never before. Get them ready for the fight to come, but don't let it slip about what their preparing for." Lucifer said before turning back to the Alliance members, who looked somewhat taken aback. "Sorry Admiral Hackett, but their are no 'what ifs' with me. When I say I'm going to do something, I'll do it, no question." Lucifer said with the widest grin he could possible make, which was almost inhuman. "If my plan works, a lot of lives will be saved, so who gives a shit if it's impossible, I'll do it anyway as long as I have one chance."

Hackett was quiet for a long moment as he stared at Lucifer Morningstar. From the reports he read about the leader of Lion's Pride, he learned a few things. He was young, arrogant, and cunning, and what Hackett just saw conformed all that.

Yet their was more to Lucifer Morningstar then the reports led on.

"Alright," Admiral Hackett said with a nod, getting a surprise look from Major Kyle. "If you truly believe you can succeed, then I'll give you one month to show me some results. If you can accomplish all this then I will agree to your plan, if not, then we do things my way and you listen to me."

"Deal." Lucifer said while giving a cut nod. "Now, about the matter of payment. I might want to help you take down Torfan, but I can't ask my guys to risk their lives for free."

Major Kyle nodded and brought up his Omni-Tool. "I'm sure you can agree to this payment."

When Lucifer's Pip-Boy beeped he brought it up to see the numbers. He was impressed by the number of zeroes, but he was the LW, and he wanted more.

"This is good and all, but I'm risking my life, my crew, and my ship to help you. I'm going to need a little more then just credits."

Hackett kept an even look on his face as he folded his arms. "What do you want?"

"...I want Torfan." He said, getting a shocked look from everyone. "Torfan is a well fortified base, stocked full of weapons, armor, ships, you name it. Not to mention the base is in a strategic position of a lot of crime activity. I want to turn Torfan into a Lion's Pride base, and use the information I find in the base to hit nearly every slaver outpost in the terminus system."

Hackett had a long and thoughtful look on his face as he rolled the idea around in his head. "The Alliance will also have full access to any information you find, and we will get to use the base as an outpost freely."

"Deal." Lucifer said with a nod before he looked around the room. "Now let's come up with a game plan people, we only have about 2 month before we hit Torfan." He said, getting a nod from everyone before they started to move. "You guys get working on your projects, I need to visit an old friend." Lucifer said as he walked out of the room, along with everyone else.

* * *

After Lucifer left Hackett and Major Kyle he made his way to his private ship, already ready to move his plan along.

Lucifer's top people already knew what they needed to do in order to get him into Torfan's base and take it down from the inside. But Lucifer couldn't let his people do all the work.

One of the first things on Lucifer's list was an identity he needed to steal in order to get into Torfan. It had to be someone with a similar build to Lucifer's body and age, and their was only one woman he knew that might have that information.

As soon as Lucifer walked into Afterlife he was greeted with the pleasant sight of dancing Asari and a Turian sent flying through the air, via by a blue force of energy.

"Poor bastard," Lucifer said with a snort as he made his way to Aria's privet booth.

Once Lucifer reached the familiar purple Asari, he instantly noticed an annoyed look on her face.

"So what's got you so pissed off today?" Lucifer asked from the bottom of the steps, grabbing Aria's attention. "More so then usual I mean."

"Well, well," Aria said with a grin as she leaned back in her chair. "If it isn't the infamous leader of Lion's Pride, Lucifer Morningstar."

Lucifer grinned back and was about to climb up the stairs, but was quickly stopped by one of Aria's guards, a human slightly older then Lucifer.

"Hold on pal, only the boss lady can give the say so," The man said with a glare. "If she doesn't want to take to you, then you walk."

Lucifer just raised a brow at the man before giving him an amused look. "Really now," Lucifer said in a playful tone. "And how are you going to stop me?"

The man gained an annoyed look as he put a hand on his gun. "How about a but a bullet in your head, see what happens." The man growled.

Before Lucifer could open his mouth, Aria already spoke. "Stand down, I doubt that peashooter can put a hole in his thick skull." Aria said with a snort.

"Yes ma'am." The man said in a straight voice as he took a step back.

Lucifer just shook his head as he walked up the stairs. "Really creaking that whip down, huh?" The LW asked with an amused look on his face as he sat on Aria's couch, surprising the man quite a bit.

The Asari sat down as well and scowled forward. "After Bark I decided to be harder on my men. Oh I pay them well when they do good, but punish when their shit." She said, making all of her guards stand a little straighter. "As for the flying asshole, let's just say my girls are not whores and leave it at that." She said, making Lucifer nod.

"Listen," Lucifer said in a serious tone, which grabbed Aria's attention. "I need to talk to you in private, it's important. Sensitive information and all that."

Aria stared at Lucifer for a long moment before she nodded. "Alright, let's talk." She said before waving her hand. "You guys take five, me and Morningstar will have a little chat."

The guards seemed hesitant before doing as Aria said and leaving her presence.

"Talk fast, or I'll start to think you just did this to be alone with me." Aria said with a playful glare.

"Alone with the queen of Omega, what a privilege." Lucifer said playfully as well but kept the serious look on his face. "Do you want the long explanation, or the short one?"

"Short, my men won't wait forever." Aria said with a huff.

"I was hired to hit Torfan in two months and I plan to sneak in under the disguise of one of their clients so I can sabotage the defenses, communication, and slave collars and implants from the inside. I was hopping if you know any human scumbag that is on Torfan's client list."

"..." Aria took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "I don't even want to know." Aria said while rubbing her head. "As for Torfan clients, I might have a man you could disguise as. Asshole came here a few weeks ago looking for some 'merchandise' only to find my boot up his ass." Aria said as she picked up her Omni-tool and sent Lucifer a massage.

Lucifer looked at the file and started to read. The name of this person was Tomas Biggles Lake, he was a man that owned a small company that studied medicine. Officially the company was known for doing experiments on animals, but Aria found out that Tom pushed for human test subjects. The man was highly arrogant but was also very cunning.

The LW looked at the image of the man on his Pip-Boy. Tom had jet black hair, an angular face, pale complexion, and dark blue eyes. He was the same height and weight as Lucifer, so that was a major plus.

"Wow, even his face makes me think he's an asshole." Lucifer muttered as making Aria nod. "Thanks Aria, this is going to save me some serious time." He said before sending Bigsley the images and information.

"Well it won't do you much good." Aria said while leaning back into her couch. "Torfan has advanced DNA scanners along with finger print scanners. Getting past those will be no joke."

"You let me worry about that, I got a plan." Lucifer said with a grin. "So, you interested in helping me? You'll get a big cut."

Aria snorted at Lucifer. "I have a big enough target on my back, I don't need any more." Aria said in a sarcastic tone before she gave Lucifer a serious look. "Are you sure you want to be a part of this? You take out Torfan every other criminal will want your head just for bragging rights."

"Eh." Lucifer snorted with a shrug. "Where's the fun in life without risking it." Lucifer said as he stood up and brought up his Pip-Boy. "I seriously appreciate this, you saved me tones of time, and the last thing I want is to talk to an agent of the Shadow Broker."

The Shadow Broker is the biggest information dealer in the entire galaxy. Practically anything you needed to know about anything you would go to the Shadow Broker. The only problem was that nobody has ever seen the Shadow Broker, nobody knew if it was a man, woman, robot, or even some unknown alien. The only way to gain information from the Shadow Broker was to talk to one of his many agents.

That's why Lucifer didn't like dealing with the Shadow Broker. He understood why this person needed to hide in the shadows, but the last thing Lucifer wanted was to work with someone he couldn't see. Also the Shadow Broker had sent some of his agents into Lion's Pride HQ to try and steal some of their energy weapon schematics.

"Just try not to get yourself killed on your little suicide mission." Aria said as she leaned into her couch. "I would hate for you to die."

"Aw, I knew you cared." Lucifer said playfully as he made his way down the stairs.

"Yeah, I would lose all the credits you get me, and your such a good meat shield." Aria said in a dry tone but you could see the grin on her face.

"How about I make you a deal." Lucifer called back with a big grin on his face. "I come out of this alive we go to diner together, see where the night takes us."

Before Aria could say anything Lucifer was already gone. "Cocky little punk." Aria said with a snort but still had a grin on her face.

* * *

The next few weeks were constant work for Lion's Pride, but almost everything paid off.

"Are you sure this stuff will work?" Lucifer asked as he stared at a metal pan in front of him on the table.

"Yes, we're 90% sure that this will work." Bigsley said in a proud tone.

"And the other 10%?"

"It will burn your face off." Red said with a shrug.

"Lovely."

After gaining some of Tomes Lake's DNA Bigsley and Red were able to create a Bio-Mask that would attach to Lucifer's face. The mask at the moment was completely blue with no indication of any facial features or color. Lucifer was told that as soon as he put on the mask it would only take a few minutes for it to settle in and he would look practically identical to Tom.

"Well, risks are apart of my life." Was all Lucifer said before he grabbed the blue mask.

"Now I should warn you that the mask will not me perfect." Bigsley said while raising his hand, stopping Lucifer. "If a hard force hit's the mask it will disfigure it, it is very fragile. Also it will be uncomfortable to have on, seeing as it's unnaturally attached to your skin, so their may be moments of burning."

Lucifer nodded to all of this but his resolve didn't waver, so grabbed the blue mask and put it on. The LW gave a small hiss as the Bio-Mask burned his face gently as it seemed to fuse with his skin. Lucifer tried to keep his face as still as possible as the Bio-Mask moved along his skin and tighten. After a few moments the burning and movements stopped.

"Fuck." Lucifer said as he shook his face. "That was not pleasant. So, how do I look?"

"See for yourself." Bigsely said while handing Lucifer a mirror, a pleased look on his face.

When Lucifer looked in the mirror he saw the face of Tomas Lake, only this one had red hair.

"Damn, this is scary real." Lucifer said as he blinked a bit and moved his face around, seeing Tomas was doing the exact same. "Now all I have to do is dye my hair and cut it, then we can move."

"That'll only get you past any prying eyes." Red said as she inspected Lucifer's face, seeing it was nearly perfect to Tom's. "But theirs still the scanners you'll have to deal with."

That made Lucifer click his teeth. "Hopefully Onyx has come up with something."

"And you'd be right."

Everyone turned to see the green skinned alien walk into the lab, a pleased look on his face.

Onyx walked in front of everyone and stared at Lucifer's new face. "I see Red and Bigsley did some fine work."

"Speaking of fine work, please tell me you have something Onyx?" Lucifer said in a hopeful tone.

The Zeta being nodded as he brought up his Omni-Tool. "I don't just have something, I have everything." He said as he sent Lucifer the data.

Lucifer's Pip-boy beeped a moment later before he brought it up. "So by everything...?"

"All the viruses you'll need to disrupt Torfan's defenses." Onyx said with pride. "I created them in a way so that they'll be completely undetected until they are all installed. Once that happens they will activate at the same time and switch data between themselves, confusing and backing up the systems, forcing a reboot. Once that happens the viruses will force the reboot into a loop thus making the systems useless."

"...So in other words you got me the viruses I need." Lucifer said simple, making Onyx slump with a groan. "I'm kidding, I get what your saying, it's actually very smart and it'll defiantly throw them off."

Onyx sighed with some relief before he spoke again. "The next one is a specific viruses, this one will upload new data and force scanners to always answer yes, allowing you to bypass security."

That made Lucifer grin as he clasped Onyx's shoulder. "Now that's what I'm talking about, this will let me in easily." He said before noticing Onyx's frown. "...Fuck, what's the downside?"

"The down side is you must be close to the console in order for it to download wirelessly. Also, it will take a few minutes for this to happen and you must use it before you are scanned." Onyx listed on all the problems Lucifer would be facing.

The LW just sighed and nodded. "Well we all knew this mission wouldn't be easy," He said before a grin crossed his face. "But now it's far from impossible," He said before activating the helmet on his stealth suit and the orange dome covered his head. "I need to contact Admiral Hackett and tell him our progress."

"Well make sure everything's ready once everything goes down." Red said while giving Lucifer a thumbs up.

The LW nodded before he turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

Lucifer stood in front of a holo-projector and waited patiently for Hackett to answer.

Fortunately he didn't have to take long.

"Lucifer, is their any pro-" Hackett cut himself off as he saw a grinning face of someone not Lucifer. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer cleared his throat before he spoke. "What, can't you tell by my dooshbag face?" He said with a fake British accent.

Hackett was quiet for a long moment as he took in Lucifer's new face. "I see you plan is going well." Hackett said in a pleased tone. "If you somehow pull this off we'll have the upper hand."

"Told you so." Lucifer said in a smug tone, getting a glare from Hackett. "Listen, I didn't just call to show off this ugly mug, I need information on the man who owns this face, Tomas Lake. Anything you can get me on his life will help, but more importantly where he'll be for the next two weeks."

Hackett nodded slowly as he knew what Lucifer was aiming to do. It didn't take a genius to figure out that there couldn't be two Tomas Lake's running around, so obviously one had to go.

"I'll forward you any information I can find in a day." Hackett said in a serious tone. "However, if your caught in any way the Alliance can't back you up in the open." The Admiral warned.

Lucifer however just grinned. "Don't worry, this is not my first rodeo." Lucifer said before he glanced at the time. "Anyway I need to go, still have a few more things to set up before I move along with the mission."

"Before you go Lucifer, I need to ask you something." Hackett said in a serious tone, making Lucifer pause. "Based on the severity of the mission and the fact we're working together on this, high command has asked me to see if you can provide our troops with energy weapon."

Lucifer raised a brow before he nodded. "It would improve our odds of winning." Lucifer said before he sighed. "All right, you contact Bigsley and tell him I gave you the okay to get your energy weapons for a discount, along with the ammo."

"Thank you." Hackett said with a single nod before the line ended.

Lucifer turned around and started to make his way outside the room before he raised his Pip-Boy. "Only a few weeks left. And so much planning to be done." He said before walking out of the room.

* * *

**_1 week later_**

Tomas Biggles Lake gave a big smile as he shook hands with an Salarian business man. "Thank you so much for the generous donation. With this we'll be able to help so many more lives."

The Salarian gave a cut nod before walking away with a slight smug look on his face.

Tomas' smile fell and was replaced with a repulsed look. "Damn aliens." The man said as he wiped his hand with a napkin. "Jokes on him, I simply give up some sob story and he gives me money just to feel above humans. Oh how I love to be arrogant." He said before he stared to move around.

Tomas was currently at a high class party with many high class business people from across the galaxy. The party was an excuse for the rich to make deals with each other and gain connections.

Tomas glanced to the side to see a human man flirting with an Asari waiter. "Disgusting..." Tom muttered under his breath as he looked away.

Lake was a human spurious. He hated aliens with a passion for how unnatural they were, he hated people who interbreed with aliens as if it was natural.

_"With my work," _Tomas thought slowly as he grabbed a drink. _"I'll bring humans one step above all these_ _Aliens. But I'll need a fresh batch of... test subjects willing to die for my cause."_

Tomas was cut off from his thoughts as he pumped into someone, spilling his drink onto the floor. "Damn it!" Tomas growled while glaring at the server.

"I-I am terribly sorry sir!" The man stuttered while adjusting the tray in his hands. "I'll fetch you a drink right away-"

"Don't." Tomas growled while giving a long breath. "Just get out of my sight." He said and a moment later the server practically ran away.

Giving a low growl Tomes made his way over to the bar and grabbed a napkin before dabbing it on the stain.

"You'd think the host would get better help."

Tomas turned to the side to see a young woman drinking next to him. She had long white hair and wore an elegant black dress.

The woman gave Tomas a smile as she sipped her cocktail. "It's such a shame a suit like that was ruined."

Tomas grow a smile on his face as he throw the napkin away. "Well, I have more then enough suits." Tomas said as he sat down next to the woman. "So miss, what's a pretty woman like you doing drinking all alone?"

"Business." The woman said with a sigh. "A client of mine was supposed to buy some... 'merchandise' I acquired. But apparently he didn't have the funds."

Tomes instantly caught the underline meaning and leaned over to the woman. "What kind of 'merchandise'?"

The woman looked at Tomes for a moment before she took another sip of her drink. "Some lethal merchandise." She said before giving Tomas a smile. "Tell me Mr..."

"Tomas, Tomas Lake." Tomas said while extending his hand to the woman. "And what may I call you Ms..."

"You can just call me Sugar." The woman took his hand with a smile. "Well Mr. Lake, what do you know about Lion's Pride."

Now Tomas gave the woman his full attention. Lion's Pride was very secretive on how they made their weapons, getting one of the prototypes would get anyone a lot of money. "A lot of things actually. Despite being fairly new they have been able to make significant breakthroughs in medical, robotics, and-"

"Weaponry," Sugar said with a devilish grin on her face. "Specifically, Energy Weapons." She said as she leaned forward over to the man. "And what would you say if I got my hands on a prototype weapon. One that would kill almost instantly with one shot while also bypassing both armor and shields. Would that be something your interested Tomes?"

Tomes slowly rubbed his palm before a grin crossed his face. "I would say that you have my attention Ms. Sugar. And unlike your last client, I can pay whatever price."

Ms. Sugar smiled as she put her drink down and got up from her stool. "Well then Mr. Lake, why don't I show you the product. It's right at my suite."

"You travel with your merchandise?" Tomas asked in a suspicious tone.

Sugar gave a laugh. "Well I was expecting to make a deal with one of my clients, but instead I found someone much smarter who knows not to pass up an opportunity."

Tomas grinned as he leaned forward to the white haired woman. "You know, I know your playing me... and I don't mind." Tomas then snapped his fingers and in less then a second two human men in armored suits walked behind Tomas. "I hope you won't mind if I bring some extra protection, will you, can't be too carful now a days." Tomas said, the grin never falling from his face.

"Oh I don't mind." Sugar said before her smile turned cold. "But if you try anything, like killing me, just know I have friends who won't mind putting a bullet in your head for me."

Tomas was a little put off by her cold smile before he cleared his throat. "Don't worry Ms. Sugar. I'm a business man, if you have what you say you do, I can only imagine what you'll bring me in the future."

That made a warm smile cross Sugar's face. "Oh we are going to be good friends." Sugar said before she led the man and his bodyguards out of the party.

* * *

Sugar led Tomas and his men into a high-class suite before closing the door behind them.

"So, where's this supposed weapon?" Tomas asked, his voice a little on edge and his guards scanning the room, their hands on their weapons.

Sugar walked calmly to a large table in the center of the room that had a large metal case on it. Raising her Omni-Tool the case opened with a hiss before Sugar reached inside.

"Right here baby." Sugar said while holding up the prototype weapon.

Tomas blinked at the weapon before raising an eyebrow. "This is the weapon, seriously?" Tomas asked, his tone a little angry.

The weapon was clunky with a large handle in the back and the end looking like a large TV.

"Say hello to the Mesmetron." Sugar said, not even fazed by Tomas' tone. "It was originally made as a none-lethal weapon, meant to put someone in a stupor state. In that state the person could be suggested to do almost anything, such as put on some cuffs, or tell the code to a safe." Sugar's smile then widen until it almost looked crazed, putting off the men a bit. "Instead Lion's Pride got this." She said while bringing up her Omni-Tool.

Tomas was sent a video message from Sugar and the man didn't waist time to press play.

The video showed a couple scientist working around a computer at a target range. At the end of the range was a caged Varen thrashing around.

_"Test 5, subject, Varren." _One of the scientist said as a man turned the Mesmetron on the animal.

When the weapon fired a wave of energy flew and hit the Varen dead-on. The animal stilled before it's head started to shake, then without warning it's head exploded into a gory mess.

_"...Test 5... Failure?"_

Tomas's jaw dropped as the video ended along with his guards.

"So," Sugar said, grabbing the men's attention. "Interested in buying."

Tomas snapped his mouth shut and gave Sugar a charismatic grin. "Let's talk numbers baby."

Sugar laughed as she put the weapon down. "Just for that, I'm going to give you a small discount." Rising her Omni-Tool Sugar sent the man a massage. "So, can you afforded this?"

When Tomas saw the numbers it made him pause for a moment before he nodded his head slowly. "I get both the weapon and any data you have on it?" Tomas asked while keeping his eyes on his Omni-Tool.

"And the special ammunition that's required." Sugar said as she held up a blue cartridge. "So what do you say?"

Tomas was quiet for a moment before a grin crossed his face. "I say we have business." He said as he forward the money.

When Sugar's Omni-Tool beeped a friendly smile crossed her face. "You, good sir, have made a very good investment." Sugar said as she placed the weapon back in it's box. "Now, this may seem old fashioned," Sugar said as she brought up a pen and paper, making Tomas blink. "But theirs just something satisfying about signing a real contract, making this more memorable."

Tomas grinned as he grabbed the pen and paper. "Whatever makes you happy Sugar."

As Tomas looked over the contract he read it was nothing more then a formality, it also said that Sugar would be allowed to contact Tomas for potential buys. Seeing nothing wrong Tomas went to sign the contract, only to find the pen not working.

"Is something wrong?" Sugar asked while tilting her head.

Tomas looked at the pen before clicking his teeth. "Your pen isn't working, I think it's out of ink or something."

Sugar walked over to Tomas before taking the pen and looking it over. After a few moments a grin crossed Sugar's face.

"Oh, here's the problem." Sugar said as she twisted the pen, and something long and sharp popped out at the end. "I grabbed the wrong pen." She said in a much lower tone.

Tomas raised an eyebrow at Sugar. "I'm sorry, wha-"

_*SHINK*_

"AH!" Tomas screamed in a bloody gargle as he stumbled back while grabbing his throat, which was currently gushing blood.

The two bodyguards were caught off guard and tried to go for their weapons, but Sugar had already pulled out a pistol from under her dress.

_*BANG*BANG*_

Two shots rang out, fallowed by two thuds. Both bodyguards had gapping holes in their head as blood started to pool out.

Tomas tried to crawl away while gripping his bleeding throat at tightly as he could. Sugar walked over to the bleeding man with a claim look on her until she was standing over him. The woman then kicked Tomas in the side, hard enough to flip him over easily.

Tomas looked up at Sugar with pure fear, so much so he pissed his pants.

"W-what do you want!?" Tomas yelled in a raspy voice as he tried to crawl back. "I-If it's money then-"

Tomas was cut off as Sugar planted her foot into Tomas chest, making him heave and cough up blood.

"Sorry baby," Sugar said in a sickly sweet tone as she pointed the gun at Tomas' head, making him turn pale. "But you need to go."

Tomas' eyes darted to his Omni-Tool before back at Sugar. "D-don't think you can get away with this bitch, my men-"

"Don't know that your in trouble." Sugar said with a wide smile. "When you sent me the money I sent your Omni-Tool a vires, all your information, money, and data were sent to my lover. In other words, you have nothing." Sugar said with a sick satisfaction.

Tomas' body started to tremble in pure fear, all he could do was ask one question. "Why?"

Sugar shrugged her beautiful shoulders, the grin on her face never falling. "Just necessary, but are you really shocked?" She asked with a light laugh. "Men like you put a target on your head the moment you decided to do what you do. Killing, raping, enslaving the innocent, did you honestly expect no one to come after you, just because you have money?" Sugar said with a cold laugh as she pointed her gun right at Tomes' head. "Look who's the fool now."

_*BANG*_

Tomes' body went limp with a gapping hole in his head, blood and brains pooling onto the floor.

Sugar calmly stepped away from Tomes' dead body as she put her gun back into her holster. The white hair woman raised her Omni-Tool before contracting her boss.

"It's done Lucifer."

* * *

"I know, I just got the date?' Lucifer said while looking at his Omni-Tool. "Are you hurt, Clover?"

_"They didn't even get the chance to pull out their weapons."_

Lucifer gave a sigh of relief as he shifted. The LW was currently standing in a somewhat large stall while wearing a waiter uniform, hanging on the stall door was a large duffle bag.

"Pack everything up and wait for our guys for clean up. I'll see you in a few weeks Clover." Lucifer said as he turned off his Pip-Boy.

The LW started to pull off the waiter uniform before quickly pulling off a black suit the exact same as Tomas'. After putting everything on Lucifer then pulled out the Bio-Mask Bigsley and Red made before putting it on. It took a few seconds for the mask to set in but it wasn't long before Tomas Lake was back in the private party.

Stuffing the cloths back in the duffle bag and hiding hit behind a toilet Lucifer stepped out of the stall.

"Lake?"

Lucifer's head whipped to the side to see a Turian look at him with a confused expression.

"Why are you here, I thought I saw you leave with that white haired woman?"

Lucifer gave an annoyed snort while walking to the sink. "Oh it started out that way, until she throw up just as we were about to get in my Skycar. So I had my driver drive her home before I cleaned my shoes."

The Turian shook his head with a snort. "Today is just not your day Lake."

Lucifer looked up to see Tomas' face in the mirror. Tomas smirked as he pulled away from the sink.

"No, no it isn't."

* * *

"To think things would go so smoothly, your plan may actually work."

Lucifer was currently sitting in Lake's office in his company building talking to Admiral Hackett in person. Thanks to all of the data he got from Lake's Omni-Tool, he had access to everything Lake had, and Lake had a lot.

"Did you ever think I would fail, me?" Lucifer said in an over cocky tone as he leaned back in his chair.

Hackett gave Lucifer a flat look. "To be fair, your plan was very far fetched." Hackett said as he looked at Lucifer's new face. "I'm still having a hard time believing in it."

"Well believe it, I get shit done." Lucifer said before a serious look crossed his face. "I'm leaving for Torfan in three days, I managed to schedule a buy their."

Hackett nodded as he leaned forward in his chair. "We gathered as much forces as we can, everyone's on standby." The older man said as he looked to the LW. "Once you send the signal, The Alliance and your people will move in about an hour after. Tofan will jam any signal being sent from the inside,"

"So I have to send the go ahead just before I enter." Lucifer sighed. "Which means I have exactly one hour to upload the virus... and survive on Torfan alone... with no weapons... fighting an army of slavers... is it too late to back out?"

"Yes." Hackett said in a slight annoyed tone at Lucifer's playfulness.

"Kidding, kidding." Lucifer laughed before he let out a sigh. "But on a serious note, this is no laughing matter. I could die on Torfan."

Hackett sighed and nodded his head. While Lucifer's plan would save both Alliance soldiers and slaves lives, it would put his own life at high risk. The chances of him surviving were very slim.

"Do you want to back out?" Hackett asked in a serious tone.

Lucifer grinned and shook his head. "No, I've been in impossible odds before, this is no different to me," Lucifer said before he blinked. "Well, maybe a little different." He said, remembering all the crazy alien shit in the new universe he was in. "So leave everything to me."

Hackett could only nod at Lucifer, the young man was doing everything he could to save as many lives as possible.

"There's one more thing I need to talk to you about." Hackett said while clearing his throat. "It's about the... 'Pilot' of the Revelation."

"Sally, what about her, is she okay?" Lucifer asked in a worried tone.

"Nothings wrong, except for the fact you allowed a child to fly a military grade ship on her own." Hackett said in an annoyed tone. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Oh, is that all?" Lucifer huffed as he picked his ear, making Hackett even more annoyed. "I was thinking that, out of everyone on my crew, she's the only person who not only knows how to fly that damn ship, but is also the best at it... plus I thought it would be funny." He said, making Hackett's eyebrow twitch. "Look, Sally was practically raised on that ship, she knows the ins and out. If anyone can not only fly it, but own it, it's her." Lucifer said before a grin crossed his face. "Just give Sally some guide lines and let her do her own thing, trust me."

Hackett sighed as he rubbed his face. He wanted nothing more then to say no to the crazy mercenary leader, but now was no the time to fight over ethics.

"Here," Hacked said as he sent Lucifer a massage from his Omni-Tool. "Once you reach Torfan's obit, activate this signal, then we'll come in less then an hour." Hackett said as he got up from his chair. "Until next time we meet 'Mr. Lake'." Hackett said before he walked out.

Once Hackett left the office Lucifer let out a sigh as he leaned back in his chair. Despite his overly cocky attitude Lucifer was feeling very nervous.

Going into enemy territory with no weapons or allies, it was The Pitt all over again, only this time it was with Brotherhood level armor and weapons. Reaching down into the desk Lucifer pulled out an expensive bottle of scotch and opened it.

"No rest for the wicked indeed." Lucifer said in a low tone as he bored himself a shot and downed it easily. "For me or these slaver bastards." Lucifer said in a dark tone as he crushed the shot glass in his hand with no hesitation.

* * *

"We'll be approaching Torfan soon Mr. Lake."

Lucifer was currently seated in a private shuttle making a B-Line for Torfan, disguise as Mr. Lack. The LW was currently wearing a special black suit lined with Ballistic Fibers and a pair of sunglasses.

The LW took a calming breath as he tried to relax, though given the situation, it was impossible.

Lucifer was about to enter Torfan, a heavily fortified slaver base with nothing but the cloths on his back, his Pip-Boy, and a single Stealth-boy. He had no guns, hardly any weapons, barely any armor, and not a single Stimpack.

_"Well, it's about time I start making things fair for the rest of the galaxy." _Lucifer thought with a smirk.

"Were here Mr. Lake."

Looking out of the shuttle Lucifer saw Torfan for the first time and, if everything went well, the last time.

It was a large moon orbiting around an inhospitable planet. The base itself looked to be as wide as a small city, and that was only the suffuse. From what Lucifer had read and heard the base also went deep into the moon, possible a few miles underground. The LW also noticed dozens and dozens of ships flying around the moon, though their were more small ones, their were still quiet a few large ones flying around.

It didn't take long before the shuttle landed in a docking bay.

Lucifer had officially made it to Torfan.

"No turning back now." Lucifer muttered as he activated the signal, starting a mental countdown.

Lucifer Morningstar had exactly one hour to shutdown all of Torfan's defenses, and take out as many slavers he could before the cleverly came, all by himself.

"Well, they don't call me the Lone Wanderer for nothing." Lucifer said with a grin as he stepped off the shuttle. "Time to fuck some shit up."

* * *

**21N: Sorry this took so long, I had writer's block for a part of the chapter so it took longer then expected.**

**Now to clear some things up.**

**1: So, so, so sorry their is no serious action in this chapter. I wanted to show the Torfan invasion, but that would be another 10,000 words for what I have planned, so I think it's best to leave one last cliff hanger. **

**2: I'll try to bring the next chapter everyone's wanting to see soon.**

**That's all for know, if anyone has any questions, please feel free to leave something in the reviews.**

**We will fight!**

**We will roar!**

**And we'll shake this galaxy to it's core!**

**LION'S PRIDE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Wandering New Stars_**

**Chapter-6**

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

Lucifer silently walked down a metal hanger with two Batarian guards at his side. Glancing around Lucifer saw multiple ships and other thugs unloading salvage and weapons. All giving off an air of danger if provoked.

"Pick up the pace human." One of the Batarian's grunted before pressing forward. "The boss will want to see you and get this over with."

Lucifer just glared forward as he followed the guards. The LW needed to be very carful with how he acted. Be to cocky and he could get shot, blowing his cover when everyone found out he wasn't dead. Be too passive and he might be forced to leave before he can get anything done.

_"I have to blend the perfect amount of cockiness and confidents without getting myself shot... fuck I miss the wasteland."_ Lucifer gave a small sigh as he followed the guards. _"Sure things were shit, but at least life was simple."_

Entering a small room Lucifer found himself in the scanning room. Glancing around Lucifer saw two guards standing by the entrance, glancing to the side Lucifer was very pleased to see an Asari behind the scanning computer, decked out in heavy armor with a scowl on her face.

_"Oh, this is too easy." _Lucifer thought as he stepped towards her, making the guards grab their guns. "Well hello their beautiful," Lucifer said in a smooth tone, making the Asari look up from the computer. "What's a sexy lady like you doing in a shitty place like this?" Lucifer said as he rested his arm against the computer, feeling his Pip-Boy vibrate.

The Asari gained a scowl on her face as she glared at Lucifer. "Get the fuck away from me before I shoot you in the head." She said in a low tone.

Lucifer throw his head back with a laugh as he continued to smile at the Asari, making her scowl even more. "Oh come on, no need to frown. It's bad for your pretty blue face." Lucifer reached into his pocket making everyone tense before pulling out a business card. "If you ever feel like changing jobs, I can always use an Asari in my work force."

The Asari scoffed as she took the card and throw it over her shoulder without even looking. "You want a whore go to level three, they have tones of selections."

Ignoring the morbid image Lucifer kept the smooth smile on his face. "I can get any woman I want. But getting a pretty woman who can take care of herself and me is much more difficult." Lucifer suddenly felt his Pip-Boy give the smallest vibrate, making him grin. The Asari glared and was about to say something, but Lucifer pulled back. "You don't have to give me an answer baby, take your time." He said as he stepped into the scanner.

The Asari growled as she activated the scanner and after a few moments it beeped. When Lucifer placed his hand on a scanner it also beeped without hesitation. "Clear..." She said, obviously upset she couldn't tell the guards to kill the human.

Lucifer gave her one last cocky grin before stepping forward along with the Batarian escorts.

One of the Batarian's gave a snort while looking at Lucifer. "You got some balls human, not many would try and fuck with her."

"I guess that's why I tried, to see what I can get away with." Lucifer said with a carefree grin.

"Crazy human." The other guard said with a shake of his head.

It wasn't long before Lucifer found himself in a large market area. It was similar to Omega, but was just as dirty as Rivet City, only the air was full of malice that rivaled The Pitt.

Before the group could take a step forward they were stopped by a Batarian in much better armor.

"Stop," He said in a gruff tone as he looked to Lucifer. "Are you Tomas Lake?"

"Yes," Lucifer said with a smile as he put his hands behind his back. "And you are?"

"Nobody, just a messenger." He said with a shrug as he looked to the other Batarians. "Got some bad news, your boss was done in, deal gone wrong." He said, making the two Batarian guards frown.

"You've got to be joking." One of the Batarians growled.

"Contact one of you're guys. He'll back me up." The heavy armored Batarian said while crossing his arms.

Both Batarians looked at one another before bringing up their Omni-Tools. After a few seconds they cursed out loud.

Lucifer frowned as he looked at the messenger. "If that's the case, who has my merchandise?" Lucifer asked in a low tone.

"The ones you asked for were freed by the Asari Military a few hours ago."

Visibly, Lucifer cursed, on the inside however he was ecstatic. "Fucking great. Now I need to make some new contacts."

"That's why I'm hear." The Batarian said as he shifted. "My boss wants to see if we can make some deals."

Lucifer rubbed his chin in thought before he shrugged. "Fine, but we need to be quick about it. I'm a busy man and I have a full schedule."

The guard pulled his hand up to stop Lucifer. "Don't talk to me about it, I'm just a grunt. Talk to my boss."

With that Lucifer left the two Batarians and traded them for one in much better armor.

"So, how does your boss know about me?" Lucifer asked in a calm tone as he followed close to the Batarian, keeping his eyes forward.

"Contacts basically." The massager said with a shrug. "When one boss croaks another one buys their contact list. Helps keep the credits flowing."

"So as soon as my contact dies not even a few hours later someone else takes his place." Lucifer said with a knowing grin. "How convenient."

All the massager did was shrug. "I'm not paid to think, only to do what I'm told and shoot."

Lucifer nodded slowly, his grin never falling. "If only more of my guys were just as... obedient."

That made the massager grunt as he marched forward. As Lucifer walked he glanced at the time, he had a little less 40 minutes before the Torfan raid started. This should give Lucifer enough time to find Torfan's defenses computer before uploading the viruses.

Lucifer followed the massager into an elevator before going down a few levels before coming to a stop. Walking out the two began to move again, passing by dozens of armed thugs and slaves of nearly every race. Out of the corner of his eye Lucifer saw two Batarians beating a grown man with wicked smirks on their faces as the man cried out in pain. It took everything the LW had to look away and march forward.

Glancing up Lucifer spotted turret guns moving around slowly spinning around. In some corners of the ceiling were several cameras.

"We're here."

Lucifer turned forward to see a somewhat large door in front of him. The Batarian brought up his Omni-Tool and put in a code before the door slid open. Inside their were a few thugs wandering around and two guarding a door.

"Head through those doors and you'll find the boss." The Massager said as he brought his arm down.

"Aren't you going to escort me?" Lucifer asked with a raised brow.

"I got shit to do human." The massager said with shrug. "The boss is right through those doors, I doubt you can get lost." He said before he turned down and walked away.

Lucifer said nothing as he walked through the doors and made his way to the second door with the two guards.

"Halt," A Salarian guard said as he held up his Omni-Tool. "Need to check you for weapons." He said as he waved his Omni-Tool over Lucifer's body. "Okay, you can enter." He said before stepping back.

A moment later the doors slid open and Lucifer stepped forward before they slid closed.

Lucifer glanced around to see he was in a somewhat large office. Their were several guns mounted on the walls along with various photos.

"Admiring my collection Mr. Lake."

Lucifer looked ahead to see a Turian sitting in a chair behind a desk, drinking a glass of liquor.

"Though they might not be the most extravagant weapons ever, they do hold sentimental value." The Turian said as he sipped his drink. "Have a seat Mr. Lake."

Lucifer did so without a word. "So you're the one trying to gain me as a client."

The Turian was silent for a moment before he turned and faced Lucifer. He wore light black armor with a visor over his right eye and had white war pain over his dark skin.

"I saw an opportunity to gain some credits and I took it." He said as he sat across from Lucifer. "Elanos Haliat."

"Tomas Lake, though you already seem to know my name." Lucifer said with a shrug. "So tell me Elanos, why do you go to all the trouble with getting me as a client?"

Elanos was quiet for a long moment before he stood up and walked to the wall with several guns mounted. "Tell me Mr. Lake, what do you know about the Skyllian Blitz?"

Lucifer raised an eyebrow before you spoke. "Slavers, Batarians, and pirates alike attacked Elysium in a massive raid about two years ago. Their was even talk about the Batarian government funding the operation, though no evidence was found. The Blitz ended in failure for the pirates and slavers as the humans were able to repel the attack, though they still took heavy losses." Lucifer said plainly with a board look on his face. "So?"

Elanos slowly looked at Lucifer with a menacing grin on his face. "You ever wonder who _led_ the Blitz?"

Lucifer gave the Turian a long look before giving a chuckle and shaking his head. "You led the Skyllian Blitz, really?" He snorted in amusement.

"I led more then just a single Blitz." Elanos growled as he squeezed his glass. "I ran the Terminus Clans, Lake. Thousands of pirates, slavers, and criminals were under my command. I motivated, instigated, promised glory and riches for sacking the largest human colony in the cluster. I had more power then that Bitch Aria ever had or ever hope to get." He said before letting out a small breath. "Then it was all gone in a single attack."

"You should be dead." Lucifer said as he leaned back in his chair. "Failure like that would of got you in trouble with you're own people, not to mention the Alliance should be hunting you down. How the hell are you living so comfy?"

"You humans also taught me something in the raid. Even the weak can fight back." Elanos said as he turned to Lucifer. "I fought, killed, stole, and enslaved more in the pass two years just to get a fraction of my power back, and it won't be long before I am on top again. But in order to gain further power, I need 'friends'. And once I gain my power back, your going to want _me _as a friend."

Lucifer gave Elanos a long, hard, look. The LW now saw the man as extremely dangerous, more so then most of the enemies Lucifer has face in the past. For one man to rally thousands of criminals to attack the largest colony the Alliance had and think they could win.

This Turian needed to die.

"Well seeing as my contact is dead, let's do business." Lucifer said with the creepiest smile he could muster.

The next few minutes were filled with negotiation on slaves Elanos would grab for a large sum of credits. It wasn't long before they came to an understanding.

"You'll have your cargo in three weeks time." Elanos said with a pleased smile on his face.

"I hope I won't have any more delays." Lucifer said before he looked at the time. 37 minutes left. "By the way, I recently came into possession of some unique weapons not to long ago."

"What kind of weapon?" Elanos said in an intrigued tone.

"Prototype Lion's Pride weapons." Lucifer said with a grin.

Elanos' eyes widen before he let out a low growl. "Lion's Pride." He spat as he started to pace in his office. "That particular group has been a thorn in the Terminus' side ever since they came into play. It only became worse when they set up shop on Illium."

Lucifer grinned on the inside as he looked to Elanos. "What do you know about their leader?" Lucifer asked, purely out of curiosity.

If it were possible for a Turian, Lucifer almost thought he saw Elanos go red with anger. "Lucifer Morningstar..." Elanos said slowly, and saying the name alone almost made the Turian vomit. "A human brat who thinks he's king of the world. What he probably doesn't know is the Batarian government has set up a hefty bounty on his head and a lot of people here are planning to take a shot." Elanos said with a wicked smirk on his face. "I doubt this cocky human kid can take on all Torfan has to throw."

_"Or I'll just make my way in and hit you before you can hit me." _Lucifer thought while laughing inside before he spoke to Elanos. "Then I'll assume you'll what to hear about what I have, just to rub it in this kid's face." Lucifer said as he brought up his Pip-Boy. "A few weeks ago I came into possession of Prototype energy weapons from Lion's Pride. The kind of stuff that could turn a fight easily with enough time put into it."

If Elanos could he would be giving Lucifer a wicked grin. "I'm sure we can easily make a deal."

_"Got you." _Lucifer thought while giving the Turian his own grin. "Great, but we'll have to do this at a later date. I had expected to simply pick up my merchandise and head to a meeting, so I can't negotiate any further." Lucifer said as he looked at the time.

34 Minutes.

Elanos sighed but nodded. "Very well, when you come to pick up your shipment we'll discuss and make a deal."

Lucifer nodded as he turned to leave, but stopped at the last second. "One more thing." He said, grabbing Elanos attention. "If I'm going to bring the weapons here, I'm going to need protection."

Elanos waved Lucifer off. "My guys can easily escort you and the cargo-"

"While that will be good, I want a little extra incentive." Lucifer cut Elanos off with a serious look on his face. "I wouldn't be surprised if some thugs shot off my ship just because I'm human, and I am not risking my cargo for that kind of bullshit." He said before he put his hands behind his back. "I want to talk to the people in charge of Torfan's defenses. See what they can provide for me."

Elanos gave Lucifer a long look before waving his hand. "It's your credits." Elanos scoffed as he brought up his Omni-Tool. "V, get your ass in here."

It wasn't long before another Turian walked in with heist. "Yes boss?"

"Take Mr. Lake to the defense tower and have him talk to Tak. Drop my name if you have to."

"Got it boss." V said with a nod before turning to Lucifer. "Follow me human."

Lucifer nodded before looking to Elanos. "Until we meet again Elanos." He said before walking out with the Turian.

Elanos simply nodded as he sat behind his desk before going on his computer as Lucifer and V left his office.

As Elanos worked, he failed to noticed one of his many guns on his wall was missing as he typed away at his computer.

* * *

28 Minutes.

"We're here."

Lucifer looked up to see a giant tower that went into the ceiling, seeing dozens of loosely hanging wires attached to said ceiling. Glancing around Lucifer saw several guards patrolling around the building. From what Lucifer was told this was known as 'The Tower', a data hub that was connected to the majority of Torfan, though not directly in control of the differences.

"Follow." Was all the Turian said as he walked up to the doors, bringing up his Omni-Tool. "Tak, it's V, I need to talk to you."

It was a few moments V's Omni-Tool beeped. _"What do you want V?"_

"Got someone here who wants to talk to you, a client of Elanos."

The voice on the Omni-Tool gave out a sigh. _"Give me a minute." _With that said the line ended.

It only took a few minutes before a Batarian walked out through. This Batarian had heavy armor on and his skin tone was a much heavier green then most Lucifer saw.

"What's this about?" Tak said with a growl as he glanced at Lucifer.

V pointed to Lucifer with a shrug. "Elanos new client, want's to talk to you about getting some extra security for some cargo."

The Batarian stared at Lucifer for a moment before he spoke. "What do you want human?"

Lucifer gave a firm smile as he put his hands behind his back. "I would be more then happy to discuss any arrangement," Lucifer said before he glanced to the side, seeing some thugs were eyeing him before they walked away. "However, I would feel much safer if we discussed this somewhere private."

The Batarian looked thoughtful before shaking his head. "Not happening human, no one is aloud inside the defense tower except for a select few."

Lucifer just continued to smile as he slowly raised his Omni-Tool and pressed a few keys. A moment later Tak's Omni-Tool beeped making him look at it, and what he saw made his four eyes widen.

"That," Lucifer said with a smug grin on his face. "Is just for us talking, if we go somewhere else I can promise their will be more to come." Lucifer then throw his thumb at the Turian with a shrug. "I'll even go with you alone, I have no weapons." He said before his face turned serious. "But if anything happens to me, I'm sure Elanos will not be happy."

The Batarian stroked his chin with a thoughtful look on his face before shaking his head hard and glaring at Lucifer. "Not. Happening." The Batarian stressed with a glare, making Lucifer slowly frown. "I might be one of the top ones here, but even I'll get killed bringing anyone not authorized in. So. Fuck. Off." He growled in Lucifer's face, even getting some spit on him.

Lucifer slowly raised his hand and wiped the saliva off his face, which was completely neutral. He then let out a long sigh. "You know what, fuck it." Lucifer breath out with a somewhat exhausted look on his face, making the Turian and Batarian blink in confusion. "This whole day has been long, annoying, and really fucking depressing. I had to have a respectable conversation with a an ego-asshole, who I would much rather shoot with a minigun at point-blank-rang."

Now both the Batarian and Turian looked completely lost, but also pissed off.

The first one to speak up was Tak as he roughly grabbed Lucifer's shoulder. "Listen human, I don't give a fuck how upset you are. Just take your ass off Torfan or I'll throw you in the air-lock-"

_*SHINK*_

Before Tak could react Lucifer's Omni-Blade popped out of his Pip-Boy in a flash before either could move. Lucifer then swung his arm up and sliced Tak's neck open, blood spilling out as the Batarian gurgled in shock and pain.

"What the-"

Reaching into his coat Lucifer pulled out a pistol he stole from Elanos's office. It was a simple Brawler Pistol made by Armax Arsenal, supplier of the Turian military. The pistol was scratched and beat to hell, but it was still deadly.

_*BANG*_

Whipping around and pointing the pistol between the Turian's eyes Lucifer didn't hesitate to pull the trigger.

Both Batarian and Turian crumbled to the floor dead at the exact same time.

Quickly reaching down Lucifer pulled anything that was useful off the two thugs. Lucifer took the Turian's shotgun, a Firestorm made by Delvon Industries, a few granades, and the data on Tak's Omni-Tool. In an instent Lucifer also downloaded not only a map of Torfan, but also The Tower and found a clear route to the control room.

Glancing around Lucifer saw several wandering thugs gawking at him from a distance. Acting fact the LW slung the shotgun over his shoulder and marched to the tower.

Rising his Pip-Boy the large doors slit open without any resistance.

"Huh?"

Lucifer was met with a short hallway, two Batarians and a Salarian all turned to the door with confusion on their face. The LW didn't hesitate to bring up his pistol before firing.

Several bullets went into one Batarian and he was down in an instant. The second Batarian took on in the arm but he pushed through the pain and managed to bring up his SMG along with the Salarian.

Lucifer quickly brought up his Omni-Shield and managed to block the bullets before he dived behind some cover.

"Back up, we need back up here now!" The Salarian yelled over his Omni-Tool. "Some crazy human is trying to get in!"

Lucifer cursed at the Salarian's words. Back up would only slow the LW down, and he did not want to waist what little time he had. Reaching into his suit Lucifer pulled out a Stealth Boy.

Stealth Boys were one of the few thing Lion's Pride did not manufacture, along with Jet and anything useless. The ability for anyone to turn invincible, even for 10 minutes, was very dangerous if anyone could use it at any time. Which is why Lucifer and a few others were the only ones who had access to the device.

Lucifer contemplated using the gadget now. It was supposed to be his trump card if he got into a tight spot during the raid, he only had one.

The sound of a door sliding open grabbed Lucifer's attention away from the gadget.

"Where is this fucker." A deep Batarian voice snarled as a small group of armed thugs followed right behind him.

Looking at the time Lucifer let out a breath.

22 Minutes.

"Fuck it."

The armored Salarian pointed down the hallway with his pistol raised. "He's pined down over their, there's no escape." He said while keeping his gun up.

"Alright, everyone move in and take this fucker dow-"

_*Splat*_

Without any warning the lead Batarian's head exploded in a gory mess, shocking everyone.

"What-"

Before the thugs could finish his sentence something fell at their feet. When one of the human thugs looked down he paled.

"Grena-"

Lucifer rushed around the corner and started to open fire with the shotgun in hand, giving the group no time to react or move.

_*BOOM*_

In an instant the thugs were reduced to a gory mess while the survivors were gun down by Lucifer's shotgun in a matter of seconds.

Lucifer let out a breath as he slung the shotgun over his shoulder before he ran forward, pistol in hand. The LW didn't check the dead bodies for anything useful, seeing as he was on a time limit, so the young man ran up some stairs with his gun up.

Lucifer easily made his way up little trouble before making it to the third floor. Not a moment after Lucifer stepped onto the third floor he hit the ground hard as a bullet sored over his head. The LW then dove behind a large create as bullets flew past him.

"There he is, shoot him!"

Lucifer took a breath as he quickly peeked around the create before pulling back as a bullet whizzed passed him.

"Okay, four enemies. Two thugs, one heavy, and a sniper at the end of the hallway." Lucifer muttered before he flinched as a strong shot hit the side of a create right above his head. "And a good shot." The LW then grinned as he pulled out a grenade. "Let's see how good."

Lobbing the grenade over the create it didn't take long for the sniper to shoot it before it hit the ground. Using the explosion as cover Lucifer jumped over the create before bringing his shield up and running through the smoke. As soon as the two grunts came into sight it just took a few shots to the head to end them. However, the heavy was a different story.

"HA!" The Heavy, most likely a Batarian, charged into Lucifer's shield and managed to bring the LW to a stop.

The Heavy managed to push Lucifer back a few feet before turning his shotgun on the shield. Two quick shots point blank were enough to bring the shield down, but also overheat his gun.

Lucifer grit his teeth as he felt his arm shake from the gunshots. Out of the corner of his eye Lucifer saw the sniper line up his gun and was about to fire, so the LW acted fast.

Just as the Heavy was about to slam into Lucifer, the LW grabbed the Batarian in a strong grip before bringing his body to his.

_*BANG*_

"Ah!" The Heavy cried out in pain as the sniper's bullet hit right through his chest, killing him.

"Shit!" The Sniper cursed as he fired again.

Lucifer held up the dead body as a meat shield as he quickly moved forward.

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me!" The sniper yelled as he continued to fired in a panic, and it wasn't long before his gun overheated.

Dropping the dead heavy and sprinting forward Lucifer slammed into the sniper, a Salarian, straight into a wall with great force.

"D-don't kill me!" The Salarian pleaded in a panic filled voice.

"And why shouldn't I?" Lucifer asked with a raised brow, honestly curious about the answer he'll get.

"I-I'll tell you anything, just please don't kill me!"

Lucifer rolled around the Salarian's offer before shrugging. "What's the fastest way to the control room?"

The Salarian blinked before shakily raising his arm and pointing to the hall. "T-take the hallway and make a right, you'll come to an elevator, go all the way to the top then you'll come upon a long hallway that will take you to the control room." He said with some hesitation. "But the hallway's too narrow for you, very little cover. You'll be gun-down in seconds."

Lucifer gave the Salarian a long look before stepping back with a grin. "You actually came up with something useful."

The Salarian looked surprised as he rubbed his hands nervously. "So... can I go-AH!"

Lucifer cut off the Salarian as he bashed his head against the wall, hard, knocking him out instantly.

"I said I wouldn't kill you, never said anything about knocking your ass out." Lucifer grinned before he turn down the hallway and ran.

Thanks to the Salarian's direction Lucifer was able to make it to the elevator with very little resistance.

Walking into the rusted elevator Lucifer hit the top floor, making the elevator start to move, rather slowly Lucifer thought. The LW looked at the weapons he had in his hands along with the explosives, which he only had two left. Looking at his Pip-Boy Lucifer saw his Omni-Shield was fully charged.

And just in time as the elevator came to a stop.

"Hello, scumbag slavers!" Lucifer said in an overly peppy tone as he entered the hallway while adjusting his sleeve with the Pip-Boy. "Come out and play."

Lucifer was instantly met with a gun in his face from a thug, human, who looked at him with confusion.

"Hey, who are you?" The human said in confusion as he noticed all the blood on Lucifer's cloths.

"What the hell is going on here?" A Turian asked as he came up from behind the human.

"If you give me a second to speak I'll tell you." Lucifer said with a dramatic eye-roll as he looked over the thug's shoulder to see a door at the very end of the hallway. "Anyway, I go by many names, but call me Lucifer Morningstar. Don't worry, I'm here alone and the Alliance won't be here for about-" Lucifer glanced at his Pip-Boy before looking up with a smile. "18 Minutes."

"Alliance?" The Turian said with a confused tone.

"Yes," Lucifer said with a nod. "So as you can see I'm in a bit of a rush. I need to get into that room," Lucifer said while pointing down the hallway. "And work my magic."

"...He must be hopped up on Red-Sand." The Turian said with a huff. "I'm going to kill whoever let him in. Get rid of him."

That made Lucifer sigh. "What is it with people getting in my way, it's not like it's going to make a difference." Lucifer said as he saw another thug enter the hallway from a maintenance door. Lucifer could easily pull up his guns and start shooting, but if he was unlucky with his shots he could damage the controls, making all his efforts pointless. _"Guess it's time to go oldschool."_

Seeing Lucifer's eyes on something made the thug with the gun glance back for a single moment.

That's when Lucifer acted.

Lucifer grabbed the gun in the human thugs hands before twisting it to a painful angle before a loud snap was heard. The LW then flipped the thugs to the floor in a fluid motion before stomping down in his head.

The Turian was shocked by the sudden action and tried to throw a punch. However Lucifer easily blocked the punch with his arm before he grabbed the Turian by the neck and slammed his head into the metal wall, knocking him out.

A Turian thug at the end of the narrow hall charged with his gun raised up. Lucifer acted fast and brought the unconscious Turian in his hands up as a meat shield as he calmly waked forward.

This caused the conscious Turian to hesitate his shot for a split second before he fired into the unconscious thug. Once he was close enough Lucifer throw the now dead thug into the Turian with a strong force, knocking him to the ground hard.

Looking up Lucifer saw an Asari in light armor at the end of the hall. The Asari was growling at Lucifer as her body was surrounded with a Biotic glow.

"HA!" The Asari yelled as her body glowed as she charged at Lucifer with blinding speed and force.

The LW acted fast and brought up his Holo-Shield while crouching low. Once the Asari hit Lucifer would admit the force was enough to make him stager in surprise, though not enough to knock him down.

Once the Asari came to a stop Lucifer bashed his shield against the Asari's face, making her stagger back. Lucifer acted fast and brought down the Omni-Shield before bringing out his Omni-Blade.

As soon as the LW was close enough he stabbed the Asari in the stomach with enough force to pick her off her feet, before throwing her off to the side.

She was dead before she hit the ground.

"AHHH-"

Lucifer thrust his elbow back straight into the face of the Turian thug, the same one he knocked down a second ago.

"Next time dumbass, don't yell when your charging at someone from behind." Lucifer said with an eye roll as he marched forward.

Once Lucifer reached the end of the door he raised his Pip-Boy, making the door slide open with no resistance as he stepped forward.

Only to be blasted off his feet by a shotgun firing point blank at his chest.

The Batarian holding said shotgun let out a shaky breath as he lowered it. "F-fucking hell." He said in a shaky voice as he saw all the carnage in the hallway.

"Is he dead?" An Asari peeked around the Batarian with a scared look on her face.

"He just got shot point blank with a shotgun. Unless this human is a Krogan in disguise, he's not getting up." The Batarian huffed as he lowered his shotgun.

"Yeah, well this human just cut through security like it was nothing." The Asari said with a glare as she held her pistol tight.

The Batarian huffed again while rolling his eyes, but marched up to the body. The thug pointed his gun at Lucifer while looking for any sign of movement. It wasn't long before the Batarian was pointing the gun at the human's face, looking for the slightest reason to pull the trigger.

After a few tense moments the Batarian let out a breath as he lowered the gun to his side. "He's dead as can be," He said before he looked back to the Asari. "Call someone for cleanup and to get some more men. We need to cover this up as fast as we can, because if anyone finds out that some human with no armor and crap weapons nearly made it to the control room, we'll be in deep-_SHIT!_"

The Batarian suddenly screamed in pain as Lucifer drove his Omni-Blade into the Batarians stomach, gutting him in a matter of seconds. The LW then climbed to his feet and started to move forward while the Batarian fell dead.

"Fuck!" The Asari screamed in shock as she brought up her pistol. "Just die already you freak!" She yelled with a scared look on her face.

The Asari pulled the trigger and sprayed the oncoming human with a barrage of bullets. Lucifer didn't have enough time to bring up his Omni-Shield and took a bullet into his shoulder, making him stagger back before pushing forward.

Seeing this the Asari started to pull the trigger on her gun as fast as she could. Bullet after bullet smacked into Lucifer's body, his leg, arms, chest, stomach, nearly every part of Lucifer's body was taking damage, yet he never stopped moving forward.

"Die, die, die already!" The Asari yelled with pure fear on her face as she backpedaled into the control room.

Just as her pistol overheated her last shot smacked right into Lucifer's head, whipping it back hard. As Lucifer started to fall the LW stomped his foot down hard as he slowly pulled his head back up.

The Asari stared with pure shock as blood trickled down the hole in the center of Lucifer's head as he slowly stocked over her. She also noticed his face seemed to be peeling off in a strange way, unnatural like.

"Wh-what are you..?" The Asari asked with fear as she fell to the ground, her pistol shaking uncontrollably in her hands.

"Me," Lucifer said as he kicked the gun out of the Asari's hands. "I'm Lucifer Bloody Morningstar!" Lucifer said with a bloody grin on his face as he leaned closed to the Asari, who flinched at his presence. "Now," He said as his hand shot forward and wrapped around the Asari's neck, easily lifting her onto her feet. "You're going to help me, or I start bashing your face in until you do."

"What... what do you want?" The Asari struggled to speak though Lucifer's grip.

Lucifer throw the Asari against one of the many monitors in the room, making her grunt in pain. "Give me full access to everything."

The Asari gave Lucifer a scared look. "I-I can't. I don't have the passwords or information-"

Lucifer cut the Asari off by pointing his shotgun at her head. "Then open anything you can! NOW!" Lucifer knew that the more that was unlock the less time he would spend on it.

That made the Asari jump in fright as she quickly started typing across the holo-pads as fast as she could. As she typed Lucifer glanced around the room, it was much smaller then he expected.

"How much of Torfan's defenses is connected to this room?" Lucifer suddenly asked, making the Asari jump.

"I-I don't know. I just transfer data and transmissions to other hot-spots on Torfan-"

"Numbers. Now."

"75%!"

Lucifer nodded slowly. Taking out 75% of Torfan's defenses would have to do and should give the Alliance and Lion's Pride more then enough advantage. Their were still a shit tone of bad guys ready for everything.

"Wait..." Lucifer muttered as he looked to the Asari with a raised brow. "Transmission? As in, you can send a message anywhere on Torfan?"

"Yes..." The Asari said in a hesitant tone as she kept her eyes on the keypad.

"So if I wanted to prod-cast something all across Torfan, I could do it here." Lucifer said slowly as he stroked his chin, a plan slowly forming in his mind.

"Yes...?" The Asari said, her tone now holding confusion. "As long as someone's Omni-Tool is not on privet mode, it shouldn't be hard."

Slowly a wicked grin crossed Lucifer's face as he slapped his hand on the Asari's shoulder, making her jump. "Good, once you open everything up open the transmission channel."

The Asari continued typing before she suddenly stopped, catching Lucifer's attention. "Once I finish with everything, what's going to stop you from killing me?" The Asari growled.

Lucifer let out a chuckle that unnerved the blue skinned woman. "Because after your finished, your going to pay a friend of mine a little visit."

"Wh-who?" The Asari gulped with a scared look on her face.

"Elanos Haliat."

* * *

Admiral Hackett stood in front of the star map with his hands behind his back, his face stern. About a half an hour ago Lucifer Morningstar had sent the signal and both the Alliance and Lion's pride were on the move for Torfan.

The Admiral had spoken briefly with the current leader of Lion's Pride, a Ms. Reilly Ranger, who would be leading the ground forces along with a mammoth size man named Fawkes. At the same time Major Kyle would lead the ground troops onto Torfan, a good number of them being top Biotics.

While the ground troops went into Torfan Hackett would command the ships and take out any that tried to escape or fight back. Also, since Lion's Pride didn't have anyone seriously experienced with space warfare, Lion's Pride ships were also under Admiral Hackett's command.

"Admiral Hackett," The quartermaster called, grabbing Hackett's attention. "A transmission from Lion's Pride Revelation is coming in."

"Put them on." Hackett said in a hard tone as he looked to the star map.

A moment later Reilly appeared before Hackett, decked out in her Ranger Armor. _"So, are your guys ready for the big fight?" _Reilly asked while tilting her head.

"Our troops know what's in store and their taking their time getting adjusted. How are your men?"

_"About the same. Though the prospect of having bragging rights to taking out Torfan and getting a shit tone of credits is keeping most in high sprites." _Reilly said with a chuckle. _"Last I heard their was a big drinking contrast in the mess hall."_

Hackett let out a single chuckle as he looked at the woman. "As long as their ready and able, they can do whatever they want."

Reilly nodded before her face became serious. _"So, about the plan, let's go over it one more time." _

Hackett nodded as he took a breath. "As soon as we come into Torfan's our ships will counter theirs. If Morningstar was able to disable Torfan's defenses then the ships won't be ready for us, giving us the element of surprise. With the sudden confusion, it will give us an opening to take our shuttles at two key points of Torfan. Your people at one point and Major Kyle at another."

_"Okay." _Reilly nodded as she brought up her Omni-Tool. _"Bigsley just sent me an application that disables the control chips and collars the slaves have. Have all the troops use these and it will create a signal that will stop the slavers from killing the slaves."_

Hackett looked surprised as Reilly forward him the information. "Will this really work?"

_"Bigsley says so, and the guy is crazy smart." _Reilly said with a grin. _"Not to mention Lucifer himself worked on it. Put those two together and they could end a world if they wanted to."_

That made Hackett go quiet as he gave Reilly a serious look on his face. "Tell me Ms. Ranger, do you believe Lucifer can pull this off?"

That made Reilly's grin fall and was replaced with a more somber smile. _"Anyone else and I would say 'I'm not sure'. With Lucifer however... I know he can pull it off." _The young woman said as she leaned back in her seat with a faraway look on her face. _"I've seen that man at his best to his absolute worst. I've seen him run into hell with a grin on his face and still come out smiling in the end. I've seen him have the rage that could shake even the most battle harden Krogan. If anyone can pull this off, it's Lucifer Morningstar."_

* * *

Elanos Haliat stared at a file with a sharp look in his eyes, information on one particular human.

Tomas Lake was an interesting human to say the least.

From what Elanos had gathered on the man, Mr. Lake was a human Supremes. The kind of man that feels humanity as a whole should be the ones in charge, not the other races. However, that didn't mean the man when out of his way to help other humans. In fact from what he heard, Mr. Lake has been in the slave buying business ever since his company started and used said slaves for as human test subjects to help further his companies medicine for humans.

Tomas Lake was the ideal client. Cocky enough to not be scared so easily, yet cowardly enough to not threaten the guy with a gun, rich enough to meet Elanos' demands, yet not so much so to be arrogant.

"Yet why do I feel so uneasy with him." Elanos muttered in a low tone as he dropped the file.

Everything had played out smoothly, Elanos was even paid half in advance. Yet for whatever reason he was on guard around Tomas Lake, as if he couldn't turn his back fully to the man unless he wanted to die. Elanos has seen and killed many men in his life, from good men to the most vile of men, and Elanos could see the silent rage behind Tomas Lake's eyes.

"Could it be for his racism against anything not human, or something more..."

Before Elanos could continue his thought the door to his office slid open abruptly.

"Boss, we got a problem!" A Turian shouted while rushing into the office with a frantic look on his face.

Elanos gave his man a hard look. "What's the problem?"

The Turian pointed behind in an Asari ran in, looking scared. "The defense tower has just been taken over!"

"...What?!" Elanos shouted making the two jump back in fear. "What do you mean the Tower has taken over?!" When no one spoke Elanos slammed his fist onto the desk. "Answer me now!"

"I-I don't know how, but someone made their way into the control room by themselves and killed practically everyone that was in their way." The Asari stuttered as she looked to Elanos. "The only reason he let me live was to give you a message."

That made Elanos blink. "Me, why me? Who sent the massage?"

The Asari gulped as she shook under Elanos' gaze. "He said is name was... Lucifer Morningstar, and he wanted me to tell you... 'Come get me, if you have the balls'."

The room grow cold and quiet at the Asari's words, as they all gave her a shocked look. Elanos looked beyond stunned at the mention of the name before he slammed his hands down.

"How!?" Elanos shouted with such fury that it made the two scared for their lives. "How could Morningstar not only make his way onto Torfan, but also the defense town!?" Elanos quickly turned his gaze to the other Turina. "Get our guys moving to the Tower, we're going to kill Morningstar, now!" He said before he turned his gaze onto the Asari, making her go stiff. "You, you were their, so answer my questions. How many people were with him, what kind of gear did he have, tell me everything." He growled at her in a low tone.

"I-I don't know!" the Asari shouted in fear. "All I know is he killed anyone who got in his way, a-and he wore a black suit!"

Elanos blinked at that. "A suit you say?" He muttered before shaking his head. "Can he gain access to The Tower?"

The Asari seemed hesitant for a second, knowing if Elanos found out she opened the controls for Lucifer she would be dead. "I don't know, but even if he dose he can only effect about 30% of Torfan's defenses directly, everything else is too spread out."

That brought Elanos some relief. "Now the question remains, why is Lucifer Morningstar here?" He said as the other Turina left to gather the man.

"I don't know, he can't access much with The Tower." The Asari said before she blinked. "He did question say something about The Tower's transmission function."

"Transmission...?" Elanos questioned with a confused look on his face.

_"What's up everybody, how yawl doing!"_

Both the Asari and Elanos blinked as they looked down to their Omni-Tools to see they were receiving an open transmission.

_"We interrupt your regularly scheduled program for, some NEWS!" _The voice with some flare. _"I have reports of Lucifer Morningstar, the leader of Lion's Pride, has taken of the Torfan defense tower! What a shocking turn of events this evening! The leader of Lion's Pride, the strongest anti-slaver groups in the galaxy, has made his way to the heart of Torfan easily! All with the help of Elanos Haliat! What a shocking twist!"_ The voice suddenly cut off abruptly while making some murmurs before speaking. _"It seems Mr. Morningstar has a massage for dear old Elanos... 'come and get me Elanos, if you can." _The voice said before the transmission went dead.

"..."

"..."

"...I want an army at the Tower in the next minute, or I'm going to start blowing heads off." Elanos said in a low tone that made the Asari shake in fear.

"Y-yes!" The Asari yelled while running out of the room. She might not have been under Elanos command, but she wasn't stupid enough to tell him no.

Elanos marched to his wall full of guns before noticing one of his pistols missing. The Turian gripped his fist to the point it was shaking violently.

"You want to play Morningstar." Elanos said while grabbing an assault riffle off the wall. "Then let's play."

* * *

_*BOOM*_

Lucifer gave a small sigh as he glanced back at the now burning control room. As he walked out more then half of the Bio-Mask had fallen off from the fight. Seeing no more point in holding his mask Lucifer pulled off the rest of it off, which was quiet painful he might add.

"And that's just when they get here." Lucifer muttered while rubbing his face. "It'll take time for them to even get to me... if they can..." That made Lucifer shake his head. "Come on, doubt? I'm Lucifer Morningstar, I've done crazier shit on my weekends." He said with a cocky grin as he took the elevator down. "This is going to be a piece of cake." He said as he made his way out of the defense tower.

"There he is!"

"Shoot him, shoot him now!"

"Or..." Lucifer muttered as he ducked behind some cover and pulled out his pistol. "It could be tough." He said while looking over his cover.

Their were several thugs shooting from practically every race in the galaxy, with the exception of a few like the Quarians, Drell, Hanar, Elcor, and Volus.

"There's nowhere to run Morningstar!" A Batarian yelled as they fired at Lucifer. "We can make this quick or we'll toy with you until you die!" The Batarian said in a sadistic tone.

Lucifer couldn't help but laugh. "You seriously think your the first to tell me something like that, please. I've been more threaten by dogs!" Lucifer said as his blood started to pump, and a sadistic grin slowly grow on his face. "And ever single slaver on Torfan will find out why they call me the Lone Wanderer!"

Diving around from cover Lucifer quickly activated VATS and time slowed down to a crawl. He saw about 12 enemies in his line of vision, all with various armor and guns. Marking as many as he could Lucifer soon felt his body react before he could even blink. In seconds 5 of the thugs were dead while others were injured, and by the time the others could react Lucifer was already moving.

The LW quickly ran down a long hallway as fast as he could, glancing back over his shoulder every so often.

Coming up to a large door Lucifer quickly ran through before shutting the door behind him. Setting off a virus the LW was easily able to jam the door behind him, meaning the thugs couldn't get him.

"Well you got here fast, 'Mr. Lake'."

Whipping around Lucifer brought his gun up and was met several dozen guns pointed at him.

Glancing around Lucifer saw he was in some kind of market room, only the stands were empty with the exception of armed thugs. Glancing up Lucifer saw a ledge with several more thugs pointing their weapons down at him. Standing at the very center of the ledge was Elanos Haliat himself, giving Lucifer a deadly glare.

"You wanted my attention, Mr. Lake." Elanos said in a cold tone as he looked down at Lucifer. "But that's not who you really are, is it, Mr. Morningstar." He said with a humorless chuckle. "You honestly had me fooled, and you could of continued to fool me, if you weren't an idiot. Revealing your identity while in the heart of Torfan and challenging me, foolish."

"I prefer adventures." Lucifer said with a cocky grin as he glanced at the time.

13 Minutes.

"Your foolish." Elanos laughed with a cocky look on his face. "Your here, all by yourself, and you managed to put a target on your head in a matter of seconds. How do you plan to get out of this?"

"...Why Elanos, that's simple." Lucifer said with an eerily calm voice that unnerved the guards a bit. "I'm going to kill every single slaver on this moon, save all the slaves, and rip your head off and mount it on my wall, and kick every slaver group out of the terminus system!" Lucifer said with a big grin on his face.

"But your alone." Elanos said with a glare in his eyes. "You have no back up, crap weapons, and no armor-"

"Yeah, and doesn't that scare you." Lucifer said, his grin only widening as he saw some hesitant looks.

Elanos also noticed this and growled at the LW. "Kill him, kill him now!"

Acting fast Lucifer grabbed his last grenade and throw it up into the air. At the same time he shot the grenade while running for cover. The explosion made several of the thugs turn away, giving Lucifer enough time to run behind a stand.

"Your not getting out of here alive Morningstar!" Elanos yelled as he as he fired as the stand along with everyone else. "You're out gun, out man, and all alone! This is where you die, on Torfan, by my hands!"

"Enough with the dramatic speeches!" Lucifer shouted while rolling his eyes, fishing something out of his pocket. "Your going to need more then a slaver army to kill me!"

Elanos growled and brought up his Omni-Tool. "Flank him." He said as some of his thugs started to move forward.

Looking at the reflation on a monitor Lucifer saw some thugs slowly moving closer to him while.

_"Pined down..." _Lucifer thought as he shot his gun over the stand, making some of the oncoming thugs duck out of sight. "No chose..." He said as he activated the Stealth Boy.

_*VING*_

As the thugs slowly flanked the stand Lucifer was hiding behind while everyone else fired. Once they were close enough they aimed their guns around the cover, only to find it no one their.

"He's gone!"

Instantly all the guns stopped firing as Elanos gave the thugs a look of shock and rage. "How, he was just their!?" Elanos roared as everyone started to look around for the lone human.

"He-he couldn't have gotten far!" A Batarian said in a nervous tone. "We would of seen him-"

_*Bang*_

_*Boom*_

Out of nowhere a gunshot went off hitting a gas tank, killing some thugs.

"He's still here!"

In seconds all the slavers started to go into a panic and fire their guns wildly, some even hitting their allies. In minutes over half the thugs in the room were dead or critically injured.

Elanos started to panic as he saw his men die left and right from what was practically a ghost. Suddenly the Turian's keen caught what appeared to be a shimmer moving swiftly before shots were fired.

"He's invisible, Morningstar is cloaked!" Elanos yelled as he throw a grenade down where the shimmer was.

Seeing the grenade fly right at him Lucifer used VATES to quickly shoot it in midair. Using the explosion Lucifer quickly ran for cover when the thugs finally started focusing their fire on him.

_"Took them long enough." _Lucifer thought with an eye roll as he sneaked from behind his cover and made his way to the next target. The thugs still shooting at where Lucifer was. _"Even raiders would of picked up where I was just from the gun fire. But these dumbasses were shooting at anything that moved, including themselves."_

Lucifer easily made his way to the ledge of the market. Bringing up his pistol the LW aimed right at Elanos' head, a wicked grin on his face.

_"This ends now!" _

Just before Lucifer pulled trigger Elanos' whipped out his gun and fired at him with surprisingly fast reflexes. Lucifer quickly brought up his Omni-Shield and managed to block the bullet.

"Now!"

Before Lucifer could even question he heard loud stomping next to him.

"RAWR!"

Something large, strong, and loud slammed into his side and sent him flying over the ledge.

The LW slammed into the ground with great force, his pistol falling out of his hands and his shotgun was the same. At the same time his Stealth Boy was crushed under his weight, revealing him to everyone.

Lucifer groaned as he looked up to see what had thrown him off the ledge with such great force.

A Krogan.

The Krogan jumped off the ledge and landed on the ground with ease, though with enough force to cause a rumble. The Krogan had red eyes, dark brown plates on it's head, and yellow like skin. He had three large scares running across his face and neck as he glared down at Lucifer.

The Krogan lifted of his foot before slamming it down onto the floor, crushing Lucifer's pistol with ease.

"You got to love the Krogan," Elanos said with a smug grin as he and his men looked down at Lucifer. "One of the strongest race in the galaxy, built for dishing out pain." As Elanos' thugs raised their guns the Turian raised his hand, stopping them. "No, let the Krogan deal with him." He said as he set his Omni-Tool to record. He was going to show everyone in the galaxy that he was the one to kill Lucifer Morningstar as he set it to live. "You wanted an audience Morningstar, now you have all of Torfan."

Said Krogan let a wicked grin as he creaked his neck and knuckles.

"...Fuck me."

"RAWR!"

The Krogan charged at Lucifer and tried to slam his shoulder into the LW. However, Lucifer rolled out of they way before climbing to his feet.

Glancing around Lucifer saw no openings he could use to escape. Glancing at the time the LW clicked his teeth.

5 minutes left.

"Fine then, you want a show!" Lucifer said as he brought up his hands while giving the Krogan a crazed grin. "Then bring it on!"

The Krogan laughed as he charged at Lucifer once more. Raising it's hand high the Krogan throw an overhead punch, aiming for Lucifer's head. Lucifer easily ducked under the punch before he slammed his fist into the Krogan's stomach before jumping back.

The Krogan gave a little grunt before a grin crossed his face. "Not bad, for a human."

The next few minutes where what can only be described as a fight between 'David and Goliath'. The Krogan was strong, more so then Lucifer, if the LW had to guess the Krogan was about as strong as an Overlord, and the thick armor and skin didn't help either. However, Lucifer was much faster. Walking the Capital Wasteland everyday and out running everything from ghouls, to super mutants, to hungry Deathclaws easily built up his speed.

For every punch the Krogan throw Lucifer landed two much faster ones before dodging. Unfortunately, even with Lucifer's impressive strength his punches and kicks were doing little to the Krogan's armor and tough skin. Lucifer would of used his Omni-Blade to kill the Krogan, but it was still overheated from using it so much earlier on at the Tower and the shot he took from Elanos.

_*Bang*_

Lucifer staggered as a bullet smacked into his shoulder. At the same time the Krogan clothesline Lucifer right in the head, throwing him to the ground with great force.

"Who shot him?!" The Krogan growled angrily at the other thugs, making a few step back.

Elanos rested his assault riffle on his shoulder while glaring down at the Krogan. "I let you have your fun, not to waist my time. Now kill him or I will."

The Krogan growled before stomping over to the fallen human, who was starting to get up.

Lucifer felt his ears ring as he tasted blood in his mouth, he couldn't remember the last time he was hit with such a force.

The Krogan stomped up to Lucifer and grabbed the LW by the shoulder before head-butting him. A loud 'smack' was heard as Lucifer's head whipped back, blood leaking from his nose as he grit his teeth. Lucifer tried to retaliate by jumping back, but the Krogan's grip was too strong on him, so Lucifer tried a kick to the stomach, though that proved useless.

"Ha!" The Krogan yelled as he punched Lucifer right in the face.

The LW's vision went white with pain as he could feel his brain rattle in his skull. He struggled to keep on his feet, but unfortunately the Krogan wasn't done.

Lifting Lucifer off the floor with ease the Krogan slammed the LW down to the floor with a powerful throw, back and head first.

Lucifer coughed as he tasted thick blood in his mouth, his vision blurry. _"Holy... shit... am I going to die...?"_

"Damn, he's still alive!" A thug said in shock and surprise.

"Not for long," Elanos said with a satisfied grin on his face as he pointed his Omni-Tool right at Lucifer's face. "Kill him."

The Krogan growled at his boss but did as he was told. Marching up to the bloody body of Lucifer the Krogan grabbed the LW by the back of his neck and shirt before lifting him high in the air above his head.

Lucifer's eyes were blinded by the bright light on the ceiling as the Krogan held him. The thugs and slaver were all cheering for Lucifer's death, a sick glee on all their faces, though none more so then Elanos. His hazy mind started to wander as he was suddenly hit by a distant, but powerful memory.

Making him say only two words.

"No... More..."

* * *

_**(Capital Wasteland: Age-19)**_

_"How many?"_

_"I'd say about... 12, in total. 8 guards and 4 others."_

_"So, what's the plan Lucy?" _

_Lucifer Morningstar, clad in his Stealth Suit and Trench coat, look down the scope of his Gauss Rifle before he pulled up and looked at his companions._

_There were seven of them with him. Star Paladin Cross, Butch DeLoria, RL-3, Jericho, Dogmeat, and Charon. _

_The group was making their way to Vault 87 in order to find the Garden of Eden Creation Kit, or GECK for short. It was needed in order to complete Project Purity and the Enclave were also after it. Apparently the Enclave were remnants of the pre-war government that the Brotherhood had faced in California years ago. Lucifer tried to learn all he could about them after the Enclave took over Project Purity and his father died giving him and others a chance to escape._

_So Lucifer, along with his crew, needed to get to Vault 87 and get the GECK before the Enclave. The only problem was that Vault 87's entrance was hit with a nuclear bomb, making it impossible to get to the front entrance without dying from the high levels of radiation._

_So an alternate entrance was needed, and only one place could possible get into Vault 87 to avoid the radiation._

_Little Lamplight._

_Lucifer had heard the name months ago from a place called Big Town, a settlement filled with teens in Super Mutant and Slaver territory. The LW had saved some teens of Big Town from some Super Mutants that were planning to eat them. After saving them Lucifer taught everyone their how to shoot a gun, set up landmines, and he fix a Mr. Gutsy and a Sentry Bot to protect the town._

_The group was currently making their way to Big Town to ask for the exact location of Little Lamplight, and for Lucifer to see how everyone was doing. _

_However, their journey made a detour when they came upon a group of slavers escorting some slaves. Their were about 12 in total, eight slavers in leather armor, the leader in heavy combat armor, with assault rifles and pistols on hand. _

_Their were also four slaves, a family. Two parents, a mother and father, and two kids in their late teens, twins it looked like, a boy and a girl. The family looked frighten, scared, but the look in their eyes showed that they have lost all hope._

_Lucifer rubbed his chin as he looked to his companions. "So, anyone have any ideas?" _

_"Let's gun down those communist before they have a chance to react-"_

_"Anyone other then RL." Lucifer deadpanned with an eye roll. The Mr. Gutsy was useful in a fight, but not for opinions._

_"What if we set up an ambush along their path." Cross said while folding her arms. "It would give us an advantage and make it harder for them to shoot back."_

_"But that still put the slaves in danger in the crossfire." Lucifer said while shaking his head. "And even if they don't the slavers can just blow off their collars. We need a little more then the element of surprise."_

_"Look Kid," Jericho said with a sigh as he leaned against a wall. "How many times have I told you, the wasteland is a dangerous hellhole. And in order to survive and get shit done, you need to take risks."_

_Lucifer sighed as he ran his hand through his blond hair. "I know, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try." Lucifer said as he gained a thoughtful look before a grin crossed his face. "I got it, I have the perfect plan."_

_"Oh really," Butch said with a snort. "And what's this perfect plan." _

_Lucifer gave his trademark grin, making everyone, even the robot and animal, feel worry._

_"Let's go with, 'Get Help'."_

_"...Fuck."_

* * *

_"Damn, it's hot today." A slaver said while taking a swig of water. _

_"Don't get too comfortable." The leader said as he kept his eyes sharp while looking around. "We rest for five more minutes then we get moving." He said while keeping his eyes on the fallen house buildings. Some were boarded up but could still pose as cover._

_"You worry too much boss," Another slaver said in a cocky tone as he ate from a can. "Who would be stupid enough to attack a slaver caravan. That be like asking to get caught."_

_Before the leader could comment, they heard a loud bang. Instantly the slavers brought up their weapons while the family huddled together for protection, the father in front._

_"Help, somebody get help!" _

_"What the hell...?" A slaver muttered in confusion as he lowered his gun as he and everyone else stared at the strange sight before them._

_Hobbling down the street were two young man in raggedy cloths with blood all over them, one dragging the other over his shoulder._

_"We were just attack by some wild dogs! My brother needs help, he's bleeding out!" The young man cried out, his face filled with worry._

_The slaver group all lowered their weapons as they gained sadistic grins on their faces. The family all looked away while wincing, knowing what was about to happen._

_One of the slavers, a young man with dark skin and brown hair, swaggered up to the two with his gun raised. "Alright you two, move over here nice and easy," The slaver said as he pulled out a collar, making the wounded man's eyes widen. "And, don't try it." The Slaver said in a cocky tone as he raised his gun, making the brothers freeze. "You'll still be good to us with a few bullets in you."_

_The Brother's dropped their heads as they slowly moved forward as the slaver group started to laugh, even the leader. Unknown to them both 'brothers' were grinning as they shuffled forward._

_Once they were close enough the slaver holstered his weapon and grabbed the collar in his hand, opening it. "Now come over here nice and easy," He said with a sadistic grin as stepped forward. "If you cooperate we'll heal your brother in no time-"_

_*Bang*/*Bang*_

_In an instant the 'brothers' whipped out two revolvers before shooting the slaver in the head._

_"Now!" Lucifer shouted as he and Butch dove for cover._

_The Slavers didn't have enough time to react as Lucifer's companions came out from the sides behind buildings. Dogmeat ran to the leader of the slavers and bit his arm hard enough to drag him to the ground before biting into his neck. RL also charged in and drove his buzz saw into a slaver's chest, killing him in seconds. Jericho, Charon, and Cross were further back and taking shots at the slavers, giving them no time to find cover._

_In a matter of seconds the slavers were all dead or bleeding out on the ground._

_Lucifer wasted no time making his way over to the family, his tools already in hand._

_"Alright everyone, I need you to stay perfectly still." Lucifer said in a calm tone as he walked up to them._

_The father stood in front of his family in a protective manner as everyone gave Lucifer a scared look. Not surprising considering the blood covering his body._

_"Wh-who are you?" The father in a scared tone._

_Lucifer gave a friendly smile that seemed to put the family at ease a bit, despite the blood. "I'm Lucifer Morningstar."_

_Instantly the family's eyes widen in shock and awe. Thanks to Three Dog all of Lucifer's deeds, both good and bad, were broadcast across the wasteland. This had mixed effects all across the wasteland with different people and groups, though one thing was certain. The Lone Wanderer was a legend. Settlers and good people have trusted and welcomed Lucifer with open arms more often then not, sometimes a random settler would just give Lucifer something for free without even asking. However, this had also caught the attention of bad groups that wanted to take Lucifer out, such as Talon Company, Littlehorn & Associates, Mr. Tenpenny, the Enclave, and nearly every other raider in the wasteland._

_Lucifer was lucky Three Dog only gave a very basic description of him and mentioned his Pip-Boy. So Lucifer was able to go undercover from time to time._

_"Now let me get those off you." Lucifer said one more as his companions started to check the bodies. Anyone that was still alive was quickly tied up for questioning later, if they could provide any useful information._

_"My family first," The father said as he pushed his kids forward, who looked at Lucifer with a nerves expression._

_Lucifer gave the kindest smile he could make before he got to work. In a matter of minutes the children's collars fell to the ground, bringing relief from everyone, and it wasn't long before the wife's collar also fell off._

_"Alright, last one." Lucifer said with a grin as he got to work on the father's collar._

_"How... how long is it going to take?" The father stuttered as he stood perfectly still. _

_"Not to long, just stay still so I can-"_

_*Bang*_

_Lucifer was shot from behind by one of the slavers, making his body jerk to the side._

_"Fuck!" Jericho shouted as he quickly shot the slaver dead. "You good kid?"_

_"Yeah, he just grazed me-"_

_*Beep*_

_Dead silence covered everyone as they all turned to the same direction._

_*Beep*_

_"Dad!"_

_"Stay back!" Cross yelled as she held back the children behind her._

_"Damn it," Lucifer cursed as he quickly started working on the bomb collar as fast as he could. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" _

_*Beep*Beep*Beep*_

_Despite Lucifer's best efforts he couldn't find a way to stop the internal countdown or unlock the collar without blowing it up. _

_*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*_

_"Damn it Lucy, get back!" Butch called with a worried look on his face. "There's nothing you can-"_

_"I can save him!" Lucifer yelled as he cut a wire before moving on to another piece. "I just need a few more seconds-"_

_"Thank you." _

_Before Lucifer could even question the words the father pushed him back as the final beep went off._

_*BEEP*_

_*BOOM*_

* * *

_Lucifer shot up with a short gasp before he felt a pair of hands on his chest. _

_"Easy kid, breath." Jericho said in a firm tone as he pushed Lucifer back down. The ex-raider grabbed a water bottle and pushed it to Lucifer's mouth. "Drink."_

_Lucifer practically chugged the bottle down until it was empty. He then throw the bottle to the ground as he gasped for air. "What... what happened...?" He asked while looking around._

_Jericho had a grim look on his face as he let out a sigh. "The collar went off."_

_"...Damn it." Lucifer said softly as he closed his eyes while squeezing his fist tight. _

_"You were still close to the explosion and some shrapnel hit you hard, knocking you out. We carried you all the way to Big Town, Red patched you up a few hours ago." Jericho said as he sat down next to Lucifer. "You were lucky kid. Any closer to the explosion and that shrapnel may of taken out your eyes, I don't think even you can grow them back."_

_Lucifer put a hand over his face as he laid in silence. "What about the rest of the family?"_

_"They came with us. Their alive, but shaken bad. Red is checking them over for injuries, but from what I heard they got nothing serious."_

_Lucifer just laid in silence as he let Jericho's words ring in his head. "If only I was-"_

_"Don't you fucking start kid." Jericho said with a snort as he fished out a bottle of vodka from his bag. "I've told you practically a 1000 times already, this is the wasteland. Not some comic book where everyone lives happily ever fucking after." Jericho said while taking a swig of the drink. "People die everyday for stupid reasons, not even your strange ass can save everyone." _

_Lucifer was quiet before he held his hand out to the old man. Jericho snorted as he handed the bottle to Lucifer, who took a big swig from it. "Were we able to get any information out of slavers, like where is their base or where they were heading?"_

_"Found a journal on the leader of the group and the family was more then willing to comply." Jericho said before a serious look crossed his face. "They we're heading to Paradise Falls."_

_A cold wind washed over the two in an almost ominous way. Paradise Falls was the biggest slaver group in the entire Capital Wasteland. It was a place infamous for housing and being connected to the biggest scum in the whole Capital Wasteland. No one knew how big it was or how many slavers and guards their were. It was also rumored that Paradise Falls was connected to other big slaver groups outside of the Capital Wasteland._

_Lucifer stared straight up at the ceiling as Jericho's words rang in his head. After a few more seconds Lucifer sat up, his face serious._

_"We're going to take down Paradise Falls."_

_"...The fuck?" Jericho said while looking at Lucifer as if he grew a second head. "What the fuck are you talking about?"_

_"Your right Jericho, I can't save everyone in the wasteland, but I can take out the one of the sources." Lucifer said in a serious tone as he climbed out of the bed._

_"Okay super-star," Jericho growled as he got in Lucifer's face. "Tell me how the hell do you plan to take out one of the biggest slaver camps in the entire Capital Wasteland with only a group of 8!" Jericho yelled in Lucifer's face. "Don't throw our lives away over this guilt bullshit-"_

_"I've made a lot of friends since I walked out of Vault 101." Lucifer said in a neutral tone, but his voice was still strong enough to cut Jericho off. "Friends that owe me favors and just might be willing to help end Paradise Falls."_

_"...Who?" Jericho might of traveled with Lucifer for a good portion of his journey, but he hadn't been their for all of Lucifer's adventures, or the people he met._

_Lucifer sighed as he gained a thoughtful expression, trying to think about all the people that owed him favors. "The Family still owes me for getting them a steady supply of blood-packs, I'm sure they could lend a hand. The Abolitionists would love to pay back Paradise Falls, since they all are escaped slaves that came from their at some point. The Brotherhood might be able to spare a few solders if I can convince Lyons the slavers are too big of a threat to leave along. Morrill from the Outcasts owes me for saving him and his squad, but that one is only a big maybe. Reilly's Rangers should be willing to lend a hand after I saved her entire crew from a super mutant hoard. I can call up Sydney and see if she can help, heard she got a few friends that might be willing to lend a hand. __ I'm sure ThreeDog has a good number of contacts he could call to give us a hand. The AntAgonizer and the Mechanist should be able to add an element of unpredictability. __The Regulators will be on board as soon as I ask, their more crazy about justice then I am."_

_"That's not a good thing, your pretty fucking crazy." Jericho muttered but his eyes were filled with shock at the small army Lucifer was building._

_Lucifer ignored the comment and continued to speak. "I want Paradise Falls gone." Lucifer said as his head dropped. "How many lives has that place destroyed just for a quick cap, that place may be worse then the Enclave." He said as he looked down with a mixed look on his face. "No one should lose anyone over shit like this."_

_Jericho sighed as he rubbed his face hard. "Fuck it, fine." He said with a huff as Lucifer turned to him with a confused look. "I've done more crazy shit the past few months then I have in my entire life. What's one more going to do. And I'm sure the rest of this mary band of crazy will be right behind you."_

_Lucifer gained a small smile before it fell, a more serious look on his face. "I know this sounds crazy, but I can't turn away from this." He said as he started to walk out of the room. "Paradise Falls will be No More."_

* * *

"No... More..."

"Begging won't save you Morningstar!" Elanos with a smug look on his face as his men laughed. "Your going to die for all of Torfan to see-

"No... More..." Lucifer said louder then before.

"I think the Krogan broke him boss." One of the slavers said with a laugh as more followed. "He's not right in the head any more."

Elanos grin only grow. This was it, with Lucifer Morningstar's death by his hands Elanos would reclaim most if not all his power. Elanos Haliat would run the Terminus once again.

"Krogan," Elanos called out to the Krogan holding Lucifer over his head, making it glance back. "Finish hi-"

**"NO MORE!"**

The powerful roar caught everyone off guard as Lucifer slammed his fist into the Krogan's face, making him drop the LW to the ground.

The Krogan stumbled back in shock and surprise. Shock from the human still able to fight, and surprise from the strength in the punch. When the Krogan looked at the human's face all he saw was a blinding rage in his eyes as he snarled like an animal.

Elanos scowled at the LW before looking to the Krogan. "Finish him now!"

The Krogan growled as he faced the human, who still seemed to struggle just to stand. With a low roar the Krogan ran up to the human before throwing a right hook that smacked right into Lucifer's face.

What happened next shocked everyone.

Lucifer's head whipped to the side with the punch, but other then that he did not fall or even take a step back. It was as if the punch was nothing more then a light slap to the human. The LW slowly turned his head back to face the Krogan, to see a shocked look on not only his face, but everyone else's.

"My turn."

With lightning fast reflexes Lucifer throw an uppercut to the Krogan's chin, making his head whip up and forcing him to stumble back. Lucifer wasn't done however, far from it. Rushing up to the large alien Lucifer throw his leg and slammed it into the Krogan's neck, making the beast make a loud chocking sound.

Gritting his teeth the Krogan gave a gravely roar as he throw a punch at the LW.

However, one again Lucifer did the impossible.

The LW caught the fist with his own easily before grabbing the arm and throwing the Krogan over his shoulder in one fluid motion. When the Krogan hit the ground the force was strong enough for everyone to feel. Not even a moment later Lucifer raised his arm as he Pip-Boy beeped and his Omni-Blade appeared. With no hesitation Lucifer brought the blade down into the Krogan's throat, blood spilling everywhere as the Krogan spasmed before falling limp on the floor, dead.

Lucifer pulled the blade back with a slick gush before he deactivated it. Looking back Lucifer saw shocked look on all the slavers faces, some looked even ready to piss themselves.

"He just..." A slaver stuttered as he took a big step back, looking scared shitless. "He just killed a Krogan with his bare hands..."

"Sh-shoot him! Shoot him now-"

**_*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*_**

In an instant the whole room shook with a strong force, confusion everyone.

"What was that!?" A slaver yelled as his head whipped around the room. "What the hell is going on!?

"Hahahahah," A cold laughter caught everyone's attention as they turned to Lucifer Morningstar, who now had a bloody grin on his face. "Ahahahaha!"

"What have you done Morningstar!?" Elanos demanded, yet everyone could hear the fear in his voice. "Answer me!"

Lucifer faced at Elanos with a look of victory, his grin never wider. "I win, that's what Elanos! Both the Alliance and Lion's Pride have just hit Torfan with everything they have!"

If it were possible Elanos would off lost all the color from his face. "I-impossible, our defenses would of picked them up and stopped them-"

"If I hadn't sent a powerful vires into the systems that practically deactivated nearly all of your defenses, leaving Torfan wide open." Lucifer cut of the Turian with a smug look on his face, leaving every single slaver's jaw hanging. "Face it Elanos, Torfan's done for! I win!" He said before the LW's face turned dark with an menacing grin on his face. "And your all dead."

Elanos' face twisted into a hateful scowl as he growled at Lucifer, but their was also fear in his eyes. "SHOOT HIM! KILL HIM! FUCKING END HIM!"

Lucifer was already moving before the first word was spoken. The LW dipped low and dashed to a slaver before tackling him to the ground behind a pillar. Before the slaver could even fight back Lucifer snapped his neck as if it were a twig. Not even bothering to pick up the fallen weapons Lucifer ran to the next slaver and stabbed him in the chest with his Omni-Blade, practically lifting his body into the air with one arm before throwing the body away as if it weighted nothing then started to run again.

The slaver's continued to fire their weapons at Lucifer as he ran across the room with very surprising speeds as he killed one slaver after another easily with his bare hands. Even as their bullets smacked into Lucifer's body the LW didn't stop his movements one bit, the young man didn't even seem to register the damage. In fact from that the slaver's saw they were starting to think their gun's weren't doing any damage at all.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" A Turian slaver yelled as he tried to shoot Lucifer, only for the human to gave a slaver and use him as a meat shield. "What the fuck is this human, how is he not dead yet?!"

Lucifer throw the now dead body at the Turian knocking him to the ground unconscious. The luckiest one so far.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you human!" A Batarian shouted as he shot at Lucifer, who hid behind cover. "I'm going to gut you with your own blade and place your head on a pike-"

_*Beep-Beep-Beep*_

"Damn it!" The Batarian cursed as his as his weapon overheated, jamming on him.

Lucifer didn't waist his time jumping over his cover and ran at the Batarian. Said Batarian tried to fire his weapon, only to find it was still overheated as the LW closed in.

The Batarian throw the gun to the ground before pulling out a large knife, about half a foot long. "Bring it on human, I'll kill you in seconds-"

The slaver was cut off as Lucifer smacked the weapon out of his hand effortlessly, in fact the smack was so hard it practically broke the Batarian's fingers.

Lucifer grabbed the cocky Batarian by the throat... before he pushed down.

**_*SNAP*_**

With that one sound silence filled the room as all the slavers were left stunned and horrified at the sight before them.

Lucifer Morningstar, The Lone Wanderer, had just snapped the Batarian's back to the point his head was touching the back of his feet.

"...Fuck this, he's a monster!"

"Run!"

In an instant the slavers started to run away as fast as they could, fearing for their lives.

Lucifer throw his head back with a mad laugh as the Batarian's broken body fell to the ground, but not before taking his knife. The adrenalin and pain were starting to cloud his mind a bit, but by some miracle he was still conscious and not dead.

"You can run but you can't hide Elanos!" Lucifer yelled as he tried to wipe the blood from his face, only smearing it on instead. "Torfan is done for and so are you! No matter what you do or where you hide, your done for!" Lucifer yelled as he throw his headback for another mad laugh.

"Torfan will be NO MORE!"

The LW never seemed to have notice that Elanos was already gone from the start of Lucifer's rampage.

* * *

Admiral Hackett stood in front of his ship with a serious face as he saw the battle of Torfan before him.

"He actually did it." Hackett said with some amazement.

Both the Alliance and Lion's Pride had caught Torfan completely off guard, nearly blowing away half of their ships before they even had a chance to react. The defenses on Torfan weren't responding leaving the base wide open for drop ships and infiltration teams. Hackett would take care of the ships, it was up to Major Kyle and Reilly Ranger to lead the troops.

Both leaders were dropped of at different points on Torfan, Major Kyle taking the majority of Biotic since he himself was one and understood how to use them. The basic plan was a 'Pincer Attack', both would infiltrate at different points in Torfan before meeting in the center then going from their. It would allow a level of surprise and cut anyone off that was trying to escape.

_"Yahoo!"_

Hackett gave a small sigh at the voice as he saw the Revelation zoom by while firing and covering other ships.

Sally, the young pilot of the Revelation, was, to put it bluntly, a wild child. Her flying was clearly self taught and more then a bit rocky, but their was talent in her madness.

_"Take that, and this, and some of these-"_

"Ms. Sally, stick to these coordinates and cut off any potential reinforcements." Hackett said in a forceful voice but did not yell at the little girl.

_"On it Admiral!" _Sally said through the coms as she turned the Revelation. _"Charge!"_

"...I can't tell what's worse," Hackett's Comm Specialist from R&D said in a deadpan tone as he looked to the admiral. "The fact that a dreadnought class ship is being controlled by a child, or the fact that she's doing an excellent job at it."

Hackett could only sigh as he rubbed his face. "What I am about to say is completely off the records." Hackett said in a serious tone, making the Comm Specialist feel some worry. "...This is a seriously fucked up situation."

A nearby soldier snorted loudly grabbing some attention from others. "Sorry." The soldier said as he ducked his head and turned back to work.

Hackett shook his head as he faced forward. "I've seen a lot of things in my life, but that," Hackett said while pointing his hands behind his back while looking at the Revelation shoot down oncoming ships while protecting a few frigates. "This is honestly a first, surprisingly effective, but still a first."

"Yes," The Comm Specialist said slowly. "Clearly this Morningstar is not all their."

"Maybe," Hackett said before his face turned serious. "But that man was able to give us an opportunity like nothing else. What should of been a blood bath on both sides has now turned into a one sided slaughter in our favor."

The Specialist nodded before he got an alert from his data-pad. "I'm getting some reports that some slavers are trying to make a break for it."

"Cut them off but don't destroy the ships. Their might be a chance some slaves might be escaping."

"Yes sir." The Specialist said as he quickly walked away.

Hackett turned back to the fight as his eyes landed on Torfan, seeing both Alliance and Lion's Pride land on the base. "The rest is up to them." Hackett muttered as he saw something in the corner of his eye. "Sally, we have oncoming enemies at these coordinates, cut them off."

_"One it captain!" _Sally shouted as she turned the Revelation in a fluid motion. _"Taste my fury!"_

"...Their is something not right with that girl."

* * *

"Alright everyone, listen up!"

Reilly, clad in Lion's Pride Ranger Armor, stood in front of a large crowed of Lion's Pride and Alliance soldiers. They had just landed in a shuttle bay and quickly killed all the slavers before they could react. The reason their were Alliance soldiers was do to the space fighting that forced a good number to land with Reilly's crew, and the same could be said for Major Kyle.

Both the Alliance and Lion's Pride knew this was a possibility this might happen so the soldiers were told to follow the highest command the could fine or wait for instructions.

"Our objective today is to clean out the scum of Torfan!" Reilly yelled as she stood on a large create. "One: kill any criminal, thug, and slaver that has a weapon in their hands! No Mercy whatsoever!"

"Yes sir!"

"Two:," Reilly said as she held up her Omni-Tool. "Your to save as many slaves as you possibly can, not just humans!" She said with a small glare, making some of the troops stiffen before shifting. "Everyone is given a program that can disable implants and unlock collars. Use them when you can!"

Reilly then took a breath before she spoke again. "Finally: Keep an eye out for Lucifer Morningstar. He is the one that got Torfan's defenses down and he is still on this base somewhere." She said, getting some talk among the troops.

"Do you really think he's still alive?" An Alliance soldier asked with a tone just said he thought Lucifer was already dead.

Reilly, along with a few members of Lion's Pride, gave large grins as she looked to the soldier.

"If I know Lucifer, and I know his crazy ass damn well," Reilly said with a wide grin on her face that worried some of the Alliance troopers. "Then that crazy son-of-a bitch is still alive and killing slavers left and right. So keep an eye out for him" She said before glancing at the time. "Everyone get ready, we move in five minutes!"

Reilly hopped of the create before bringing up her Omni-Tool. The Ranger had tried to contact Lucifer the moment she landed on Torfan, but unfortunately their was too much interference, making long-range communication impossible until things calm down. Fortunately before Lucifer had left for Torfan he put a tracker in his Pip-Boy that would alert Reilly when he was close.

"You ready for this?"

Reilly turned to see her original team behind her, Brick, Butcher, and Donavan all decked out in Ranger Armor.

"I'm always ready." Reilly said with a grin. Yet when her eyes landed on the large amount of troops under her it faltered. "Though this will be a first."

"Hey, you'll be great." Butcher said as he grabbed Reilly's hand and gave her a warm smile. "Just treat this as if it were any other mission." He said getting a smile out of the woman.

"Keep the mushy stuff for the victory sex." Brick snorted, making the two glare at her.

"Crass as always." Donavan said with an eye roll, making Brick glare at him.

Before they could start arguing Reilly quickly spoke up. "Save it for the slaver bastards, will you." Reilly said with a tired glare.

That seemed to shut them up as they separated and turned away with a huff. Reilly shook her head but had a small grin on her face as she glanced around the room. More troops were coming in from both the Alliance and Lion's Pride, along with a few Sentry Bots and Power Armor Troopers.

Power Armor as a whole was still being tested by Lion's Pride. With so many areas to work with Power Armor was put on hold for the most part and has not yet been improved by Lion's Pride, yet it was still deadly none the less.

Reilly also saw Fawkes, Sydney, and RL talking to some of the troops, hell even Toshiro was in a corner meditating before the fight started. The Ranger knew that Elliot, Butch, Clover, and Charon were with Major Kyle to help manage the Lion troops last Reilly heard.

Reilly looked at her Omni-Tool to see five minutes have passed. "Alright everyone, let's move out! Get your asses in gear!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

"Run!"

"Move out the way!"

"My legs, I can't feel my legs!"

"Walk it off." Lucifer said in a low tone as he shot the human in the head with a shotgun, killing him instantly.

Lucifer glanced around the large hallway to see several slavers running away from him, the LW not even bothering to shoot them as they ran.

It's been a good couple minutes since Lucifer's Rage Attack on Elanos and the LW had calmed down somewhat. After finding some Omni-Gel and patching himself up as best he could the LW's mind cleared up a bit, though he was still pissed to all kinds of hell.

For a moment the LW's mind wandered back to what he did to Elanos' men. What he did was shocking to even himself, the level of strength and durability he had literally took out a Krogan and he practically tore apart anyone else who stood in his way. Lucifer could only remember a few times he had that level of strength, and even then he felt he was on a whole other level.

Looking down at himself the LW's suit was shredded to all kinds of hell and practically soaking in the blood of 5 different species.

"Could it be another major mutation." The LW muttered as he turned a corner.

It was no secret Lucifer's DNA was messed up. Though not on the level of Ghouls and Super-Mutants, it was still significant enough where it caused obvious changes.

The LW paused as a gunfire went off, only it was from a distance and not aimed at him. Lucifer then started moving to the source of the sound, hoping it was Alliance soldiers or even his own guys.

As Lucifer moved the sound of gunfire soon became louder and he started to hear voices in the distance. Once Lucifer opened a door he found himself in a room and saw two groups fighting. On one side were obvious thugs hiding behind creates and walls for cover, while another group of escaped slaves were shooting from the other side of the room.

Lucifer didn't waist any time turning his shotgun onto the thugs and slavers before firing, instantly grabbing everyone's attention.

"Fuck, it's Morningstar!"

"Shoot him-"

Lucifer cut them of as he turned his shotgun onto the slavers and gunned then down in seconds. The slaves used this opportunity to quickly turn all their guns onto the slavers, and with in seconds they were dead. The LW huffed as he slung the shotgun over his shoulder and turned to the escaped slaves, only to have a gun pointed at his face.

In front of Lucifer was a rather short and young looking Batarian, possibly in his mid-teens, glaring at the LW as he leveled a rifle at his head. The Batarian had pale green skin and wore ragged cloths with some miss-matched armor.

"Move and I'll blow your head off human." The young Batarian growled while showing off his sharp teeth.

Lucifer just gave the young Batarian an amused look as he let out a small snort. "Do you have any idea who I am kid?"

That seemed to make the young Batarian growl as he narrowed his eyes at the LW. "I don't give a shit human, now walk away or I'll-"

"Hey, lower the gun!"

Surprisingly a male Quarian came up and pushed the gun down, giving the Batarian a scolding look.

"But Taka-"

"But nothing, you heard what they said, this is Lucifer Morningstar." The now named Taka said before snorting. "Besides, I doubt that gun will do anything to him."

That made Lucifer raise an eyebrow. "Have we met before? You seem to know a lot about me."

"You don't know?" Taka said in a surprised tone as he brought up his Omni-Tool. "Elanos Haliat broadcasted your fight all across Torfan, the one where you destroyed that Krogan with your bear hands then started tearing his guys apart before the feed was cut off."

Lucifer saw Taka pull up a video showing himself fight the Krogan and kill a few guards brutally before the feed came to an end, the last kill being the Batarian's back he snapped.

"I don't suppose you can tell me where Elanos Haliat is?" Lucifer asked in a hopeful voice.

Unfortunately the Quarian shook his head. "Sorry, I just got the broadcast like everyone, nothing else."

That made Lucifer sigh. The LW hated the fact that during his Rampage Elanos managed to slip away like a rat. Lucifer tried to track the Turian down but that only came with dead ends.

_"I'll get him in the end." _Lucifer thought before turning to the Quarian. "So what's your story?" He asked while glancing around, counting four other escaped slaves besides the Quarian and Batarian.

"Well after everything started shaking we used this opportunity to kill our captures and tried to make an escape after I deactivated our collars." Taka said before giving a sigh. "Unfortunately we were pinned down fast, lost some good people along the way." He said before looking to Lucifer. "So Mr. Morningstar, mind telling us what the hell is going on here?"

"You want the long answer or the short one?"

"Short, it's been a long day." Taka sighed.

"I was tasked with taking out Torfan's defenses by the Alliance and that's what I did before I ran into Elanos. All the shaking and explosions was both the Alliance and Lion's Pride hitting Torfan and killing a bunch of slavers."

"...Are you fucking serious?" A human slave said with his jaw dropped, along with everyone else. "The Alliance is seriously here to rescue us?" He asked in a hopeful tone.

"Hey, don't forget Lion's Pride, we're hear to rescue you too." Lucifer said in a playful tone before he look to the Quarian. "Do you know any security room that has cameras. The sooner we find the troops the sooner you can get off this hell rock."

The Quarian looked thoughtful as he brought up his Omni-Tool. "I don't know about any security rooms, but if I find a extranet point I should be able to find the Alliance frequency and track them."

Lucifer nodded and looked to everyone. "I'm going to be a straight as I can be with everyone, you have two options at the moment. You can come with me and fine the Alliance and Pride Troops, or you can bunker down hear and wait for help to arrive. Personally, the best option is to sit tight and wait for rescue."

All the escaped slaves looked uncertain except for the young Batarian, who stepped forward with his rifle in hand.

"I'm not going to sit around while waiting for my freedom. As long as your killing these slavers, I'll go with you." The Batarian said with a grin on his face.

Lucifer couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the Batarian. "Didn't you just point a gun at me, now you want to fight with me?" The LW couldn't help but ask.

"I had no idea who the fuck you were and I wasn't going to take any chances." The Batarian said with a grunt. "Now do you want my help or are you just going to bitch and whine?"

"...I think we're going to be good friends after this kid." Lucifer said with a grin as he turned to the other escaped slaves. "Anyone else?"

The Quarian sighed as he stepped forward. "I'm not much in a fight, but I think I can help you with any technical, like hacking drones, doors, and even armor." He said as he slapped his hand on the Batarian's shoulder. "Besides, someone needs to keep this guy in check." He said with a chuckle as the Batarian throw the Quarian's hand off with an eye-roll.

Lucifer nodded as he looked to everyone else, who looked much more hesitant. "I think we're going to stay behind." A Salarian said with an uncertain look. "We're not fighters, and since help is on the way..." He trailed off while looking away.

"Hey," Lucifer said with a small smile as he put a hand on the Salarian. "If you can't fight then you can't fight. I'm not going to ask to throw your lives away when freedom is so close. Just lock yourselves in a room and only come out if it's necessary."

The Salarian nodded as he and the other escaped slaves quickly ran out of the room. "Good luck, and stay safe." They said before quickly running out the room.

Lucifer turned to the two escaped slaves and took out his shotgun. "Alright you two, I am going to make this perfectly clear. You do what I say when I say it, if I tell you to run away you run, if I tell you to hide and stay quiet that's what you do. Got it?" Lucifer said in a serious tone.

The Quarian nodded with no hesitation as he pulled out an SMG. The young Batarian however glared at Lucifer a bit before giving a grunt and nodding his head.

"Alright, let's move."

* * *

Lucifer, the young Batarian, and Taka moved through Torfan at a steady pace, killing slavers left and right while helping as many escaped slaves as they could. They managed to get to the a security room without much trouble and saw Lion's Pride fighting slavers and freeing slaves. The group was currently trying to make their way to them.

As the LW moved forward he couldn't help but take notice of the young Batarian walking slightly ahead of him. The young man had a large chip on his chest, yet from what Lucifer saw the young Batarian went out of his way to save some slaves, even taking a bullet or two.

"Hey, Taka," Lucifer called in a whisper, grabbing the Quarian's attention. "What can you tell me about this Batarian kid?"

"Why?" Taka asked while narrowing his eyes.

"Well he's not like any Batarian I've met. For one thing he seems real keen on killing any slaver he sees." Lucifer said as he kept his eyes up.

Taka was quiet for a long moment before he spoke in a low tone. "I've been on Torfan for about six months, slavers don't really like to capture Quarians since we're so much work to take care of but they made an exception for me since I'm good at fixing stuff, but from what I have heard that Batarian was practically born here."

That made a grim look cross Lucifer's face. To be born as a slave yet still try so hard to keep fighting, the kid was strong. "Fucking hell..." Lucifer cursed as he glared forward.

"Yeah," Taka said with a nod. "Not only that, but I've heard he doesn't even have a name. Everyone just calls him kid for the most part or just slave, and I even tried to give him one but he rejected it fast, but as far as I can tell he doesn't have any kind of name." He said while rubbing the back of his head. "He has saved my life more times then I can count. He might be a Batarian but he's really a good guy."

Lucifer absorbed the information as he glanced at the Batarian kid just a few feet from him. _"Kid's been fighting longer then I have, he's got some guts."_

"Hold up," The young Batarian said as he crouched low and pushed himself against a wall. "I hear something up ahead."

Lucifer walked up and pressed against a wall as he looked around the corner. Several slavers were moving around, on guard and looking fidgety. Looking to the far back Lucifer saw a window with several people locked inside.

"I see about 15 thugs scattered all around, three heavies and two snipers. Theirs a room filled with slaves in the far end, well out of harms way."

"Any open tech?" The Quarian asked.

Lucifer peaked around for anything Taka might be able to hack. "A few generators, and-oh, I see a turret on the far end of the wall."

Taka crouched low and peeked around the corner to see a lone turret on a wall, swerving back and forth in a steady pace. The Quarian brought up his Omni-Tool and started to hack.

"It's a crap model, but it should take out a few before they destroy it. If we hit them at the same time it'll catch them off guard bad."

"Nice." The young Batarain said with a toothy grin as he slapped a hand on Taka's shoulder. "Just give us the signal then we'll go in while you stay back and do what you can."

"Right," Taka nodded as he worked on his Omni-Tool. "On three... One... Two... Three!"

Both Lucifer and the young Batarian ran around the corner and started shooting at the slavers, managing to kill a few before they could fine cover. The young Batarian was quiet skilled with his rifle and managed to get a headshot on the sniper before focusing on a heavy.

"Shit, it's the Alliance-" The Salarian was cut off when the turret behind him activated and gunned him down.

In seconds Lucifer and the young Batarian managed to kill all the slavers just before the turret was shot down.

"Everything's clear Taka!" Lucifer called back while slinging his shotgun over his shoulder. "See if you can get this door open." He said while pointing to the room the slaves were trapped in.

Taka quickly ran from his spot and made his way to the door before bringing up his Omni-Tool. In seconds the door slid open and the slaves inside pushed themselves back in fear.

"Never fear," Lucifer said in a cocky tone as he stood in the front door. "Your hero is here!"

All the slaves in the room looked very confused as the young Batarian gave Lucifer a deadpan look. "Has anyone ever shot you just for the way you act, hell just for you opening your mouth?"

"Yes, all the time." Lucifer said with a shrug as he looked at everyone with a now serious face. "Is anyone hurt?"

An Asari stepped forward, hesitation in her step. "W-we're all okay, but..." She glanced back with a look of shame. "One of us didn't make it."

The slaves parted to show a figure laying on the floor with a dirty tarp thrown over the body. From the shape of the body and the limp hand poking out Lucifer could tell it was a Quarian, female.

"Keelah..." Taka said in a grim tone as he looked at the body.

"What happened?" Lucifer asked in a grim tone.

The Asari looked away and Lucifer could see shame in her eyes along with a few others in the room. "Her... her suit was compromised and the slavers wouldn't do anything, they just lock us in here with her. She was suffering and their was no hope for her... so I... I..." The Asari turned away as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Keelah," Taka said while putting a hand over his helmet. He didn't sound angry or even mad, just sad. "A Quarian's immune system is very weak do to living on ships for so many generations. If our suit are ever compromised we run the risk of dying. And on a place like Torfan that barley filatures it's own air, without any help... she didn't stand a chance."

"She was in so much pain I... I had to help somehow-" The Asari was cut off when Taka grabbed her shoulder, making her turn to him.

"I understand, it was either a quick death or hours of agony." Taka said in a low tone understanding in his eyes.

The Asari broke down and started to cry openly as the other slaves looked down with a sad look.

Lucifer looked at everyone in the room, he was instantly being reminded of Paradise Falls and The Pitt, remembering the struggles slaves had to go through just to live.

Shaking his head softly Lucifer brought up his Pip-Boy. "Alright everybody," Lucifer called out, making everyone look to him. "I can unlock any collars you might have and I can deactivate implants, so I need everyone to get into a line."

"I can help with the collars." Taka offered as he brought up his own Omni-Tool.

Lucifer nodded and turned to the young Batarian. "Kid, I need you to keep a look out and warn us if anything comes up. I'll send you my frequency." Lucifer said as he sent the massage.

The LW and Quarian quickly got to work on the slaves and managed to deactivate multiple collars and managed to deactivate a few implants. It wasn't long before all the slaves were free.

"Alright, that's the last one." Lucifer said as he throw the shock-collar into a growing pile.

"You sure the implants are completely deactivated?" An Asari asked as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Trust me, the only way the implants are coming back on line is with a direct connection, and that could take several hours." Lucifer said with a smile, getting the Asari to sigh in relief. "Now let's get moving and find a safer-"

_*Bang*Bang*Bang*Bang__*Bang*_

Lucifer was cut off by the rapid sound of gun fire as the escaped slaves jumped I fear. A moment later Lucifer's Pip-Boy beeped.

_"Lucifer, a tone of slavers are on their way to you! I can hold them off for a few seconds but that's all!"_

"How many kid?" Lucifer asked as he pulled out his pistol.

_"20, 30, I don't know! Just get everyone out of their now!" _The young Batarian yelled before the line ended.

"Fucking hell," Lucifer cursed as his mind started to race. After a few moments he turned to Taka with a serious look. "Taka, I need you to take everyone and run as far away as you can, the kid and I will hold the slaver's."

The Quarian gave the LW a shocked look. "You can't seriously think the two of you can take them all on-"

"We don't have a chose!" Lucifer said in a serious tone, nearly making everyone jump a bit. "In less then a minute slavers are going to over run us and kill everyone with no hesitation! You can't fight that many and neither can they!" He said while pointed to the ragged slaves. "Right now the only good you can do is protect them, not throw your life away."

Taka looked to have an internal struggle before cursing his own language. He then turned to everyone with a serious look on his face. "Alright everyone, let's move!"

All the escaped slaves slowly started to make their way out of the room, leaving Lucifer and Taka to themselves.

"I don't know if I can hold them all of for not, so whatever you do, don't stop moving until you find a safe place."

Taka nodded as he glanced to the sound of gunfire with a look of worry. He then turned back and looked the LW in the eyes. "Make sure to bring the kid back alive." He said before turning and running out, leaving Lucifer to himself.

The LW took a deep breath as he gripped his pistol in his hand. He was starting to feel the fatigue of the brutal fights and his mind was starting to give as well.

"Can't stop now, too much on the line." Lucifer growled as he grit his teeth and ran towards the gunfire.

The Lone Wanderer's quest was far from over.

* * *

**21N: HEY, I'M ALIVE!**

**AND IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY!**

**So here's my gift to everyone!**

**Sorry again this took so long, was getting some writers block and couldn't come up with the right story to use. But hey, at least I haven't given up and I hope everyone enjoys this story even with the grammar errors.**

**Now to clear up some stuff.**

**1: Elanos Haliat-Honestly, I was a little disappointed with his character in the game. This was a Turian that instigated the Skyllian Blitz, a major assault on a human colony, yet he's treated as a minor side villain for a side character. He should of been a somewhat bigger antagonist **

**2: Lucifer's fight-I'm sure everyone has an idea about how Lucifer was able to tare those slaver's apart so I'll just say it, Nerd Rage. Basically, when Lucifer is damaged or in extreme pain his strength is increased to the level of a Krogan along with his durability, making him practically bullet proof.**

**However, overuse of this ability will strain Lucifer's body and damages his health. So he can only use it in bursts.**

**I wanted to give Lucifer his own power/ability that everyone in Mass Effect seems to have, but something unique to him. So along with Nerd Rage, Lucifer will also have V.A.T.S and his Cloaking.**

**3: This one is more of a pet peeve, but I hate the fact their are no good Batarian's in Mass Effect. Though the Mass Effect series all Batarian's are considered to be slavers, thugs, or winners. I never seen a Batarian in the game that helped Shepard in any serious way, they wear always complaining or saying how they disserve to have everything to the point it was annoying. **

**Well let's just say I'm going to change that. **

**That's all I care to mentioned, hope everyone liked this chapter!**

**We will fight!**

**We will Roar!**

**And We'll Shake This Galaxy to it's Core!**

**LION'S PRIDE!**


End file.
